Kili, King Under The Mountain
by Sirene71
Summary: This a continuation of my other story "Kili Cannot Be Dead." It picks up directly where the first story left off- all of the line of Durin had been killed in BOFA but Aule the Valar would not let that stand...the one most worthy to rule was returned...Kili of course! I intend for this to span many years of his rule. This def. includes Tauriel- I luv fluffy/happy Kiliel ships!
1. Chapter 1

Chp24

Tauriel awoke to some rays of sunshine actually coming through a small window in the cozy chamber that Kili had had prepared for her. Now that the battle was over, there was so much to do...well, so much for Kili and the dwarves to do. Tauriel wasn't sure what to with herself now, she just wanted to be helpful however she could and be with Kili as much possible. Which, of late, hasn't been much. This caused her some distress, as doubt started to creep into her mind again. That their feelings professed under such duress, he might think differently now that he has the burden of a kingdom on him. In addition, many of the other dwarves outside a few in Kili's company, paid her little heed, and if they did- it was usually contemptuous. Maybe their "love" could not overcome all the challenges they had in store for them?

She rolled over in bed and pulled the blankets over her head. Maybe she wouldn't even leave her room today...who would even notice, she thought moodily. Just then, there was quiet knocking at the door. She didn't bother getting up to answer it. More persistent knocking...then, a quiet voice, "Tauriel...Tauriel...are you there?" She instantly sat up-she knew that voice. She scrambled to find proper clothes and hurriedly put them on. She went over to the door and slowly opened it. From the hallway, Kili was standing there holding a tray with some breakfast fare and had a puppy dog smile on his face. Tauriel's heart kept...maybe her thoughts before were wrong?

He nervously entered the room and sat the tray on a small table that was there. "Hi...Tauriel. I...just wanted to make sure you are well. I'm so sorry I haven't had been able to check on you more." She gave herself an internal "whew" and said, "I cannot even imagine everything you must have to attend to right now my Lord." "Okay..." Kili said, "will you sit with me?" She nodded, wondering about so many things he could possibly want to talk with her about. They went and sat on a comfortable couch that was near the little window.

They sat close, but not touching one another. Tauriel slightly shifted her feet nervously. Kili started, "Tauriel...it is not necessary to call me Lord. You are from another... kingdom, it..it is not right." She bowed her head. He shifted himself to be a little closer to her. He gently lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger so they were looking in each other's eyes, "Taur-i-el" he said slowly, sing-song like. "I know many deep feelings have passed between us...and yet we have hardly spoken, hardly shared...in our short time together." She looked at him with affirming eyes and nodded her agreement. Unspoken thoughts flowed between them for awhile. Then, she allowed herself to put her head on his broad shoulders and snuggled next to him. He was a little surprised at this, but immediately put his arm around her and held her tight.

In their sweet embrace, Kili could tell Tauriel was softly crying and arranged her so they were facing one another and holding hands. "Tauriel...what is wrong?" Tauriel said, "Kili, yes...we have been through so much in such a very short period of time, but..."

Now it was time was for Kili to have doubts about their relationship, and he withdrew his hands from hers; maybe he had been too forward, he thought. She was surprised by his actions and this time Tauriel slid closer to him and cupped his scratchy jawline with her soft hand. "I just mean that I know full well the depths of our feelings, and I would take nothing back; but.. there is just so much...so much, to...overcome." At this last part she let out a heartbreaking sob because she couldn't hold it in any longer. She continued through her sobs, "You are to be King, Kili! I am not even considered higher class among my own kin...I'm just a lowly Sylvan elf. And probably an outcast at that!"

Kili interrupted her before she could continue her rant. He took both of her hands and looked directly at her. "Tauriel, it seems that death itself could not even keep us apart and I will never give up on you. No matter what we must face, here; I could never do it without you by my side." Tauriel could not believe, but should have, his depth of feelings for her and looked into his soft and warm eyes, so much love and hope exuding from them and into hers.

Kili continued, "Tauriel, would ...would you stay here with me in the mountain? I know I have no right to ask that of you. You must miss your home and your own kin, after all that has happened...but, I've come to realize, I cannot, it seems...to, umm, live without you." He had emphasized the word "live" and this, more than anything else, brought a smile to her face and silenced her slow flowing tears. "Well, you do seem to find yourself in many precarious situations, my reckless master dwarf; I think I might need to stay around and keep you out of trouble for good," said Tauriel, cupping Kili's scratchy face in both her hands. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly touched their foreheads together, their hands intertwined and so much love flowing between them, words need not be spoken.

They sat like that for a very long while. But all of sudden Kili shook his head, like waking from a dream, "blimey, Tauriel... I must get back. There's so much to do. The men of Laketown are rumored to be sending their spokesman, Bard the Dragonslayer to the mountain today to inquire of their recompense that Thorin had promised them. I would very much like to have you there with me." I brought you something to eat. Can you join us the main hall as soon as you are finished?" Tauriel also was as one coming out of a stupor, "Of course, Kili. Anything you wish." At that last part, one of Kili's eyebrows raised and a sly smile came onto his face. He took another look into her telling eyes and gave her quick, knowing peck on the cheek and in a flash was out her door. Tauriel smiled a huge smile and grabbed a small pillow that was on the couch they had been seated on and gave it a tremendous hug, still not believing that all her hopes and dreams seem to be comIng true. She jumped up and raced to the table to eat what he had brought her and then sought to look for some finer clothing, all with that big smile still on her face.

_Hello all~~ thank you for patiently waiting for the next part of our little story here. As mentioned, I do plan on continuing their story. I have quite a bit I want to write for them...but it will take a long while to get there unfortunately...1) because I want to explore many years of their lives 2) I done have much time to write._

_Let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all! I hope you have found this next part of the story, which is the continuation of "Kili Cannot Be Dead." I just felt that now that Kili is back, it should be a separate storyline. This one will be rated M because I eventually want to get to Kili &amp; tauriel being "together" ;)_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

Chp 25

Tauriel wound her way through passageways that were becoming more familiar to her. Some of them were partially blocked as the renovations under the mountain still had not began in earnest. Tauriel thought it might take many generations of dwarves to have them restored to their former glory. Well, first things first, she thought as she quickened her pace. Addressing the concerns of the men in the nearby city were of Kili's primary thoughts right now, and therefore hers too.

There hadn't been many suitable items of clothing for her to wear. Obviously, before the battle, she had had only her armor and everyday tunics which had been heavily soiled from the fighting. Ori and Bilbo had taken these items away to the laundries to see if they could be salvaged; meanwhile they had to scrounge up some clothes that might fit her. All they could find were some woollens for some of the larger dwarves. Ori had given them to Dori to try and tailor to a little bit better fit for her; because, everyone knew, he was the best with needle and thread. As she quickly hastened through the hallways, the heavy fabric, so unlike the soft and sheer ones of her kin, felt very scratchy against her skin. She had learned to mend torn and ripped clothing on the fly for after skirmishes and things, but not to make anything from scratch.

Gathering these fabrics as she hurried up a somewhat broken flight of stone stairs she sighed...Oh well, she couldn't be choosy right now, with many dwarves still suffering or recuperating and there being no other elves that stayed behind that could help her craft some clothing more suitable. She wistfully remembered that right after the battle, Thranduil had ordered all of the elven dead loaded into carts and taken back to Mirkwood for the fitting tributes common among their kin, and left with his entire host without any further words for the survivors of the mountain or the city. Certainly these men and dwarves had not heard the last from her king of the forest, she darkly thought.

She was getting closer to the outer halls because she could start smelling the outside air and feel the presence of the natural light and she knew her destination lay past this smaller chamber which was decorated with tapestries and many small pillars. The tapestries that remained were mostly unreadable and severely torn and frayed, most likely from the dragon's rampaging. And the pillars, empty or broken now, must have displayed many fine busts or sculptures, perhaps of the likenesses of the line of Durin; but sadly all that was left was much crumbled stone and dust. This was probably the once proud and beautiful throne room where the King Under The Mountain made his weighty decisions and proclamations. And yes, the magnificent throne seat was still there, not touched because it was carven out of the rock wall itself. Looking above the seat...she saw it. The hollowed out area where the Arkenstone would rest, barren and cold now. With a twinge of resentment of all the ills that damned stone has caused, her eyes drifted back to the empty seat. She's glad that the stone now rests with Thorin in his burial chamber. Her thoughts drifted back to Kili- He's so humble, she thought happily, about her prince, that he hadn't wanted to use the seat for this very important meeting; but was holding it in the main grande entrance hall, of which she would arrive at behind these large oaken double doors.

Not throwing the doors open, but not opening them lightly either; the heavy doors parted and she saw as bright sunlight streamed into the cavernous space. The opening into the mountain still bore the immense gash where the fire drake had escaped to destroy the nearby town. Now any change of sky or temperature would immediately become evident because of the opening. Upon entering the chamber, Tauriel noted that everyone stopped their conversations and stared at her. She found Kili first and he gave her a quick closed-mouthed smile. Then, most of the rest just perturbed looks for interrupting this important meeting. She saw that dwarf and man alike were sitting around a large wooden table which had been placed off to the side in the mighty hall. Kili was at the head of the table and Balin was at his side. The small dwarf that was her friend, Ori, stood away from the table behind a podium with a book and quill in front of him. He gave her a nervous smile as she entered the room. Then she looked back at the table and Bilbo the Halfling was opposite Kili and next to him was an empty chair. Dwalin, the ever-present fierce guard for the royal line, was standing next to the wall close to Kili. The two grumpy dwarves that Tauriel saw the other day were seated at one side of the table. Also present was Bard, seated opposite the dwarves, and some of his men were present, also stationed by the wall.

Tauriel noted the surprised and puzzled looks she was getting from Bard as she approached the table. Kili, Bilbo and Bard rose from their chairs, the dwarves, of course stayed seated. Kili motioned for her to take the empty seat next to Bilbo, which she did. They all still watched her as she took the seat. With all eyes upon her, she still wouldn't have felt comfortable even in proper attire; but in these ill fitting and scratchy clothes it just made it much worse. As she sat low in the chair, wanting to just melt into the background, she wondered why she would need to be at a meeting of this magnitude.

One of the grumpy dwarves sneered and gave a loud "hummph" in Tauriel's direction and said, "Ar'right...lets get on with'is." Kili picked up on the rude gesture and she could see him clench his jaw. Quick acting and ever the diplomat, Balin also sensed Kili's rising anger and put his hand on Kili's shoulder. To which, the younger dwarf when sensing his touch, seemed to slowly remember he must now learn to keep his anger in check, and returned to his former state of wary anticipation. Balin internally shook his head and thought to himself; oy, this one...he's going to need a LOT of tutelage. Then he said, "yes, yes Dalen, we just had to wait for everyone before we got properly started." He gave a genuine smile Tauriel's way, and said, "and now, we're all here."

Balin continued to the entire gathering, "Lord Bard, the Dragonslayer, we welcome you and your kinsman to Erebor, to be received by Prince Kili, the soon-to-be-crowned King Under the Mountain and these witnesses; Dalen &amp; Galen of the Iron Hills, Lady Tauriel from the Mirkwood realm, Bilbo Baggins, Halfling of the Shire, and our scribe, Ori." He continued, "What is it you wish to have an audience with Prince Kili about?" Bard took this as his cue and slowly rose from his seat. He cleared his throat, "Lord Kili, I am glad to see that you are well and thank you for allowing us entrance into your newly reclaimed halls, which," ... he hesitated for a brief second, is...umm, why I must speak to you in such urgency." They all look at him intently, then he continued, "Your Uncle Thorin promised the men of Laketown reparations if you and your kin were able take back the mountain. Because of your attempt, we incurred much suffering, death and destruction. Of which, I myself, am the one who brought down the beast and stopped him from further terrorizing that YOU and your kin set upon us! I am here on behalf of those of Esgaroth who demand repayment of this debt so that we may ease suffering and start to rebuild our lives." After he finished, Bard let out a long sigh, as one who has had a mighty weight lifted off of him.

They all looked at him and Bard, sensing all their eyes upon him, stood up a little straighter and waited patiently for a decision to come. The two dwarves from the Iron Hills looked absolutely repulsed, Bilbo and Tauriel turned their gazes to Kili, who was sitting there with a somewhat thoughtful expression on his face, and Balin was whispering in his ear to which Kili shook his head adamantly. Bard and his men exchanged dark looks and prepared for the worst. Dwalin put his hand on his sword and took a defensive stance. Kili was still seemingly arguing in Khuzdul with Balin and even Tauriel started to get nervous from all the tension in the large room. Kili stood up and patted Balin's shoulder. The older dwarf just shook his head and sighed. Kili approached Bard's side of the table and everyone braced for his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and all your lovely reviews! :) Sweet &amp; fluffy stuff on the way soon ;) (yay!)_**

Kili had left his seat and was approaching Bard with his decision. Everyone was unsure how this was going to play out, so Dwalin came to stand next to Kili and Bard's men also came a little closer to protect their leader if need be; the rest stayed in their seats in tense anticipation. Kili kept walking until he was mere inches from Bard, and again, guards's hands twitched near their swords or such weapons they had brought with them. Kili, who was a fair bit shorter than Bard, suddenly reached up and gave Bard a tremendous hug! Bard, very taken aback, gave Kili then his men quizzical looks, in turn and patted Kili on his back too.

After a brief period they released each other, and Kili spoke first, "Bard, I know your people and mine have both endured much hardship for many long years due to that horrible creature. When my uncle told us of this quest, I admit the thought of reclaiming our sacred halls, the thirst for adventure and getting to mete out justice for all enemies; was an overwhelming pull for me, heedless of what would happen to me or any others. And now, looking back on all that has been lost...I wonder if any of this was worth it?" As Kili said these last words, he looked around the vast chamber - the remnants of the melted gold, and jewels and coins still littered the destruction of the once majestic halls, he had a very sad and melancholy look on his face. But as he looked all around, he saw Tauriel again. Her head was slightly tilted as she looked at Kili, wet eyes sparkling at him. He walked around the table to where Tauriel sat. He put his hand on the back of her chair, "Yes, our hurts and losses are incalculable, but some things have been gained," as he looked down at Tauriel, caring not what the others present made of this gesture.

Kili continued, now looking in Bard's direction, "There is something else Lord Bard- When I was grievously injured, you were the only one that took me in and offered help, I will never forget the care and courtesy you showed me that day." Bard seemed surprised by Kili's reaction, because he hadn't had much dealings with dwarves; but those few he had had, he figured them all to be greedy and selfish. As Kili sensed Bard's unusual reaction, he continued, "Therefore, it is my decision, albeit against the counsel of some others assuredly, that you and your people may have one third of the treasure of the Mountain as repayment of the debt as promised by Thorin. I know this does not bring back the dead, or heal all the ills that you have suffered but hopefully this comparably small amount will help you rebuild your city and your lives." His weighty proclamation hung in the air for a few moments as everyone besides Kili, and maybe Balin, were too shocked to react immediately. Bard's men, very teary-eyed looked to their leader and Bard, overwhelmed by what Kili had said, dropped to one knee and Bard's men immediately did the same and they all bowed their heads reverently.

Kili walked over to Bard, "Nay, nay...my friend," as he helped Bard up. "Let us create new bonds of friendship and fellowship from this day forward. May our two realms share in the peace and prosperity of the newly won mountain and endeavor to maintain these kingdoms for the benefit of all our peoples and for many generations to come." Bard grasped Kili's hand in both of his and gratefully shook them up and down; and now Bard had shown his custom of gratitude, it was Kili's turn. He motioned Bard to stoop a little lower and Kili touched his forehead to Bard's for a few moments. Bard gratefully continued the gesture until he noticed a commotion coming from the other side of the table, that made everyone take notice.

"Whatta'ya be thinkin, Kili?" Dalen screamed, as Balin and Dwalin went over to restrain their two kin who were completely furious. Ori, who had been busily writing everything down that had been spoken, just stood there, too dumbstruck to do anything. Galen continued, "there is NO way we be allowin this to happen! Many dwarven lives were spent gaining and fighting for this treasure! It is ours alone, now that many have perished just to reclaim it! We're not about to just be handin it over to a bunch of fishers-men."

Tauriel &amp; Bilbo got up from their chairs with horrified looks on their faces, she even instinctually stepped in front of Bilbo as a protective measure and Bard and his men reached for their weapons, not knowing what would happen next. It was Kili that strode over to the four dwarves, he stood up tall and erect and with kingly bearing he looked directly at Galen and Dalen and said, "that will be ENOUGH!" He continued very sternly, "After these bonds of fellowship that have been forged today...I WILL NOT permit you to speak thusly! Tauriel had never seen Kili act so proud and strong, even Dalen and Galen seemed cowed for the moment. "I know I have not been crowned your king...yet," Kili said forcibly, "but I am of the direct line of Durin and you WILL do what I say!" Everyone in the chamber seemingly held their breath and just watched Kili in awe. Even Kili momentarily seemed surprised with himself and what he had done.

He regained his composure quickly and, more softly this time, addressed everyone but was looking in the dwarves direction, "don't you understand...this horde is cursed. I will not let it corrupt any Durin ever again," Kili said, very misty eyed, thinking of his uncle. "We will once again have a great and mighty kingdom...but not with this treasure. Therefore, the best use of it is to disperse it to those in need. Another third of it will go to our kin who helped us in our dire need," he motioned to the dwarves from the Iron Hills. The rest, given away to such other worthy cause or ally who has need for it." The two dwarves paused for a moment, slowly nodding their heads at each other, then nodded at Kili. Everyone seemingly let out that collective breath as Dalen and Galen stepped to Kili and head butted him, signaling a fine dwarvish pact, and everyone chuckled. Kili then exchanged pleasantries with the others, but glanced over at Tauriel who was absolutely beaming at him, and he blushed with pride.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello~~ I'm back...sorry for the delay :) more to come VERY soon...*wink *wink_**

Chp 27

Kili ordered a fine feast brought to the chamber for all those assembled. He also sent for Gloin, who was the best at keeping track of finances. He gave him orders to assemble a team of dwarves to start inventorying all the treasure and getting it ready for dispersement. Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying the feast. Kili and Bard were talking excitedly about the properties of boats and which made for the best excursions. Dalen and Galen were quietly talking amongst themselves and Ori, now sitting next to Bilbo, were having a laugh about some mountain trolls they had run into on their journey while Tauriel listened to their humorous tale. She was sitting at the opposite end of the table as Kili and kept stealing glances at him. He was easily laughing with the men and she couldn't help but smile and be proud of how he acted and his decision. She knew that had been the right thing to do with all the gold; knew the aire of corruption that came with it. And if she had any hesitancy that Kili might be tempted by it like Thorin had, at least now there would be no chance the sickness could creep into his heart with the treasure gone. She also wondered if Kili had felt that way all along about the treasure or just came upon that thought during the meeting. She didn't have long to wonder as Bard excused himself from his seat and started walking straight towards Tauriel.

Before Tauriel knew it, Bard was in front of her and grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles. Kili noticed the gesture and hurried over to her side. Bard said, "Lady Tauriel, I never did get a chance to thank you for saving my children." Kili went whew, Bard not even noticing, so Kili pretended he was talking to Bilbo. "For I heard it was you and your kin who came in and dispatched of the orcs that were following the dwarves. Thank you so much for protecting them. For this, I can never repay you. But, I wanted to make sure you knew how much it meant to me," Bard finished. Tauriel was completely taken aback, but grateful for his words nonetheless. "Of course Lord Bard. I could never sit idle when any innocents are in danger. It is not in our nature to let orc filth wantonly pillage and destroy and I am glad they are safe." Now it was Kili's turn to beam at Tauriel, thinking of how lucky he is that this incredible, beautiful creature who cares for him; is also a strong and capable fighter, and for that he was sure his mother and Thorin would be proud of.

Everyone chatted for a little longer, then Balin stood up and nodded to Ori to grab his quill, "Thank you everyone for joining us. We request that you remain or return here at the kingdom, for at the next full moon, Prince Kili will be crowned as King of Erebor and there will be a joyous feast and celebration!" Tauriel then looked at Kili, who had a sheepish smile on his face, and to all the cheers, he stood up and gave a few quick bows. Looking around, Tauriel with her heightened elf senses noted that not everyone was cheering, Dalen and Galen were giving each other knowingly dark looks and sneers, which made her pause momentarily from her celebrating for Kili. She sighed, and thought internally that she will need to keep a closer eye on them.

Bard and his men bid their farewells to the dwarves and left to return to their city, much happier than when they had come. Meanwhile Balin spoke to the rest that were assembled, "Dalen and Galen, we hope ye be stayin here for Kili's coronation right?" The dwarves looked at each other and said, Aye...of course...we wouldn't miss it." Balin said, "splendid" but Tauriel was the only one to notice their very slight winks to each other. Balin continued, "and Lady Tauriel and Master Bilbo we would also be honored to have you stay here in the mountain to be present for this joyous event?" Bilbo answered first, "while, yes, I am very anxious to return to my home after our long and eventful journey; I would be honored to see Kili become king, and deservedly so. So yes, I will stay," he smiled at Kili. Kili again, blushed and nodded at Bilbo, then they all looked Tauriel's way. Now she could feel her cheeks flush and she thought for a moment, "nothing would make me happier," and her beaming smile went across the table and all just for Kili. Kili locked eyes with her, silent emotions exchanging between them. "Well, er...wonderful. Now will you all excuse us," he nodded towards Balin and Ori. Everyone else got up to leave. "Umm, Tauriel... I'd like to speak with you after my brief meeting here, would you mind staying around for a little bit?" She replied, "yes, of course" so she sat back down in her seat.

Now that it was just the three dwarves, and Tauriel, Kili felt a little more relaxed. "Okay lads...what's next?" he said. Balin proceeded to go over the many responsibilities that needed to be taken care of, "Ori, make sure your getting all this- Firstly, we need to make ready as much of the common areas as possible and that it is cleaned and repaired. This includes many guests rooms on the upper levels- there will be many folk a'travelin from far and wide for your coronation." Kili replied, "of course, let's see...have Bofur head that up." Balin thought that was a good decision because Bofur had helped build many of the chambers in their home in the Blue Hills and carved many fine things out if stone. "Bombur, of course, can make arrangements for the food," said Kili, and all around the table had a good laugh.

"So Balin, what else is there?" Kili said as he looked across the table at Tauriel, who was sitting patiently in her chair and smiling at him; he stretched his arms out and cracked his elbows, and let out a humongous yawn. "Well, there's more...but...I suppose it can wait until tomorrow mornings briefing...oh...should I have Dwalin arrange for guards at the gates and at the treasure hoarde?" "Kili yawned again, but was smiling Tauriel's way at the same time, "yes, yes, yes...that will be fine," he replied through one last yawn. "Very well, we will reconvene in the morning, lord Kili," said Balin. He and Bilbo and Ori got up from their chairs and started to leave the chamber, Kili thought of something all of a sudden, "Ori, a moment, please." "Yes, your lordship?" He said as he went over to Kili's side. Kili bent down slightly to whisper in Ori's ear for a few moments. Ori smiled and looked at Tauriel then hurried to catch up with the others. Kili sighed and slowly rose from his seat. As he walked over to Tauriel, she noticed a very slight limp in his right leg. "Would you take a walk with me Tauriel? I've been wanting to show you something." She replied demurely, "yes, of course Kili."


	5. Chapter 5

**_As promised~~ the next Chp! Enjoy :)_**

Chp 28

Tauriel followed Kili. He led her to the back of the large entrance chamber, so it took a little bit to walk there there. While walking, they both were side by side, Kili smiled sheepishly up at Tauriel (she really wasn't that much taller than him, a head maybe, because Kili was unusually tall for a dwarf) and Tauriel smiled sweetly down at him, both wondering silently in their minds if they should hold hands, but they both thought against it for the moment and just kind of shyly chuckled with each other.

He opened a small door which led to stairs that went down. Once they arrived at the bottom, she followed him in a narrow corridor that went on for a very long time. They finally got to the end and started ascending another staircase. At the top, they got to a large doorway and Kili pushed the doors open, which led to a long hallway with a somewhat high ceiling and many doors and archways off it. Tauriel recognized this as the dining and kitchen hall. The large ceremonial dining hall was the first room on to the right. Its doors we're open and Tauriel could see a few dwarves busying themselves with cleaning and straightening. Other dwarves were bringing in chairs to go around a very large rectangular wood table. She marveled at dwarf architecture and how many rooms inside the mountain could have skylights, such as this one. She could tell it was early evening and twilight would soon be upon them, as there wasn't much light coming in.

They kept going down the hallway. Tauriel guessed that behind these other doors were other dining halls. Many interesting smells started to reach her nose and she knew they were getting closer to the kitchens. No doors were at this doorway as it was very wide, enough for at least six dwarves standing shoulder to shoulder that could enter and exit comfortably. Tauriel peered into the large room that it led into and she saw Bombur sitting on a very large comfortable chair beside a small desk with many books and loose papers. Many other dwarves were rushing around carrying bowls, trays with food, casks of ale, etc. to and from other rooms off that main one where Bombur was. Kili waved and said, "hi Bombur. How's the preparations going for the upcoming feast?" Bombur just shook his head and shuffled the mess of papers on the desk, like he was looking for something. As they continued past this room, Kili looked up at Tauriel and chuckled at her puzzled expression. "Bombur NEVER thinks there's enough food," said Kili and tauriel immediately got the joke.

They were reaching the end of the long hallway which forked. To the left was another very large hallway with many dwarves coming and going. Seeing Tauriel, they weren't sure how to react, because with Kili with her, they didn't know how to treat her; they bowed to Kili though and said "Lord." He also seemed still taken aback at the gesture and gave slight bows in return. They continued, still, to give Tauriel nonplussed expressions. Kili noticed, but shook it off by saying, "umm, let's go this way." He led her to the right passageway instead and there wasn't anyone in this one. It was smaller, darker and there were less doorways too, Tauriel noted. He led her a short way until they reached the end where there was a small door. Kili pushed it open and Tauriel gasped at the sight she saw.

**_okay, a short one, I know...but the next Chp is much longer and MAJOR fluffiness on the way! :-]_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I think everyone will loooooove this chapter! *wink *wink!_**

chp 29

Past the door that Kili opened, they stood on a small stoop that overlooked an open in the mountain. Tauriel was shocked to see it was very large and completely open to the sky, which by now, was all twilight. She could not believe there was something this beautiful in the middle of a mountain! There were many trees and growing things here. One side, the one that backed up to the mountain even had an immense waterfall coming from the upper reaches of rock and landed in a large shallow pond. Many of the Ravens had their homes here in the trees and tauriel could hear them lightly tittering. Her heart lept and she was practically breathless as this place so reminded her of her home. She put her hand over her heart, "Oh, Kili..." was all she managed to get out. He was watching her raptly and reveled in her beautiful and awed expression with huge grin on his own face. "I've been wanting to show this to you for awhile. Of course our gardens will need much tending since its been so long since they had proper care. Maybe you could help us with that," Kili smiled as he winked at her. "How...how, did this come to be Kili?" Tauriel asked.

"Well...of course, we dwarves don't have much a palette for many foods, but at one time, the mountain was host to many a visitor so we needed to have supply of fruits, nuts, fresh water and the like, so this area was leveled off and made into gardens," Kili replied. "Can I see more?" Tauriel asked and he gave her another huge smile, "of course," to this he held out his hand and she grasped it lovingly, heat exchanged from their touch and they both felt tingles of electricity going up their arms. They descended the few steps down to the main level. They walked along the edge of the pond still holding hands while Tauriel looked all around, taking in as much as possible. They walked a little further and Tauriel stooped down, Kili also kneeled next to her. She put her hands on the dusty leaves; she could see that there were indeed the remnants of many plants and other once living things here. They would need to be coaxed back to life, but the foundation was good, and she knew that's all things needed to grow and thrive.

With these thoughts in her head, she looked over to Kili who was patiently sitting next to her, drinking in her happy contentment; and all of a sudden she slid next to him, cupping her one hand and slowly slid it over his jaw. The sensation was unusual for her, she had never felt anything like it - but it wasn't at all unpleasant, in fact it was not just her hand tingling but she could feel that electricity run through the entire length of her body. She was now very close to Kili and she could feel the heat radiating out from him. Sitting on the ground next to each other, they were the same height and when she cupped Kili's jaw she could see his pupils dilate, surprised by what she had done. Emboldened by her actions, he raised a hand, fingertips brushing strands of her hair and moving on so his fingers wove through her long silky hair, his thumb resting underneath the curve of her cheekbone and the other strong four fingers just below her ear and at the back of her neck gently pulled her closer to him where their lips met.

She pushed any thoughts of hesitancy out of her mind and finally, willingly let her body take over. She leaned into his embrace, keeping her one hand along the side of his face and her other hand, even whole forearm was pressed against his chest, and Kili's other arm at her lower back pulled her closer to deepen their embrace. She could feel the strong muscles under his shirt and the deep pound of his heart, their mouths parting slightly to taste the rich sweetness of the other.

Under the twinkling stars their innocent first embrace lasted awhile, both only leaning back to catch their breath and then slowly let go of each others arms. Not knowing what to say for a long period of time, they just looked at each other. Tauriel was the first to speak..."yes," was all that she said, as she looked at Kili. He blinked his eyes and smiled at her with a quizzical look as he tilted his head slightly. She continued, looking deep into those amazing coppery hazel eyes with the golden glow, "do you remember, not so long ago, when you asked me a question?" He continued his puzzled look, so she elaborated, "although you may not have realized it at the time it was me you were asking of it."

He thought for a moment, then slowly the realization came to him and he smiled; if not also slightly blushing. He looked away from Tauriel and up at the stars, "I guess I should have realized when I woke up in Laketown, healing from my arrow-wound, that you were the one that healed me...had saved me, yet again." Tauriel noticed the slightest hint of embarrassment in Kili's last words. She took his hand in hers and patted the top with her other hand which caused him to break his gaze with the sky and look into her eyes with the silvery glow; "Kili, my beautiful, brave Prince...for many a long years I have existed. And by existed I mean, I have walked this earth, I have learned and done many things...but now, looking back, I cannot say I truly have ever lived, until I met you that day in the forest." His eyes seemed misty, but after a few moments, a slight chuckle escaped from him, "ahh, yes...on another occasion where you happened to be rescuing my backside."

She didn't perceive any embarrassed tone in this last statement, so she squeezed his hand a little more and said, "remember when I said we know not what designs the Valar have for us; perhaps us meeting and continually finding ourselves in each other's presences...maybe we are to play a part in some future that has been written, but is not known to us at this time." He looked back up at the stars, which seemed to be twinkling back at them and Tauriel noticed Kili seemed sad and with a heavy heart. "Kili...?" she asked. He sniffed, dropping his gaze from the sky and finally looking back into her eyes and squeezed her hand back. "Never in my all short lifetime have such weighty concepts been pressing at the forefront of my mind, Tauriel. My life was one of exploring, fun, fighting and yes, recklessness," he noted Tauriel smirked at this, "If what you're saying is true, I guess...I just wish..." he struggled for the right words..."I wished I would have paid attention all along to the lessons my brother and uncle were trying impart on me, for all those years."

Tauriel sensed he was close to breaking down again with the fresh remembrances of his fallen kin so she scooted closer to him and put her other hand on his back and rubbed it gently (not knowing why she needed to do this, but just following her instincts), which seemed to stave off his increasing punctuated breathing. "Kili, everyone must bear the weight of responsibility as the years peel away, you are not the first and will not be the last. However, yes, most do not have to face the mantle of kingship, as you will have to." She could feel a slight shuddering sob flow through his body, and continued with her soothing words, "do not fear the unknown, my love. As I said, once I met you, the path and purpose to my life became clear; and nothing with steer me from it, now that we are on that road, together. I will never stray from you and will always be by your side, no matter what we are to endure, even though the road may be a hard one to weather."

His sniffling slowly stopped and he leaned into her and nuzzled his head into her neck. She held him tight and caressed him for awhile longer, smoothing his long hair and his brow and cheeks. After a bit, he pulled away, "damnit Tauriel, why do I always seem so weak and helpless around you," he said half joking, but half serious at the same time. "Because, my love, your burdens are much greater than mine and I will do whatever I can to help you carry the weight of them." They sat there for awhile, Kili thinking, but then shook his head and had a perturbed look. "Wait... Tauriel...I remember...being on Ravenhill. We were fighting the orcs, but...I thought I saw you arguing with your king. He seemed very displeased it looked. I remember being torn between following my uncle and brother and coming down to see what had happened."

Now it was Tauriel's turn to look away. "It...it is nothing for you to worry about, my love." Kili searched for her hands and took them in both of his, forcing Tauriel to look at him. "Why was Thanduil so upset with you Tauriel?" Kili asked sternly. She looked away from him and tried to pull away, but he did not relinquish his grasp. He could sense her sad emotions and said quietly, but firmly, "Tauriel...please tell me. Tell me what happened between you and your king." She sighed slowly and deeply, her chest heaving and letting much air out of her nose...but she did eventually begin. "It was because...because I chose you," Tauriel said quietly.

"The King was just going to leave, even though we knew you and your kin were going to be overrun and I would not permit him to desert his allies again. I pulled my bow against him, blocking his exit...and...and he cut it in two with his sword." Kili listened, going from sadness to fury as she told him her tale. He grasped her hands again, "Tauriel...you have great burdens too...it's not just just me. I'm so sorry that you have had to deal with this," he shook his head, "all on account of one stubborn, reckless dwarf." She acknowledged his concern by smiling and squeezing his hands back. "Did you see him after that? I mean...did you talk with him about what had happened?" Tauriel looked up and said, "yes, actually I did. It was when you were gravely injured, and I thought...I thought I had lost you. He came, and, well...he actually acknowledged that my feelings for you were real. I think he was trying to make amends with me. After that, he was gone...he took my injured and slain kin and the rest of his army home, without so much a word to anyone." Kili watched her with a worried and concerned look at these last words, wondering what this may portend for the future.

They sat there awhile, lost in their thoughts. Kili sighed, as if coming to a resolution in his mind. He grasped her hands, "Tauriel, I know, yes, our road ahead may be difficult... trying to overcome the stupid prejudices of our kin, but I pledge to you- I will never give up on you either and we will face whatever comes our way, together." She looked lovingly into his eyes and caressed his jaw. Then she laid her head beside Kili's neck and he put both arms around her and held her tight. They sat there, together, in each other's arms for a very long while, just looking at the stars. A long while later, Kili gave an enormous yawn. Loathe they were to get up and out of each other's embrace Tauriel said, "Come my Prince...let us get you to your bedchamber where you can get some much needed rest." He raised an eyebrow at her; she demurely batted her eyes and said, "I told you I was not going anywhere...but as for tonite...you are, you're headed straight to bed."

He rolled his eyes but took his hand in hers and they strolled back the way they had come, meeting no one on their way. Passing the outer, public chambers, they descended a side staircase and took a turn off the first landing. Kili wanted to make sure Tauriel got back to her room okay. When they reached her doorway, he wanted to mention about tomorrow, as it just entered his mind; happy they were to have had thought of none of the other pressing concerns in these few hours.

"Tauriel, I'm afraid I will be busy much of the day tomorrow. Balin has me 'bout run ragged with all these meetings and negotiations. I will make sure breakfast is sent to you, and I will try to catch up with you some time in the afternoon, if that's okay." He said it like he was genuinely worried that she would say it wasn't okay..."yesss...my love," she purred. His eyes sparkled, remembering her earlier "yes" and the very heavy meaning behind it...this spurred him to reach one hand up the side of her neck. He intertwined his fingers into her hair, then moving to the back of her neck and brought her head down to meet his. "Amarlime," he whispered and hungrily searched out her mouth. He backed her against the wall...and she didn't resist. One hand still grasping her down to him, the other cupping the graceful curve of her hip bone, gently but insistently pulling her towards his body. Tauriel allowed herself to be pushed up against the cold stone wall. The competing sensations of the ice cold stone and the incredible heat coming in waves from Kili's passionate embrace sent her whole body into sensory overload. She wrapped her arms above his shoulders deepening their kiss. The reveled in each other's passion, heedless of the disapproving eyes that watched them in flickering candlelight of the hallway.

Their first intimate moments together finally were complete bliss. Kili so wanted to continue. Continue tracing every curve of her beautiful form. Explore every smell and taste of her...but he would not force himself like that, on her. They breathlessly, slowly slightly backed away from each other, but held each other in their arms until their breathing slowed to normal. "You...you should go and get some rest, my love," she said raggedly. He ran his strong fingers through her soft hair and stood on his tiptoes to touch his forehead to hers. "Yes, Amralime," I'm a'headin that way," he yawned, "just wanted to make sure you got back to your room okay." Tauriel narrowed her eyes, "Master dwarf- let us not forget who has saved who...on multiple occasions, I might add." He leaned up and gave her a quick, sweet kiss on the lips, "Well, it is high time I returned the favor, m'lady." They gave each other one last smile for the evening and he watched Tauriel enter her room and he closed the door. As he walked jauntily back the long way to his chamber, all he could thinking about was that...yes...yes, she could love him.

**_ohhh...I'm so happy I could finally bring "them" to this point! I couldn't wait for you guys to read it!...Waddaya think? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. And if you do have a chance please post a review~ it helps me know how you'd like to see the direction of the story take._**

Chp 30

Tauriel really had no need for sleep. Being an elf, one sunset to the next sunrise is really like the blink of an eye. They may, at times, go into a state of semi consciousness, where their hyper attuned senses slow; but Tauriel did not feel like that in the slightest, now. Finally, her and Kili were able to spend some meaningful time together and she was ecstatic. When she got back to her room, she drifted over to the window and stood there looking up at her beloved stars. The position she was viewing them now from was different than when she used to look at them from her home in Mirkwood, it took awhile to orient herself to see her favorite ones.

Looking at them, she reflected on how so much has happened in such a short time. She could not believe she was here, in Erebor, the home of dwarves. Before they came to her forest, her thoughts did sometimes think of the outside world, other races and cultures and she had longed for adventure and to make a difference. She smiled, and now she had, she thought. Still, the intense emotions she had felt recently was like some of her life, her grace ebbing away from her body. She felt so different now from that simple, sylvan elf who was Captain of the Guard and had just dreamed of a life away from her forest. Now that it had happened, she didn't have any regrets, but just still amazed at the path her life was on now. Finding her one love, so improbable their pairing and the life that may be waiting for them. Now more than ever before, so many things were unknown to her and it made her anxious, because...her life and her life with him, mattered now.

A soft knock at her door roused her from her deep contemplation and she realized it was now morning. She didn't hear Kili's sweet voice following the knocking, so it must be someone else. She went over to the door of her modest room and opened it. Ori was standing there sheepishly and holding a box. "Hi Tauriel," he said. She waited for him to start talking again but he didn't, he just kind of stood there nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "Hello...Ori...what can I do for you?" Tauriel asked. "Kili wanted me to get this to you," Ori said. "Oh...I see. Thank you," Tauriel replied, as she took the box from him and put her hand on the door to close it. But Ori had not left yet, as if he had more to say. "Ori, was there something else you needed?" she asked. "Well...umm, I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany me and Bilbo as we explore the mountain? "

Tauriel didn't need much time to think, "sure I'd love to! Let me just get my clothes," she replied. "Well, you might, er...want to check the box first," he smiled. "Plus also don't forget your breakfast, it must have been sitting here for awhile. I'll wait outside. Bilbo will be along shortly," he said. Tauriel took the tray of food and the box into her room. She set the tray of sweet breads, fruit and juice on her table and put the large box on her bed. She grabbed some fruit to munch on and went over to the bed where she opened the lid and was surprised by the contents. Inside were many fine garments. Not elvish made, but of softer and finer materials than her current attire. She got them out and laid them on the bed. There were pants, comfortable shirts, soft shoes, undergarments (she blushed, wondering who picked these out for her) and even a tunic-like dress.

She looked over them and picked out a nice shirt that was of white linen with seams that crossed over her chest, slighty giving it a v neck appearance. She put it on and it actually fit her pretty well. The brown pants were a little short in length and baggy in the waist. Tauriel smiled and thought, well elves do have some unique proportions compared to other races. Further looking in the box she found some stockings, they were made of soft material so she stretched it out and tied it around the pants which seemed to hold them up well. There wasn't anything she could do about the length so she just shrugged. She pulled the stockings on and then added the soft shoes. She walked over to the small mirror Kili had had placed in her room. One of he things she had actually kept from her pack was her elvish hairbrush, so she set about brushing her long hair. She placed it in a simple high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror and she thought she looked...and felt, a little like her old self. She finished a few of the breads and the fruit and took a mighty swig of the juice, all were very tasty.

Then she opened her door and, sure enough, Ori was sitting on a small bench in the corridor and was waiting for her. When she came into the corridor he stood up, dumbfounded. He couldn't speak, but just looked at the floor, sheepishly, but kept looking up and stealing glances at her as they started walking. The long corridor had many doors coming off of it. Tauriel guessed these were other personal chambers, but no one was in the hallway at the moment. Also she noted that the corridor, in fact most of the places she had visited in the mountain, had been lit by an intricate torch system with tubing connecting all the torches together. The lack of much light of course was not a problem for her, being an elf, as they inherited their ancestors' ability to see when there was only starlight. The dwarves, she thought, also used to living underground, probably could see well too, in the low light conditions. As they turned another corner and started down another long hallway, she was curious, so she asked Ori.

Glad to have something inconsequential to chat about, Ori relaxed a little bit. "Yes, I have never known a dwarf who had trouble seeing underground. Although being in open air I found the night sky, especially on very cloudy night, was difficult to see. Like our eyes were made for being mostly underground," he chuckled. "That is interesting," said Tauriel. "How about out in the bright sunshine? Do you find it difficult to see?" Ori replied, "Yes, when we were on our way to Erebor and were being chased by a pack of orcs, we were running through this low lying valley with rocks all around and it was so bright, I'm surprised not one of us ran right into a rock!" he again laughed out loud. "I don't know how Kili was able to see that Orc mounted on the warg enough to get him with an arrow!" Tauriel smiled at the mention of her prince, "hmm...I'd love to hear more stories about him, someday." Ori smiled, "I'm sure you would, but I don't know many though. I didn't grow up in the Blue Mountains, as they did. We are distant cousins though." Ori stood up straight and proud with the last statement. "I daresay his mother has tons of stories she can tell you soon," he smirked. Tauriel stopped all of sudden. Ori kept smiling, "oh...had you not heard? Princess Dis will be coming from the Blue Mountains to live in Erebor and she will be arriving in a few days." Tauriel swallowed hard, she didn't ever remember being more nervous.

**_Please also see and Like my Facebook page, of the same name "Kili Cannot Be Dead." I post every day about Kili and Tauriel related info and pictures! Plus- I will soon be posting my exclusive map/sketch of Erebor (as it relates to my story)!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello~~our next little chapter! Please enjoy_**

**_:)_**

Chp 31

They walked in silence the rest of the way down the hall until they reached a room where there was an overlook. She recognized this as the room Kili was in the other day when she saw him by a balcony. She looked over the balcony out towards a cavernous space. Light and airy from a few openings in the ceilings she looked down and saw what must have been close to one hundred dwarves hurriedly busying themselves with loading gold and treasures into large buckets on wheels. Busy in their tasks, they didn't even notice the elf and diminutive dwarf at the top of the stairs. "Pretty amazing, huh Tauriel?" Ori asked. Speechless for a few moments, she replied, "wow...all the glittering and sparkling reminds me of the stars I gaze at at night." Ori was looking up at Tauriel in amazement. "From as much as I've read about elves, I just never would have believed it- this amazing horde of all kinds of the most wonderful treasures...and it looks like stars to you?!" he spoke, still dumbstruck and shaking his head. "Well, Master Ori, what is a treasure to you, may not be to others. For us, the stars ARE treasures beyond measure. They are a special gift from the Valar which make them more precious to us than anything of material worth." Ori still seemed amazed that one could ignore the gold and riches below, but just shrugged happily and said "okay." As Tauriel said the words though, her brow darkened and she thought to herself, unfortunately, she knew of one elf that DID value certain gems above many things- her King.

Roused from her depressing thoughts she saw Ori waving to someone. Looking down was the Hobbit, Bilbo, smiling and waving them to come down. Tauriel and Ori descended the long staircase and finally arrived at ground level. "Well...what does an elf think of all this stuff, I wonder" Bilbo asked. "As I told my friend here," she said looking down at Ori, "it certainly is beautiful. And I can see why many races desire it. But it is just not in our being to hold value in things of the like." Ori just shook his head, but Bilbo smiled and nodded, "I understand Tauriel. We hobbits do value our possessions, so, I can see why the beauty and allure of gold and treasure would cause some races to war with each other over it. But, for me...give me a cozy chair to put my feet up, a well stocked pantry," he coughed and looked at Ori; to which Tauriel could have sworn Ori had an embarrassed look on his face. Bilbo continued, "a large garden, endless wine and ale, a hearty stock of Old Toby, and great friends and family to enjoy it with-that's what I consider treasure." Tauriel and Ori smiled, all three lost in their own thoughts.

The other dwarves there, although busy, some finally took note of the unusual grouping standing close by the treasure and had scowling looks on their faces as they went about their tasks. Gloin was there, directing all the dwarves moving busily about but Bilbo didn't recognize any of the other ones, so he quietly asked Ori, "who are these other dwarves?" All three scanned the vast chamber, they could see large dwarves dressed in green outfits staged at the entrances to the chamber; the rest of dwarves that were busily moving about with wheelbarrows were in light tan, comfortable clothes. Ori leaned in close to the other two (Tauriel, for her part, had to bend down to be closer to other's heights); "The ones in green are guards appointed by Dwalin to watch over these others in tan who are going through the treasure. Obviously all the dwarves here came with Dain from the Iron Hills. Others from our own clans will be arriving soon, but with so much to do, we must use Dain's men to help out right now. Kili had Dwalin pick out the ones most loyal to the line of Durin. Those are the ones dressed in green, the soldiers' attire; and they are making sure their is no thievery going on as the treasure is being sorted. The rest are truly Dain's men, the ones in the light tan colors." Tauriel noticed that it was the ones in that color that were giving her the most scowls, so she tried to ignore them.

Bilbo picked up on the color references and inquired further, to which Ori replied, "yes, in dwarven culture, color of attire does matter, it helps denote status and career. Green is traditionally our professional soldiers and warriors color of choice. The royal line favors blues, blacks and purples; as they are the hardest dyes for us to obtain, and conveys a certain status. Red is also a status color- and reserved for those in our most important fields, such as the ones who have dealings with other races, like traders, and those dealing with gold, money and other things of worth. And those in shades of brown are, well...are workers, builders, blacksmiths, and the like." Bilbo looked up and down Ori and said, "hmm...I guess I never really thought about it...but, yes...Dwalin's attire is quite different from Bifur's I suppose. What do your colors mean, light greys and violets?" Ori looked somewhat dejected and said, "well being a scribe, or such other "soft" pursuits, is not viewed very highly in our culture, to put it bluntly," Tauriel patted Ori on the shoulder and said to him smiling, "To my people, knowledge of the past is of the utmost importance. Books are treasures almost as equal as the stars. Plus, I know you to be a strong and brave fighter." To this, Ori stood straight with a self important smile on his face and felt a little better. Bilbo replied, "that's interesting- for us hobbits...we don't care WHAT color our clothes are, just that they are comfortable!" They all had a good chuckle over that.

Ori heard someone calling his name over all the noise of busy dwarves in the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw his brother, Dori coming down the stairs. He gave a slight bow to Tauriel when he arrived at the trio's position. "Lady Tauriel, I see you have gotten the clothes I prepared for you. They seem to be fine-fitting, and that makes me glad. I kind of, er...had to guess at your proportions," he smiled. "So I have you to thank Master Dori- well, a hearty thank you I do give. These are very comfortable (not quite like her elven-made wear she thought- but she didn't let on), thank you so much!" Dori gave her another bow and smiled, "well, fine lady, not just me- Kili had me go into Laketown to search out some better fitting clothes for you...but I did mend and hem them a little bit, here and there," he smiled. "It is very much appreciated, Master Dori," Tauriel said and bowed to him.

"Yes, my brother knows all about the colors and attires to which we were discussing previously," said Ori. Dori looked excited at the prospect of talking about some of his favorite things, but then slapped himself in the forehead abruptly, "darn it all...I would love to stay and chat...but much to prepare for," he winked, "oh and Balin needs you right away in the Throne Room Ori...he said to bring lots of paper and quills." Ori sighed, "I guess I won't be able to go on a tour with you today. Perhaps another time," he sighed again, and hurried off. Bilbo looked up at Tauriel and said, "Well, it looks like it is just us-would you like to accompany me, m'lady?" "Sure," she smiled down at him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's our next chapter...thank you so much for being patient and I apologize for the delay. I like to stay a few chapters ahead, and I haven't had much time to write lately.**_

_**if you enjoy, please add a comment, I appreciate it :) **_

_**enjoy**_

Chp 32

"Where would you like to go first?" Bilbo asked Tauriel. "Let's go West. I haven't been on that side of the mountain yet," she said. As Tauriel watched the many dwarves scurrying around with their wheelbarrows, Bilbo did sort of a pirouette in one spot, trying to orient himself. "Okay, yes...I think it is this way." The inner chamber, where they were currently at, was were Smaug had lain with all the treasure. Tauriel could still pick up a little bit on the dragon's scent in it...no, not exactly the smell of him...she wasn't sure, but there was definitely a taint on the gold that made it a palatable presence.

She shivered and grasped her upper arms, "I am glad when this horde will be gone from here," she said. "Unfortunately, many dwarves don't agree with that Tauriel. They see it as their birthright, and Kili's decision was not popular with many here," Bilbo said. Tauriel replied, "but I thought a great deal of the treasure was going back with Dain's men?" "That's true," he replied, "but...if I've learned anything about dwarves...it is not in their nature to choose to give away riches and gold. Kili sure is an unusual dwarf." To that, Tauriel had a slight hurt expression on her face that Bilbo picked up on. He hurried to explain himself, "not that I'm an expert in dwarvish customs..but, ahem...Kili choosing love over gold and riches...well...you have to understand how, umm...unusual that is...for a dwarf." Bilbo stammered, still trying to make sure Tauriel wasn't hurt by his words, "of course looking at you and knowing a great deal about you - I can see why it was easy for Kili to make that choice," Bilbo smiled hoping he didn't offend her. Tauriel blushed at him and bowed her head slightly, "Yes, I guess if I think about it, it would be peculiar for a dwarf to make that choice. Their culture and way of thinking about things is just so different from own," she sighed, not even speaking this directly to her companion.

Bilbo picked up on Tauriel's melancholy statement, "Don't fret Tauriel. Dwarves are slow to trust, but once they do, they will forever be your staunchest allies. You will win them over eventually, you'll see. Non the least your bravery and skill as a fighter surely impresses them; I know everyone in the original company is already enamored of you...plus not to mention you saved the life of their future king on many occasions...AND in more than one way," he winked at her. "All the dwarves will come to know all that you have done, and their feelings will change, I promise you," he finished. That made her have a slight smile as they finally were reaching the end of the inner chamber.

Tauriel looked about and recognized this as the large foyer chamber that Kili had his meeting with Bard in. The table was still there, off to the right hand side. And the large opening in the mountain was already starting to take on a different look. There were a few dwarves there building a new entrance. Tauriel watched them for a few moments and marveled at how with very little effort they placed very heavy stones into precise placements that were forming the new wall and gate.

Meanwhile Bilbo walked over to one of them and started what must have been a very humorous conversation from their gesticulations. He motioned for Tauriel to come over which she did. The dwarf Bilbo talked to bowed low as she approached, "Lady Tauriel, it is always a pleasure to be in your enchanting company." "Oh, Bofur - you know our Tauriel has already fallen for one charming dwarf...let's not have another," said Bilbo. Tauriel smiled and blushed a little and then finally recognized him...he wasn't wearing that large floppy hat and was dressed in more comfortable clothes, but yes it was the dwarf she got the athelas from in Laketown. "I never did thank you for bringing the athelas. I couldn't have saved Kili without it," she placed her hand on her heart and bowed her head. Bofur was caught off guard, then after a moment, regained his usual cheekiness, "well now...we couldn't let anything happen to the lad. He's a good kid, that one - I'm sure he will rule wisely...and with you by his side- well there t'aint nothin you both can't accomplish if yee set your minds to it."

Tauriel again placed her hand on her chest and bowed. Bofur smiled to her and then took them closer to the opening where he enthusiastically explained the mechanics of the new gates. After awhile, Bilbo told him, "Well, we'll let you get back to your work, Bofur. I'm sure we will see you again soon." Tauriel knew that if they went to the left they would arrive at the throne room, so she suggested they go to the right and Bilbo agreed. As they walked, Tauriel looked around the large chamber, it had a very high ceiling and many columns. There were a few large tapestries still hanging, but a few were laying in tattered heaps on the ground. "This room is called the Gallery of Kings," Bilbo said, since he noticed Tauriel was looking around curiously. "I see some remnants of flaked gold in here...I wonder where these came from?" she asked.

"Oh, it is an amazing tale to be told," replied Bilbo. Tauriel raised her eyebrows quizzically, so Bilbo continued as they walked, "so...the dragon had us trapped. We did not know what to do. But Thorin..." Bilbo got a little choked up at saying his name, but gained his composure quickly and went on, "Thorin came up with a plan. There was a large mould at the far back of this room that Thorin must have remembered was being made when they left the mountain. It was to be an immense statue of his grandfather, Thror. So Thorin had us split up and we finally all arrived safe at the forges, here on the far west side of the mountain. We all took turns infuriating the dragon - Thorin was taunting him, calling him names and some of the others were throwing flash bombs at him." Tauriel's excitement kept building as Bilbo continued his story.

"Thorin knew if we could get the dragon mad enough, he would spew his flaming breath into the forge engines and knew it would be hot enough to melt the gold." Tauriel had stopped walking...so wrapped up in the hobbit's tale, "why...why would you need to melt gold," she asked? "All part of Thorin's plan, you see," he smiled. "Once the dragon's flame got the gold melting he started chasing Thorin, but he finally managed to escape the creature...but while he was chasing Thorin, it gave time for the rest of us to get the melted gold into the statue mould. We finally got it ready and the dwarves got into position...but then Smaug thought this was some plot between the dwarves and the men of Laketown and he got very mad and wanted to fly away to have his revenge on them. So I tried to convince the dragon that it wasn't a plot and to stay..."

"Bilbo..." Tauriel said rather loudly and they abruptly stopped walking. "You must NEVER converse with a dragon! They are wickedly cunning and very intelligent. If you reveal too much to them they hold power over you. I never have seen a dragon myself but I grew up hearing many tales from Thranduil, who has suffered much hardship due to them. They are nothing to be trifled with!" she practically yelled. "Oh yes, Tauriel," Bilbo nodded his head, "and Smaug had to be one of the most cunning that has ever lived. Thankfully though...the dwarves were in place...and Thorin started antagonizing him again. He turned around and barreled right for Thorin...but...he didn't see the other dwarves!" Tauriel was practically breathless for Bilbo to finish his story. "So, upon Thorin's orders- the dwarves pulled the chains apart and the pieces of the mould fell away. What was left was an immense statue of Thror made of pure gold! Even the dragon was speechless for a brief moment...and then..."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello again~~_**

**_Much apologies and thank you for being patient...I've just been sooo busy with work, kids, finally closing on the house we've had for sale for 8 months now; and here, close to Chicago, we're finally entering our 4-5 months of "decent" weather (where u can actually be outside without scarves, hats, mittens etc!) so I've also got a lot of landscaping to do too. _**

**_Here is our next chapter, and, yeah...sorry...another cliffhanger ending ;)_**

**_ill try to post again soon. And comments are always much appreciated~~_**

Chp. 33

Tauriel was positively beside herself, as she is finding out that Hobbits can be amazing storytellers; she obviously already knew the dragon had come rampaging to Laketown; but she implored Bilbo to finish his part of the tale while they stood in the Gallery of Kings chamber. "I was watching from behind one of these large pillars, and I guess...the gold hadn't had enough time to set in the mould. So the statue stayed whole for only a brief moment...then the statue melted and covered Smaug completely in gold! He didn't surface from the sea of gold for a few moments, and we all had thought maybe the great creature had been drowned! But -he surfaced and his anger was terrible to behold! I watched him explode the gates apart and shake the molten gold off, of which there's still some remnants here in the hall."

"Unfortunately, I think we provoked the horrible fury at which he unleashed on Laketown," Bilbo looked very sad and ashamed at admitting this last part. Tauriel was just trying to catch her breath and collect her thoughts, since she knew where this tale picked up at. She looked down at Bilbo and smiled in a rather melancholy way, "Do not feel bad, Bilbo. Such a great evil cannot be quelled by just one, it takes many to sacrifice much, to finally be rid of such a beast. Let us be glad that now we are in the Spring of a new era, here at its beginning when all things are new and budding." Bilbo was looking at the ground and a sniffle even escaped him; but when he looked back up at Tauriel, he had a large grin on his face. "Ahh, I could listen to elves talk forever, he said wistfully and closed his eyes briefly. Tauriel smiled back at him, her hand on her chest; "Let us continue."

The pair turned to their right and walked towards a large set of doors. They went through the doors and entered into a very wide hallway with a high ceiling. In this hallway a few dwarves were busily coming and going. The dwarves, as usual, nodded to Bilbo as the pair passed, but scowled at Tauriel. To which, Tauriel could just tell Bilbo's huffiness and she just patted his arm. She sensed his tension leaving him and they continued to walk on. There were large doorways opposite each other in this hallway and this is where a lot of the dwarves had been coming and going from. They stood for a moment deciding which way to go first, then they heard loud yelling coming from the room to the south, which they hurried to enter.

They ran into a cavernous room with sparse furnishings but many weapons stored on the walls...this must be some kind of Guards chamber she thought. As they entered, Tauriel quickly assessed the situation- there were three shorter and stouter Dwarves who were fighting with a taller, bald dwarf, who Tauriel recognized as Dwalin. She knew him to be an amazing fighter, but with three, very capable and ferocious warriors on him, she thought it would turn bad for him quickly. A blow to the back of his head felled him to the floor where he struggled to get up. One of the other dwarves grabbed an axe and flung it to the dwarf nearest the prone Dwalin and raised it over his head. Even though it had been awhile since Tauriel was in a battle, her hundreds of years of training kicked in automatically and she quickly ran over to the dwarf with the axe. She gracefully lunged her body sideways and kicked him hard in the belly with both of her feet; to which he doubled over and dropped the axe. Bilbo ran over and picked it up. He threw it to Tauriel, who was standing in between the still struggling Dwalin and the three other dwarves. She yelled, "Bilbo...go get help, quickly!" He ran out the room very fast.

Tauriel swished the axe side to side with deadly purpose as the other dwarves were trying to figure out how to defeat her. One of the dwarves ran to the wall where a lot of swords and axes were hung. He grabbed a few weapons off the wall and hurried back to the other three with them. So armed now, the three advanced on Tauriel.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here's the next chapter~~I hope you enjoy :)_**

Chp 34

Tauriel didn't have to fend them off for long, as luckily Bilbo had run into Kili, Balin and Ori who were walking close by in the hallway. These three dwarves ran into the room and saw what was happening. Two of the stout dwarves who both had swords were advancing on Tauriel, while the other one had an axe and was getting closer to Dwalin who was struggling to get to his feet. Incensed by what they saw, Balin rushed into the room to help his brother. Before advancing too far, Kili knew he could never reach the two that were about to strike deadly blows on Tauriel. He looked and close to him on the wall were a bow and a set of arrows. He raced over and grabbed them, he knew he only had one chance.

He took aim at the dwarf that was about to stab at Tauriel with his long sword, while Ori went lunging towards the other one by Tauriel. Kili's aim was as deadly as ever, hitting the dwarf right in the throat, where he collapsed in a heap at Tauriel's feet. The other dwarf next to Tauriel saw what happened to his comrade and stopped advancing. He slowly dropped his sword, so Ori also stopped his charge. Meanwhile Balin, who had bravely went for the dwarf who had an axe on his brother without a weapon of his own, had stopped scuffling with him and they both stopped and looked at the fallen dwarf on the ground.

"What in Mahal's sake is going on here!" Kili yelled. No one responded. Ori snatched away the sword from the sad dwarf who just looked at the other one on the floor. Balin helped his brother up, while Bilbo, who had run over to the wall and grabbed a sword, was holding it against the dwarf with the axe. This dwarf half looked like he wanted to have a go at the smaller figure in front of him for what these newcomers had done to his friend. But, looking around at all of them, knowing he was outnumbered, he angrily threw down his sword. Kili rushed up to him and took the dwarf's shirt in both handfuls, "I said...WHAT is going on here," he angrily asked. Kili was quite a bit taller than this dwarf and even though Kili had a very fierce expression on his face, the dwarf still didn't speak." Tauriel loosened her grip on the axe and backed a short way away from the grouping, off to the side where Bilbo was.

After a few moments, the sad dwarf finally spoke up, "his name was Nott," as he looked down at the unmoving figure, "I'm Wott, he was my brother." Kili said, a little more softly, now facing the dwarf that was speaking, "And this one?" he looked at the unspeaking dwarf who he still held firmly in his hands. The dwarf glared at Wott, daring him to continue with unspoken gestures. Wott hung his head, but then when he looked up he shook it and said, "nay...this has already gone too far, Grule." At these words, the dwarf spat at Wott, who just hung his head, and everyone in the room looked down at the fallen figure.

Kili was the first to look up from their dazed thoughts. "Ori..." he said. It took a moment for Ori to lift his head up. "Ori!" Kili said a little more urgently this time, "Go fetch Oin, quickly!" With that, Ori raced out of the room. Balin gestured to Tauriel and she took it to mean go over and guard the dwarf that dropped his sword, so she did. She really didn't even need a weapon because but the dwarf had gotten to his knees to check on his brother. Meanwhile, Balin had taken the sword from Bilbo and was holding it on the angry dwarf.

Kili walked over to Dwalin, who Balin had deposited in a sturdy chair. Kili kneeled down in front of the chair, "Dwalin, what happened?" he said slowly. Dwalin rubbed the back of his head, where a large knot had appeared. "Those bastards jumped me. Arguing and yelling that they wouldn't be bowing to a lesser relation of a no good, corrupt, elf-loving FEMALE heir to the throne, they said," repeated Dwalin, who looked over at the two dwarves not laying on the floor with utter contempt. Tauriel observed what Dwalin had said and also started to feel her anger rise. She figured Kili would feel the same way, but when she looked over at him, he just had a sad expression as he walked over to Nott and stood over him.

Just then, Oin and Ori came rushing in with a stretcher and two other dwarves Tauriel didn't recognize. They loaded the fallen dwarf onto it and Oin hurried out the main doors after them. Kili could tell Wott desperately wanted to follow and see to his brother, but Kili stepped in front of him. "Nay, I'm sorry. You cannot follow. Not at this time-" The dwarf didn't seem upset, but sad. Grule, the other dwarf, still being guarded by Balin just watched Kili intently as he crossed the room and made his pronouncement. "Dwalin? Are you and Ori up to taking these two to the dungeons until we can get this sorted out?" "Ohhh yessss!" Dwalin spat, as he rose from the chair. Kili grabbed his arm forcefully, "Dwalin! Hold your anger in check...at least until we get this sorted out...okay?" he said. Kili could tell Dwalin was mumbling under his breath so he repeated, "Dwalin...do I have your word?" He looked at Kili and repeated in a somewhat grumbly tone, "Yes, my Lord." With that Dwalin took the pair of iron handcuffs Bilbo had found in the room and put them on Grule and Wott's wrists. Shoving Grule pretty roughly, he and Ori led the pair out of the room.

After they were gone, it was just Balin and Kili, Tauriel and Bilbo left in the large room. Balin knew Kili would be upset at this unfortunate turn of events. So he ushered him into the chair that Dwalin had recently vacated. Once seated, Kili closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Laddie- don't be going and get'n all upset...you did what you had to do," said Balin. Tauriel and Bilbo, who were standing close by, also voiced their agreement with Balin's statement. Then Bilbo sensed that the pair needed some time alone, so he looked all around the room, pretendingly, and said, "umm...I think I'll check and see what Bombur's got cooking for dinner. Tauriel, I'll be by the kitchens if you wanted to continue our explorations," he smiled as he hurried off.

Then Balin added, "We'll get all'o this straightened out...don't you be worryin about it. I am going to find Oin and check on the condition of the dwarf. I'll report back as soon as I can. Tauriel, I'll leave him in your very capable care," Balin said as he bowed and exited the room. Then Tauriel glided over and kneeled next to Kili. She put her hand on top of his and squeezed it. When he felt Tauriel's hand he smiled a little and opened his eyes. "Kili..." Tauriel started, but Kili interrupted her..."I know, I know," he said quietly. "I just had no idea that it would be like this," Kili continued. Tauriel seemed like she understood why Kili was sad.

She sat on the edge of the sturdy chair and stroked Kili's arm. "Age long prejudices run deep my love. It will not be one, nor even many deeds that will change minds. We can only continue resolutely on our chosen path, and one day, maybe, everyone else will catch up," Tauriel said, as she smiled at down at him. Kili blinked and sighed up at her. Next, he surprised Tauriel by grabbing her forearm and pulling her so that she was entirely sitting in his lap. She drew her long legs up and rested her head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his strong arms around her. They sat there for awhile as he gently stroked her long luxurious hair, and she could feel the incredible pound of his pulse run throughout his body...remembering a time, not so long ago on a mountaintop, when there was but silence in him and she shuddered at the thought.

Just then, Balin came back in, and Tauriel quickly straightened herself up but did not leave Kili's lap. Balin bowed to both of them, "Kili...the dwarf was very grievously injured, but...Oin believes he yet will live." Tauriel could feel the heavy weight leave Kili's body as he exhaled deeply and put his hand on Tauriel's back and let it rest at the curve of her hip. "Yes, t hat is a great relief, Balin. However...how should we handle this? Something needs to be done to quell this here and now." Balin thought for a moment and said finally, "We must assemble everyone. They must know the truth." With that, Balin hurried off to make the arrangements, leaving Kili and Tauriel to share dark, quizzical looks.

**_If you enjoy my stories~don't forget to check out &amp; Like &amp; Share my Facebook page ("Kili Cannot Be Dead") where I post a new Kili pic every day! Right now there's a caption contest going on :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello lovely readers~~_**

**_Here's the next chapter...and FYI, there's some intimate moments, ergo the mature rating for the whole story, as there will be more to come (hope I'm not offending anyone...just want our pair to enjoy each other and be together :)) _**

Chp 35

Tauriel got off of Kili's lap and she helped pull him off the chair. He took her hand and walked her over to an opening in the wall which had large boards over it. He unlatched the iron hardware and opened it. Tauriel realized they were covering a large window and when Kili swung open the boards she took a long, large breath of the sweet air. The last vestiges of winter were still present, but she squeezed his hand and said, "ahh, I can smell Spring in the very air." To which, Kili noted Tauriel had a huge smile on her face and it made him smile in turn. She looked down at him and saw his smile and she said, "Spring...it is my favorite season. A time when all living things are renewed and growth begins anew." Kili still basking in her smile as they gazed down into the valley where battle had raged, not so long ago. Tauriel, with her keen eyes, could see a number of dwarves moving about out there gathering items that could be reused; or some taking orc carcasses to a massive firepit for burning, and generally just tidying up the landscape.

Tauriel tsk'ed, but knew that was what any race must do after a bitter battle. Kili sensing her thoughts, placed his hand atop hers at the windowsill they stood at. Tauriel smiled again and continued her thoughts out loud, "Elves cannot feel temperatures, of course, but there is a barely imperceptible change in the air I can sense that lets me know Spring is on the way, and therefore I am glad. So much about this new year upon us, will be different. More different than I have ever known. I don't know if that portends ill or good, I cannot be certain, for the ancient others of my race gain the gift of foresight; but as I am only a babe in their eyes, I am not for sure...but something feels different though."

Kili squeezed her hand and also let his thoughts come out, "we dwarves run very hot," to which Tauriel looked down at Kili and smirked. Undaunted, because he knew the little tease he was playing had not passed her keen attention unnoticed, he continued, "There has to be a mighty cold for us to be affected. Still, though, I can feel the chill air without sensing a hint of warmth, as you are able." Gazing lovingly up at Tauriel he continued, "The depths of the abilities of Elves will never cease to amaze. Nor the great beauty they possess, especially and forever the wonderous lady that stands before me." He put his arms around her back and gently forced her down, so she was sitting on the deep stone windowsill. Here, Kili could be the taller of the pair and he very strongly brought her body so close to his, she could feel the pound of his heart again through her own tingling chest. Their mouths opened of their own accord as their tongues searched each other's out. At the same time, Tauriel could feel Kili's strong hands weave through her hair and gently grabbing some of it so he could tilt her head up...his other hand stroked her jaw but slowly moved it down her neck, then following along the angle of shoulders...only hesitating momentarily, and when no protest was forthcoming, he proceeded cupping her soft breast with loving, but firm pressure.

Enjoying each other's passionate embrace, they were loathe to break apart, but knew it couldn't continue as they both so wanted to. Breathlessly, they slightly backed away from each other. Tauriel looked into Kili's eyes and put one hand on the side of his stubbly jaw. They both sighed and Kili slowly bent down and touched his forehead to hers. Without lifting up, he asked "will you come with me my lady? I'd like to visit the infirmary and check on the dwarf. Perhaps...with...your knowledge of the healing arts...I just thought you could also take a look at him."

Tauriel ruefully smiled in return, to which Kili had a puzzled look on his face and then Tauriel hung her head. She started, "Of course I am happy to look at him and do what I can, but...my training is more for quickly treating battle injuries and such. I do not know how to care for those on the mend from long injuries or sicknesses." Kili was still puzzled, "But...what you did for me in Laketown? That was a deadly Morgul wound...and you healed me!" To which, Tauriel hung her head even more. Kili was confused and Tauriel continued to not speak. He pressed, and then finally, she sighed and replied, "Kili...in Laketown...you were on the verge of death. The incantation I recited...it is an ancient elvish spell..." She again stopped, but still did not lift her head. Kili lifted her chin up gently so their eyes met and he said, "Tauriel...please tell me." She sighed long, the corner of her mouth pinched and she began, "the spell...I was told to use it...only as a last resort. Only when there is no hope...and only if it is for someone you love deeply and would sacrifice that which is dearest to you."

**_Thank you for reading and your wonderful reviews! If you have a moment, please do leave a review...they keep me going and knowing you're still enjoying it :) FYI, I'm a little ways ahead and working on a difficult chapter, so hopefully I can post the next chapters soon and without too much time in between. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Crud! Thanks to Nenithiel for letting me know I posted the same chapter twice~~ D'OH! As homer would say...oh well. Here's the correct next part of the story :)_**

Chp 36

Kili was looking into Tauriel's eyes as she made this last proclamation about healing him in Laketown. He could feel hot tears coming down his cheeks and he started to understand. He cupped her face in both of his hands, and Tauriel too, had sparkly tears in her eyes. "Does...this...mean...?" he said slowly. She swallowed hard, then replied, "yes, the incantation...is...one to transfer the grace of the Valar. The special gift of immortality given to my people by the gods, and it bestows, if not immortality, but a longer than normal life." Fresh sobs burst anew from Kili as he stroked Tauriel's cheeks and drew her in for a mighty embrace. Without letting her go and still sobbing, he said, "Does this mean...you will not live forever?" Tauriel had buried her face in his chest and with a long hesitancy before she could speak, "yes," finally came out of her.

Kili cried out and hugged her even tighter. She quickly stayed her tears and brought him down to her and said, "Kili...Kili," as he found it hard to look in her eyes, "I do not regret for one second of my choice. My life, and my grace can be given to any of my choosing. For many ages, I thought my duty was to my kin, my homeland and my king and I cared not if I perished. So, I fought wantonly and savagely, for after losing my parents, that's all I had left. But...from the second we met in the forest, and everytime thereafter, I felt my heart and my life's spirit drawn to yours; and knew that our lives would be irrevocably intertwined forever after, and knew I had to do everything in my power to keep you safe and whole. Which I why, I do not regret it and would make that choice again, a thousand times over, if it spares you hurt or harm.

As Kili gazed at Tauriel, no truer expression of love had happened in many ages on Middle Earth, than how he was looking at her then, and he drew her again and stroked her hair and planted kisses on her, as she took them all in and smiled. Then, he started laughing and Tauriel looked up at him, "oh my fairest lady...now there's REALLY nothing I could ever do to repay a life debt such as that," he chuckled. Tauriel looked at him and smiled and they both laughed and cried happy tears in their embrace and she spoke, "As I have said before...it seems I am destined to keep saving your life. But not just for you- but because I desire to be with you, until the end of our days, together, always."

Kili stroked her brow then got down on one knee and clasped her hands in his; "I pledge to you, Tauriel, my brave warrior of the forest, most beautiful and fairest creature in Middle Earth; that I will spend my last breath and drop of my blood to protect you and keep you safe. As for my heart, that you have won the moment mine came in contact with yours. I will do everything in my power to give you the life that you deserve." Tauriel got down on her knees also and said, "My love, I only desire for us to be together and to be happy." They both cried happy tears and hugged each other mightily; knowing their souls were pledged to each other's now, for all eternity, come what may.

**_i know this soooouunndds like it could be an ending to the story~~_**

**_of course it's NOT though...gotta have a wedding and babies and more drama, lol_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Here's the next chapter I promised for the week~~ aha! Surprised ya' ...a late night posting... ;)_**

Chp 37

Kili helped Tauriel up and they made their way across the large guard room. They entered the immense hallway and crossed over to the large wooden double doors opposite the room they just exited. There were a few dwarves bustling about and in and out of smaller doors off of the main room. When the dwarves saw Kili they bowed but tried to not pay attention to Tauriel. Kili went himself to peek in a few of the doorways and when he found the one he was looking for, he waved for Tauriel to come down there. As she passed some of the other doors, she could hear faint moaning sounds and yes, the smell of death and many medicinals hung heavy in the air. She knew this to be the infirmary where all the injured dwarves were brought after the battle.

She entered the room Kili had motioned her to. Oin was there, administering over the large dwarf Kili shot with the bow and arrow. There were two other aides in the room, who actually didn't seem that displeased with Tauriel's presence. They bowed very low for Kili, and just looked at Tauriel with a slight standoffish fascination. Kili went next to the table and leaned over to Oin, "How is he doing?" he said. "Well," Oin started, "I think he shall live...however, he most likely will never talk again. He will become more stable if I can get this bleeding stopped." Kili turned around and motioned for Tauriel to come over. He said, "Oin, I brought Tauriel, perhaps she can be of some assistance." So busy in his ministrations, he didn't even notice her enter, but once he saw her he bowed very low but quickly grabbed her hand and said, "Tauriel, what I witnessed in Laketown I scarce can believe what I saw. I have learned a few elven treatments over my many years. But I would be blessed to have your help here."

Tauriel also clasped Oin's hands and bowed her head. "Of course. I will help in any way that I can. Most of my experience comes from tending to battle injuries though. I know naught of comforting those afflicted with prolonged illnesses." She looked worried and apologetic that she couldn't do more, but Kili approached her from the side and said, "well, that is most of unfortunately the poor souls here in the infirmary then," and smiled encouragingly at her, and Oin also nodded and smiled.

Tauriel stood still momentarily, wiping her hands up and down the front of her tunic, as she was nervously assessing the dwarf's condition, finally she sprung into action. She loosened the bandage on the dwarf's throat and examined his injury. Many years of tending to her kin as they battled the orcs and spiders that wandered into her foresthome had left her hardened and used to the sight of blood, unlike many of the elves she knew. She looked down unflinchingly, the blood was still flowing freely from the gaping wound in his throat. He had already lost most of his life's blood and she knew she would have to act fast. She looked up and addressed Oin- "I need styptics...do you have any?" Oin just looked puzzled and Tauriel struggled to think of what they may be known as in other tongues, "Agrimony...small thistle," she got out. "It looks like a purple ball of spikes." Oin exclaimed, "Aye, yes! He shouted to one of the aides and he told what to get in the stores of medicine. As he was hurriedly leaving the room, Tauriel yelled, "it needs to be made into a tincture!" The dwarf nodded and smiled at her.

Tauriel caught her breath and took a deep swallow. "Oin, we will need to sew up this wound. Get me your finest thread and smallest needles." The other dwarf aide looked to Oin and he said, "don't ye be a'standin there! Go fetch what she needs!" Within moments, the dwarf was back with the needle and thread. Tauriel got set to work. "Oin, please pry open the wound for me." Kili had just watched all of this with fascination, but backed out of the way so the healers could all access the patient. Oin had his aides get some metal instruments that helped to keep the wound open, then Tauriel was able to reach deep inside his throat. She started sewing up the sinews of his throat muscles, she worked at the innermost layers where the blood was coming out thick and dark. She paused to wipe her brow as Kili handed her a clean towel. "Okay," she said, " I think I've gotten the deepest layer closed. Just then the aide ran into the room with the tincture.

Tauriel set to work applying the tincture to the dwarf's throat with a small, thin piece of clean wood. Oin handed her some strips of cloth to dab at the wound, and then she set about sewing up the outer layers of his skin. After she was done, she packed it with some fine linen and wrapped a long bandage loosely around his neck. She laid both her hands on the wound and began to chant quietly. The dwarves just stood back and watched, amazed. Slowly a better color returned to the dwarf's cheeks and he began to stir. Tauriel slowly backed away and sighed long. Kili sensed she might collapse to he was right there to put his strong arms around her and lead her into a chair.

The other dwarves just looked at Tauriel like they had never before witnessed any creature such as her; but Oin went over to her and got down on his knee and grabbed her hands and bowed his head. Tauriel smiled and patted his hands and then slowly collapsed back in the chair. Kili ran over and grabbed a basin, pitcher of water and some cloths.

Meanwhile Oin had returned to the dwarf patient and his aides were helping him to sit up as he had finally opened his eyes. He tried speaking, but Oin said, "no, no laddie, don't try to talk. These lads will take you to a healing chamber where you can rest." Both aides went over and stood in front of the seated Tauriel and she looked at them apprehensively, not sure what they were going to do or say; even Kili protectively stepped in front of her. The dwarves bowed very low in unison and then when they rose, these younger dwarves both smiled at her. Taken aback slightly, it took her a moment but she returned their smile and put her hand on her chest and bowed her head. They hurried to return to the patient whom Oin had been supporting himself. Each dwarf took him from either side and they headed toward another room down the hall.

Oin came over again to Tauriel and said, "Tauriel, that was amazing to witness, thank you ever so much for your help here." He bowed his head, hesitating before he spoke again, "When... you feel up to it...can you, would you be able to come back? We have more patients that are in need of aid...and you could be of so much help to me and my staff." She smiled at Oin, and said, a little breathlessly, "Yes, of course I will. However I can be of service, my good Master Healer," and she bowed from her chair. He nodded and said, "Wonderful. For now...rest though."

Just then, Balin came running in. He exclaimed, "Where...where is the dwarf? Did he...did he, pass?" Oin spoke first. "No...the dwarf will make it, thanks to Tauriel. She stopped the bleeding and sewed up his wound." Balin, who hadn't been there in Laketown and to witness elvish healing practices looked at her in amazement momentarily, but then nodded. "Okay, well...actually that simplifies things really" he said as he stood up a little straighter. Balin surveyed Kili and the prone Tauriel and then said, "Come Oin. Let us leave them." He then looked directly at Kili and said, "Find us, soon."

Kili nodded at Balin and the pair of dwarves left the room. Tauriel then sighed again and slumped back into the chair slightly. Kili poured some water from the pitcher into the basin and put some of the cloths he had brought over into it. He wrang them out and dabbed her forehead, which was sweaty from her labours. When she felt his gentle touch she smiled and opened her eyes. They looked at each other and Tauriel went to say thank you...but Kili reached her lips first with a huge kiss. She smiled through her lips and after a few moments, he pulled away from her. She tried to sit up but he placed his strong hand on her shoulder, "oh no, my beautiful lady. You will rest and I will take care of you...for a change." He added that last little bit and she peeked open one eye and smirked at him.

He walked a few paces away and grabbed a small footstool. He brought it back and gently picked up and stretched out her long legs and placed the footstool underneath them. Her hands were still bloody from the surgery so he sat next to her and placed her hands, in turn, in the bowl and washed each one lovingly. While he was busy in his task of cleaning her hands, she opened her eyes. She observed this dwarf caring for her and studied his features. He really did not look like the other dwarves. Of course he was quite a bit taller than most she had ever seen. With the exception of his uncle Thorin, and perhaps Dwalin, themselves mighty warriors among their kin. But no, she thought...his features weren't even dwarvish. His lack of facial hair could be attributed to his young age, of course. But still gazing at him, she noticed some things about him that she hadn't really taken the time to look at before; he had a more diminutive nose, sharper, not rough-hewn features, like most dwarves and almost even had slightly pointed ears!

This last thought caught her breath in her throat and she sat bolt upright which startled Kili and he stopped what he was doing. "Are you okay, my'lady?" he hurriedly got out. "Ah..yes...I'm fine...fine," she said as she sat up and put her feet on the floor. "If you feel up to it, I'd like to walk you back to your chamber so you can properly rest," Kili asked. She replied, "yes. I am able. And you do need to find Balin to see what arrangements he made." Kili bit his lower lip and nodded. "Yes... We shall see. But do not worry about that, my love." He helped her out of the chair and they commenced the long walk back to her room. When they got there, they kissed sweetly. Kili said, I will send some food and drink here straightaway. Please get some rest and I will come back when I know more. And don't forget to leave your soiled clothes here on the bench. I will send someone to take them to the laundries right away. With that, they smiled at each other and he closed her door and hurried down the hall.

Once in her room, Tauriel crossed over to the chest of clothes that Dori had made for her. She found the comfortable long dress of fine and soft material and placed that on, after she had removed her other clothes. She used her own wash bash and soap and water to finish freshening up. Then, she took the linen pants and the soiled shirt outside of her room and placed them on the bench and went back in and closed and locked her door. A short while later there was a knock at it. She opened the door and was surprised to see Bombur himself standing there, laden with trays of food and goblets of drink. He bowed and slightly stammered, "Thank you, my'lady for fixing up that dwarf and for saving our young, reckless king...again. Kili himself came to the kitchens and told us all that had transpired." When he finished speaking, he turned, even redder.

Tauriel placed her hand on her chest and bowed and then smiled at him, to which he returned, feeling a little bit less nervous around such an entrancing creature. She thought, he must not have much experience with elves and said, "please come in Bombur." He entered her room and placed the trays of food and drink on her small table. "Please forgive me, dearest lady, as, right now, we don't have much in the way of elvish faire. But Kili mentioned you might could help us restore our garden area to...its former...beauty." He again stammered his words, and Tauriel thought to herself, she is soon going to be very busy.

"Of course Master Bombur, I would be glad to. It will be an amazing site to behold, here in the mountain. Kili has already taken me to see it. But I think our good Hobbit sir would also love to help out with that." It slowly dawned on Bombur and Tauriel could see the excitement rising in him. Bombur asked, "Would you like to show Bilbo around to it then?" Tauriel replied, "Yes, Bombur, I would love to that...Bilbo will be so excited to have something to attend to. I will do that first thing tomorrow!" Bombur looked dejected and bowed his head, "well, my'lady. It may have to wait a little while," he said slowly. "Kili wants everyone in the mountain to come to the Great Hall in the morning...something about addressing the unrest from today's events," he said, as he still hung his head low. "Oh, yes, of course," she replied, thinking darkly of the next day to come.

"At any rate," Bombur said as he was exiting the room, "Kili said he would come fetch you in the morning and to rest up. I hope you enjoy the meal." He bowed, but before he could exit the room, she hurried over and grasped his hands and bowed to him. And again, he turned even redder than before, if it was possible. "No, thank you, Bombur." He nodded, then smiled sheepishly and closed her in her room. As Tauriel locked her door, she thought, gosh, these dwarves really have never been around a female much...let alone an elvish one! She smiled and sat down and feasted on the many fine faire Bombur had brought for her. After enjoying her meal she felt a tiredness come over her such as she had not felt since the Battle. She was too tired to even sit by her window and gaze at her beloved stars tonight, so she strode over to her soft bed, got under the silken covers and promptly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep-like slumber.

**_Hope you liked it :) Don't forget to check out my Facebook page if you're big Kili/ Kiliel fan (Kili Cannot Be Dead). _**

**_Until next time (I promise, it won't be too long :))_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_See...told ya you wouldn't have to wait long. **Please note...mature themes in this chapter!**_**

Chp 38

Tauriel suddenly sat bolt upright. She shook her head, as if trying to clear it...gone were the heady foresty smells that she had woken up to all of her long life. They were replaced by smells and feelings that were foreign to her; cold and dankness, a smokiness even. She blinked rapidly and could feel her heart beating...such an unusual sensation for an elf! She looked around and could sense the darkness. Again, she struggled to think of where she could be. Even though the first rays of daylight were just beginning to come over the horizon, Tauriel did not need them to survey her surroundings. Slow dawning to realization, she could just make out items around her: a small table with a chair, a large chest sitting on a stone floor and a small window on the far wall.

Then she could feel her heart slow its beating as she came to remember how and why she was here, and she felt warmth fill her heart. She smiled in spite of herself and she thought about her handsome and brave Prince. His long dark hair that she wished to twist around her long fingers, how his scratchy stubble felt against her cheek and slender neck, and yesterday, how it felt when his strong hands so lovingly had cupped her breasts. Her body shuddered, which had nothing to do with the chill in the air. She also could not place that ache deep down inside of her; such a feeling she had never had before. She ran her hands up and down her body. A low moan barely escaped her lips as most of her body felt moist and sticky. She thought of her beautiful Kili, those warm eyes glowing gold, the sweet and playful expressions he shared with just her; and how he lovingly cleansed her yesterday; she so longed for him to be there, next to her, right now. Her hands moved of their own accord toward the place that was exuding the most heat and wetness. She arched her back, lifted up and parted her legs slightly, slid her hand in between and used her fingers to fill the pounding ache she felt...

Just then... there was a soft knock at the door. She made an audible squeak and yanked the covers over herself quickly, only after realizing her door was locked, and no one could intrude upon the intimate moment she had just had, until she herself got up and unlocked the door. She got off the bed, pulled her tunic dress down as far as it would go and ran over to her wash basin where she splashed the cool water on her face. She heard another knock and managed to get out the word, "coming," as she quickly brushed her sweaty and disheveled hair. She placed the brush on her dresser and stepped quickly to her door.

She wasn't sure who it could be at this early hour, apparently the conversation from the previous night, long forgotten. So when she opened it, she was surprised to see her beautiful Prince having materialized right there in front of her, liked she had just so wished. She had never seen him look so stately and handsome. A shiny sword belted to his side, he was also wearing a beautifully wrought metal breastplate of the most gleaming sliver and over it, was a long blue coat silken coat that had many intricate designs weaved into it. His hair had recently been braided too- different than the usual way it's waviness hung down, spilling onto his shoulders. He still only had a bit of stubble, but she could tell it was starting to grow longer on the sides of which some silver beads had been woven into the longer parts. And, on his head was a matching silver circlet that sparkled with the whitest of gems Tauriel had ever seen.

The expression on Tauriel's face made Kili have the hugest grin then and that was it...she grabbed him by both arms and pulled him into her room forcefully, him dropping the package that was under his arm. She backed him up against the inside of her door and wrapped him tightly in her arms. She began planting kisses all over his face and neck, cupping his jawline with both of her hands. Kili was quite taken aback at first, but quickly let his desires rise to her passion and they hungrily kissed each other deeply for long moments. Tauriel started to take his blue overcoat off as both of his hands firmly grasped her hips...but then they were both startled when a loud rapping happened from the other side of the door they were pressing up against.

Kili shook his head to clear it, huffed loudly, and then said, "Damnit. Yes. Yes...we're coming Balin." He looked up towards Tauriel who went back to kissing his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "my love...Tauriel...we need to go." She sighed and pulled away from him. He continued, as he touched her cheek and looked up at her with sympathetic eyes, "Balin has everyone gathered in the Great Hall...they are waiting on us." They shared knowing sighs and smiles as Kili still cupped her jaw in his hand. With his other hand, he took hers and placed it on his breast, over his heart and looked into her eyes, "Soon...my love...soon, and we will be able to be together in that way. For I desire to explore every graceful curve of your body and lay together as one."

Tauriel cheeks flushed slightly at his words as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and stammered "I...desire that too...I was...I was thinking about you before you came to my door...and then I saw you...and you looked so handsome...I couldn't...help myself," she bowed her head slightly. He lifted her chin up and gave her a simultaneous smirky smile but puppydog eyes and she could feel herself melting again. "That is wonderful m'lady, that my visage does not cause you to retch up your last meal. Fili always said I didn't look much better than the rear end of horse. But I've gotten the last laugh if the most beautiful creature in Middle Earth wants only me!" She gave him an Oh Kili look but he winked at her, to which she smiled back at him.

"Well my love...I don't know if this will go well or ill today, so you might prepare for the worst. Still...I want you to be there. Bring your weapon...just in case, though." He looked at her with dark eyes, but still kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "We will wait outside as you get ready." He turned to exit and then noticed the package he had dropped on the floor. "Oh...here are your clothes from yesterday, freshly cleaned. And here's a short sword that should be easily concealed. Also, I instructed Dwalin to place a bow and quiver of arrows behind your chair, as you and Bilbo will be sitting off to the side." Tauriel nodded as Kili closed the door. She hurried to her wash basin and cleansed herself, brushed her hair, quickly put a few simple braids in it and put the same clothes she had on from yesterday, but nary a trace of blood or dirt could be found on them. There was a long pocket on the pants and she was able to conceal the sword into it easily. She looked in the small mirror above her dresser and felt she seemed presentable enough. Not ostentatious as to draw attention to herself, but comfortable and ready for quick movements if necessary. She took one last look and then strided over to her door. Upon opening, Balin and Kili who were sitting on benches in the hallway stood up, bowed and ushered her down the hall.

As they approached, Tauriel could hear the talking of many dwarves and she started to feel a little nervous. But, before they entered into the Great Hall, Balin leaned over and said, "You will enter with Bilbo before us and sit in the seats off to the side of ours. Again, I'm hoping this will all go as planned...but if you should need to exit hastily...you know how to get back to your room right? Oh...and keep a look out on Bilbo, please." Tauriel stiffly nodded, and she started to prepare for indeed, the worst. Kili nodded and smiled at her. He reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she returned his smile just as Bilbo was coming down the hall with Ori. They both said, "Hi," and Tauriel replied in, and dare kind. Bilbo then said, "Are you ready, fair lady?" She nodded and as she looked down at the small and polite figure she noticed a sparkly silver shirt barely peeking out from under his overcoat, and Tauriel gulped as he opened the doors.

**_Ok...these next upcoming chapters were that really long, hard part I had said before that I was writing. It took a long time to write, encompasses a few chapters and daresay is almost 10k words long! So...you'll get to start reading those soon :) _**

**_i hope you liked this chapter and if you're big Aidan fans, I'm sure you can just picture that in your minds the big smile/puppydog expression he had in this chapter, one that aidan does so well! ;) ;) Thanks to Justme, Nenithiel, Christine, Bienniel, Margaritasc, Guest and LisaKathyrn for your wonderful recent reviews- I look forward to reading your comments of the story...interesting about getting an insight into Kili's thoughts...I'll work on that in the upcoming chapters :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Okay~~ here is the start of the part that was really hard to write. Hard in the sense that I really wasn't for sure what direction I wanted the story to take. So I wrote each little part and it finally unfolded. FYI, it's a multi chapter part, and I think that last chapter is almost 10k words! I hope you enjoy and I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. Thanks again for reading and for your patience since I'm only publishing a chapter at a time. You're reviews are also wonderful~~thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think~~ love you!_**

Chp 39

As Bilbo opened the large doors, Tauriel was overwhelmed at the sight of so many dwarves. Most of them stopped talking as soon as she and the Halfling entered the vast chamber. She thought to herself, there must be hundreds of dwarves here and she started to feel uneasy. Not just because she had never been around so many dwarves..but just old prejudices...and feeling so outnumbered, she was secretly grateful at least for the small dagger she carried. All of the dwarves of Kili's company had always been respectful and polite, but most of these were dwarves from the Iron Hills and had had little dealings with other races...let alone an Elf, Tauriel darkly thought. She noticed even Bilbo wasn't getting pleasant expressions in his direction and that made her feel like, at least, she wasn't alone.

They walked on the right side of two long columns of benches. As the pair walked they tried to ignore the stares and whispers and Tauriel thought it was wise they chose to keep the dwarves seated as they would be less prone to fighting and drawing arms. As they approached the front of the rows she noticed the dwarves she knew were all sitting up towards the front. Oin and Gloin, sitting next to each other nodded at them as they walked past, Dori was sitting by himself and waved heartily at the two as they passed, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur gave them cheery smiles as well. Bilbo looked liked he was thinking, but muttered softly, "I wonder where Dwalin and Nori are?"

Tauriel and Bilbo approached their seats, which were indeed off to the side of the chairs placed in front of the congregation, and were up against the wall as Kili mentioned. They sat down and Tauriel noticed her chair was up against a tapestry which hung all the way down to the floor. She did happen to see a wooden bow and a few arrows that were partly concealed in the folds of the large fabric. Tauriel sighed internally and felt a little better, now that she had access to a few weapons, in case of dire need. Her many years of training also had her studying the layout of the chamber and the closest exit routes. As she was finishing preparing the plans in her head, a deep, very loud trumpet like instrument was blown. Bilbo and Tauriel observed the dwarves rising to their feet, some slowly and begrudgingly, so they too also stood up.

Kili entered the chamber first, followed by Dwalin close behind him. They reached the rows of benches and Kili chose to walk right down the very middle of the two columns. He had a resolute expression on his face Tauriel noted, but she knew this was a pretty serious occasion and he had to come off very stern for this bunch. Balin, then Ori followed shortly after. Kili reached the large chair placed at the front gathering, but did not sit down. Dwalin, standing close to where Kili's chair was, adopted his preferred pose of arms crossed in front of his chest and legs far apart. Balin sat in the large chair next to Kili's, and Ori, carrying large books and quills, took his place behind the podium which was to the left of Balin.

Kili waited for everyone to get in their places and the voices to quiet down before he began. Before he started speaking, he chose not to sit down, but to walk amongst the dwarves as he was talking, and he made sure to look everyone in the eye. He nodded in Ori's direction, who's quill hovered over a large book, then he started, "My kinsman, my brothers...I want to welcome you to the halls of my great-grandfather, Thror. You answered the call of my Uncle Thorin when our need was most dire, and for that I wanted to personally thank you. Unfortunately, many of our kin's blood was shed on the field outside the mountain, and that will forever haunt the rest of my days, please know that. But it was a necessary sacrifice and we dwarves will always do what is needed for our kin."

Kili emphasized these these last words as he spoke them and looked over at Balin, who smiled and nodded. Kili continued his pacing and speaking, "So to honor the fallen, all the mighty warriors of the Iron Hills, including your King, Dain; and least not, Thror's grandson, Thorin, my uncle...the DIRECT descendent of Durin the Deathless, and even my own brother...Fili, the next in direct line to the throne." At the speaking of the last name, Kili hesitated only slightly, but then resolutely continued, "We are on the after-side of the crest of a great victory. Many orc legions and spawn of filth were utterly defeated and should not trouble us for a long while. But let us not forget, my uncle and my brother gave their lives to finally have our revenge on the foulest orc creature ever spawned - Azog the Defiler, the pale orc, chief Lieutenant of our common enemy and the one who beheaded Thror...is dead!" The dwarves erupted in whoops and deep-throated cheers and Kili looked over at Balin who kept encouraging him on with nodding smiles. When the noise slightly died down, he continued, "Now, let us salute the fallen." Kili bowed his head, as did everyone else in the Hall. After a few moments, he lifted his up and loudly said some words in Khuzdul, which Bilbo and Tauriel of course didn't understand, but the other dwarves repeated after him. Everyone seemed in a heartier mood after that and they all sat down.

Kili continued to walk around the rows and started to speak once again, "Now, we must discuss the events of yesterday." At this, the dwarves all got perfectly quiet and attentive. "Let me detail what happened. My chief lieutenant, Dwalin, a life long friend of Thorin, was brutally attacked by some of those who believe that it is not my right to rule." Kili emphasized those last four words loudly. Tauriel, who had been silently watching the proceedings, shifted in her seat slightly because she could perceive a slight change of tension in the room. She saw Kili walk over and position himself right in the middle of the two columns of seated dwarves. He paused and then said very loudly..."Am I not of the direct line of Durin?!" As he said it, he turned and faced each direction. Tauriel thought this was a very direct approach to take...but perhaps, this was the way with dwarves.

The dwarves seemed cowed, momentarily. They were afraid to look around or grumble, lest they be judged as an instigator. From this, Balin surveyed the room and thought it was time. He nodded in Dwalin's direction and Dwalin left the room quickly. Only a short while later he returned, the two prisoners Wott and Grule in tow. They both had stout iron handcuffs and chains on their wrists and ankles. Tauriel also perceived that these dwarves didn't appreciate seeing their kin in handcuffs and again, low grumbles of muttering came from crowd. Balin stepped forward, "Now, since we have not crowned the next King yet, our culture dictates that everyone has a say in what happens to these two. Wott and Grule, do you agree to abide by the decision of this congregation today?" Wott solemnly nodded and continued to look downwards. Grule, though, scanned the faces of crowd defiantly, then loudly, almost sneeringly, said "Yes."

Balin then said, "Okay. Now we must hear the facts of this incident." Kili paced up to the front and did sit in the chair now. Dwalin cleared his throat and began first, "I took three dwarves to the West Guard room. I thought I would be deploying them as guards for the envoys of treasure that were heading to Dale. When all of sudden, one of 'em caught me unawares, and hit me in the back of the head!" (He had said that last part rather fiercely) There were some mutterings in the crowd. Balin stepped forward and said, "Dwalin, which one hit you in the back of the head? Is he present?" Dwalin walked over and stood in front Grule, who was definitely shorter than him, glaringly, he said through gritted teeth, "This one...right here!" Balin replied, "Aye. Yes...but tell EVERYone what also he said!" So Dwalin turned around and addressed the gathering, "He said - that all of you would never bow down to a lesser relation of a no good, corrupt, elf-loving FEMALE heir to the throne." With that last exclamation, there were many gasps among the crowd and Tauriel felt many eyes turn her way, as she knew that most of the dwarves had picked up on that "elf- loving" part. She shifted in her seat and wished she could disappear behind the large tapestry behind her. Balin then described what happened next. "Myself, Kili and Ori happened to be close by in the hallway when our Halfling friend," he looked over in Bilbo's direction, "came running out of that very same room and yelled for help. We entered the room to see lady Tauriel," he nodded towards Tauriel, "bravely keeping Dwalin from being further injured, as Wott had grabbed a sword off the wall, threw it to his brother Nott and almost aimed a fatal blow on him!" Again, there were more gasps from the crowd.

Balin continued, "The three of us entered the room right then, and to help protect his chief lieutenant, Kili had no other choice but to grab the weapon nearest him, which happened to be a bow and arrow. With this he shot Nott in the throat." Disbelief and hurt seemed most of the dwarves expressions, Tauriel noted, as for the moment, they were no longer all looking at her, but up at Kili. Balin continued, "There was some further scuffling, but these two were finally subdued. Then Nott was rushed to the infirmary where we weren't sure if he was going to make it or not." Again, more gasps from the crowd, plus they also looked around the large hall for Nott's presence, and not seeing him, they started to mumble again.

With this, Balin nodded at Oin who stood up slowly and said, "I am afraid I must report that I...was not able to save him." The words hung in the air momentarily as the gathered group of dwarves were in stunned silence. The words still seemingly hung in the air, as Oin strided up to the front of the rows, a few of the dwarves started yelling and stood up, obviously very miffed that their future king had murdered one of their own. Kili tensed up and by this time, Oin had reached the front by where Kili, Ori, Bilbo and Tauriel sat. He looked over at Dwalin and the latter, who had the loudest voice, shouted, "Quiet down!" Those standing looked around then grumpily took their seats. Everyone looked towards the front again when Oin clapped twice.

From the opposite side of hall that Bilbo and Tauriel entered, suddenly a heavily bandaged dwarf, who was supported by two dwarves on each side slowly walked to the front of the gathering. Again, more gasps, until that dwarf made his way to the front of the crowd. One of the handcuffed dwarves cried out in surprise, "Nott!" Tears were flowing down his face as he realized his brother was not, in fact, dead. Grule just stood there in disbelief. Nott motioned for his aides to help him walk over to his brother where the two hugged for a long moment. Wott then exclaimed, "But...how can this be? He said he didn't save you..." Nott again motioned for his aides to help him continue walking. To everyone's amazement...he went to stand right in front of Tauriel!

**_I would love to hear any reviews and don't forget to check out my Facebook pages for more Kili! Aidan and Kiliel related pics, art and memes (Kili Cannot Be Dead and The Promise, a walk in starlight)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello! This is a short chapter I know...the next one is the really long one. Enjoy~~_**

Chp 40

It was Tauriel's turn, as she let out a slight gasp when Nott came and stood directly in front of Tauriel. Kili also jumped out of his seat, and even Bilbo made a motion to step in between him and Tauriel. Nott then did something completely unexpected- he had his aides help him bow down on one knee in front of her. Kili stopped his rush and Bilbo just stood there, befuddled. All eyes were on Tauriel, so she got up out of her seat and bent over in front of the kneeling dwarf, then she placed one hand on her breast and the other on the dwarf's shoulder, bowed and smiled at him and when he looked back up did indeed smile back.

Again the crowd was pretty silent at this last turn of events. Nott had his aides help him up. He reached in his breast pocket and pulled out a long slip of paper. Balin, indicated Ori should go over and get it, which he did. He looked it over then handed it to Balin. Then his aides helped Nott over to stand in front of Kili, who had just receded back to his chair. Balin quickly read over the sheet, cleared his throat, then began, "I wanted to address you, Kili, our future King. Please forgive my inexcusable actions. I had nothing in my heart but greed and bloodlust for all of our enemies...but I was told that one of our age-long nemesis' is the reason I am still alive. For 'twas her skill only that stopped the bleeding from my wound." Nott looked over in Tauriel's direction, who still seemed slightly embarrassed, but only an elf could perceive the difference in her. Balin continued reading, "Lady Tauriel...I can never repay the kindness you showed by saving my life; and the only thing I can do or say in return, is to encourage everyone of my kin present today to forget age-long prejudices and welcome a new era of friendship between Dwarves and Elves."

After that, the aides escorted Nott to stand next to his brother and when Balin finished reading Nott's statement, Oin got up and loudly said, " 'ere 'ere!" Gloin next to him stood up as did Dori and of course Bifor, Bofur and Bombur echoed the sentiment loudly as well. They also started stamping their feet, which made loud echoes through the cavernous hall. Bilbo saw Kili's face and it was positively beaming; although not every dwarf in the hall seemed swayed, Bilbo noted, some were still grumpily sitting and not joining in the cheer. Tauriel for her part, seemed genuinely shocked at the outpouring of emotion and stood up and smiled back at everyone.

Suddenly, there was a loud exclamation, "What? What is the bloody matter with all of you?!" Everyone turned around to look for where the sound was coming from. Grule was standing there shaking. He could not believe what he had just heard. He went to run at Nott, who was only a few paces away from him. He went to grab for his bandaged throat, but thankfully Balin and Dwalin were close by and it took both of them to restrain Grule to cause further harm to Nott. They managed to get him physically subdued, but he continued his rant as everyone else in the hall quieted, "Come on! Aren't ye remembering what I told you I saw! This, so called Line of Durin, was having relations- physical relations...with an Elf! Have you forgotten what that accursed lot has done to our kin over the ages? And, he doesn't deserve to be the next King, he's only a distant relation by dwarrow-dam. Our Lord's, son Thorin III, should be the next in line! And...don't forget what has he proposed to do with the birthright of our people? Throw it away to them elves, and almost worse...the Men of Laketown!" Our kin...not them...our kin -are the ones that died out there for this treasure hoard and he just wants to give it away!"

Grule was practically shaking with rage and Kili, who had let him have his say, stalked over and punched Grule in the face harder than he had hit anyone in his life, even Fili, when they used to play fight as kids. Even though still being restrained by Dwalin and Balin, the punch flung Grule out of both their arms and he thudded heavily to the floor and started groaning. It looked like Kili wanted to continue having a go at him, but Dwalin and Balin grabbed him and Balin said quietly, "Laddie, ya can't be doing this kind of stuff anymore." Dwalin nodded also and kept him at bay. Kili huffed loudly a few times, to catch his breath and he finally regained his composure. Dwalin ushered him over to his chair while Balin kneeled down to check on Grule. He seemed like he was breathing raggedly, although knocked out cold- which is saying something for a dwarf!

Balin let the crowd know that Grule was just knocked out, since there were many gasps and exclamations after what Kili had done to two of their kin now. Upon hearing Balin, they eventually did settle back onto the benches, although some murmuring could still be heard. Bilbo and Tauriel looked at each other in stunned silence, even though Bilbo noted a flush of excitement in Tauriel's cheeks and hint of a smile on her lips. Balin and Dwalin lifted up Grule and deposited him on an empty bench off to the side of the gathering and Oin headed over to check on him.

There were still a few conversations going on, some of them getting heated, until, finally one dwarf in the middle stood up and yelled something in Khuzdul that made all the other dwarves stop talking and listen. He said a few other things and most of the dwarves in the crowd seemed to agree. He nodded and then went towards the middle of the rows. As he walked towards the front he said, "may I approach the front, Kili, Heir of Durin?" Kili looked over this dwarf whom he did not recognize, he was fair-haired, although not as light as Fili, well-built, tall for a dwarf and probably only a little older than Kili himself. "Yes-ss," Kili said warily. The Dwarf approached the front and when he reached the seated Kili, he got down on one knee and bowed. Some throat clearing and slight surprised exclamations were heard, but the dwarf continued anyway, "I am Twain, son of Swain, of the Iron Hills. Please forgive the disgusting words and actions of a few of my kin," as he gazed at the two handcuffed dwarves still standing at the front, and the unmoving Grule on the bench. He continued, "Know that these few do not speak for all of us sons of Dain, Lord Kili. We do acknowledge your right to be the next in line, regardless if it was through your mother's succession. That, most of us have no issue with...however...the other two charges brought forth, we believe must be explained your lordship," as Twain stood up and walked to stand over by the dwarves on benches.

Balin hurried over and whispered in Kili's ear as he knew Kili's anger would be rising. Kili seemed to settle back into his chair, then Balin went up and whispered in Dwalin's ear. Dwalin then strided across and back in the front of the rows, and when he was sure he had everyone's attention, he said very loudly, "Tauriel and Bilbo, please come over here!" Tauriel and Bilbo looked at each, and hesitatingly both slowly rose from their chairs and walked very cautiously over to the front of the group. Balin and Dwalin waved their arms to the other familiar members of Thorin's party. Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur all came to stand in the front of the assembled crowd. Kili stayed in his seat and Ori stayed behind the podium, still feverishly trying to take down everything that had transpired thus far. And Tauriel and poor Bilbo still stood front and center very sheepishly and wondered WHAT was going to come next!

**_I'll have some time off of work in the next few weeks, so I should be able to upload the next, long and tumultuous chapter soon. I'd like to thank Christine, Justme, Margaritasc, LisaKathyrn, mfaerie32, Bienniel, TinuvielTurner, and Nenithiel for their always wonderful reviews and to all the readers out there~~ you guys keep me going Hugs_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Okay, here's that really long chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)_**

chp. 41

As all of the surviving members of Thorin's company, including Tauriel stood in front of the large assemblage of dwarves, Balin began the tale...He and then the rest of the dwarves' company took turns in recounting the entire adventure: of how they came to be involved in the quest, how they met at Bilbo's and why Gandalf the wizard thought they needed a Halfling along, how Bilbo had helped save them from the trolls, the spiders, how they escaped the Goblin King's lair, how it was Bilbo who secured their escape from King Thranduil's dungeons and how he had bravely stood between the injured Thorin and Azog with his deadly warg; all the way to how Bilbo volunteered to warn the dwarves that went to Ravenhill about the Bolg and his forces coming in from the rear.

At about this time, Grule had started to stir and Dwalin had a few stout dwarves go over and sit on either side of him on the bench. Meanwhile, the rest of the dwarves in the crowd sat in rapt attention as they listened to Thorin's company tell everything they endured and how time and time again Bilbo helped to save them, most dwarves hearing the tales were fascinated and some even let out cheers at more exciting parts of the story. And when they had finished, some dwarves even came up and bowed to Bilbo to which he characteristically shyly smiled back and even showed a few how to heartily shake hands, which they thought was a curiously strange, but interesting gesture.

Completely omitted so far was all of Tauriel's part of the tale, so when the dwarves that had gotten up to congratulate Bilbo made their way back to the seats, Kili waited for silence, and when he had everyone's attention, he positioned himself in the very middle of the crowd and began. "My kin...when I began on this adventure, little know did I know how much my life would change because of it, by the end. I thirsted for adventure and experience, as all good dwarves do, and as you heard, we participated in plenty of it; but mostly, I wanted to be there for Thorin as he aimed to fulfill his destiny of ridding OUR home of that deadly scourge, Smaug; and so it could be returned for the benefit of our people! Well, he did just that...but we of course paid dearly, for not only did Thorin and the next in line, my brother Fili sacrifice their lives for this cause, many of our brothers of the Iron Hills did as well and for that, we will always honor their memory, here. And I too had been mortally wounded but by the blessing of Aule was returned to rule our people- or...do you forget?" Kili's voice rising in loudness with each of the three last words he said. Most dwarves in the crowd loudly said, "Nay!"

Kili continued, "Alright my brothers...now let me tell you another tale of adventure...this one begins in a dark and dangerous ancient forest. We were hopelessly lost and even though Bilbo had rescued us from the spider's webs, more and more of the foul creatures came forth, more than even the thirteen of us capable fighters could handle. So it was that our adventure would have ended there and all been for naught...if it weren't for the elves of Mirkwood...for they saved us!" Tauriel was realizing that Kili was a pretty good storyteller, and must find out later how he could craft such spellbinding tales...when she realized her part in the tale was coming up and started to feel slightly embarrassed as now even Bilbo was gazing her way with small smirk on his lips. Tauriel, who was still standing in front of everyone, shifted from one foot to the other and wondered if she should go sit down, or more likely, go hide behind her chair, when Kili who was pacing back and forth telling his tale, started to head back up the front and headed straight for her.

He continued his tale, "And so it was that we were almost overtaken, none the less myself when one huge spider had grabbed my legs and dragged me towards it, about to pierce me with his fangs...when a great knife was thrown into the center of his multiple eyes, I turned around to see who had felled the great beast, when I saw her. This tall elven creature, who radiated this bright light, like starlight," he said thoughtfully, "had thrown the dagger and it collapsed in a heap. I watched, awestruck, as she proceeded to take down two more of the beasts, all by herself, including the last one barreling down on me." Tauriel noticed the dwarven audience were starting to show a little interest in Kili's tale, but once he stopped speaking most of them turned their attention back to Tauriel. He had stopped to move to a different area amongst the seated dwarves.

Now, he was ready to begin again, "So...you know where this part of the tale picked up at. So, we were taken to the cells of Mirkwood, as King Thranduil's prisoners; however, thankfully for our Halfling friend here, he helped us escape using wine barrels down the river. That was not all of the tale, my kin..." Dwalin picked up the story now, "We never would'v escaped, if it wasn't for Kili here...the elves saw us escapin' down the river and sounded the call for the gate to be closed! We were bottled up like good brace o'mead...and then Kili jumped outta his barrel, climbing up the steps, fightin off all the orcs that had showed up, all the way up the stairs...when Bolg...that filth'e scourge let loose a morgul shaft, right into Kili's leg! He would have been done for for sure, and we would have been captured fur sure, had it not been for Lady Tauriel once'gain...she slew a number of orcs, along with her band of woodland elves that came out to battle the orcs. That allowed Kili to reach the handle, pull it, and open the gate so that we all finally continued down the river." Tauriel noted there were a few loud ooh's and ahh's during Dwalin's speech and even, a little more friendly expressions now on the dwarves' faces as they looked again at Tauriel, since there was another break in the tale.

Kili again walked up to the front, but this time, Oin took up the tale... "And so, you had heard that Kili and Bofur had been left at Laketown, I stayed behind to look after Kili, who's leg wound had become perilous and he was in an awful state; and, of course, Fili would not be parted from his brother. Bard, you know him as the Dragonslayer...was the only one that would give us refuge in Laketown...we set about treating Kili there, but his fever was so high and he was thrashing all about, there was little I could do, with the limited medicinals he had on hand. I reminded him of a plant called kingsfoile, and Bofur remembered seeing the pigs outside eating what these men call a weed and he ran to get some...until that damned Orc pack that had been trailing us since the beginning caught up and came in and started trying to pillage and murder everyone inside!"

Kili and Balin surveyed the crowd, who almost now had rapt attention for the tale and Balin nodded towards Oin to continue... "We tried to fight them off the best we could, even Kili who was in agonizing pain from the morgul poison, but we had Bard's three young children to protect, and we were in cramped quarters with no proper weapons. Again, it seemed like there were too many of them for us to fight...when...all of sudden, Lady Tauriel comes in, hacking and slashing, killin' a few of them buggars right in the doorway! She was not alone...a bright and shining almost silver haired warrior was also there and he helped us dispatch the rest in nary any time. Those that were escaping, the bright woodland warrior left to pursue them. Kili passed out at this time and I knew we didn't have but a few moments let to save our Prince! Bofur, who had also been ambushed by orcs outside, was just returning with the plant when Tauriel took it and set about healing him. I tell you all...my kin..my skill is a healer is reknowned...but I don't think even with the herb, could I have saved him. But what myself, Fili and Bofur witnessed...was amazing. We worked the herb into a salve, she pressed it into his wound and during her long incantion, she seemed to glow with a silver bright light. Again and again she chanted, until Kili eventually stopped writhing in pain and his breathing slowed. Then she dressed the wound and he awoke briefly, so we knew he was going to be okay." At Oin's conclusion, a number of dwarves in the crowd got up and whooped, pumping their fists and most of the other dwarves cheered from their seats.

Kili looked around and observed everyone's reaction and was pleased. He nodded toward Dwalin and Kili put both arms out, palms level with the floor, and pushed them up and down to quiet the crowd. They eventually did settle down. And then, Dwalin started... "So...you all know that Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin eventually joined us in the mountain and we prepared for battle. But our eventual foe was not the men of Laketown and the Woodland elves as we thought; this is when you, Dain's folk of the Iron Hills came and we found out our real and common enemy were those foul orcs who began descending on us in hordes. After we joined the battle in front of the mountain, Thorin came up with a plan to go to Ravenhill to take our revenge on Azog and kill him. So myself, Thorin, Kili and Fili raced to Ravenhill to kill Azog and hold off Bolg's army as best we can. Just when we arrived near the top, the first orcs were there and we defeated them easily. Azog had disappeared, so Thorin sent Fili and Kili to search the towers, meanwhile Thorin and I dealt with about o'hundred goblin mercenaries."

Dwalin continued, "Then...Bilbo appeared out of nowhere, once again risking his life to convey a message. And who got us this very important information? None other than our Lady Tauriel and Prince Legolas! They found out that Bolg was bringing an army from that direction and we had walked into a trap! Thorin quickly wanted me to round up the lads and head back to the mountain...and then...then we heard it... Booming drums and suddenly Azog's voice from a high tower...he had Fili by the scruff...he suspended him over the edge, and...and... he savagely pierced him in the back ...and callously tossed him down." Once Dwalin managed to choke out those last words, he let out a wail and covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow; and indeed, there were many others in the audience that let out cries of anguish and sobs. Even those of Thorin's company were crying, as this was the first time they heard the full account of Fili's death. Bilbo had sat down his head in his hands and was softly crying and Tauriel too had tears in her eyes. She looked over in Kili's direction, he was staring far out into the distance, looking very misty eyed with tears streaming down his eyes, but she could perceive his body shaking slightly...she so wanted to go to comfort him, but, thought the better of it, just quite yet, so she just stood there and collected herself.

Once Kili had composed himself and the crowd's wails had slowed he stood up from the chair and picked up the tale, "We know what happened to Thorin from Bilbo's part of the tale we just heard...but getting back to my brother..." he sniffed and took a deep breath and continued, "When Fili's body dropped right in front of me...I had blind rage, I cared not for anything else, but getting to Azog and exacting my revenge. The next few moments, I don't even remember, just killing as many orcs as I could...then I heard that sweet voice in the air, it was Tauriel...once again she was coming to our aid; and...I found this out later, she even defied her own King and kin, to come help us. So...I came just in time to see her fighting the hugest Orc I have ever seen, save Azog...it was Bolg...the same one who shot me with the arrow! She fought very bravely, but with his brute strength he threw her against a wall and was about to strike the death blow...that's when I jumped on top of him. We struggled and I fought, fought for my life and hers, and fought for revenge on what him and his kind have done against ours...but...but...he gained the upper hand and plunged his sword in my chest. The pain was beyond reckoning and I could feel myself slipping away, I realized I was crying...I couldn't remember why...and then, I knew no more."

When Kili finished, there was deathly quiet over the assembled crowd, and the only sounds were soft sobs. Kili walked slowly over to Tauriel and grasped her hand because they were both crying and he said, "Tauriel would you mind taking over this part of the tale?" She hadn't spoken in all this time in the assembled hall and her first words were somewhat choked out, especially after all the emotion of late... "You'ech...you...want me to speak?" she managed to get out. "Yes, please Tauriel, everyone needs to know what happened next and you were the only one there," Kili said softly. She started quietly, and with Kili's encouragement, who was still standing next to her she spoke a little louder and recounted how the red hot anger built up inside of her and she thought of nothing but revenge and torture against the vile creature that had taken Kili away from her. She described how fighting him she fell and woke up a little while later just in time to see to Legolas kill Bolg and how after that, she knew she had to get back to Kili's body. Then when she did how she cradled his body in her arms so nothing further could hurt it. And she sobbed lightly as she finished her tale and Kili and Balin helped her back to her chair. Kili patted the top of her hand, squeezed it warmly for the briefest of moments and flashed a quick sweet smile her way.

Kili headed back to his chair and this time, Balin positioned himself in front of the crowd and set about finishing this tale, "And that is where we found him, on top of that horrible hill. After the Battle in front of the mountain we went to see what had happened to the four who went to Ravenhill. We met up with Dwalin and Bilbo, who had been knocked out by Bolg, but had already awakened and they gave us the sad news about Thorin and Fili; but we hoped beyond hope that Kili had somehow survived, since now the mantle of kingship would fall on his shoulders. But when we rounded the top of hill and saw all the blood, and Tauriel protecting and washing him, we knew all hope was lost. We set about taking the bodies down from the hill and back to Erebor, and even then Lady Tauriel refused to leave his side. So, most of you know what happened next, there was an incredible rumbling, and our Lord and Creator, Aule spoke and TOLD us that the one most worthy of the four to rule was returned...and that was Kili!" Balin voice boomed these last few words, startling most in the crowd. The dwarves took a few moments to process everything and then most started stamping their feet and whooping and clapping. Balin let the crowd have their moment, then he motioned for them to quiet, which they did.

Balin next said, "Now, you know all that has transpired, and the sacrifices that were made by those that stand before you. Let us move on...now we must decide what to do with our prisoners. For they assaulted Dwalin, chief Leuitenant of the King, with intent to cause him further harm, were it not for Lady Tauriel and Bilbo's swift intervention; and they also made slanderous accusations against the heir apparent, Kili." The crowd started animated discussions and even Kili and the rest of Thorin's company were talking back and forth with each other. When it seemed like the group at the front came to a decision, Dwalin hollered for quiet and Balin stood in front of everyone again and said, "It is the decision of Kili and his council that the three that stand accused before you, be sentenced to 5 years imprisonment and 20 years of hard labor for their crimes against the royal house of Durin. What say you?" Again, more animated discussions and this time Balin let them go on for awhile. Finally Twain stood up again and said, "I think I can speak on behalf of Thorin III, who is still grievously injured in the infirmary, and most," he emphasized, "of us here...believe that that is a most fair and generous punishment." Grule still didn't look very pleased, as he was awake now, but when Balin asked the prisoners if they would accept their punishment, he solemnly nodded along with the other two. Dwalin had a few of his assistants take Grule and Wott away, and Oin's helpers took Nott by both arms and led him back to the infirmary.

There were light discussions going on amongst the crowd when Twain stood up once again and said, "That was an amazing tale, your lordships; and I'm confident I speak for most here when I say that ALL of our kin will forever be edebted to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and that also includes you Lady Tauriel, and our new Halfling friend, Bilbo. For the Company having undertaken this quest and achieved its' aim, with grievous losses of course, for the good of all your kin, Erebor has been restored to our people which is something we will rejoice...But...there was still one more item that needed addressing sire," for this Twain approached and stood right in front of Kili. Kili looked at him curiously and wondered what it could be, just then Balin leaned over and whispered in Kili's ear and slow dawning came to him.

Kili looked nonplussed, but stood up anyway and walked over to Twain, where they were about the same height and looked him right in the eyes and said, "I know what is on your's and the others' minds; and mine still hasn't changed. That treasure hoarde was cursed...can't you feel it?" Kili boomed as he walked past Twain and towards the center of the two columns to speak to the dwarves directly. He continued, "Yes, our kin toiled hard and long to obtain that wealth, but...it became tainted the moment the dragon entered these sacred halls. His corruption seeped into the gold and jewels itself...and I WILL NOT permit anyone else to succumb to that evil, like I witnessed with my uncle which was disgusting to see." Now there seemed to be a few nods of agreement, compared to when Kili had started talking, and he continued to walk to the back of the rows and Twain had taken his seat and watched Kili ruefully.

Kili got to the back, hesitating to make sure all eyes were on him, then but slowly started to walk to the front again, addressing those he saw, "Firstly, and most importantly, I will restore Thorin's honor by keeping his promise of repaying the Men of Laketown for helping us achieve this quest. To them, one third of the treasure will help them rebuild the city of Dale. For, as Dale thrives, so shall we in the mountain share in their prosperity and trading!"

More dwarves now nodded as Kili still slowly made his way to the front. He was nearing the middle and started up again, "Next, we shall seek out and to restore relations with our friends of the woodland realms. Lest us not forget," Kili paused for effect, "Elves fought and died, here at the foot of the mountain as well." Balin was pleased to note that more dwarves than he thought didn't have disgusted looks at the mention of the elves, and he smiled and nodded at Kili. Kili took his cue and by now, was up at the front by Tauriel who was back in her seat and approached her, "Tauriel, would you consent to be our ambassador to the realms of the Fair folk? With the approval of your King, of course," he smiled. Tauriel sat there and it took her a few moments to reply, dumbfounded as she was at everything that had recently transpired, " of...of course, my lord," she replied and bowed at Kili.

Kili cheekily smiled back at her, "Yes, we will be able to ask him soon as he will be here for the coronation," he smirked as Tauriel took her seat and her breath hitched. "Lastly," Kili said, "Each warrior that came from the Iron Hills and the families of those deceased will get a portion of recompense for their sacrifice!" There was loud applause to this, but Kili was still not finished, "The rest...will be given away to such causes I deem worthy...because I have received a special report from Gloin, our financier. Gloin...why don't you tell everyone?" Gloin got out of his seat near the front and went to stand in front of everyone. He cleared his throat and began, "Upon my initial exploration of the Erebor mines, I've come to the conclusion that our kin who had resided in the mountain before Smaug, only delved about o'thousand fathoms in their time here." There were many happy gasps and woops from the crowd. Tauriel and Bilbo were not quite what this last bit of news meant, but were glad to see so many happy faces. Gloin waited for the dwarves to get quiet again and resumed his speech, "So, there isn't any reason to believe there aren't more pure and untouched riches to be found, here in the mountain!" Practically every last dwarf in the place jumped off their seats and whooped or hollered or clapped or stamped their feet. Many even hugged their neighbors!

Gloin returned to his seat and Kili ambled back to his chair in the front and gave a huge sigh as he sat down, like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. Tauriel looked over at him and he gave her a quick wink and a smile back as he settled back in his chair. She could perceive the first tints of eveningtime and in looking at Kili, she could see just how weary he was and what a toil this day had taken on him. Meanwhile, Balin let the crowd have their celebrations, but when they started to wind down, he positioned himself in the front of the now seated dwarves and began, "Kinsmen, much has been discussed during this long day. Have we attended to all of your concerns?" Most dwarves replied "Aye" loudly and heartily, and if there was a nay that was said, Kili nor Balin heard it. "Then," Balin continued, "It has been a long day but to celebrate everything that has been achieved this day, please return to the dining halls in an hour for our evening feast!" More claps and cheers, as Bombur jumped up and bustled his way to the kitchens with a handful of dwarves in tow. Balin once again waited until they were quiet, "And finally...if you prefer to return to your homes in the Iron Hills, we will understand, but we welcome all of our kin to remain in our newly won home, forever after! We would love for you all to stay and help return Erebor to its former glory!" The dwarves erupted in the loudest cheers of the day, but they eventually started to disperse. Many dwarves worked their way to the front because they wanted to congratulate and thank the members of Thorin's company for their sacrifice personally, therefore Kili had to stand and speak to each one, even enduring a number of head butts from some of the older dwarves. A few dwarves even came over and bowed to Bilbo and Tauriel and they both gratefully acknowledged their sentiments with bows, or in Bilbo's case hearty handshakes.

Most of the dwarves were exiting the large hall and when Kili had spoken to the last of the dwarves that wished to pay him their respects, he practically fell back into his chair and gave a huge yawn. Bilbo and Tauriel walked over to him and Bilbo also let out a big yawn, "I declare, I don't know which of my hobbit needs are greater...the need for rest or the need for sustenance?" His stomach gurgled rather loudly right then and he stuck out his belly and patted it, "I guess there's my answer," he laughed heartily. Dori came up just then and Bilbo said, "Dori, I need to head back and change into my larger pants...I've a feeling I'll be needin'em. Would you like to walk back with me?" Dori replied, "Sure," and the two walked off.

The only ones left in the vast hall were Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Tauriel and Ori. Balin walked over to Ori and said, "Lad...ya be needin any help? Are you all caught up?" If possible, Ori looked more tired than everyone else that was in the hall that day, with having to write down everything that happened and that was said. "No, I'm okay Balin," he sighed and gathered up all his papers. Again Balin addressed him, "Come on lad, I'll help you carry all o'this back to library, then you'll need something to eat before ya rest tonite." Before Balin left, he patted Kili on the arm and said, "ya done well today laddie. You're going to make fine king. Make sure you keep a good eye on this one m'lady." He winked and bowed at the two of them and then exited with Ori.

Dwalin was the only one left with the pair and said, "I must be checking in with Nori and all my stations. I'll be in the dinin'hall in awhile." Kili replied, "Yes, of course Dwalin. But hurry along...you need something to eat too. Oh, and Dwalin, thanks again for all your help," Kili smiled as he knocked Dwalin in the upper arm. "Lad...Thorin and me were like brothers. I was there when your father was killed, and when Thorin took over looking after you and trainin you and your brother up...so did I." Kili sniffled and went to stand directly in front of Dwalin, they gripped each other's forearms and gave each other a mighty headbutt. When they pulled away Dwalin even smiled at Kili and bowed at Tauriel, "My'lady I trust you will see our prince here to the feast safely?" Tauriel smiled and bowed her head also, "Yes, I think I can manage," she winked and with that Dwalin headed off to the guard room, and the pair were finally alone.

Kili gave another tremendous yawn as Tauriel had to wrap her forearm around Kili's to steady him because she got the feeling he would lay down right then and there for a long rest. "Come my love," she cooed, "It has been a momentous day and many things have come to pass. Just a little longer, and then you will be able to get some much needed sleep." He looked up at her and cupped her jaw and cheek with his free hand and said, "thank you so much for being here today Tauriel. Your presence alone gave me enough strength to get me through everything I had to say and do today." She looked at him warmly, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and said, "of course, my love." He replied, "You know, I feel like things are starting to look brighter now, Tauriel." "I believe you are right, Kili," she said. And with that they walked arm in arm towards the dining halls.

**_Souuuunnnddss like an ending...but no no...I've got lots more planned for these two :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Here's the next chapter, was out of town most of the week for work...and I'll start ramping up work again next week, FYI...so I'll try to get to writing and posting when I can :)_**

**_Another long chapter~~a happy and funny one ;) and more details on dwarves daily living, which I enjoy writing about (I'm hoping you all don't find it too boring ;))_**

**_See if you can find the reference to something Aidan does, that I put in to fit with Kili's character! ;)_**

Chp 42

The dining halls weren't that far away, but they took their time getting there, still walking hand in hand. Many dwarves were bustling about and passed them on the way. Most stopped to bow to Kili and or exchange pleasantries with him. Kili was even pleased to note that these dwarves were even having appreciative expressions for Tauriel now, and that made Kili smile. Finally they entered the royal dining hall and Tauriel could see it was a long way from its resplendent past, but there was still an air of royalness about the room.

Looking about, there were a few tapestries which had been hung back up on the walls and she saw that most depicted the things that dwarves value- jewels, gold, hunting, feasting and fighting. They were beautifully decorated with intricately embroidered patterns though, she thought. Massive intricately carved wooden tables were placed in a u shape in the middle of the room. Benches were placed on both sides of the end tables, but in the middle, there were carven chairs only on the back side.

Some dwarves had already taken their seats and were chatting animatedly. Kili walked with Tauriel to behind the tables and as he passed, the dwarves rose from their seats and offered quick bows to the pair. When they reached the back, Kili directed Tauriel to a finely carved chair made of dark brown wood. This just happened to be the seat next to the finest chair present, obviously made for the king it was, darkest wood almost black, with diamond slivers added in its carved lines and beautifully upholstered with silken fabrics in shades of blues and purples. Kili helped Tauriel into her seat and then said, "Excuse me My'lady, I need to check on the preparations, I shall be back soon." Tauriel returned his sweet smile with an "of course."

Elves are such observant creatures and Tauriel is no different. When she sat down, something slightly started pointing her leg and she let out a little chuckle when she remembered she still had that little dagger in her pants pocket. She shifted slightly, so that it wasn't poking her anymore and went back to observing all the dwarves hustling and bustling about. She guessed that there could be about a hundred dwarves seated in this room, so thought there were other dining halls for those not of the royal line, or special guests and emissaries. Gloin and Oin were already seated, they were one chair away on the other side of Kili's chair, from where she was. She caught their eyes and they both nodded and smiled at her to which she returned.

Water glasses had already been filled so she decided to try some, it was crisp and very cold, which she found she enjoyed and many enticing smells were reaching her nose and she too, and started to feel a slight twinge of hungriness in her. She watched Kili from her chair, how he casually worked his way around the room, laughing and smiling...oh, how she loved those special cheeky smiles he shared with just her though, she thought. Other dwarves were streaming into the room and looking for seats or chatting with friends, she observed, and thought, this room will fill up quickly. Observing all the comings and goings, she didn't realize a tall dwarf and another beside him had approached her from the side. "Lady Tauriel of the Mirkwood Realm," he said as he bowed, "May I please introduce myself? I am Twain of the Iron Hills. And this is my brother, Dwain. We wanted to offer our thanks for all that you have done in helping our kin restore our homeland; and for protecting and healing our heir apparent." And this other dwarf also bowed. Tauriel noted the pair were younger dwarves, maybe not as young as Kili, but still had that glint in their eyes from not being too war-weary and having seen that much carnage. Fair haired and stately looking, for dwarves, like Kili she thought. She rose from her seat and put her hand on her breast and bowed her head low, when she lifted her head up, she said, "It was very much my pleasure," she smiled and sat back down. Twain continued, "We would be very much interested in speaking with you sometime about your kin. Now that Smaug is vanquished, there is so much opportunity to re-establish relations with other lands and peoples of Middle Earth." Tauriel quickly thought that there could be many dwarves, and others, that could have less benevolent designs on capitalizing on the very fact that Twain mentioned; but from this pair, she sensed a genuine interest and friendliness about them. "Yes, of course I would enjoy that. But, please remember, I was only Captain of the Guard, most of my time was spent fighting and learning weaponcraft, I have little experience in matters of political affairs," she blushed. "Captain of the Guard?" they both surprisingly remarked, "That is a very proud and accomplished feat for one so young," Dwain remarked, "Are there many female elves that train so vigorously such as yourself?" he asked. "Well, Master dwarves, for one, I have been on this earth for about five more centuries than yourselves, and, well...yes...in my home of Mirkwood, we are used to having to defend it against all manner of foul creatures, so even the females do learn basic fighting skills. In other Elven realms, I believe most female elves tend to fairer and refined things, of which I know little of." The dwarves just stood there in amazement that one so beautiful and fair could be have lived that long and seen so much, compared to their lives which they had thought had many adventures and experiences.

Just then Ori and Balin came by. Ori asked, "May I take this seat, Lady Tauriel?" She nodded and Ori sat in the seat to her left. Balin came up and gave Twain and Dwain resounding headbutts in turn and said, "Ahh, I see you lads have finally gotten around to introducing yourselves to our fair maiden here. Everything ye heard about her and her deeds this true. Why I'd even say she could best me, in a battle, twer to come to that," he chuckled. Tauriel was coming to learn that joking around was the way with dwarves, so she replied, "you AND Dwalin on your best days!" All three dwarves had a very hearty chuckle and Tauriel too laughed quite loud. The pair of brothers, still laughing, bowed to her and Twain said, "Yes, we will talk more soon. Please enjoy the feast." With that they both walked away hearty smiles on their faces and found seats on one of the benches, near the middle. Balin smiled at Tauriel and patted her shoulder, "That's it lassie, you're a quick learner." She smiled back and watched him take the seat one seat away, on the opposite side of Kili's chair.

Most dwarves had settled into their seats she noted and the smells were more intense now, and she found herself wondering when they were going to bring in the food. Presently, a very happy, but tired looking Bilbo along with Dori came into the room and Ori waved to them. They came the long way around all the tables and sat in the seats to the left of Ori and started chattering with him immediately. Tauriel also noted that Kili was back in the room and making his way around to his seat but still stopped to talk with many dwarves, clapping them on the back and heartily laughing with them. As Tauriel observed him, she thought, "Oh I so love the way he laughs with his whole body and tilts his head back when he laughs," and at that moment she tried to suppress a shiver that ran through her whole body, that had nothing to do with being cold.

He finally made his way to his seat and sat down and turned towards Tauriel with a smile. She looked at him and said, "you look terribly tired my'love. We should get you to bed right away, but I know how important this dinner is." He smiled back and reached out under the table for her hand, upon finding it, he gave it a good squeeze and said, "yes, yes...my bed is calling me...but a surfeit of food and drink is what I desire presently," he yawned. "Are you hungry, my love? Bombur has found some special things for you and will be bringing them soon."

Just then, about ten dwarves laden with trays of appetizers of bread and cheese and soup briskly came in the room and started serving those in the middle tables. Tauriel observed that all of the dwarves that were served started devouring their food, even Kili who had been given a large bowl of some thickly tan colored broth. Tauriel looked to her left, Ori and Dori and the others had already picked up their spoons and were loudly slurping away, but she caught eyes with Bilbo who was tucking a handkerchief he had into his under his chin and sat patiently with his spoon in hand. He leaned way back in his chair, motioning for Tauriel to do the same, she did and he said from two seats away, "dwarves are the most loyal creatures on Middle Earth...but they have horrid table manners!" Tauriel giggled and he said again, "remind me to tell you one day how twelve dwarves arrived at my little hobbit hole one day and cleaned my larder out completely, in one feast!" She laughed again and Ori and Dori who had caught on to what to Bilbo was saying started laughing hysterically and clapping Bilbo on the back. Most others were unaware of their guffaws as there was plenty of happy conversation and other loud banter in the room, as the others seated were also receiving their food.

Bombur himself waddled towards Tauriel with a tray full of things that most dwarves wouldn't touch, let alone eat. He bowed when he reached her, "Tis not much of elvish faire we have right now My'lady, and for that I'm truly sorry. I hope to have more greens and fruits soon," he winked at her. She knowingly smiled back and said, "no, this is just fine Master Bombur, everything looks delicious." With that he walked up and down the tables making sure everyone was enjoying the first course. She looked down and tried to decide what she was going to try first. There were some greens and orange roots with an oily type dressing on them, a few small round things that were a bright shade of red, some strips of meat that were very light in color bathed in creamy yellowish gravy and some wafer thin breads with a drizzle of honey and berries on them. She decided to try the greens, they were tasty she thought, and the dressing had flavorful taste. She looked around, everyone else was enjoying the first course and their conversations with their neighbors.

Kili leaned over and said, "I'm glad this is your first...umm...exposure to a dwarven meal. Usually they can get pretty raucous, but I think most are weary from the long day and our stores are pretty sparse right now, so normally we would be enjoying a six or seven course meal, and for a celebration, even more! Actually, I don't know how Bombur was able to produce this much food for tonight. And there are four other dining halls too! He certainly has outdone himself and I must congratulate him. How is yours?" Tauriel finished chewing her bite of greens and replied, "yes, this salad is tasty. We are used to finding all the edibles we need from our foresthome, so it looks like Bombur has done a good job in replicating it. I have not tried the meat yet, but the sauce accompaniment has an interesting smell."

Just then a dwarf came and stood on the other side of the table that Tauriel and Kili were at and asked, "Prince Kili, would you care for some wine?" He smiled at the dwarf, "Absolutely!" and slid his mug closer to the end of the table. After filling Kili's mug, he looked at Tauriel and said, "Maiden Tauriel, would you like some?" She also smiled at him and said, "Yes please." After filling her mug, he proceeded down the length of the table and Tauriel was not surprised to see that not one dwarf, nor Hobbit, refused his offer, until his jug was empty and he disappeared out out the large doors. Kili was looking at Tauriel and she realized he was waiting for her to try the wine. She picked her mug up and took decent swig. Coughing a little as she swallowed, Kili couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. After she felt all of it go down she could feel a little air coming back up and she couldn't help to let it out. Coughing again more because she was startled by that strange physical sensation she again looked over at Kili and he was obviously trying very hard to stifle the fit of giggles that had come over him. She had a strange urge to punch him in the arm or something...but decided against it. Instead, she was able to get out, "that...was...dwarven wine? It is not at all like our elvish wine." Kili still smiling a goofy grin replied, "Welllll...Tis really more of ale. Thick, bubbly, frothy with chewy bits in it, is how we like ours. I remember the wine we had in Rivendell, very light...almost like drinking fruity air," he chuckled. "Yes, that sounds more like what ours tastes like," and she had a bit of a sour face so she grabbed her water and took a good gulp. At least that tastes like it's supposed to, she thought, so cold and crisp, unlike other water she had had in her life.

The server dwarves entered the room again this time laden with slabs of meat and gravy and roasted potatoes and orange roots to which the dwarves stomped and clapped at the sight and smell of their next yummy course. Kili took his portion and dug in right away. Tauriel leaned over and asked, "When were you in Imladris? I mean Rivendell. What was it like? Thranduil never let me visit other realms. I heard it was one of the most beautiful places in Middle Earth." Kili started as he chewed, "Well. I don't remember too much. We were running away from that Orc pack and Gandalf had found this secret entrance. We followed until it led us into a hidden valley. I just remember the buildings had so many holes in them, twas like sleeping out in the open air! The food was pretty good. But the best thing I remember was the outdoor baths they had. They had these spraying things that I swear, got into places on my body I never knew to wash before," he said and smiled honestly. It was Tauriel's turn to giggle, "Kili," she said, "those are fountains. They are usually not for bathing." He gave her a puzzled look and she said, "They are just for decoration." He still had an expression on his face like he didn't understand, so she just sighed and smiled at him. Balin leaned over to speak with Kili, so Tauriel went back to her meal. She finished all of her greens before moving on to the meat. She poked a large section with her fork and dipped it in the gravy and tried it. It was rather good, some type of bird she thought, she couldn't place the type though. The gravy was also nice, creamy tasting with some herbs that tasted like Rosemary. She set about finishing the rest quickly.

Ori leaned over and said, "What do you make of all this, Lady Tauriel?" She finished chewing her last bite of meat, "To be honest Ori, I thought dwarf celebratory meals were a little more raucous than this," she replied and she took a large gulp of her water to wash it all down with. Ori smiled and said, "Tis true, I think it has just been a long, tumultuous day...just wait until Kili's coronation coming up in a few weeks. But...Ask Bilbo here about the perils of inviting dwarves to dinner-he knows all about when dwarves are hungry and left to their own devices," he laughed heartily and they both looked over at Bilbo who was happily getting as much as he could on his fork to shove into his mouth, when he noticed Tauriel and Ori both looking at him. As he had just stuffed his mouth all he could reply was "Huh...Whazzasgunnaon?" Tauriel and Ori continued to laugh while poor Bilbo just sat there chewing his food in bewilderment.

After many days without eating properly, Tauriel could feel herself getting full after this small amount she had eaten, but still wanted to try her dessert. They were thin sheets of some kind bread with what looked liked honey and nuts on them. She chewed a bit of and instantly realized this was her favorite part of the meal. The bread seemed to melt in her mouth and the addition of honey and nuts reminded her of things she gathered and snacked on from her foresthome. It was so scrumptious she ate them slowly, until the last bite was gone. She drank her last bit of crisp water and then sank down in her seat and almost felt a little sleepy. She looked around and everyone else too was seeming rather drowsy. The conversation had died down a bit and the last empty main course plates were being taken away. Just as these dwarves were whisking these plates out of the room, other dwarves were coming in with dessert ones. Kili, of course, was served first so Tauriel peered over and saw what looked like a thick brownish orange cake-like bread with a brown glaze over it and some thick golden pudding on the side. He dug into it right away with a smile on his face but also pretty drowsy looking eyes. The others were receiving theirs and Tauriel smiled as Bilbo looked completely overjoyed at this last course.

As the dwarves were finishing it with the last swigs of their "wine" Balin stood up and clincked his fork against his mug. He started talking when all the conversations died down, "Please let us all stop and give thanks to Bombur and his team for whipping up this fine, albeit abridged meal." The dwarves stamped their feet, gave 'ere ere's and clapped to Bombur who was standing by the doors with his staff to which they all bowed. Then Balin continued, "We do thank everyone again for coming to our aid in our time of need and helping return Erebor to dwarven hands! Let's all raise our mugs to honor the memory of those not here-Thorin, Fili, Dain and every one of our fallen brothers!" Everyone in the Hall raised their glasses, whether there was anything left in them or not and said, "Aye!" Balin continued, So...after we all get a good night's rest, tomorrow you have big decision to make. We would love for everyone to stay as there is much to do here, so meet us in the Great Hall in the morning to get your assignments...but...we understand if you feel the need to return to your home and your families. Or, you can just stay until Kili's coronation in a few weeks...it's up to you, and we thank you again for your service and sacrifice!" Kili and everyone in the Hall stood up and clapped. Tauriel thought it was a nice gesture and thought of the many things that would be keeping her busy soon.

Just then, a messenger dwarf came running in to the room. It made everyone apprehensive and stayed standing. Balin took the message, read it and smiled and waved his arms, "All...we've just gotten word that our kin from the Blue Mountains will be arriving some time tomorrow!" All the dwarves laughed and clapped, relieved that it was some "good" news for a change. Most started leaving the dining hall then, but some again wanted to come over and talk with Balin or Kili, so Tauriel felt obliged to stay too. She drifted over to talk with Ori, Bilbo and Dori who were standing by their chairs. Tauriel casually asked, " So, these dwarves coming from the Blue Mountains, more kin coming to help out?" Ori had a strange smile on his face and stammered, "Well...yes...but Kili's mom will be among them too." Tauriel felt her breath catch and she gulped even harder than she did earlier in the day!

**_Did you find the reference?_**

**_It was when Kili tilted his head back and laughed...that's exactly how Aidan does it! And that shiver that Tauriel had... Is how it makes ME feel, when he does that! :) Hugs until next time!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_As promised, here's the next chapter, a long and sweet one. Hopefully no one is getting bored with the details of their lives and daily living to the nth degree ;) ~~ it won't always be this way (in the story); but obviously there's a lot going on that I kinda feel I have to detail right now :) enjoy!_**

Chp 43

Tauriel almost felt faint, and quick thinking Dori said, "here lass...let's sit you down. I know that was a bit'o shocking news for ya. I'm sure you'll be nervous and all, meetin Kili's mum...gosh, I know I would be. I hear she's a stern one- even more than her brother, who I heard she whupped on many an occasion!" Ori came over and said, "That's just great Dori...don't make her feel bad or anything." He looked at Tauriel who was now seated and trying to catch her breath, "What Dori meant, was...well, you know...even for a dwarrowdam she's of the line of Durin. Let's just say, temperance isn't in their nature." He smiled at her while Bilbo had run to pour her some more water brought it over to her and she gulped it down to try to steady herself. He continued, "well...look at how Fili and Kili turned out, you know them to be caring and thoughtful, that has to be her doing, so...take heart, it won't be too bad. She'll just love you, like we all do," he said rather bashfully. Bilbo patted her arm, "And the fact that you're a superb fighter, probably doesn't hurt either," he smiled at her.

Just then Kili came over because all the dwarves that had wanted to speak with him had left and he noticed there were three dwarves all standing around Tauriel with concerned faces. He rushed to be next to her and said, "Tauriel...are you okay? What's the matter?" The two dwarves and Hobbit weren't really sure what to say or who should say it. Tauriel instead, spoke up, trying to regain her composure, "Yes, I'm fine Kili. I was just...a little surprised to hear the news about your mother coming." Kili had a knowing grin, "Yeah...that...well, I am really looking forward to seeing her. But assuredly, there will be bittersweet memories it will bring up. She has probably gotten the news about her brother, and maybe even Fili. If not, I'll have to tell her...and that will be difficult," he said very sadly.

Balin came over to see what they were all talking about. Kili was misty eyed for a moment but cleared his throat and then said, "Well...come on...we all need some rest. It will be a big day tomorrow too- it will be interesting to see how many stay and help, because we sure do need as much as we can get." Balin said, "Aye, tis true. We'll just have to see." Well, if you will excuse me all...I feel a tiredness in my bones, such as I haven't felt for a long time. I think we should all sleep in tomorrow. What say you, Kili?" He smiled, "yeah, I agree Balin. Everyone could use the rest. Let's make it...three hours after the raven crows, for breakfast? Can you please inform the others to meet us then?" Balin nodded and everyone said their goodnites to him and he toddled off. Bilbo yawned a huge yawn and I said, "I agree. I'm ready to slip into a nice comfy bed and not get out of it, for a good long while," and he promptly yawned again. He looked to Ori and Dori and said, "Are you ready to head back to our rooms?" The other two nodded and yawned as well. "We'll take our leave then, Kili, Lady Tauriel," the trio said as they bowed to the pair and slowly walked off.

Once again Kili and Tauriel were left alone. The tiredness Tauriel felt after her meal was replaced by a swift anxiousness, since hearing the news about Kili's mom. Kili said, "Come my lady, let me take you back to your room," as he intertwined her forearm and his. She smiled and said, "Kili you can barely stand upright. Why don't I walk YOU back to your room?" But as much as Tauriel protested he would not let her. When they arrived at her door, he kissed her sweetly and said, "I will see you again in the morning my love..but not too early. And don't worry...my mom will just love you," he winked and he closed her door and walked off towards his chamber.

Tauriel knew she couldn't just stay in her room looking at the stars tonight, she was too nervous; and of course being an elf, didn't need to sleep anyway. She first decided she wanted to look through her clothes to decide what she was going to wear tomorrow. She walked over to the chest and began pulling everything out. She thought, well, if being a warrior will impress Kili's mom then maybe she ought to wear her elven gear. Then, she thought...well, some of these finer clothes did enhance her visage, maybe that would appeal to his mom as female...Tauriel couldn't decide. Finally, she thought, well...I'm not sure when they will be arriving...and I'll probably have time to change before I meet her...so I'll ask Dori's opinion in the morning. Feeling satisfied, she laid out her elven clothes in one pile and found the nice dress Dori had made for her and put that out also.

She washed her hair well in her wash basin with some soaps she had found in the chest. While it was drying she looked in her small mirror, hmm...she thought, I need something really impressive. She attempted a few braids she knew that her friends back in Mirkwood had worn. "Damnit," she yelled, as she couldn't get them just right. Why did I spend so much time hunting and fighting she internally thought to herself and huffed air out loudly. In the end, she put some nice ones on the side and were able to join them at the bottom. She found some unused ribbons in the chest too and tied them around the ends of her braids. She twisted her head from side to side to inspect them and thought the overall affect looked nice, practical, because it got her hair up as she had a feeling she was going to be very busy these next couple of days and didn't want her long hair getting in the way. She thought it looked nice and in a way, made her look very different from her usual long locks.

She paced in her room for awhile and knew it would still be a long while before the others would be up. She had a crazy thought...she really felt like taking a long walk, but she didn't want to take advantage of her hosts, and she certainly didn't want Kili to worry that she was wandering about. But she also knew she could take care of herself, so she decided to keep that short sword in her pocket and she strapped her leather jerkin over her blouse. It housed a place for her long swords which she sheathed in there now. And lastly, her shoes were soft soled so knew that would help her stay silent on her excursion.

She quietly opened her door and peered into the hallway, she watched for a few moments and no one was moving about so she closed the door and crept into the hallway and started to retrace her steps to when Kili had taken her there. Down long dark corridors she went without running into someone, everyone really must have needed rest, she thought, as she didn't encounter anyone on her path. Then when she was nearing the kitchens she could see someone going very slow and deliberately, walking close to wall. She put her hand into the pocket with the sword and grabbed it's hilt, ready to whip it out, if the need arises. It was a small figure, so a dwarf, obviously...and her vision in the dark was better than anyone in all of Erebor, so she stopped and flattened herself against the wall. She knew her elven gear would have provided better camouflage so she cursed silently to herself, for not choosing that to put on for her excursion. Still, the figure was slowly creeping towards, so he must have not seen her yet. She stayed absolutely still and if the figure kept walking that way, they would eventually run into her. Something seemed familiar about a pointy part of him, so she decided to make her presence known, so she didn't get attacked for startling him. She cleared her throat and came away from the wall. The figure jumped slightly, then made motions of getting his sword out, he whispered somewhat loudly, "Who there? Speak..or I will come investigate, sword first!" Tauriel kind of recognized his voice and decided to walk towards him, one hand on the sword in her pocket though...just in case. As she got closer she realized that the pointy part of him was his distinctive hair. She didn't remember his name right off, because she hadn't had much dealings with him, but knew him to be of Thorin's original company.

As she became more visible to him, he lowered his sword and said, "Mistress Tauriel...is that you wandering about late at night?" Now, she kind of did feel bad for traipsing around a place that wasn't even her home in the middle of the night. But she did reply, "Yes, it is me." As she got a few feet away from him he saw her and bowed, "Let me formally introduce myself...I am Nori. I believe you are acquainted with my half brothers, Ori and Dori?" It only took a moment for her to realize, but she replied, "Oh yes...of course...Nori. It is nice to meet you," and bowed her head. They stood there for a few brief moments then Nori finally spoke, "Why are you wandering about the corridors? Is there something I can help you with? Are you lost?" She thought it best to be truthful, "Elves do not need much sleep, master dwarf and I find on this particular night I really could not stay confined in my room. I felt I needed to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. I was on my way to the gardens which Kili had taken me to before." He replied, "I see, my lady. It's just that...our young prince worries about you so and he might be a little bit upset that you aren't safe and secure in your room." Tauriel didn't take offense at his statement but did reply, "My good Master dwarf, I have been taking care of myself for longer than anyone in Erebor has been alive." Nori just chuckled and slapped his knee, "Yes...he did say you're a sharp witted one," and laughed again. "Fair enough. Then I'll leave you to your errand. Please do be careful walking about though...and I promise I won't tell Kili," he winked. She smiled and said, "Thank you Nori. Will I see you tomorrow?" He sighed and said, "Well, most likely not. I do a lot of things that Kili and Balin like to keep a secret, if you know what I mean," he winked. Tauriel just nodded and smiled and said, "I see," even though she wasn't sure what that really meant...maybe one day she'll find out, she thought. She bowed and said, "Good night then." He sheathed his sword and replied, "if ever I can be of service My'lady, just call." She replied she would and she continued on her way, and he, his.

After walking a little further, she found the door she was seeking. She unlatched the heavy iron clasp, opened the door and immediately could smell the crisp night air. She took a deep breath and quickly descended the short flight of stairs. Breathing in the heady smell of the water from the waterfall and the scent of the wind blowing through the few trees healed her anxiousness in an instant. It was a clear night too and her beloved stars were twinkling at her and she smiled back. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, she just let her body follow. She realized, after a time, she was close to the waterfall. She sat on a rock that hung over the water. She wanted to dangle her feet in the cool water, but knew that this was the drinking pool where their water came from; so she decided to pick up some small pebbles at the water's edge and toss them in, one by one. Her hearing so acute, she could her the initial "plunk" when they hit the water and when they landed eventually at the bottom. She judged that the pool wasn't that deep and felt that if she waded in, it wouldn't be over her head.

She stayed there for how long she know not, as elves reckon time different than other species, just throwing a small pebble in, listening to the sound and watching the rings ever-spreading on the surface. She sensed the sky becoming slightly lighter so she got up, knowing she would have to begin her trek back to her room soon; stretched her legs, and walked around the pool where the water fell into. She noticed there was a small bridge a little ways down from where the pool made a small stream that spilled over the cliff's edge and on down the mountain. She walked over the bridge to an area she did not go when Kili had brought her here. There were some interesting bushes here. They had gotten a lot of natural water spray so they were pretty healthy looking. Just on the cusp of Spring they hadn't started to flower yet but Tauriel could tell they would come back to life, soon. She walked under some of the trees on this side of the pool and noticed the same thing, things seemed a little healthier on this side. She could hear the Ravens doing their early morning tittering and she couldn't help but smile again. This reminded her so much of her foresthome. She couldn't wait to show it to Bilbo...she knew he would be absolutely beside himself too.

She bent down and pick up a couple of leaves and rubbed them in her palms. They felt so good, like she was reconnecting with the earth itself. The time she had spent in the mountain has been the longest time away from the earth, grasses, water and trees that she has ever been in her long life. She took many deep breaths of air in, healing her soul as much as possible, before she would have to leave soon. The sun began to peek over the horizon's edge and Tauriel knew she would have to start the long trek back to her room soon; because she knew she wanted to bathe well and decide what she was going to wear for this, all important day. She took one last deep breath of sweet air then retraced her steps back to her room.

She met no one on her return path to her room and when safely inside, she latched her door. She still had a little bit of time before she needed to be back in the dining hall for breakfast, as the sun was just finishing its' rise over the horizon. She longed for the wading pools that we're back in Mirkwood, her and the other female guards would use them to soak in, after a long watch. She could submerge herself in the warm waters, letting her hair float all about her under the water. Then she would use the natural aromatherapy soaps of her people to scrub herself clean. She also enjoyed getting out of the water and wrapping up in elvish towels, which were always so soft, warm and got the moisture off of you almost instantly.

She sighed, but still... remembered why she was here and why she decided to stay. She smiled, oh well, she thought, some of those luxuries and comforts that I am used to, I may have to forego to remain here in the mountain with my love. She smiled again, and thought, it really wasn't much of a sacrifice. Before dressing, she used more soap and gave herself a really good sponge bath. She wondered how the dwarves bathed and chuckled. Remembering finding out about the Company's foray into elvish fountains, she thought they had probably never seen spraying water before and guessed that they either just wade into still water, or, gulp...only use these wash basins. She marked it in her memory to ask about it later. Now, freshly clean, she must decide what to wear. Again, she went back and forth a few times, but decided on her pants and linen shirt. She thought the dress was a little too formal, and girlish for this special occasion; and her elven gear might come across as a bit hostile. She still will check with Dori, when she sees him, she thought.

It was becoming later in the morning now and knew she would have to make her way to the dining hall shortly. She didn't want to be the last to arrive, she shuddered at the thought of being the last one to walk in to a full dining hall, Kili's mother and her entourage present, just staring straight her as she made her entrance. So she took one last in the mirror, pleased enough with her appearance, she started to leave. She couldn't remember if Kili said he would come get her this morning, so she decided to wait a few minutes on the bench outside of her room. A few dwarves who were coming and going, passed by her, nodded to her and a few even had slight smiles. She thought, well, that's a little bit of progress, and smiled.

After waiting for a few minutes she heard some cheery voices coming from around the corner of the hallway. She didn't have to wait long, they rounded the bend and Tauriel saw that it was Bilbo, Ori and Dori. She stood up to greet them and noticed they all seemed more well rested. The trio saw it was Tauriel and all three bowed to her and said "m'lady." Bilbo continued and said, "You look well rested Lady Tauriel, were you able to get some sleep last night after our fine meal?" She grinned, "Of a sorts, my good Hobbit. I was just sitting here waiting for Kili, I wasn't sure if he was going to come and get me this morning or not." Ori looked downcast, "Well, you might as well come with us. I think Balin and Dwalin have him pretty busy this morning...not sure when he'll be able to join us." Tauriel also too, seemed a little sad at the news. "Oh, I see. Okay, I will join you," she said.

They started on their way, Tauriel wanting to change the subject (and to find out an answer to the question most forefront in her mind); said, "So...when do you think the party from the Blue Mountains will be arriving? I mean... have you heard any news?" Ori answered, "No, we have heard nothing yet. My guess is that it will be later in the day." Tauriel happily replied, "Oh, okay." Bilbo struck up a conversation with Ori, so Tauriel lagged back a little bit to talk with Dori. She quietly asked him, "Dori, may I...get your opinion...on this outfit? Is it suitable for the occasion?" He didn't really have to look at it, after all, he was the one that had gotten it for her. "Yes. I think it will be just fine," he winked. She pressed, "Well, if they won't be arriving until later, would it be wise to change into the lovely dress you made for me; or possibly my elven gear?" Dori stopped for a moment, looked her thoughtfully up and down, and said, "No, I think this is best Lass~ the dress is really for more formal occasions. That reminds me...Can I come to your room later, I'd like to get some more precise measurements. If you're gonna be stayin with us for awhile, you'll need proper fitting clothes." Bilbo and Ori had finished their conversation and who we're listening to Dori, just smiled at each other knowingly and continued walking.

Tauriel hadn't really thought about it; but, yes...she wasn't sure if she was ever, or could ever, go home again. Lost in her thoughts, but present enough to reply, "Um, yes, Dori...that will be fine." There wasn't any more chatter until the four of them reached the dining hall. When they entered, a few dwarves were present and chatting happily amongst themselves; the four took the same seats as they had last night. More dwarves arrived and everyone seemed in a good mood and rested.

Kili and Balin were one of the last to enter and take their seats. As they entered, all the dwarves rose from their seats, and Tauriel and Bilbo did as well. Kili bowed as he was walking and headed back to his seat at the head of the middle table and everyone sat back down. Kili settled into his seat and looked at Tauriel, who had already watched him walk to his seat, met his eyes and they both smiled. He seemed more carefree after getting the tumultuous day of yesterday behind him. And he too seemed well rested even a twinkle in his eye, she noted. He reached out his hand under the table and she also put out her hand. They squeezed their hands together and smiled. Tauriel started first quietly, "The meal and night's rest seems to have done you well, my love. You have rosy glow in your cheeks and a sparkle in your eyes," she giggled. He smiled back at her, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your room to fetch you this morning, Balin wanted me to do some things to get ready for today. But yes Tauriel, I do admit I am starting to feel really excited about the future," he leaned in closer and whispered, "and our future too," he smiled that sweet but knowing smile that he saved just for her and she could feel her stomach do a loop de loop. "There is still a lot to do, though," he continued. He looked out at all the dwarves happily chatting, "It will be interesting to see how many of them stay- that will tell us how soon we can get Erebor up and runnin' properly. Well...we shall find out soon, after breakfast in fact," he smiled.

Bombur and his servers started bringing in the breakfast faire and everyone happily dug in to their sweet breads and sausages. Tauriel learned over to Kili and asked, "The contingent from the Blue Mountains then...are they coming to help? And do you think most of them will stay?" Kili chewed his bite of sausage thoughtfully, "Well...it's hard to say. We had established a very nice home there. They may be making the journey just to see Erebor, and then they will decide. But living here in such a stronghold is definitely an attraction. Plus...there are lots of things to be done here. Craftsmen can show off their prowess, what with all the repairs that need to be done; and all." Tauriel nodded, "I see. So, when do you expect the party to arrive...I, err...want to make sure..." Before Tauriel could finish, Kili reached out for her hand again and squeezed, "Do not worry my love. I would like to formally introduce you to my mother. I'm sure they will be tired from their long journey and most likely will need a few days rest, so you will have plenty of time to prepare, my lovely lady." Tauriel smiled sweetly back in an understanding way.

Everyone in the Hall enjoyed their breakfast and hearty conversations. Most were finishing and dwarves were bustling in and out taking empty plates. Balin took this as his cue to stand up, "I hope everyone enjoyed their meal!" Most dwarves tapped their mugs on the tables or said, "Aye, Aye." Balin continued, "Well, again, we want to thank everyone for coming to our aid and helping return Erebor to dwarvish control. We would love for you to stay, and if you wish to help restore Erebor to its former glory, we can definitely put you to work! If you are staying- please join us in the Great Hall momentarily and you can let us know what you would like to do." Kili stood up now and finished Balin's sentiments, "Again...thank you so much, all of you. I will never forget your sacrifice. If you're staying, please join us in the next room...if not, I wish you well and I hope one day our paths will cross again!" All the dwarves respectfully stamped their feet or said "Aye," or "ere, 'ere."

Everyone got up and started making their way to their destinations. Ori, Dori, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin, who were in the Royal dining hall for breakfast, hurried towards the Great Hall, and it seemed like most of the rest of the other dwarves did too. That left Kili and Tauriel and Bilbo in the dining hall. Kili looked at them and said, "Well, I should probably attend the event in the Great Hall as I would like to see how many dwarves will be staying to help...but Tauriel and Bilbo, you're not required to come. And I wanted to let you know both know how I grateful I am for both of you staying here through all this fanfare. I'm sure you are both missing you're home terribly...so I can understand...if you are ready to make your journeys home," Kili said this last little bit with his head downcast.

Tauriel looked at Bilbo and they both smiled. Bilbo was the first to address Kili, "Yes, I think my thirst for adventure has been sated for quite awhile. But i do so miss my home, young Prince, that is true. I miss my books and fire and comfy chair, but mostly my gardens; and of course my pantry will need to be restocked, of course," he winked at Kili. "But, I had promised I would stay until your home is restored to you. And, yes, it is well on its way - But I will also stay until i see you crowned King, Kili. Thorin and Fili will have been proud to see you become King and I will take their honorable place at the ceremony, if...if you are amenable to that," Bilbo bowed his head. With a tear in his eye and a smile Kili reached out and gave Bilbo a great hug, "Of course, my friend- I think that is a wonderful idea!"

Tauriel stood there getting misty eyed and smiled at the two hugging before her. When their embrace was ended, Tauriel sniffed and addressed Bilbo first, "Master hobbit- I think I can show you something that will make you a little less homesick, after we attend the event in the Great Hall," she smirked. Bilbo just gave her a smiling quizzical look, then Tauriel turned towards Kili and grasped his hand, "My love- my home is wherever you are, for I shall never leave your side, now that you are returned to me." It was Kili's turn to sniff and he reached up and gave her a sweet kiss, heedless that Bilbo was also right there. For his part, Bilbo just looked up at the rafters and whistled until they were done, but he too had a tear in his eye. After their kiss, still holding hands, Kili said, "Okay, let's head to the next room."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello all, sorry for the delay, thought I could post this chapter earlier in the week, just got busy with things. I was able to write quite a bit this week though, so I promise to try to post the next chapter one week from now :)_**

**_Again another chapter with some minutiae of daily dwarf living...I was actually looking forward to writing this chapter as I think it's important for us knowing all about the inner workings of their society. I liked detailing the different jobs...see if you notice something (I'll detail below)._**

**_Love and hugs to all my wonderful readers for your time and patience in my "little" story (70k words by my count...yikes!) I had a chuckle and smile at all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter, thanks especially to: Susan, Justme, Aneita, Christine, Guest(s), Bienniel, Mfaerie32, Jackie9448 and Nenithiel for taking the time to write!_**

Chp 44

The trio entered the room to see about three fourths of the Iron Hills dwarves, which amounted to around five hundred dwarves; still there and Kili nodded approvingly. The benches were still there from yesterday and the dwarves were seated again; but this time Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Ori, and Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were standing at the front. Balin noticed Kili came in the room so he clapped his hands and the dwarves stopped their conversations. Balin started, "Thank you to all who have stayed for awhile...whether it be until Kili's coronation or if you desire to make your home here in Erebor, we welcome you with open arms! Now...as I read off possible work opportunities, please see one of these dwarves here, as they will be the ones you will report to," Balin indicated all the dwarves of the Company standing at the front.

Bilbo, Kili and Tauriel stayed in the back as not to disrupt the proceedings and Balin continued, "Okay, for those who desire to be of the Royal guard, want to be in the army that helps protect Erebor, be prison guards, make weaponry and armor, and any other such similar capacity- see Dwalin here." Over a hundred of the dwarves stood up, including Twain. Dwalin directed them over to a side door and he yelled, "Alrightee lads...follow me to the guard room and we'll get your assignments sorted out."

Balin waited for those dwarves to leave, then started again, "Okay, now...who wishes to work with finances, mining, treasure disbursement, or in the forges?" Again about a hundred dwarves got up and Gloin waved his hands and said, "Okay lads! Follow me to the forges...I'll give ye' the tour!" Again Balin waited then spoke again, "Next...we need many a strong hand and back for this work. Who is willing to help out rebuild Erebor: it's gates, rooms, and architecture and restore to its former glory?" Many dwarves yelled "Aye" and stood up. Bofur waved his hands and said, "Wonderful! Let's meet by the main gate and see what we can do to shore that up first." About a hundred dwarves got up and followed him out of the Great Hall to the Hall of Kings and out by the main entrance to the Mountain.

After the last group left, Balin started again, "Okay- we'll need lots on this one too...we've got many mouths to feed here; who wants to help procure food and drink, hunt, or be a cook or server?" Bombur gathered all those that were willing which numbered over fifty; and most of these were ones that had already helped him serve the last few meals. He waved at them and him and his group headed off towards the kitchens. Balin continued, "This is also important work, as we will have many visitors here soon for the coronation. Who is willing to work on clothing, bedding, laundry, textiles, furniture, and preparing guest rooms; or are traders and have ties with other lands with which we can get supplies from?" About less than fifty dwarves stood up and Dori waved enthusiastically and said, "Over here lads. I'll take you to the workroom I've set up," and they followed him out another side door.

Balin said, "There's still lots to do, lots to do- We still have a number of patients in the sick beds, who has training or interest in the healing arts? About twenty dwarves got up and Oin said, "Follow me, we've got lots of patients to tend to...come on, they be needing care and medicinals, quickly!" And those dwarves went shuffling after him, as he suggested, at a very fast pace. Balin counted the rest that were left in his head, about seventy, give or take, he thought. He continued, "Right...well...Bifur needs help with mechanisms and machinery, metal and jewelcraft-so if that's your expertise, go with him." Twenty dwarves got up and Bifur waved them over to another corner of the Great Hall. After this group marched off, then Balin said, "Well...I'd be needin some help as emissaries and messengers to ferry news and information from other lands, who will help me with that?" About thirty dwarves, including Dwain, stood up and Balin told them to wait in the Hall of Kings for him and he would be there shortly.

Balin and Ori were the only ones left at the front and Balin said, "Well, Ori here can use some help in the library, taking down meeting notes and the like, who wants to help him? Three smaller sized dwarves got up and Ori smiled at them, he cheerily said, "Okay, follow me to the library. I'll show you what I've already sorted through, and the four left out a side door. Seventeen dwarves were left in the large room and Balin said, "Okay lads. Those of you that are left, please follow me. You can come with me and tell me of your speciality, or what you want to do." They all got up and followed Balin out if the Great Hall. As Balin passed Kili he gave him a wink and whispered "Not a bad turnout, huh?" Kili smiled as Balin and his group walked by and Tauriel and Bilbo stepped out of the way. Tauriel remarked to Kili and Bilbo, "Well...that was actually handled very efficiently," and Bilbo nodded his head in agreement. Kili said, "Yes we dwarves, when we are not making war that is, have a very well run society. Everyone knows and has their place, and we are usually always willing to do what it takes to help out, for the betterment of all. I am glad so many decided to stay, at least for awhile, as there is much to do."

Then Kili turned towards his companions, stepping towards Tauriel and grasped both of her hands in his, "My love...there are a number of things I needed to attend to this morning. I'd like to check on all the groups but especially Dori as I want to personally make sure my mother's room is prepared for her arrival," he said somewhat downcast. Tauriel squeezed his hands and smiled at him, "I completely understand my love. I have a number of things I wanted to do as well- I promised Oin I would visit the infirmary and see what help I could be to him; AND I promised to take our good Master Hobbit here somewhere that would help ease his homesickness." Kili leaned up and they had a sweet kiss. "I will try to catch up with you as soon as I can, my Lady. I have somewhere else I'd like to show you later," he smiled and turned and walked out one of the side doors. She nodded and turned towards Bilbo, "Are you ready good Sir? I KNOW you will be amazed at the sight you will see soon," she smirked as she looked down Bilbo. "Lady Tauriel, you know just how to intrigue my sense of adventure, that's for sure! Yes...I am ready to go!" he said.

Tauriel felt that now that the unrest had been dealt with and everyone had been settling in to their roles, she took him through the Great Hall. She did however tell him of the alternate route when they passed the staircase that went down to it. She had a feeling Bilbo would be spending most of his time at the place where they were going, and wanted him to know a few different routes to get there. Once passing the large doors off the Great Hall, they entered the smaller hallway that the dining halls and kitchens were off of. There were many dwarves bustling about. As they passed the dining halls they could see a number of dwarves in them moving furniture around and hanging tapestries and pictures. They noted all the dwarves seemed happy in their tasks and when they passed by the pair they nodded their heads towards Bilbo and Tauriel and continued about their business.

Tauriel and Bilbo went past the large entrance to the kitchens and again could see many dwarves hurrying in and out. Some were carrying game, boxes and barrels in, others were chopping greens and potatoes and others yet were wearing aprons and heading towards the ovens. Tasty smells were coming from the kitchens and Bilbo rubbed his stomach, even though they had had breakfast not that long ago. Tauriel noted his gesture and said, "Do you find yourself hungry again Master Hobbit? We just ate not that long ago- surely the fare and opportunities were not plentiful while you were traveling? Did you not adjust to eating less?" Bilbo chuckled, "Lady Tauriel, you are not familiar with Halflings are you? We require little more than good company, a comfy home and good food...lots of it. Back home, it is not uncommon for us to have two breakfasts, elevensies, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner AND supper! And to finish it off with a bit o' wine and smoking weed." Tauriel looked down at Bilbo and exclaimed, "Indeed! I see. Well now that life is a little less hectic, let us hope we can get back to that - as I'm finding out, that dwarves do enjoy their refreshments too," she smiled at him. As they walked, Bilbo asked Tauriel what do elves eat then. "Since I am an Elf of the forest, game is usually plentiful, so venison, rabbit, fowl and fish are common meals. In addition, we enjoy leafy greens, fungi and other succulents the forest provides for us. Although, I have not witnessed first hand, but I believe the other groups of my kin, enjoy different types of fare, according to their customs." Bilbo smiled and remembered the brief time the company was in Rivendell and told Tauriel all that they were served there and she nodded interestingly.

They continued walking, "Well, we are almost there. Just around this corner," Tauriel said. They got to the small door that Kili had taken Tauriel to a few days ago. Bilbo looked up at Tauriel in great anticipation and so she unlatched the small door. As soon as the door was cracked, rays of sunshine streamed in the hall they were in and many sweet, woodsy smells and water spray filled both of their senses. Tauriel took a deep breath in, and Bilbo just stood there at the top of the stairs in the doorway, a small, "Oh my," escaping him. He still stood there and Tauriel noticed tears rolling down his cheeks, she took his hand and said, Come Master Hobbit, let us get a closer look," she smiled kindly at him and led him down the stairs.

They walked over to the water's edge but Bilbo was still too much in awe to speak. Tauriel spoke first then, "It is indeed breathtaking, when Kili first brought me here, I scarce could believe my eyes also. He explained that the mountain had been host to many visitors and they needed a place that could supply greens, flowers and other growing things, here in the mountain. While that scourge was here, many of the plants died off, but I think with loving care, they can be coaxed back to life. What do you think Bilbo?" she grinned large down at him. Crying softly, he got out his handkerchief and blew his nose and wiped his eyes. It still took him a moment to speak, "I think this is one of the most beautiful sights I have seen in all my journey!" he managed to get out. "Even more so than the Great Hall filled with a horde of treasure...for those things move me not...but seeing living and growing things touches my heart and fills it with joy," he managed to get out.

Bilbo looked up at Tauriel and he asked, "Do you...do you think...Kili would let me start tending to the gardens here?" Bilbo asked anxiously. Tauriel smiled a knowing smile and said, "I think Kili would be much appreciative for you to do that very thing, Bilbo." Bilbo clapped his hands and said, "Wonderful!" Over his awe a little bit, Tauriel sensed he was very impatient to get started, now having discovered the new purpose to his life for the next few months or so. They walked around the water's edge, went over the bridge and explored on that side of the pool, all the while both marveling at the sights and sounds before them. As they were walking Bilbo was telling Tauriel all about his garden back home and how he wanted to fix up this one here in the Mountain.

They walked and talked and explored for an hour or two, then Tauriel looked up at the sky and could sense it was mid afternoon. "Bilbo, I need to head back, so I can go help Oin in the infirmary, I trust you will be alright here, alone?" She looked down at Bilbo who was positively beaming and rubbing his hands together, not knowing where to start first. "Oh, yes...yes," he said distractedly. Tauriel also said, a little sterner this time, "Bilbo...promise me you won't leave the Mountain. I know you are eager to go out into the wilderness to start foraging for seeds and such to start growing, but you must not go alone. Also, we need to ask Kili's permission first." Bilbo gave her a slightly impatient answer, "Yes, I realize that Tauriel, but I should like to get started as soon as possible. Perhaps you can ask Kili tonight, at dinner if you may accompany me out into the forest first thing tomorrow." Tauriel smiled, "Yes, I will definitely do that." They bowed to each other and she left Bilbo to walk amongst the flowing water, ravens and trees to his heart's content.

FYI, Balin listed the jobs in order of "importance" (at least to dwarven society) :)


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello~~ wanted to post this earlier in the day...just got caught up with stuff :/ A sweet chapter...*NOTE: mature themes though. Now you get to find out Jackie :) Thanks to all my readers and the lovely reviews from the last chapter- enjoy!_**

Chp 45

She headed back to the infirmary which meant going back by the kitchens and through the Great Hall. There may be a quicker route, but she wanted to get to Oin in the infirmary so she thought it best not to take more time getting lost right now. The kitchen and dining halls were still bustling places and everyone nodded at her in a friendly way that she happened to pass by. She made her way to the Great Hall where some dwarves were already sizing up the columns and vast ceiling high overhead, presumably looking for structural defects, thought Tauriel. She got to the middle of the Great Hall and turned to go right and through some large doors. The next hallway was where the Guard Room and infirmary was off of. There were some stouter look dwarves coming in and out of the guard room. They nodded at her curtly and remembering Dwalin's usual disposition, she thought that just might be the way with some dwarves.

She remembered the infirmary was opposite the guard room, as she had helped fix Nott up the other day, so she turned North and went through the large doors on that wall. She realized this front area was like a triage room. There were many cots in rows, with a little table and simple chair by each one. Off to the side of this room was a few smaller rooms, she didn't remember much from the other day as she was busy and distracted in her task. Then at the back of the room there was a long hallway with many doors on each side off of it. A few dwarves were going in and out of them, but didn't seem to notice her.

She decided to walk towards the few rooms on her right. "Hello?" she called. The first room had many many rows of wooden shelves. Most of the shelves were empty, but there were a few vials, small boxes, cups, jars and some of the glass bottles did contain either liquid or solid substances, she noted. This is where they keep their medicinals, and they are sorely lacking in many important compounds. She thought when she goes out into the forest tomorrow with Bilbo she may be able to find some things of use to bring back.

No one was in that room, so she peeked into the next one, it looked like a small office. There was a desk, but mostly the room was crammed with dusty wooden bookcases filled with also dusty, and ancient looking tomes. There was one more room and when Tauriel entered she realized this was the surgery room she had worked on Nott in. It had been cleaned and tidied up since this day. There was no other choice but to start walking down the back hallway, so that's what she did. In the first room to the left off the hallway she peeked in the door and no one was there except a sleeping dwarf lying in the bed with his foot in sling, suspended from the ceiling.

She looked to her right then and there was another dwarf moaning low, laying on the bed and the dwarf sitting next to him and attending to him was one of the dwarves that had helped her and Oin with Nott. She knocked on the door quietly and slowly entered the room, "Hello?" she said also in a quiet tone. The dwarf sitting in the chair got up quickly, a little startled, but said "Lady Tauriel, it is very nice to see you again. If I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last time, I am Till, son of Toon. Thank you for keeping your promise of returning to help us."

The dwarf moaned a little louder and they both looked down at him. Till sighed and tried to arrange his bandage so he could be a little more comfortable. When he stood up again he was frowning, Tauriel asked him what was wrong. Till replied quietly, "Tis Thorin III, Dain's son. I'm afraid there's not much more we can do for him until we get the proper herbs. He must be in awful pain. I wish there was more I could do to help him," he said downcast. Tauriel patted Till on the shoulder and looked at him kindly, "You are good soul, Till, for I can tell you do care for all living things and I know you would do more if you could. Take heart...for I will do what I can to help him too." Till sniffed and brightened up a little bit, he said, "I will fetch Master Oin and let him know you're here." He quickly left the small room, leaving Tauriel there with dwarf. He moaned a little bit, every now and then and seemed in too much discomfort to notice her. He had a large bandage strapped across his belly and Tauriel could see from the old blood staining it, that Thorin III had probably sustained a belly wound during the battle, and did indeed not have much more time, in this condition, if she only had some athelas, she thought...

In only a few moments later, Oin and Till came back and waved Tauriel out into the hallway and back to the triage room. Oin whispered, "There a'bou forty ter so here in the infirmary, the more serious cases here on this side. Gashes, slashes, cut wounds, missing limbs and the like are most of 'em. Obviously many were lost during the battle and have already been entombed in the Shrine of the Fallen, deep inside the mountain. You may remember that's where we had taken Kili and Fili and Thorin's bodies," he coughed, as not wanting to bring up bad memories for Tauriel, but quickly continued. "So these others that are left, I've...I've done what I can for them. The twenty lads that came with me earlier today 'twill definitely be a help. But I'm afraid what we need now is more medicine. Twasn't much here to begin with...most were old and dried up and of no use. And many of these are just lads and couldn't identify a wooly hemlock more than a wooly bear..." He sighed, "still...I'm grateful for the help, but I can't do much more for those that are suffering unless I get the proper medicines."

Tauriel smiled and said, "I shall be glad to see what I can do for them while I'm here, but most likely I will be venturing out into the forest tomorrow and can see what I can find." Oin seemed overjoyed and bowed to Tauriel, as did Till. Tauriel smiled back at them. "Our Master Hobbit has discovered the gardens and is in an immense hurry to find things to plant there, so we will be out gathering many plants so I am happy to look for whatever you need," she said. Oin clapped his hands and said, "Wonderful, wonderful! I'd go myself, but I'm afraid to leave these lads here all alone with some of the more serious cases. I've heard there might be a few older healers traveling with the group from the Blue Mountains, so that will also be of help, but yes, any medicinals you can find will be wonderful!" he said again. "Oh, and Lady Tauriel, would it be too much trouble if young Till came with you on your forage? He's very much interested in plants and is eager to help." Tauriel looked at the young dwarf and said, "Yes, of course you may come Till." He eagerly bowed to her which Tauriel returned. "Meet us in the Gallery of Kings after breakfast and we shall set out...well, I must get Kili's permission first, of course, but I don't foresee a problem," she said.

For the next few hours, Tauriel visited all the dwarves rooms to see what help she could be of now. Here and there she was able to stitch a few wounds more intricately than the dwarves could, repeat elvish incantations for healing and the like. Most of these dwarves did not attend the meeting in the Great Hall and did not hear the entire adventure of the Company and of her and her kin's deeds, so the ones that were conscious, were a little wary when she tried to administer to them. In the end, they let her work her ministrations and most felt a little better when she was done. Till looked up at her and said, "Lady Tauriel, why don't you rest? Let me fetch you some water. She agreed and they walked back to the triage room. Tauriel sat in a chair that was a little too small for her but stretched her long legs out nonetheless. Till handed her a mug of that cold water and she gulped all of it down.

Just then, Kili came into the room and tried to hide his slightly relieved expression, as he said, "Ahh Tauriel, there you are." He came closer and Till bowed low as he walked over to Tauriel in the chair. "How are things going here in the infirmary? How are our patients doing?" Till chimed in, "My Lord if I may, it was wonderful of Lady Tauriel to return and help us. She has worked here for awhile today and has helped immensely. She has attended to every patient and eased their hurts. Also, I am very excited to be able to accompany her first thing in the morning!"

At this revelation, Kili had a slightly puzzled expression on his face. Tauriel stepped in and said, "Well, yes, Kili, I was going to ask you about that tonight. I was going to ask your permission to go out into the forests around the mountain in the morning. I promised Bilbo to help him look for plants for the garden area; and I also told Oin I would see if I could find some medicinals for the store here in the infirmary. Oin requested that Till come too," she hung her slightly at the words. Kili had a tight-lipped smile to one side of his face and his eyes looked at the floor, but when he looked up again he was smiling and said softly, "Tauriel, you are not my ward, you may do as you please and go wherever you like without having to ask my permission. However, I do not wish you to go alone. We are not sure all the Orc forces have retreated and our borders have not been secured. Therefore, I shall go with you." Both Till and Tauriel looked slightly shocked, but they smiled back. Tauriel said, "That would be lovely."

Kili went over to Tauriel and said, "Would you mind taking a walk with me, Tauriel?" She replied smiling, "I would love to." They said their goodbyes to Till who bowed low and said they would see him in the morning. They started walking out of the infirmary and this time turned right, which Tauriel had never been this way yet. They wanted to hold hands, but as they were passing many dwarves going in and about rooms and in the hallway, they decided it wasn't prudent.

After the large guard room, there was a double wide staircase with black, onyx like stone steps and an intricate bannister railing that Kili indicated they ascend. It was an airy staircase, so Tauriel felt there must be an opening somewhere above, that was letting in light. When they got to the next landing, there was a dwarf standing guard at the top of the staircase. When he saw Kili he immediately bowed, and said, "My Lord." Kili nodded back and he watched the couple continue to ascend the staircase with a curious look at their backs. When they arrived at the next landing which was the topmost in this part of the mountain, Tauriel could barely make out the opening high up in the wall where the sunlight was coming in but she could smell the fresh air and took a deep breath in. The rock wall was at her left so she turned to her right and saw only a few doorways in this hallway, all on left side of the wall. There was another guard stationed in this hallway too, this dwarf was a little older and more experienced, Tauriel thought. Kili nodded at him and the guard bowed and said, "Lord Kili, Lady Tauriel."

After passing the guard, they felt safer to begin holding hands, which they did. There were four doorways located along this long corridor, separated pretty well apart. When they passed the first door Kili raised his hand and Tauriel's along with it and said a little sheepishly, "That is my room. Well, the room that I am using now, that is. Tis a fair room, good sized and well fitted." They walked a little further and passed the second door, "These are the Royal chambers," Kili said, "We're heading to the last room, which is largest, and was my great-grandfather Thror's room, when he was King Under the Mountain." They passed the third door and Kili indicated this would be his mother's room, all the while still holding hands and swinging them slightly as they walked.

They finally arrived at the last doorway in the hallway. Kili removed a large iron key from a lower pocket and turned the large lock. Clicking open, he pushed the heavy door inward and Tauriel could immediately see why this was the grandest of all rooms. There was a large foyer with mosaic tile floors, sparklingly inlaid with jewels and looking up, was a round ceiling painted with knotwork motifs and more glittering gems. She noticed there were rooms that led off of each of the three arched doorways of the foyer. They stepped first into the room on the left. Kili reached at the wall and lifted some kind of lever up. The unusual torch system Tauriel had seen in the hallways of the mountain were present here too and when he lifted that up, it illuminated the room like it was almost daylight. She looked around and this room had a large nicely carved wooden table in it. There was a heavily decorated chair at the far end and the table was big enough to accommodate three chairs on either side and a smaller one at the opposite end. Nice furniture was also aligning the walls. Kili noted, "Thankfully Smaug only plundered the treasuries and throne rooms and the like. There are plenty of rooms in the Mountain still that held precious items, we are lucky he chose not to search the entire mountain, and most of the items in these rooms were left intact. This, I suppose, is where Thror held meetings between his innermost circle of advisors, or ate a spot of supper or breakfast, if he chose. That wooden door in the back leads to a small kitchen." He flipped the switch and the lights went out.

They stepped back through the foyer, going straight across and entering the rightmost room. Kili flipped a similar switch and Tauriel could see this was a large and well appointed study type of room. Along many of the walls were bookcases filled with many leather bound tomes or other nicely carved shelves with glass doors and many glittering items inside. A large desk was in one corner and there were a few chairs and tapestries throughout the room. Tauriel was impressed and she said so, "I had no idea Thror would have been so well-read," as she indicated towards all the books. Kili replied, "Yes, it's true. From what I've heard from my mother, he loved to read about other cultures and actually had written a few of his own, dwarven history and the like...well...all this was before, before...the treasure sickness had taken hold. After that, he cared for little else," Kili said, very downcast. Tauriel wanted to change the subject so she suggested they go into the room off of the middle of the foyer.

They entered that room and she could see it was comfortably appointed living area. Soft rugs and furnishings, massive stone fireplace on one wall and tapestries hung on the rest of the walls. At the back of the room there was a large door and a large set of shutters that went all the way to the floor. Kili opened the door first and they peeked inside, it was a sumptuous bedroom with a very high ceiling. Of course the very wide, fully carved wood four poster bed was up against one wall and opposite was another large fireplace. Kili was excited to show Tauriel to the back of that room a smaller door. They took a quick look inside and Tauriel was wowed by the bright and airy private washroom of the King's. There was a large walk down into tub, a few wash basins on the wall and Tauriel blushed slightly when she saw the rather large toilet off to one side.

Kili slightly chuckled too as he closed the door and they went back towards the living room. This time he opened the shutters and led Tauriel out onto a large terrace. Part of it was covered from above by the stony outcrop and part was exposed to the sky. There was a thick, carved stone railing at the edge and a few chairs and benches to sit on. Tauriel loved getting a breath of fresh aire, and this time was no exception. She breathed in deep as they walked to the edge of the terrace overhang; she marveled at the view below. It was practically twilight and they reached out for each other's hands and surveyed the marvelous view all around them. The city of Dale a short distance away, they could see smoke coming from chimneys, here and there and numerous lights shone throughout a city that was beginning to come back to life. Tauriel, with her far-seeing eyes could even look upon the outer reaches of her foresthome, Mirkwood and it even made her smile, to see this sight.

Kili had her sit on one of the stone benches and he came to stand behind her. He put his arms around hers and squeezed her tight then nuzzled his head into her slender neck. Sensing her happiness he said, "What is it my love?" Tauriel closed her eyes but smiled somewhat melancholy, "For many years of my long life, in the forest yonder, I would look up towards this snow capped mountain and wonder what ii was like inside; what it would be like to explore all lands and meet others peoples. Now, I can scarce believe the turn of events...now I'm here looking in the opposite direction, and my life and all I had hoped of late, is coming to fruition."

Kili nuzzled her neck more and planted kisses along it. "That pleases me to hear you say, my love. You like...these...accommodations, then?" She looked up and back so she could look into Kili's eyes, "They are grander than I had ever hoped of, or dreamed Kili." He went to be in front of her on one knee and said, "I hope...one day...these may be...our living quarters, then." She took his hands and said, "Tis more than I deserve. For I am a humble wood elf...but, for if this is where you reside and if you want me by your side...then here is where I shall be." Kili scooted himself between her legs and placed his arms around her waist and looked up at her, "No...you DO deserve a palace more opulent than this...shining more golden than your beauty, sparkling with diamonds more than the stars shine in your eyes, and as comfortable and safe as I can make it for you...and...our children and future generations," he said as he looked up at Tauriel, happy tears in his eyes.

She looked down at this beautiful and sweet yet so brave and loyal dwarf beneath her and couldn't imagine the love for him in her heart could possibly grow even more...but his words, and the possibility that she could be his Queen and their love mingling together, creating little ones that would one day continue the Royal line of the ancient House of Durin...was more than she could bear at the moment...with happy tears in her eyes she reached out for him and brought him close to her for an intense kiss. Squeezing him with her lithe legs they hungrily explored each other's mouths, but within moments he swiftly stood up and easily lifted her in his strong arms. He carried her to the bedroom and at the large poster bed, gently laid her down on the fluffy coverlets.

He stood before her and quickly removed his tunic up and over his head. Her mouth involuntarily watered at the sight of his toned body and perpetually messy hair. Since members of the same class, male or female bathe together back in Mirkwood, she was accustomed to the shape and sight of male's parts...but here before her...Kili couldn't have been more different. His skin was brown, like tanned leather, she thought; unlike the creamy kind of her kin. Every part of his upper torso was bulging with sinewy muscles and fuzzy, ringlet-like hair covered all of his chest, all the way down his stomach and below his pant line. Tauriel sat up and unbuttoned her blouse, removed it and then her undergarment, exposing her perky breasts and hard nipples. She laid back down and instinctually parted her legs. Kili climbed on the bed in between them, pants still on but with an immense bulging hardness inside. She wrapped her legs around his lower half, squeezing tight, heedless of the slight wrapping coming from somewhere nearby.

She loved the weight of him on top of her. She could feel the strength in his body as he caressed her exposed flesh, both hands working up and down her sides, cupping her breasts, caressing her neck and hair, kissing each part he came in contact with. Her hands stroked and squeezed at his back and she could feel those strong muscles under her hands rippling with each movement he made. The knocking became louder but the two lovers were still entranced in their passionate embrace to notice. She could feel his chest hair tickling her exposed flesh as he moved up and down; she found the sensation completely enticing and making her immensely wet. Moaning slightly, Kili lifted himself up and started to unbutton his trousers but a voice outside the bedroom interrupted his actions. "My Lord...Lord Kili..." the voice whispered. Slowly Kili and Tauriel became aware of the voice and stopped what they were doing. Kili swore and rolled off of her, Tauriel sighed deeply. She brought the cover over herself and Kili took a moment to wipe his face of sweat and smoothed down his mussed hair. Tauriel watched him walk into the living area without putting his shirt back on. She couldn't see who he was talking to but could hear the two converse. "WHAT is it, Tulin!" Kili said, rather loudly. The other dwarf spoke up, Tauriel recognizing the older guard's voice from down the hall, "Please forgive me my Lord. Pardon the interruption, but your Mother is in the next room and she is asking to see you." Tauriel gulped...once again.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Here's the next chapter~~thanks for your patience :)_**

**_Its a short one...so...I may just post the next one tomorrow ;) ;)_**

Chp 46

Tauriel could hear Kili swear loudly, again...then he told the other dwarf, "Very well...tell her I will be with her momentarily, and then come back here." She heard a door close and a moment later Kili came back in the bedroom a very sheepish look on his face. She smiled, still covered up and sweaty with messed up hair too. Kili sat on the edge of the bed, at a loss for words. She sat up, pulling the blanket with her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I know," she said knowingly. "You have to go...I understand. I was hoping to meet your mother under...different circumstances," she looked down and smiled. He squeezed her hand back and reached up and caressed her jaw, "I love you, Tauriel" and reached over to kiss her. She replied the same and he got off of the bed. "I'd feel more comfortable if Tulin the guard escorted you back to your room. Dinner will be served shortly and I hope I'll make it there in time." Tauriel replied, "Spend time with your mother, she has traveled a long distance and I'm sure you have much to discuss, my love. If I do not see you at dinner tonight, I will be ready to depart after breakfast in the morning to forage for those items." They kissed again and Kili put his shirt back on and walked over to a small mirror and basin on a dresser. He rinsed his hair and face and ran a brush through it. Tauriel dressed and did the same. When they were presentable they entered the living room and Kili instructed Tulin to see Tauriel back to her room. As they were leaving, Kili said, "Tulin, I apologize for raising my voice to you..." Tulin stepped in, "Forgive me again sire...but I thought, under the circumstances, the interruption was warranted. No apology is necessary," he smiled at the pair knowingly.

Tulin checked the hallway and no one was moving about. Kili and Tauriel touched fingers as she was walking away. After the two departed, Kili walked by the mirror again and checked his appearance. He smoothed his hair down and added a few quick braids. His clothes, were a little disheveled, so he straightened his shirt, hitched his undergarments up and made sure his pants were still buttoned...the bulge all but disappeared, now. He figured, this was as regal as he was going to look, at the moment. He took a deep breath, slowly let it out and started his walk from the King's chambers to the room next door. He arrived back in the hallway and still no one was about.

He breathed deep again when he arrived at the doorway. His mother had worked hard those many years raising him and his brother, so he of course knocked on the door before entering. A hearty and deep, "Who is it?" could be heard coming from inside the room. Kili cleared his throat, "Mother, it is me, Kili," emotions starting to well up inside of him. The door opened from the inside and there, in the entryway, stood his mother. She was tall, like Thorin, slightly taller than even Kili. Stockily built, but with a royal bearing that was evident, also like her brother. She had dark hair with only a hint of a beard, unlike so many of the dwarf women; her hair was neatly parted down the middle and had some simple braids in the back. Upon seeing her youngest son, the future King, her warm honey green eyes welled up and she welcomed him into her bosom with an immense hug. Kili stepped over the threshold and she held him tight for a few moments. They both sniffed as they broke apart, but Dis looked at her son with pride and smiled.

He went into the inner chamber of these quarters, and not as large or opulently decorated as the king's room next door, it was still very comfortable and well fitted. She invited him to sit on the soft couch and she sat next to him. He hung his head, knowing what he must say, but Dis understood her son's pain and took his hands in hers and began, "I have heard the news, my son. I know about Thorin, and... of your brother." The last bit difficult to be spoken aloud, she found. Fresh sobs came from her son and she reached out to hold him in her arms. She too, cried, and they stayed like that for awhile. She patted his back and asked, "Was it quick? I mean...did your brother suffer overmuch?" Kili pulled himself back, out of her arms, sniffed and looked in her eyes, "No, he didn't have to suffer long," as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I was there...and yet, I didn't remember what happened. They had only told me later. He was killed by that abomination, Azog." His mother sighed long, closed her eyes and exhaled deeply; then she asked, "So...he has been dispatched? Your brother...and my grandfather...have been avenged?" she said, eyes open now, a fiery blaze in them. Kili sniffed again, "Yes...twas Thorin. They had a mighty battle, tis said. Both bodies were found a short distance from one another, on the ice, on Ravenhill," Kili knodded his head up in the direction of the hill.

He didn't want to go into details about Fili's death...his mother didn't need to know exactly everything Fili had suffered through; the most important thing was that Azog, and Bolg, he had found out later, had been killed. After that, they discussed many things; Dis's long journey from their home in the Blue Mountains, and many of the more exciting parts of Kili's adventure, that didn't include his "dealings" with elves. His mother yawned, and Kili looked over her shoulder to the shutters that were open. There was a similar outdoor balcony as the one in the King's chamber, and he noticed it was nighttime already. He said a loud, "Damn," and his mother looked at him with one eyebrow raised, he had missed dinner with Tauriel. Looking sheepishly down, he said, "Oh, um...sorry, mother. Well tis late and I'm afraid we've missed formal dinner in the Hall." She yawned again and said, "That's okay son. I'm pretty tired from my journey, and don't think I'm up for entertaining now, or for awhile yet." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll have something sent up to you right away, then," he told her as he got up to leave. She looked at him sweetly and grabbed his hand; looking up at her son, she said, "I am so proud of all you have accomplished so far, and all that I know you are destined to do, for our kin." He teared up and squeezed her hand, smiling. There was a knock at the door and Kili went to answer it. Balin was there. He said, "I had heard that your mother and the party from the Blue Mountains has arrived. If she is not in repose, may I speak with her?" He went to ask his mother and she gave her permission so he showed Balin in. Then he turned to leave to summon some food for them and as he walked away, she said, "When you return Kili, you will have to tell me all about this female you have given my runestone to." Kili gulped, as he walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Here's that next chapter as promised~~ Thanks for the reviews of the chapter I posted yesterday...some fun stuff coming up and I'm so excited for you guys to read and enjoy it :) :) *Note-Slightly mature themes in this chapter._**

Chp 47

Many thoughts ran through Kili's mind as he made his way to the kitchens. Even though it was later in the evening he passed many dwarves bustling about. All bowed when they saw their future King walk by and thought he seemed a little distracted and not returning their bows with his usual hearty, smiling ones. What would he tell his mother, what may she already know...his mind raced. He continued to think, as walked. Surely she would appreciate the fact that she's a good fighter...had saved him, too...not just body and mind...but heart and soul too; that had to count for something, he thought. Knowing his mother...he wasn't sure.

He finally arrived at his destination and walked into the kitchens large entry room. He found Bombur sitting behind a large desk. Large plates that were empty, except for scraps were scattered on the desk. When Bombur saw Kili come in and got off his chair a little more quickly than one would reasonably expect and bowed to the future king. Kili smiled, "Hello Bombur. I'm sorry I missed tonight's feast. I was...catching up with my mother." Bombur bowed his head and replied, "Yes, I had heard that party has arrived, Nori told me. He has interviewed all of them, I believe, and gotten the proper credentials from each." Kili replied, "Good, that is a relief. I'm sure my mother gave him the hardest time," he smiled thinking fondly of her," But if Nori made it back enough to talk with you, then surely she must have been bone tired from her journey, to do him much harm."

Bombur smiled at Kili's comment and Kili continued, "So then, the party is settled in?" Bombur replied, "I believe so Sire. Nori said Dwalin had them bunking in the Guard room until Dori could settle up quarters for everyone; with the exception of your mum, of course. I've already sent them some refreshments, and had just finished dinner myself," he got up and excused himself. After reappearing from around a corner, Bombur was pushing a cart with wheels and Kili saw it full of delicious food. Bombur replied, "I thought you and your mum had some catchin up ta do so I had a little something waiting for you- prepared everything myself, and I was just about to send it up to you," he said a little sheepishly, looking down at all the empty plates on his desk. Kili went over and patted Bombur on the back heartily, "You've done a fine, fine job, Bombur," he smiled at him, and Bombur's very round cheeks, got even redder, if that was possible.

"How are the pantry stores coming along?" he asked. "I've been able to manage, Sire. The messengers and merchants left this afternoon. They will be traveling to various nearby realms to see what they can buy or trade for. Our hunters have been bringing in plenty of game, and there is still quite a large stock of spices and salts in the pantries. A little old, but once cooked, they should add to the food quite nicely," Bombur replied. "That's wonderful. And I have a feeling our garden area will start producing soon," he chuckled. Bombur gave him a quizzical look and Kili smiled, "Our Hobbit friend has visited there already and wants to get started promptly first thing in the morning. So I'll be going along with Tauriel and a few others tomorrow gathering flora to bring back." Bombur perked up, "Sire...would it be possible for you to take someone with you?" he said as he whistled heartily, blowing air through his plump fingers.

A short and rotund dwarf appeared from a back hallway and hurried his way to Bombur's desk. When the dwarf saw Kili he practically stopped in his tracks and fumbling, decided he should stop to bow, as he never been this close to a future King before. Bombur cleared his throat, all the while Kili trying not to chuckle, "A-uh-em, Kili, may I present Coron. He's from the Iron Hills and has been showing me his cooking skills, which, are quite impressive, for one so young. He's created some of the interesting faire that we've been enjoying. Coron bowed again and said, "Thank you sir." When he raised from his bow he found himself looking face to face with Kili. For Kili's part, he gave the shorter dwarf a friendly, toothy smile. Even more off put by one so royal being down to earth and friendly to the likes of him, flustered him even more and he didn't know what to do but say, "Sire!" and bowed again, his nose practically touching the floor. Kili looked over at Bombur who rolled his eyes and Kili had a sweet smile. Kili helped him stand straight and said, "Pleased to meet you Coron. So I have you to thank for this tasty food?" Still a little nervous, but if they were talking about food, he seemed to find his voice finally, "Ah-hh, well, yes...some recipes my mother taught me. And...I was able to find enough spices and such to prepare them, but we have a need, for many more...and if I did...I can whip up things the likes no one has tasted before!" he exclaimed a little more jubilantly than he meant to. Kili, clearly impressed by the dwarf's enthusiasm, said, "Coron, how would like to come with me and few others tomorrow morning to forage in the nearby forest?" He practically squealed his response, "Oh Sire...could I...can I...that would be okay?" Kili said, "I think that's a great idea" as he gave Bombur a wink. Bombur then said, "Coron, please go now though to deliver this food to the Lady Dis' quarters." Coron smiled, then realized he didn't know the way and was about to start stuttering again, Kili chimed in and said, "I am going back there Coron. I will show you the way." He looked relieved for the moment then realized he would walking a very long way next to the future king, and his hands started shaking.

Kili nodded and took his leave from Bombur and they set out. Coron pushing the large cart of food, they weaved in and out of the few dwarves who were coming and going from the kitchens and dining halls. Kili still sensed dwarf's nervousness, so he thought some chatting would help. He started, "So Coron, you know a lot about herbs and things?" He was still a little nervous, being next to the future king, but happy to talk about his home and growing up, "Yes, Sire. I must confess, I never took much to fighting and such. My pa wanted me to be brave fighter like him...but I was pretty clumsy with weapons and such. So in the times I was supposed to be out fighting and sparring with my friends, I was in our quarters' kitchen, with me'mum. She taught me lots about cooking and preparing food. And I found, that in making food and coming up with new dishes...I was, well...less clumsy," he goofily smiled.

Kili smiled knowingly, "Yeah, Coron...I know all about being, a...a, disappointment," he said a little dejectedly. "My father was a great warrior too. He grew up with Thorin, so it was natural to see how he ended up with my mum. Thorin and Nili, my father, and Dwalin were best friends and did everything together. Until...until my father was killed in that awful battle-that's when Thorin took over raising me and my brother, even though he was a young Prince himself." Coron interjected, "Excuse me...but Sire, you are a formidable warrior...I mean, all the amazing tales we've heard about you!" Then Coron stopped and wondered if he had said something to offend or upset, as Kili had stopped too and was looking a little misty eyed. Kili did stop out of a moment of reflection and then hurriedly replied to let Coron know he didn't take offense. "Uh...well...yes, I'm proficient with arms and such; but when it came to taking my royal duties seriously, I mean. Even from a very young age, my father tried to groom me and Fili to be a King one day. Well, of course, most everyone's efforts were focused on my brother. But, my father was always frustrated with me because I was more interested in goofing around, making jokes or trying to sneak off and learn about other cultures. So lately, I've been thinking back to how foolish and reckless I was not to take that training more seriously," he said very downcast.

Coron was beside himself with disappointment thinking he had said something to make this sensitive dwarf prince upset and immediately tried to think of something encouraging to say, "But Sire...Sire...I think...I think you're just great...the diplomatic way you dealt with the recent events, and...and...how you were firm in your belief of rejecting the tainted treasures...well, I think that shows that...that...you speak from your mind, and your heart...and are honestly trying to do what's best for our people..." he stammered out. Kili smiled to one corner of his mouth, shrugged and patted the young dwarf on the back, "Thanks Coron. I appreciate that. I really am trying to do that...I just wished I would have paid attention more," Kili said wistfully.

They had finally arrived at the staircases to the Royal quarters. Kili was not sure how they were going to get the cart up the stairs, but thankfully Coron was familiar with it. There was a flat area in the middle of the stairs, almost like a slide going all the way up, and Coron pushed the cart into some built in notches, where you could hear a clicking noise. From the front of the cart he pulled a length of rope out of a built in slot. They started to ascend the staircase and when they reached the next landing, the rope completely unfurled, Coron began to pull until the cart reached the landing. He repeated the process until they reached the topmost landing. Tulin was still stationed at the top and told Kili as he passed, "My trip was uneventful, Sire." Kili nodded, but then remembered what errand he had sent him on, "Oh...ahh, yes. Thank you Tulin." When they got to Dis' door Kili knocked and that same familiar "Come in," greeted them. Kili opened the door for Coron and he pushed the cart inside to where Balin and Dis were sitting on the couch.

Balin stood up and said, "Ah, your food has arrived. You must be famished from your long journey? I'll take my leave of you now. Thank you for your time," he bowed to her as he left the room, patting Kili on the back. Coron stayed to help unload the plates, cups and trays of food. Kili was also helping and decided to introduce Coron, "Mother," he said, "I'd like to introduce Coron, he's from the Iron Hills and per our Master Chef, can make some very delicious meals. He'll be joining me in the forest tomorrow to look for roots, herbs and such." Coron was still nervous be in the presence of those so Royal, but he remembered to competently bow this time and when he rose, Dis looked him over raised one eye and asked, "For fish, would you use dill or paprika?" Coron replied, "Dill of course, ma'am." She continued, "What makes for a fine rabbit stew?" He didn't even have to think, but replied on the spot, "Well, some orange and red roots, and you can't be leavin' out the parsley or taters...but...my mom's secret," as he looked around from side to side and said quietly, "is to put a little bay leaf in!" Dis hesitated, then gave him a "not bad" nod of her head and smiled, "Excellent Coron, I look forward to trying some of your dishes one day. I see some morning fare here, so you may return the cart to the kitchens and tell the chef to please continue to send the next few meals to room, until I'm up for entertaining in the dining hall." Coron bowed again, "Yes ma'am," as he exited with the cart. Kili shouted out, "We'll see you by Front Entrance in the morning, Coron, don't forget." He replied, "No Sire, I certainly will not forget," and he exited the room.

Kili and his mother were finally alone again, and there was somewhat of an uncomfortable silence between them as they ate and finished their meal; Kili didn't know if this when he should bring up the runestone, or if his mother was...

The silence was broken when his mother said, "So, twas true Son? Mahal himself actually spoke to everyone here in the Mountain?" A little relieved to be talking about something else, " Well...I'm not sure, mum. That's what they said...I was...I was...gone; and then for some how and why, I was brought back." Dis could sense her son getting upset and went over to sit next to him. She rubbed his back and said, "Tis no reason to wonder my son...for yes, you had a reckless and aimless youth, but I have seen you mature and increase your skill through your various jobs and adventures. Let us not forget our royal Durin blood flowing through these veins too," she said as she slapped the inside of her forearm, "you were brave and loyal enough to answer the call of your Uncle, my brother! And undertook this formidable quest of slaying the dragon and returning my grandfather's home for our all kin, and...you were there to the very end, with Thorin and Fili. I couldn't be more prouder or asked for anything more, in a Son of Durin." She patted his back and lifted his chin with her large fingers and had him look directly in her eyes and said, "And lastly, but certainly none-the-least, I am your mother...and I know what resides in your heart and your soul...and there resides incredible courage, strength, bravery and honesty, to do what is right by our people." Kili sniffed but when he looked up again he was smiling at his mother, "I sure hope so, mum." He seemed to brighten a little, "And you'll be here to help and advise me, and so is Balin, and Tau..." he stopped his reply mid word, but thankfully his mom didn't seem to notice, so he continued, "So, it's not like I'm on my own," he chuckled the mistake away.

Dis smiled, then yawned and got up, and touched her forehead to Kili's and said, "Of course my son, we are all here, behind you and to help in what way need be." She yawned again and he stood up too. "Well, I am in much need of rest in a proper bed and many more days to heal from the long arduous journey, but please come round to see me as often as you like, although I know you are extremely busy. And if you don't mind, when I'm up to it, I shall like to walk around and revisit some of the places I remember from my youth here in the Mountain." Kili kissed her on the cheek and said, "Of course Mother," he bowed and turned to exit. He made sure her door was secure after leaving that room and made the short walk to his own chambers.

He entered and securely latched the heavy door behind him. Passing through the small foyer he entered a somewhat large living space and whipped his tunic shirt over his head and flung it towards a small chair, that already contained a few other bits of dirty clothes. Pulling down his woolen pants he also kicked those towards the chair too. In nothing but his underdrawers he walked to the balcony and whistled. A few moments later a pretty brownish black raven with small swathes of blue and purple in her feathers landed on a small outcropping on the balcony. "I have some things to do pretty early in the morning, so please come and rouse me then, Liac." The bird tittered back. Kili smiled and left her some bits of meat and bread he had saved from his dinner. She started snagging them with her beak immediately and he left her to her meal. He closed the bottom shutters to the balcony, but made sure to leave the upper ones open.

He took a left turn and entered the sleeping chambers of his quarters. The blanket still pushed aside to the back of his bed, he wearily grabbed the edge and somewhat spread it to cover most of his bed. He lifted the corner, got under them and lay on his back with his hands behind his head and thought about the day's events. Another tumultuous day, he thought, with the arrival of his mother and and all; and now he knew there will be quite a few dwarves to help restore Erebor, so that was a burden off his mind, including those of his newly arrived kin who he was eager to see from the Blue Mountain's party. He smiled when he thought about that, and started to drift off to sleep, then his thoughts abruptly turned to tomorrow morning and thinking about going out into the forest made him remember Tauriel, and he wished they were going out just the two of them, as he ached to be apart from her for any length of time...and it had been hours now.

He started thinking about what happened earlier. In what he had showed her and the shy way he had even brought up that they might have children some day. He shook his head, not believing that he had actually said that, "Idiot!" he loudly verbalized...but still...she wasn't opposed to the idea and that made him have a goofy smile and he covered his face with his blanket. Underneath the blanket, the fabric rubbed against his bare chest and it felt like when he was rubbing up against Tauriel's soft skin, so smooth, but taut and he could feel she had muscles in her arms and shoulders too. He had felt her grip his body tight, the way her legs ably squeezed his lower half and the way her nails felt when they dug into his back. A low "ohhh" escaped him, and he was dully aware of the erection making the blanket tent up in his midsection region. He stuck his hand down there and adjusted it, very much annoyed at the bothersome thing right now.

He had never lain with a dwarf female before, but had heard plenty from his brother, who had been with many. He knew where he was supposed to put it, but had never gotten to that point with any dwarf women he had been with. And many breasts he had felt and seen, but dwarven women's breasts were full and ample; he thought about Tauriel's smaller ones that fit perfectly in his hands...the creamy, pale skin and perky rosey pink nipples. Realizing he was involuntarily kneading his blanket and moving his legs up and down, he shook his head, punched his pillow a few times and flipped on his stomach to try to quell his racing thoughts and his uncontrollable body. His tilted head looked out the open shutters and watched the sparkling stars and the half moon and eventually, tiredness won over his reposed body and he fell into a sweaty, heavy slumber.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hello lovely readers~~_**

**_Thank you to Nenithiel, Penny, Susan, Aneita, Jackie9448, Margaritasc, mfaerie32, and Bienniel for their reviews of the chapters I posted lasted weekend and for taking the time to let me know what you think of the story thus far. It really means a lot to me that you take the time to write and can't wait for the next chapter._**

**_I was surprised that a number of you thought Kili should have talked with his mom about Tauriel. Thinking back on it, yeah...I prob should have had him "man up" and talk to Dis...we'll just have to see how that plays out ;)_**

**_A somewhat shorter chapter, longer ones ahead :) And yes...they'll start gettin busy soon, no more interruptions ;}_**

Chp 48

He could hear light tittering from a bird nearby. Was it the birds that he and Tauriel were watching while laying in a sunlit patch of grass, their naked bodies prone and exhausted from their latest lovemaking session? No, this sounded like just one bird...a very insistent one, at that. He wished it would stop bothering them at the moment; he motioned to sit up and the soft forest earth disappeared, along with his beautiful maiden next to him. The first peaks of sunlight were coming over the horizon and streaming through his open shutters, and he blinked, rubbing his eyes and his present surroundings came in to view. Sighing, he knew that beautiful memory was just part of his dream and he flopped back down on his bed. Liac made a few more sounds and Kili rolled over throwing the blanket over his head. Satisfied her Master was sufficiently awake, the raven indignantly jumped off her perch and flew off in the direction of the forest.

He sighed again, damn he hated the mornings, but still...in not that long of time, he would be with Tauriel out in the forest. Again he desired for it to be just the two of them...but, he was a Prince...and they have many responsibilities. His personal wishes and desires would just have to wait- that he DID learn well enough from his father, mother and Thorin. He yawned and stretched out his arms, which caused the prominent muscles in his back to stick out. He sat up like that for a few moments, and then with a happy smile, yawned again and swung his stout legs onto the cold stone floor. He walked the short distance to his washing chamber. Standing up over a raised up hole, he relieved himself, and he thought it took forever to, this morning. When finished, he pulled up his drawers and pushed down a lever on the wall and the waste disappeared down at the bottom of the basin.

Then he went over to area of stone jutting out from the wall, he pulled down his drawers and put them on the stone ledge. Stepping down, trying to remember which lever to pull, he was still learning how to work this fancy setup. He thought he located the correct one, pulled it down and water began to flow from the ledge above. He ducked his head under and the cold water felt very refreshing to him. He grabbed his soap and proceeded to wash his hair and body. Satisfied with his rinsing, he lifted the lever up and the water eventually stopped. He reached over and grabbed a large cloth which he whipped through his hair and then wrapped around his waist. He plodded through to his living room and went over to a large wooden wardrobe. There he took out a dark pair of pants a comfortable tunic shirt and a hunting vest, for he knew he would be out in the forest and there still might be dangers. After dressing, he brushed his hair and set a few simple braids in it towards the back, to remove all distractions from his keen sight, which he would need if he would be going out, protecting Tauriel forefront in his mind.

He would stop by the armory and pick up some weapons, then head to the dining hall for a quick spot of breakfast, then he would get to see her. He quickened his pace and closing his chamber door, nodded at the night guard stationed at the top of the stairs and made the quick trip to the armory. Dwalin was already present, inventorying some weaponry and standing by the wall where many swords and bows hung. Kili said, "Morning Dwalin, you're up early," he finished with a yawn. "Aye," he replied, not looking over his shoulder. Kili sensed he seemed perturbed about something, so he went over to him directly and said, "Is there a problem?" It took Dwalin a few moments to reply, "Well, now that'cha askin... Are you still determined to go out in the wilds this morning?" Kili seemed puzzled, "Well, yes. Why would that be a problem?" He just looked at Kili in disbelief. Dwalin looked right at him, "Lad, you're the heir, the last surviving Durin...ya can't be taking chances anymore...you know we haven't cleared and secured the borders yet. There's no tellin what could still be out there lurking. And I hear you're takin some young'uns out there with ya!"

Kili stopped and thought Dwalin probably did have a point. He couldn't just decide to go off on his own anymore, when and wherever he wanted to. Dwalin seemed to sense the realization in him and went over and clapped him in the back, more gently than he normally would. "I know ya be wantin to just go off and do as you please, Kili...but you just can't anymore. Many are depending on you." The harsh words stung Kili, so early in the morning for such a realization. He let out a gruff sigh and looking at Kili, he knew he had learned, but Kili could be just a stubborn as Thorin, and that he knew all too well. Dwalin then sighed, punched Kili on the shoulder and told him, "Alright laddie, I know when you have you're mind set to something, you're just going to do it anyway. Well, how about I send someone with you. That would make ME feel a little better. I would go, but I really need to go over our store of weaponry and see what we are in need of." Kili gave Dwalin a knowing smirk, "Aye...whatever you say Dwalin," he said and walked over a gave him a firm headbutt. "I'm heading to get some breakfast, have them meet me in the entrance in an hour." Dwalin nodded and went back to his inventorying.

Kili walked to the dining hall. Upon entering he saw Tauriel and Bilbo, along with a few others almost done with the early meal. He brightened when he saw her, and almost stopped abruptly, from the view of her. She was in her green elven tunic, just as the day he first saw her in the forest and it startled him for a moment. He realized she would want to be appropriately dressed for venturing out of course, but it has just made that rush of feelings when he first saw her come back all at once.

Finishing her meal, Tauriel looked up just in time to see Kili walk briskly into the dining hall. They looked at each other and she noticed Kili stopped all of a sudden. After a moment he resumed his steps, but had that silly grin on his face she loved so much. As he approached, she lowered her head demurely, "Good Morning, Sire." He tsk'ed as he sat down and reached for her hand under the table. "Tauriel, I've told you...that is not necessary," he squeezed her hand. She lifted her head up, "Yes, Kili, and smiled. Food was brought to Kili and he started to tuck in. After a few chews, he saw that Bilbo and Tauriel were finished eating, so he felt he needed to eat fast as he knew everyone would be waiting on him. Bilbo leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach and belched loudly, saying excuse me afterwards, of course. Tauriel was coming to realize not just dwarves made that objectionable gesture, so she was getting in the habit of ignoring it. It was then that Bilbo noticed Kili had entered and he started arranging all his gear in anticipation of their trip. "Ahh, good good and very well," he said as he busied himself. It only took Kili a few minutes to wolf down the rest of his food and he too did a loud burp. Tauriel winked at him and she got up from her chair and went to pick up her bow and quiver that she had placed against the wall near her chair. Bilbo was beside himself with excitement and was practically bouncing up and down. Kili smiled and said, "I guess we're ready."

The three headed out of the dining hall and towards the Great Hall. Next they entered the Gallery of Kings and before they could turn right towards the armory, a tall fair hair dwarf hailed them. He bowed, "Prince Kili, Lady Tauriel and Master Hobbit, it is nice to see you on this fine morning." Bilbo, who is forever impressed by good manners said, "It is. Thank you very much and to whom am I addressing?" Kili smiled and said, "Oh forgive me Bilbo, this is Twain. Son of the Iron Hills and member of the King's Guard. I take it Dwalin sent you?" Twain replied, "Yes Sire, he did. He wanted me to accompany your party's excursion into the forest. Also, he bid me to bring these." Twain stepped over to the wall where a long table was and unfurled a large bedroll type of cloth. There were a number of weapons inside: bows, quivers of arrows, knives, short and long swords, axes, etc. He said, "We should be prepared Sire, you never know what might still be out there." Kili looked thoughtfully at the bundle, he first went to the bows, selected a nice weighty one and grabbed a quiver of arrows; before leaving, he grabbed a long sword too for good measure. Tauriel stepped forward and looked over the quivers of arrows. As she already had her elven bow, quiver and sword with her, she selected over a dozen of the dwarf arrows. She fitted one in her bow; they were thicker and had thin metal for the quills, but fit well. They all turned to look at Bilbo. He felt all eyes on him and he went "Oh!" He reached around and hitched his belt and everyone saw a sheath and he pulled the sword out, "Sting shall never leave my side again, while I'm away from home, that is." Everybody smiled and Twain rolled up the cloth with the rest of the weapons and they headed for the Gallery of Kings and the front entrance.

As they got closer, they made out two smaller, young dwarves that were sitting down having a friendly conversation. When they saw the party approach, they both jumped off the bench they were sitting on and bowed to the group. Kili smiled, and said, Bilbo, Twain, let me introduce you to some young and enthusiastic dwarves that will be going out with us today; Till from the Infirmary, and Coron from the kitchens." The group exchanged pleasantries for a few moments then Twain unfurled the cloth again, and told the lads they probably should take a weapon with them. Looking apprehensively, Till selected a short sword and Coron one of the smaller axes. Twain showed them how to attach it to the backpacks that each was wearing, then they were ready to head out.

Kili noted that much progress had been on the front entrance already. Bofur was yelling orders to a group of about fifteen or so dwarves who were stacking cut stone to help close in the large opening Smaug had made. As they passed Kili said, "Very nice Bofur! How's the new portcullis coming?" Bofur yelled back, "Coming, rightly along. Bifur says it should be ready to install by the end of the week." Kili yelled back, "Splendid." They walked out of the immense opening and onto a wide bridge of sorts that went over a shallow river. They continued walking and they saw there was a dwarf waiting at the end of the bridge with three horses. Twain hailed him and when the others caught up he said, "Tis a bit of distance to the forest yonder, so t'would be best to have some ponies." Kili responded, "I didn't know we even had any!" Twain chuckled, "Just these three right now Sire, but our traders are off to buy more, I hear." And the dwarf that was waiting with the horse waved and headed back to the mountain.

Tauriel was busy introducing herself to the horses and they all marveled at the sight...to them, it seemed like she was talking to them and the horses were happily neighing and lifting their head up and down and patting the ground with their hooves. Tauriel walked back to group and said, "These horses would be happy to take us to the forest. They had previously been in service to the people of Laketown, and were tied up most of the time, so they are need of a good long trot," she reported as they all looked at her in amazement. She blushed and led Bilbo over to a larger grey horse with white splotches, "Bilbo, this is Swiftfoot, you shall ride him with me and she helped him up onto the horse's back. She continued, "Kili and Twain, this lighter brown horse is Bark." Twain said, Till why don't you come with me," and he helped the smaller dwarf up on the front part of the saddle and he easily climbed on too. Tauriel walked over and handed the reigns of a pretty blackish brown horse to Kili. "Kili, this is Windfoal, he said he is proud to bear the future King," and the horse actually bowed his head. Kili stroked the horse's mane and Windfoal neighed happily. "Coron, come on up," Kili said as he lifted up Coron up in the saddle and Coron clumsily swung his other foot over the horse's back and nearly fell off the other side, but Kili and his quick reflexes managed to grab his arm to steady him. Kili easily climbed onto the horse and sat behind Coron, who coughed and said, Uh, sorry."

They all surveyed the immense landscape around them. Immediately in front of the mountain lay a valley, that not so long ago played host to the fierce battle of dwarves, elves and men against the Orc legions of Azog. The ground still bore scars of battle, dug out earth, remnants of gear and weapons and dried pools of blood, red and black every few feet or so. Directly in front of the valley lay the city of Dale, accessible by a long bridge which spanned over a gorge with running waters below. To their right high up in the mountains lay Ravenhill, to which Tauriel still looked at with narrow eyes. And past the city of Dale, the dwarves could just make out the Lake where the previous city lay in ruins and still slightly smoldered. Past there would be their destination. Tauriel indicated the horses knew the way so they all held on tight and they were off!


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello Everyone~~_**

**_Heres our next sweet, short chapter. It was a fun one to write and do the research for, as I'm pretty holistic (don't agree with too much modern medicine and practices), so I have quite a few books on herbs and things. Please check out my Facebook page of the same name (Kili Cannot Be Dead), I'll post my notes and the book I used. Yes, a bit of another (I know! ;)) cliffhanger~~but nothing horrible, actually a very special place for them, to come. Love the reviews-keep em coming :)_**

Chp 49

First the horses moved slowly, as their passengers added to their burden and they had to climb the steep hills up the sides of the valley. They went up the left side, the same place where Dain's army had come over the horizon. They finally arrived at the crest of the hill and the horses stopped to briefly rest. They could easily see the vistas all around them now. Dale to their right they saw how they could skirt around the city, follow along the banks of the lake for awhile and finally arrive at the distant forest. Mirkwood was on the far right but Tauriel thought it might be better to stick to the East, or left side of the River as from her far-seeing eyes, the forest there seemed fairly untouched. It would easily take over an hour to reach so they waited until the horses had rested sufficiently.

Swiftfoot neighed and the other horses clip clopped in anticipation, Kili directed Coron to hold onto the saddle, sure enough a moment later the horses took off swiftly, aided by their descent down the hill and Till and Coron were holding on, a slight look of terror in their faces. Bilbo wasn't as nervous as he had some experience on a horse before but he still was a little apprehensive looking. Kili and Tauriel on the other hand, looked like they were having the time of their lives both smiling from ear to ear. Twain was ably steering his horse, spending his time scouting around left and right. As they got to the bottom of hill the horses eventually slowed down to a calm trot and Twain was able to converse with those on the other two horses. "This is the Celduin, as the Elves call it. Dwarves call it River Running. There is another river, further East called Carnen, Redwater by those from the Iron Hills, from which it flows. We call it Redwater because my home in the Iron Hills is made of very claylike soil and any runoff that goes into the river turns it quite red. Many leagues ahead the two rivers join and go on for awhile until it meets at the famed Sea of Rhun. I have never traveled that far myself, but many of my older kin have said tis a wondrous site to behold...water as far as the eye can see and immense sailing vessels to traverse from one side of the other." All who listened to Twain were in wonderment and lost in their own thoughts of his tales as their horses trotted along the river's edge on their right side.

After awhile of riding they got closer to the forest and Tauriel took the lead as she used her farsight to scout out a good place for them to stop. She spied a slightly shaded spot next to a freshwater pool on the edge of the river. She steered her horse over to it and the rest followed. When the horses reached it they stopped, beads of sweat glistening on their strong necks and backs. Tauriel hopped lightly off of Swiftfoot and patted his mane. He and the other horses neighed happily but were ready to rest and for a drink. Kili and Twain helped their traveling companions off, and Tauriel put her hand out to Bilbo and he jumped the long distance down. The three horses headed to the pool to satiate their thirst; meanwhile, the dwarves and Bilbo were all stretching and taking inventory of their equipment and Tauriel focused her keen senses on the sights and sounds around her. Even though she had never been on this side of the river, she neither heard nor saw anything out of the ordinary. She told the others the immediate area seemed clear.

Coron and Bilbo started talking about all the plants they hoped to find, which generally were similar kinds, but Till was still busy unpacking all his gear. He had brought the most so Twain helped him get jars, nets, bottles and jugs out while Kili and Tauriel watched the borders of their camp. Bilbo went up to Tauriel, "My good elf...which direction do you think we should head first?" he asked. She looked around, the river was at their backs and the forest straight ahead. To the sides, on the left was an interesting looking field of different kinds of plants; on the right the pool where the horses were resting in the shade and there also seemed to be a bit of a boggy area there too. She pointed left, "I would head that way good sirs, and check that area out first." They started to gather their things but Kili reminded them, "Now...don't go going off by yourselves you two! Twain will go with you. Tauriel can you help me with Till and his gear?" She nodded and headed over there while Twain, Bilbo and Coron headed off.

Tauriel asked, "What kinds of things are you hoping to find Till?" He thought for a moment, "Well, we are sorely in need of so much...but some Apatite, mother-of-pearl, quartz, Apis, sneezewort, bryonia, ipecac, moor grass, hypericum, rue, digitalis, opium and ergot would all be immensely helpful for our patients." Tauriel replied thoughtfully, "Yes, I know what some of those are. Kili, why don't you and Till head towards the forest. I'm going to search over by the bog for some of the things Till needs." Kili looked at her with unspoken apprehensiveness, she smiled back letting him know with her eyes she would be okay. Till was anxious to be off, so Kili sighed and started off in that direction and Tauriel towards hers. Every so often he glanced in her direction and was glad she was still in his sight line, even though she was a good distance away, for his eyesight was pretty keen too.

As she got closer to the pool's edge, the horses neighed at her watching her happily from the shade. She smiled back, so content was she to be back out in nature, close to her foresthome it healed all her ills in the instant she got on the horse's back, felt the wind whip through her hair and could hear the sibilant sounds of the forest. She looked down and saw some of the rocks sparkling. Bending down, she picked a few up and turned them over in her hand. She smiled, they had all the markings of quartz, so she picked up about ten decent sized ones and put them in her pack that hung from her waistbelt. She walked on to where the ground was softer as this area was more like a swamp. She thought she might find some moor grass and digitalis here so she looked for the tell tale signs of the pinkish red buds open. She walked along the water's edge, and thought she spotted some a little ways away. When she neared it, she stopped and kneeled, completely still and watched the plant. Red hairs protruded from the buds and what she waited for had finally come...a buzzing fly landed on the flower of the plant, it stayed there for a moment but when it seemed like it wanted to fly away it was stuck, it's wings buzzing furiously, but it was too late - the petals began to close inward on the fly until no more buzzing could be heard. Tauriel found a few similar plants nearby and dug them up from the root with a small handspade she carried with her.

She walked around the bog for a little while longer, but wanted to get back to others as it was going to be high noon soon. Her nose detected the smell of camphor though so she walked a little ways further into the forest. There underneath a few tall pines was a green plant with long, feather like leaves. She felt under the leaves and could feel the tiny hairs there, she smelled her fingers and they definitely had that antiseptic smell. She took the small knife on her belt and cut off a number of the branches from the marsh tea plant and put those in her pack also. Nearby, in a small clearing of the forest, she spotted what would be the greatest of all finds that day, she thought. She approached, kneeled and ran her hands across the fluffy white tops of the low growing plants. She carefully dug up a good amount of them, and smiling, put them in her pack.

Satisfied with her forage, she headed off in search of Kili and Till. She found them a little ways away and Kili brightened when he saw her approaching, just like that day in Mirkwood, except he wasn't being chased by immense spiders, and Tauriel this time was smiling. "We should head back to the river's edge and meet up with the others, " she said. Kili agreed and they turned around. As they were walking, Tauriel showed Till all that she had found: the quartz rocks, the marsh tea and the moor grass. He was very impressed. He reached into his pack and showed her all he had gotten so far: rocks of zinc and hellstone, rhododendron and ipecac leaves, some hypericum, sneezewort, and rue plants, digitalis and wild hops roots and a few jars of Apis, carefully collected from the bee's hive he chuckled. When she got out the plants with the little white flowers at the top, Till had a puzzled look at the weed-like plant she was holding in her hand. She told him that it was Athelas, one of the greatest healing herbs known to elves, and with it, she could definitely ease the suffering and heal most of the dwarves' wounds. Kili looked over and gave Tauriel an immense smile and said, "Yes, Till, that is what Tauriel used to bring me back from the brink of death from that black arrow." Till had an amazed, and now excited look on his face like he wanted to get back to the mountain now.

They arrived back at their camp, the other three hadn't shown up yet so Till went to start loading all his finds onto the packs on the horses. This gave Kili and Tauriel finally a chance at some time alone. They located an ancient fallen log and they sat on it, reaching their hands out toward each other as they did. Their hands warmed to the touch of the others' as they were joined. Kili had a really goofy smile on his face, Tauriel grinned and said, "What?" Kili laughed and said, "Oh nothing...it's just...seeing you today in your elven gear again reminded me of the time of our first meeting, in yonder forest... I knew the moment I saw you...you had come to me like a star, a bright beautiful shining star that stole my breath away, and despite our...different backgrounds, I knew I wanted to hold you and never you let you go." Tauriel blushed and couldn't believe someone could have this depth of feelings, for her. She looked up and looked into his eyes, knowing he was completely serious. She thought about the first moment she saw him too...how the spider had knocked him over but she managed to throw a dagger and fell the great beast. He stood up brushed himself off and that's when she noticed how tall he was, and how fair his features seemed to be, to her eyes. She hadn't had much dealings with dwarves, but those she had seen seemed brutish, blunt and not attractive...Kili was different, in every one of those ways, and she too, wanted to know more. She smiled and it was his turn to smile and say, "What?" She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Yes, for I knew the moment I saw you as well...there was something different...I sensed a kindred spirit, a sensitive and caring heart, but a regal bearing and dashing courage, to undertake such a journey. It didn't take long to see all that was true...and more, and truly I desired to be with you too." He reached up and touched her jawline and brought it down for a sweet kiss...he loved the way she tasted, like the sweetest nectar of a pure golden flower.

While in their embrace they could hear the others approaching, they broke apart from their kiss, but smiling, almost giggling to one another, and still holding hands. Twain and Bilbo noticed the gesture and couldn't help but smile, as their pure expression of truest love made everyone around bask in the same happy radiance; Till and Coron were too young to pick up on it, and were busy and excited about their finds anyway. Everyone came up and sat in a circle by Kili and Tauriel's log. Bilbo and Coron were chatting happily about everything they had found so far. One prized find was numerous wheat plants that Bilbo had gotten the seed pods from. Till was excited when he saw it because he spotted some ergot present on some of them and collected a few of those samples. Bilbo continued, "Yes, rosemary and garlic and dill will all be fine additions to stew...but think of the great desserts that can be made from my apples that will grow," he said and proudly and held up a shiny red apple he had found. Bilbo and Coron laid out everything they found for the others to see, there were: different kinds of nut tree saplings Bilbo had cut, pecan and walnut, a few fruits and vegetables of red, orange, green and purple color and the many herbs Coron had laid out: garlic and onion bulbs, dill and chives, rosemary and basil.

There was happy conversation for awhile, then Bilbo patted his stomach and said, "Hmm...I wonder...if anyone happened to bring any food? I find I'm getting a little bit hungry." The others admitted they were too, as it must be past noon by now. Coron said, "Well, I never travel without my cooking pot and utensils," and he started to unpack everything he would need. "I've got the rudiments to make all of us a fine meal, but it would be nice to have some meat." Tauriel, who was used to hunting to provide her supper volunteered and she got up and started to ready her weapons. Kili also rose and said, "I'll go with you." Twain and Bilbo winked at each other.

Kili and Tauriel headed out while the others got wood ready for a fire or filled the skeins with water at the pool. Tauriel asked, "When you went with Till, which way did you head?" He thought, "Well, we were in this area, we went a little deeper into the forest, but not much." She thought and then said, "Alright, let's head in this direction, past the bog, for I visited there earlier and didn't see much game." He smiled and said, "Whatever you say, my'lady." They noticed the terrain started to go up a little and the trees were a little denser. Tauriel was having no problem scaling the more sloping ground but with Kili's shorter legs he was having some difficulty, so she held her hand out and pulled him up. The light coming from the trees ahead seemed unnaturally bright and something seemed to be drawing them to the summit of the hill. They were almost there, Tauriel took Kili's hand and helped him the last few, steep and rocky feet of the hill. They finally reached the crest of the hill and marveled at the sight before them.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hi everyone :) I wasn't able to write much lately, and I'll be busy with work the next couple of weeks. I'm still a few chapters ahead, so hopefully I can get to write some more soon and continue to post a chapter a week._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter as our party is still out in the forest, and Kili and Tauriel do get to share a private moment again...hopefully this will be the last tease *wink *wink. Enjoy!_**

Chp 50

The sunlight was streaming through the dense trees there at the top of the hill in a clearing of about fourty feet wide and birds were gently chirping all around. Grasping hands and walking into the open area, Kili and Tauriel saw there was a small, beautiful sparkling pool, whose clear waters gently tinkled as they ran down the back of the hillside in a thin waterfall. Soft green grasses were all about, in addition to wild flowers of fushcia, lavender purple and lightest pink. The sweetly scented air reached their senses as they stepped closer and they both took a long deep breath in.

Tauriel exhaled slowly, a contented and peaceful smile present on her face. Kili too, felt a sense of warmth and peace such as he had never felt, here in this place. He looked at Tauriel and observed the look of serenity on her face and stood in front of her and she looked into his eyes. Reflected in them were all that they had been through in their short time together and when his warm eyes sparkled with gold, she reached down and embraced this dwarf that had become the center of her world. He wrapped his strong arms around hers and they tasted each other deeply. Kili stopped momentarily enough to sweep Tauriel easily into his arms. He found a small bowl of contoured earth nearby and gently laid her in the soft grass. He laid next to her and cradled her jaw and ear in his hand just observing her beauty. Laying next to him and facing him, she used her free hand to explore his body. She started at his stubbly chin, the hair was coarse there and not soft, but enjoyed the sensation and somehow made her more aroused than she thought it would. She ran her hand down his thick upper arm where she could feel the muscles flexing and twitching at her touch. She deviously smiled and continued moving her hand down that rested arm at his side to his powerful leg; then she slide it down to his firm backside and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then she pulled her arm up and placed it on his chest, feeling the strong pulse pounding she ever so slowly moved down his torso. She got to his waist and stopped briefly, his eyes were ablaze with love and desire, so hesitatingly, she slowly put her hand over his clothed erection, cupping it in her long fingers and it felt blazing hot and as hard as iron and he let out a low moan. As she held him, he pressed his tongue into her mouth and his free hand slowly moved down her curves. When he got to her hips, he could easily slide his hand under her trousers as they were loosely fitted; in there, he cupped his grip so his fingertips were touching her buttocks and pulled her closer to him. Reaching further down his fingers felt her heat and moisture and she parted her legs willingly for him to get closer to that spot.

They stayed like that for a moment, then they both realized for them to go further would mean the removal of their clothes and much more time spent here. They both looked into each other's eyes knowingly and smiled. In each other's arms, they kissed, sweetly sighed, pulled slightly away from each other and then flopped on their backs, looking up at the clear blue sky. Remaining there for a few minutes catching their breath, they both sat up and Tauriel said, "Yes, the others will have been waiting on us to bring something back," Kili nodded and said, "I know," and smiled sadly. "It is so beautiful here with you...I don't want to ever leave." She looked at him and squeezed his hand and said, "Tis true...may we return here one day...and not have to be interrupted again." He looked at her with that toothy grin, nodded and they shared one last sweet kiss.

Hand in hand they made their way back down the hill. Their campsite was not far away so Tauriel set about finding the telltale signs of quarry. She thought she spotted some tracks and motioned for Kili to be absolutely still. He did and within moments her keen hearing picked up on the quiet lippety lipping on the forest floor. In barely a breath she drew her bow and fired an arrow far into the forest. Kili just stood there and marveled at the quickness of her reflexes, then he followed her quickly in the direction she had fired the arrow. There, under a forest shrub, was a large hare pierced in the chest and unmoving. Kili just shook his head at her skill and set about getting a stick and some some twine to carry it back to camp and they made the short journey back, marking in their minds how to get back to their secret spot.

Arriving back at camp, Twain had a relieved look that they both were safe; Bilbo on the other hand, had a relieved look of a different sort, "Ahh, there you two are. Twain was just about to pack us all up and come looking for you. Were you, ahh...able to find something?" Kili showed everyone the large hare and they congratulated him on the catch. He replied, "Nay, twasn't me...we must have been thirty feet away at least, when Tauriel loosed the arrow, for I didn't even hear or see the creature myself." They too marveled at her skill and thanked her. Kili walked the rabbit over to where Coron had his pot over the fire and Tauriel said, "Please Kili, let me do something first." He laid the rabbit on the ground and she came over. She placed her hand over the creature's unmoving eyes, closed hers and quietly said an Elvish incantation, then she ran her hand down the length of the body and placed her hand at her breast and bowed her head. When she opened her eyes, she noticed they were all looking at her so she felt inclined to explain, "We Elves deeply regret taking the life of an innocent creature. But if it for sustenance, or to prevent it from further pain, we will. However we must pause to honor its' life and the sacrifice it has made for us, and to ease its' transition into the next world." Again they all looked at her like they had seen nothing before like that. Sensitive Kili sniffed and would look at his meals differently from now on, he thought.

Coron then set about preparing it for their meal, while the others sat down and talked about what they wanted to do after they ate. Till chimed in, " Yes, I've found a lot of things we needed in the infirmary, but there's still a few things I'd like to collect. I'd like to go to the water's edge and look for some mollusks and cuttlefish that might be there; and I think I saw some growths of beech, poplar and cinchona woods and I'd like to take some cuttings of those. Bilbo added his plans, "I got some sacks from Dori and I'd like to fill them up with as much of this fertile soil as the horses can carry back. So I'll work on that and then I can help you Till, as I'm not a bad fisherman," he winked. And Coron said he wanted to explore over by the bog and see if he could find anything.

After their relaxed conversations, they started smelling the fantastic aroma coming from Coron's pot and were all eager to get some in their bellies. Coron dished out hearty helpings for everyone and they all dug in immediately. Coron blushed when they all told him how tasty it was. They sat in pleasant silence enjoying the rather warm early Spring day and eating their meal. After everyone finished, Coron collected the bowls and went to rinse them in the river. The rest sat and let their food digest for awhile, but as it was getting later in the afternoon, they eventually got up, stretched and wanted to make their way to the rest of the errands so they could return to the mountain before dark.

Twain decided to stay and help Till and Bilbo, so Kili and Tauriel said they would take Coron past the bog as they were familiar with that area. Kili heard some familiar noises at the tree's edge while the rest were getting ready to head out again. He spotted her there on tree branch so he walked over and said to her, " Hi Liac. Did you have any trouble finding us?" She made a few noises that only Kili could understand, and he said, "Okay, just stay near to us, then." She chirped back and he went to join the others. The three of them were ready to depart, so they started off, walking past the pool and then the bog. Coron stopped to check for berries and he did find quite a few plump, deep red ones, he would save a few to give to Bilbo to grow. After his forage, they continued on. A little to the right was where the terrain had started sloping upward, so Kili and Tauriel decided to keep walking straight into the forest.

They kept walking deeper into the forest, and Tauriel started to feel a sense of unease which she couldn't place at the moment. The forest was darker and denser here, with very little sunlight shining through and if it was nighttime, it would be difficult to see at all. Kili placed his hand on his sword and Tauriel fitted an arrow in her bow, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. Coron seemed unaware of the tension, mostly interested in finding his foodstuffs to bring back, wasn't aware of where he was stepping and fell right into a muddy bog spot. Kili immediately tried pulling on his arm, but was having trouble as the ground under his feet was soft and he was sticking in it too.

Tauriel quickly appraised the situation; looking over her shoulder she noticed some fallen young trees. She rushed over and used her boot to snap them free at the trunk; she grabbed a few and hurried them over to where Kili and Coron were. She placed them so they lay across some firmer spots of earth, she deftly walked across them and helped Kili up. It was slow going, as he was stuck and heavier than normal being all wet, plus he was still trying to pull on Coron and get him out too. The two finally drug themselves to firmer ground and Tauriel joined them on the bank, panting a little from her exertions. They all sat there and rested for a moment, Coron said sheepishly, "I'm, ah...sorry about that...I'm a little accident prone." Tauriel replied, "That's alright Coron, I am glad you and Kili are safe." As they were catching their breath, Kili and Coron started to remove their wet items of clothing, as Coron lay his on the ground he saw Tauriel's sword, which she had dropped with her weapons when she came to rescue him and Kili; "Wow Tauriel, I've never seen a sword that glowed blue before...is that some special Elvish bit of magic?" Tauriel and Kili looked down and indeed, enough of her sword was exposed in the scabbard so that they could see it was light up blue from within. They both looked up at each other just in time to see a black arrow slam into the tree next to Coron and they both gulped.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hello everyone~~once again, I didn't get much time to write, and don't anticipate being able to write much until Thanksgiving week :( Thankfully, I'm sufficiently ahead, so wanted to post the next chapter for everyone! The finish of our party's forage into the forest and a tender moment between Tauriel &amp; Kili included. My readers are the best! Don't forget to sign this story up as one of your favorites, that way you get an automatic alert when the next chapter is posted...if you haven't already :) Until next time {{Hugs}}_**

Chp 51

Kili, with wet pants and no shirt, took a diving leap and knocked Coron to the ground, near where another arrow had just whizzed over their heads. Tauriel meanwhile adeptly snatched her weapons while doing a head over heels roll and came to rest behind a few thick trees and was scanning the forest in the distance to see where the arrows had come from. A little ways off, concealed behind some trees she thought she could make out the entrance to an underground cave. With her piercing eyes, she could make out two orcs there in the entrance, who knows how many more down below. She searched and noticed Kili had gotten Coron behind some trees too, she mouthed to him, "We need help!" Kili made a couple of unusual whistles and a few moments later Tauriel saw a small, pretty raven land on a branch close to Kili, he whispered to the bird and she took off immediately.

Kili watched Tauriel position herself for the shot, and from behind the tree, she let two arrows loose in rapid succession, and from the distance there was a "Whap-thud" and another "Whap-thud" noise; then grunts and a sound like something collapsing on the ground. She whispered, "Stay there." She waited for a few minutes and there were no other movements so she felt safe enough to go and investigate. Kili and Coron emerged from behind the tree and Coron looked a little shaken still by that surprise attack. Kili grabbed his sword and came over, Tauriel tried not staring at his naked, very muscular upper body, "What was that all about?" he said hastily. She motioned in the distance and he could see the fallen bodies of orcs just outside of the dark entrance to some cave. He told Coron to stay there, and he and Tauriel cautiously crept over to investigate.

As they neared, they could see the bodies, one had fallen on top of the other, both with arrows sticking through their chests. Kili kicked them with his boots and they made no movements. He kicked them over and they had the usual blunt features and grey skin of most of their filthy kin, he noted. Just then, Bilbo, Twain and Till had come running, panting and brandishing their swords and axe. "A raven came to us and started squawking at me, and I felt she was almost trying to convey something," Twain said, "So I told the others we better come to investigate and we followed her through the forest. What happened?" Kili started, "We were just helping Coron who had fallen in that muddy spot over there when a few arrows came whizzing at us. We all ducked and Tauriel was able to take these two out from our position over there, at least thirty feet away!" he exclaimed in a proud tone. Twain bent down to investigate the bodies, he turned each over, they were definitely dead. After his examination, he said, "Most likely these were just solitary outcasts...see how scrawny they are, even for orcs. Still...we should take the bodies back to our fire and burn them."

The rest agreed, but Till looked a little anxious, he wanted to speak up and finally did, "Umm...if that's a cave...would it be okay if I explored in there for a few minutes?" The three fighters looked at him with a "that's not such a good idea" look, so he persisted, "It's just that...some of the most amazing curative medicinals can be found from the phosphorus in guano." Then Bilbo even added, "And surely if there is guano, there is bound to be bounty of mushrooms." Twain and Tauriel sighed and looked to Kili, he thought for a moment and said, "Alright, but I don't want to delve too deep in there. We don't know where it leads and who or what, might be down there. Twain can you and Coron make some stretchers to carry the bodies back to our camp. They set about their task and Kili asked Tauriel, can you lead the way? Your eyes are better than even ours, in the dark," he smiled at her. "Of course," she said as she pulled her arrows out of the bodies and wiped them on the nearby grass. "Bilbo and Till, have your weapons at the ready, just in case," Tauriel said, and Bilbo looked down at Sting, it was not shining blue anymore so he felt a little bit more emboldened.

Stepping past the bodies, the four entered the entrance to the cave and not too far in they found the small campsite of the two orcs. There were a few rudimentary tools, small bones and items of detritus and filthy rags for outer garments. Kili wearing his still damp shirt, kicked through the pile with his boot and didn't see any other items of interest. He directed Bilbo to go after Tauriel, then Till and Kili brought up the rear as they went further into the cave. A very pungent odor was coming from ahead and they all found it increasingly hard to breathe, Till however, took it as good sign. The murky cave walls narrowed and started sloping slightly downward. Tauriel could not sense any other foe so far; and up ahead it looked like the tunnel veered down and to the left. As they got further from the opening, the darker it got and though two of the party were dwarves, even they were having trouble with their footing. Poor Bilbo was walking along and could barely see anything even if it were in front of his face, then he remembered he had something in his pack and he asked the others to stop. He got it out, struck a few flint sparks in it and a small blaze of came forth from this small lantern he carried. It wasn't much, but enough to give him, Kili and Coron light to see where they were going. They too saw the little bit of light ahead and inched their way closer.

They all had caught up to Tauriel at the bottom of the sloped tunnel and she held them back while she sprung around the corner to see what lay ahead next. She made no sudden movements, as to shoot an arrow or anything, so she indicated the others follow her around the corner. When they came around then they saw a small hot spring bubbling out of the ground and piles of this grey brownish ooze everywhere. Tauriel pointed overhead and they saw in all the nooks and crannies of the cave ceiling thousands of bats that were nestled comfortably and slumbering in their perches. Till and Bilbo set right into their task of gathering the items they sought after and Tauriel went ahead to back of the cavern they were currently in, where it looked like the tunnel went deeper. She stayed there and her far-seeing eyes searched that tunnel to as far as she could see, and nothing, as of yet, seemed to be approaching. Kili guarded the way they had just come.

Till was shoveling a good deal of the ooze into a few big glass jars he had with them; and Bilbo was busy digging up the many and varied spore growths he was finding. Kili and Tauriel were vigilant in their watch, but nothing troubled them while the four were down there. Till said he had collected enough of the guano and Bilbo agreed he had found enough mushrooms to take back. This time, Kili took the lead in going back up out of the tunnel, Bilbo's lantern in his raised hand; and Tauriel guarding their flank as they made their way back up to the surface. The two Orc bodies were gone, so they proceeded to head back to their camp, the smoke wafting high in the sky in the distance.

By the time they returned to camp, the sun was slowly beginning it's descent in the horizon. Twain had a relieved look when he saw the four approach camp. Bilbo ran over to Coron and showed him all the mushrooms he gathered and the pair chatted excitedly. Twain came over to Kili, "Did you spot anything else, or have any other troubles Sire?" Kili replied, "Nay. Everything was quiet. The lads collected their items and we hurried back. There was a hot springs further down the tunnel, and it looked like it delved much further down, but I was not wont to explore it at this time." He leaned over and whispered in Twain's ear for a few moments, Twain listened intently and nodded his head and a faint "Yes Sire," was barely audible from him. Tauriel, who had went to help Till load the jars onto the horse's packs, was unaware of the conversation. Twain looked up at the sky and said to Kili, "I'm afraid that even if we left now, Sire, we would get back before night was upon us. Shall we...should we make camp here, for the night? However, if we didn't return, I fear Dwalin might send a search party for us to make sure the Heir of Durin is safe." Kili chuckled and rubbed his chin, "Aye...that he would." He looked up at the sky and the side of his mouth pinched. Yes, t'will be better just to stay here for the night. And I have a way to get word to the Mountain. Kili walked over the trees and whistled. Liac came fluttering along and perched on a nearby branch. He told her to get word to his mother, whose balcony was only a few from his, and since she alone could understand her, Dis could get word to Dwalin that the party was safe and they would leave at first light in the morning. Kili watched the raven hop off the branch and began its long trek back to the mountain. He went back to Twain and told him the Mountain would be notified of their plans and to start preparing shelter for the night.

Kili gathered everyone and informed them they would be staying there and not returning to the Mountain until morning. Till, Coron and Bilbo looked a little downcast that they weren't going to be able to share their finds this day, but eventually realized it was probably safer there once darkness descended, than being out on the open terrain. Twain started working on a simple lean to shelter which he had located on a raised up area by the riverbank. Kili asked Coron if there was enough of hare left from lunch earlier to make a meal with. He replied, "Yes Sire, there should be enough left, and if Master Bilbo will not mind letting use some of the taters, greens and berries he found, we should have plenty to get us through." Tauriel went over and told the horses they were staying the night and if they wanted to stretch their legs a bit, to do it now before it got dark. She knew they would want to after standing idle most of the day and she watched them saunter off and prance in the open fields by the river. Bilbo helped Coron with the meal and Till helped Twain with the lean to. Kili and Tauriel took everyone's skeins to the freshwater pool to get water.

By the time the simple lean to of sticks was complete and Kili and Tauriel returned with the water, the meal was just about complete. Twain had a nice fire going by the lean to, away from the smouldering Orc carcasses, which were downwind of the riverbank. So they all sat down around the fire and passed around the small wooden plates Coron had. Coron gave each a bit of the roasted meat and potatoes and some leaf greens and a few berries pinched with some cinnamon he had brought. There wasn't much conversation as they ate and watched the last remnants of daylight fade into nighttime. Everyone was soon finished and Coron again gathered the dishes to rinse them off and Twain started patrolling the perimeter. After Coron returned, Bilbo lamented how he wished he had some old Toby after this fine meal under the stars. They asked him what that was, as they had never heard of it. He explained that it was just finest year of pipeweed the Shire had ever produced, and that was saying a lot, he said. They all inquired more about his home, since none were familiar with this fantastical land of hobbit holes of forever peace and prosperity; save Kili of course, who grew up not far away in the Blue Mountains, and had visited Bag End on one very auspicious occasion. He told them about the Gaffer down the lane who was the best gardener he ever knew and learned everything one needs to know about growing things, from him. He told them of the different hobbit families, the Baggins, Tooks, and Brandybucks and of course regaled everyone with tales about some of his favorite evenings at the Green Dragon. At the end of his tale, he even produced a small flute out of his backpack and tooted out a merry tune that had everyone smiling and clapping.

The moon and stars were all shining bright on this Spring night and Tauriel was looking up and contentedly smiling after the nice meal, brief conversation and Bilbo's tales. She looked over and saw Kili was radiantly admiring her and she blushed slightly, putting her head down but still smiling. How about you my'lady? I would love to hear more about your home and where you grew up at?" She smiled, a little bittersweetly, Kili only realized after the words came out and he reached out and squeezed her and said, "I'm...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have inquired. You don't have to answer, I...I understand." The rest looked a little puzzled but she looked up at him smiled and said, "That's okay Kili. I do not mind thinking about the place that I called my home for over six hundred years." At that, the rest made marveling sounds and settled in to the listen to her fabulous tale.

She stared wistfully up at the stars and smiled and began, "My earliest memories were of going on solitary walks in our forest. Back then, there were no spiders or other foul creatures, and no taint on the woods, like there is now," she frowned slightly. "My father was head of the King's guard, even though he was much younger than Thranduil, by thousands of years, King Thranduil had seen some spark of something in my father and had taken him under his tutelage, schooled him in the art of warfare, for there has been none more mighty a warrior, tis said, then the King. So things went on like that for many years. Then one day, he helped escort a party from Lothlorien that had come to visit and he met a charming, red haired elf. He was very smitten with this elf and began to neglect his duties. After a time, the rest of her party left to return to their home, but he begged this particular elf to stay. She accepted, as she had fallen in love with him too and they were married in secret. However, the King was displeased, as he knew he had lost the services of his best lieutenant. In a jealous rage, he banished the couple from Mirkwood. He didn't hear any news about the couple for a long while and had just started putting them out of his thoughts, when, one day, his guards carried in two badly injured elves from the far Southern border of our forest. They had been attacked by a large group of wandering orcs that had strayed far North of their home in the Emyn Muil. The male had fought very bravely to protect his wife but was barely alive by the time the guards had returned with their bodies. The King, interested to see who they had returned with, gasped in horror as he saw the mangled body of his former King's guard. He had just enough time to say his goodbyes as there was nothing he could to help him and very sorrowfully blessed the body and wept openly over it, twas said. He thought for sure he was too late for the other injured elf as he sickeningly knew it was because of his banishment that this fate had befallen them. He went over to her to grieve on her form and was astonished to see she still showed some signs of life. He gently rolled her over and saw that her belly was huge and obviously very with child. Struck with grief, he ordered her taken to the infirmary immediately. Elves that have lived for many ages have to power to heal the sick and injured tis said, so he followed the stretcher to see what he may be able to do. Our healers did their best, but everyone knew her life was at its' end. Everyone wept openly in the room, but none more than the King as he apologized over and over to her. He was able to coax her barely breathing form to deliver the baby and with her last moment of strength tis said, she held her to her breast and comforted the crying babe and then she passed into the West."

Tauriel paused from her story to collect herself and she breathed deep. Bilbo and Kili had tears streaming down their cheeks, as they knew this was Tauriel's story, the others took longer to understand and when the comprehension struck, they too were very teary eyed. She looked at them and smiled, "Do not grieve, my friends, for I was brought up by the King himself, alongside his own son, who was many hundreds of years older than me. So, I did have a privileged life, more than some...at any rate. And the King wasn't always the tyrant as when you had met him. Yes, he can be cruel and cold, but there is a capacity for great tenderness and love within him as well. For I know his own wife's death took a great toll upon him and since then, he has been less yielding and distant to the plight of others in Middle Earth." Kili and Bilbo stared wistfully in the distant, remembering their time with Thranduil, now feeling a little different towards the King. Tauriel closed her eyes and began to sing a song of lament in her own tongue. The others just sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts as they heard this mysterious, but beautifully sounding tone.

When she finished she got up and said she would check on the horses, as she felt she needed to be alone at the moment. She didn't intend on telling them her history, but she felt such a kinship with these dwarves and of course her Kili was there, that she couldn't help it and it had just come out. She sniffed as she patted the horse's mane and he neighed quietly. He senses picked up on the quiet crunching of stones on the ground and turned to see that Kili was approaching her. "I...I had...no idea, Tauriel," he sniffed and he cautiously came closer. She also had tears and with Kili near, she burst into fresh sobs and he hurried over and scooped her up in his arms. He found a large rock nearby and went and sat on it. Tauriel, her elongated form was a little long for his lap, but currently her knees were pulled up and her head buried in his neck, and she let out the emotions that had been pent up for so long. He made sympathetic shushing sounds to her as he stroked her long hair. After awhile and her sobs slowed, he took a cloth out of his pocket that Bilbo had given him on the way over to talk with Tauriel just now; he dabbed at her eyes and nose until she had quieted. He put her feet on the ground and suggested they sit there with their backs against the rock so she did and he put his arm around her and she cradled her body into his.

They sat quiet for awhile and then Kili eventually said, "I told the lads to go ahead and try to get some sleep and we'd stay on watch, if that's okay." She looked more calm and at peace now and she kissed him on the cheek and agreed. So, they walked around the edges of the camp for a few hours and Tauriel noticed Kili was yawning quite a few times. She went to him and urged him to lay down with the others, he resisted, but she promised she had no need of rest and that she would wake him up at the first sign of a disturbance. She promised she would stay close by as her eyes could see anything approaching even in the darkness, so he eventually lay down next to the others who were all snoring and peacefully slumbering. She scanned the distance and could see nothing large on the move. She could hear the gentle lapping of the water at the rivers edge and felt content and breathed deep, this fresh air, as she knew she would back in the mountain soon. The horses were off a little ways away, tails barely twitching and snuggled together for warmth. As she walked along the only movement she saw was a raven that flew in and settled on a tree that was nearby the camp. Although she could not converse with the bird, she recognized it as the one Kili talked to and she smiled. She saw it fly over to the pool and drink mightily, as it had to undertake the long journey to the Mountain and back twice now. After drinking it flew back over to the tree and settled in to the perch which was in the crook of a large branch near the trunk of the tree, she tucked her head under her wing and went promptly to sleep. Tauriel smiled and continued her patrol, it would be a few hours before dawn, she felt, so it felt good to feel earth, grass and stone under her feet and she enjoyed walking around patrolling while Bilbo and the dwarves slept under the small lean to.

Nothing eventful happened through the rest of the night and as the the first lights of dawn appeared in the sky, one of the dwarves started stirring. Tauriel sat next to the fire, poking at the last burning embers and smiled as Twain sat up and rubbed his eyes. "That was a wonderful rest I had, which is novel for me, being outdoors...usually I'm on watch. Thank you Lady Tauriel," as he said quietly and bowed from his seated position. She smiled back at him and nodded her head. He asked, "Do elves then...not ever, sleep?" She replied, "Well, it is not necessarily sleep, we need, good sir. We do lay down and rest and our body and our mind does go into a different state of consciousness, which I suppose is like sleep. And unless we are injured or aggrieved terribly, we do not need this rest often." He marveled again at one so different from his own kin but looked at her amiably. He got up, "Well, I'll start tending to things, making sure we're packed up and ready to go soon, and give the lads a bit more rest," Twain said and headed over to check that the burning pyre was completely out. Tauriel headed over to the horses who were also stirring and she encouraged them to eat some of field grasses and get enough water for the journey back.

By the time she got back to the camp, Till and Coron were sitting up and rubbing their eyes. Kili and Bilbo still snored peacefully laying on their backs and she thought Kili looked very cute, laying there and would have loved to go over and lay next to him and give a sweet kiss on the cheek to wake him up. Of course she didn't, but instead went over and kneeled next to him and softly said his name. At the sound, he smiled and rolled over on his side making to put his around something and when nothing was there to grab he frowned and grunted awake. She stifled a small giggle, and said 'Good morning," instead. He squinted his eyes open and when he saw kneeling over him, it took him a moment to remember, but then smiled and said, "Ah...'morning," and reached out and caressed her leg. Yawning, he sat up and scanned around. Twain was off in the distance, Till and Coron were nearby gathering up all their items and Bilbo was still snoring next to him. He smiled and stretched, then he reached over and tapped the hobbit on the shoulder and told him it was morning, which resulted in a grunt and him rolling over onto his stomach. Kili looked around and the others were busy in their tasks so he pulled Tauriel by the arm so that he could tilt his head up and give her a kiss on the lips. She smiled as his lips touched hers and replied after, "I know of another way to say good morning, one with less clothes," she whispered in his ear and his pupils dilated at her bold words and she just had this very sly smile on her face. Fully awake now he said, "Umm, excuse me...I have to...uhh..." and she smirked and helped him up and she noted he had to adjust his crotch area as he walked away to the trees to relieve himself.

When he returned he made another attempt at waking up the hobbit. Bilbo finally sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Is it morning...already?" he said groggily. "Past first light, Master Hobbit," Tauriel smiled at him. Bilbo replied, "It was so nice sleeping in, in a comfy bed the other day, I forgot what it was like to be out in the wild and on the move so early," he yawned again. He thought about something and that made him spring up and excitedly run to the horses. Kili and Tauriel just looked at each other in bewilderment. When he ran back, Bilbo had three large sacks in his hand. He begged them to let him go into the forest to collect some of the very fertile soil the plants had been growing in, as he would need as much of that as he could get to grow his plants in at the garden area. Tauriel said she would go with him, and Kili stayed to help everyone else pack up. They went a little ways into the forest and he found some nice, soft very black soil. He took out his spade and Tauriel held the bags open as he shoveled it in. Once they had three bags well loaded, they thought about how the would get them back. Each carrying one bag, they decided to leave one and they would have to come back and get it. When they returned they secured the heavy bags one each, to the horses. This time Kili volunteered to help Bilbo, and Kili lugged the bag of dirt out of the forest and attached it to the saddle of the last horse.

They took one last look around, made sure the fires were out, made sure they had collected all their belongings and got on the same horses as when they had come. The horses were glad to be moving again, but their burdens were much greater this time and it was a great deal slower going, heading back to the Mountain. On the ride, they all enjoyed the scenery and the pace of not having to do the walking themselves. Bilbo sneezed a few times, Kili just shook his head smiling, remembering the horse hair, and tossed the handkerchief Bilbo had let him borrow last night, as his horse passed Tauriel and Bilbo's. After a long ride, they finally crossed over the river on a large stone bridge, they approached the valley in front of the Mountain and the pretty little raven flew ahead of them and then on to the upper reaches of stone and out of their sights. As they neared the repaired stone bridge that entered the mountain, Dwalin was standing there waiting to meet them. Kili jumped down off the horse as Dwalin held it steady and was giving him a very grumpy look. Kili felt a little sheepish as the others were getting off their mounts. Twain bowed to Dwalin and said, "Err...I'll, uh...walk the horses back." Till and Coron and Bilbo were excitedly loading all their finds into a cart Twain was attaching to one of the horses. Dwalin still was giving Kili the silent treatment and Kili gulped and told the others to go get some breakfast, even though it was getting close to noontime, and he would catch up with them later.

The dwarves and Bilbo left, leaving just Dwalin, Kili and Tauriel at the bridge. Kili downcast his head and Tauriel pretended she was looking off in the distance. Kili apologized and Dwalin's look softened, slightly... "Laddie...your the future now, for all these dwarves who have come to see and live here in the Mountain...and for all the dwarves in Middle Earth! What would happen if we lost you...too!" Now Kili really felt bad and hung his head. Dwalin sighed and clapped him on the back, "I'm sorry for being so rough on ya lad, but there's a lot of hope now, in you and in our future...and...we...don't want to lose you now, is all I meant." Kili said, "I know, I know...Dwalin...well I did send word back to the Mountain, and I felt it WOULD be safer to stay there overnight," he insisted. Dwalin just shook his head and started walking back to the gate. Tauriel gave Kili and sympathetic look and reached out to squeeze his hand. He smiled and they headed back to the Mountain to get something to eat.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hello! I didn't realize this was such a short chapter~~sorry! I should have some time to write this week though (yay!) and get further ahead...many big things coming up: Tauriel meets Thranduil for the first time after the battle, Kili's coronation, intimacy &amp; a "marriage" ceremony of course and Dis and Tauriel's meeting soon! Enjoy {{hugs}}_**

Chp 52

When Kili and Tauriel entered the dining hall, there were a few other dwarves there having breakfast or lunch, depending on when their shifts had started, happily eating and conversing. Till and Coron were nowhere to be seen, but Bilbo was just finishing his last bite and was reaching for his 'kerchief to wipe his mouth and belched loudly. As the two approached, Bilbo looked up and saw them. He finished wiping his mouth, patted his stomach and pushed his chair back. He bowed to the pair, and said, "If you will excuse me Lord, Lady...I can not wait to get to the gardens and start planting all my finds! Till and Coron were too excited to eat, so they went to show their elders what they had found in the forest. I'm not sure where Twain has gotten to. He ate a spot of food and was off. Well, if you will excuse me, he had some dwarves carry the bags of soil and I've got all my precious plants here in my sack and I'm eager to be off." Kili and Tauriel smiled and chuckled and Tauriel told him she would try to arrive there later to help.

After Bilbo left, a dwarf approached them and inquired what they would like to eat. Kili asked, "My love, are you in the mood for morning fair, or more midday?" She smiled a thought for a moment, and replied midday, please. The dwarf nodded and was quickly away to the kitchens. It was hard for them to have a conversation as any dwarf that was entering or exiting from the Hall made sure they came over to bow to Kili and nod to Tauriel; but each one was handled with genial appreciation, of course. The serving dwarf returning with two trays and set them in front of the pair and then turned around to fetch them some water. He returned with them, bowed and went back to his post by the doorway. Tauriel looked at the meal in front of her. There were thick slices of dark bread with some thinner sliced meat in between, a large steamed potato, some roots of a purplish color and a creamy like pudding on the side. Tauriel enjoyed the food, but thought it left a very heavy feeling in her stomach compared to her usual elven fair.

As they were eating, Kili had looked up and choked on a bit of food. Before Tauriel knew it, Kili had jumped out of his seat and was racing towards a pair of dwarves that entered the hall, who were looking up and marveling at the walls and ceiling. She was going to jump up and help him, but it looked like he had a more jubilant look on his face and was under no duress, so she eased back in her chair. When Kili reached the two he gave an immense hug to the younger looking dwarf and serious heatbutt to the older one. Clasping arms around the younger one, Kili stayed there for a few minutes chatting, while all three looked around. Tauriel figured she would finish her meal, as she too wanted to hurry along to the infirmary first, then back to check on Bilbo.

She was almost finished when Kili and the two dwarves started walking back to his chair. He approached and said, "Lads, I'd like to present..." as Kili thought for a moment for right word, "My friend... Lady Tauriel from the Mirkwood realm, yonder." She arose and bowed to them. Kili continued, "These lads I practically grew up with...well me and Fili that is. This is Eiel and Wiel of the Blue Mountains." Eiel, the younger of pair nodded and smiled friendly at Tauriel and Weil, the older one, had more of a curt nod. Kili roughly patted each on the back and said, "Come lads. Have a seat and get something to eat after your long journey. Come, tell me all about it," as he indicated they take the other two seats to right of Kili. The server swiftly came over and took their orders and just as quick, headed away to get it. Tauriel was finished with her meal and could see Kili was overjoyed at the reunion with his friends, so she thought she would excuse herself to head to her tasks. She touched Kili's arm lightly and that was enough to bring him back to the present and he quickly turned around. He leaned over and said quietly, "My love, I am sorry...I was just happy to see these lads...forgive me." She smiled sweetly and said, "It is not necessary, for you have many things to discuss, glad and sad tidings to share. Please, catch up with your friends, for I have a few places to visit." He wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't, in such a public place, yet...so he he smiled and nodded. Tauriel said her goodbyes to the trio and headed to the infirmary.

Kili watched her walk away, a little sadly, that he couldn't have shown his affection for the lady he loved; but knew that one day everyone will know how much he does care for her and be damned for anyone's ill thoughts. He sighed but then turned to his friends and remembered he was glad to see them and said, "Well, tell me all about your journey!" They talked and ate for a great long while. Kili had found out that they took the most direct route from his former home in the Blue Mountains, which wasn't easy for a party of about three hundred dwarves. They went through the Hills of Evendim, just North of the Shire, then through Fornost. When they approached the Ettenmoors, they ran into a few trolls here and there, just like Kili and Thorin's party had, but were able to overtake them or chase them back up into the mountains. Then they took the secret dwarven route through the Misty Mountains and into the Grey Mountains. They had been helped by their kin of that area and they passed just South of Angmar and Mt. Gundabad unseen. After crossing the headwaters of the Anduin and Forrest River, they stayed close to the mountain ranges in the North of Rhovanion, skirting the edges of Mirkwood forest and came upon the Mountain, from the North.

As Kili chewed, "So...what of the force that was left in the mountain?" Weil replied as he ate, "At least six hundred strong. Enough to withstand any assault, although I doubt there would be any, with the protection we're afforded by the peaceful Halfling villages nearby, the Dunedain protected lands and the Elven harbour to the South. I don't doubt that many of them wouldn't also want to make the journey here too at some point, if not to stay, just to visit and see the wonder of the treasurehold of Thror." Kili had a dark look, "The treasure is no more, Weil." To which he had a surprised look, "What became of it Kili? Have the nearby accursed humans plundered it while you were winning back the mountain?" Kili looked down and said quietly, "Well, that's not exactly what happened." So Kili proceeded to tell them his tale, of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, including the parts where they were captured by the elves in Mirkwood, escaped, and he himself was healed by Tauriel. And then, the awful Battle of the Five Armies and how Dain's men appeared and it seemed like there would be a complete slaughter had it not been for the elves, Laketown men and creatures of legend such as the shapeshifting bear and immense Eagles who helped them to destroy the Orc forces. Then he told them how, Thorin, Fili and even himself were slain but Mahal appeared and brought him back. Kili's friends had very humbled looks on their faces, as if looking at their old friend in a completely different light, now. Then Kili filled them in on everything that had happened since they won back the mountain.

After their long conversations, Eiel and Weil scooted back their chairs and sunk low in their seats, happy to have had a meal indoors for a change. Then they discussed of their next plans. Eiel said he would be interested in checking out the immense forges for the mountain, which is legendary in the dwarven realm. Kili informed him that the mountain had barely been delved, and that made Eiel very happy. Weil said he wanted to explore the Mountain, as his expertise was in digging and building, and wanted to see the fabulous architecture for himself. As they were all finished eating Kili said, "Well lads..let me take you on a tour then."


	30. Chapter 30

**_Hello all, once again I didn't have much time to write yet...but I plan to most of the early part of the day tomorrow as all 3 kids will be in school...and I'm off from work! (Can you say yay?! ;)) Busy week tho, what with the holiday and all~~ Thank you for the great reviews and FYI big, exciting stuff coming up! {{hugs}}_**

Chp 53

Meanwhile...Tauriel headed to the infirmary. When she arrived, it was bustling place. Many of the twenty or so dwarves that volunteered to be aides here were hurrying in and out from that first room on the right, the storeroom, and taking things to the patients' rooms. When they saw Tauriel they nodded politely and hurried on their way. Till was coming out of one of these rooms and saw Tauriel. He immediately went over to her and told her how much many of the plants they found are already helping most of the patients. He told her how he had given half of the plants they obtained to Bilbo, so he could grow them in the gardens area, and therefore have a continual supply of them. The rest I brought here immediately, he had said, and started to prepare them for the patients. Tauriel had kept the athelas in her pack, which she brought here, and withdrew it now.

She asked Till, "If I may?" as she pulled out the plants from her pack and set them on a nearby table. Till shrugged and gave her a "go ahead and try" kind of look, so she proceeded to roll up her sleeves. She asked for a bowl and steaming water and Till directed her to the surgery room where there was a fire going in the small fireplace there. She nodded and followed his directions while he hurried back to the storeroom. In the room, there were shelves full of different kinds of equipment and instrumentations. She spied a clean metal bowl and grabbed it, then she noticed a spigot coming out of the wall over a large basin, not far away against the wall. It was similar to the set up she had seen in Thror's room, and were also like the ones from her homeland. She needn't have worried, water immediately began to flow out as soon as she lifted the lever so she placed the bowl under and filled it mostly full. Then she took the bowl over to the fireplace and arranged it in there so it could heat up. While the water was warming she looked for some clean linens to grab the bowl with. She found some in a drawer of a large cabinet. Looking down at the water it had slow rolling boil and she knew it would be at the perfect temperature so she grabbed the bowl with the cloths and set it on the nearby table. As she shred some of the athelas into the water, she incanted some elvish and closed her eyes as she did. Half of the athelas she left on the table, some to give to Bilbo to grow and the rest to help with more patients here, if need be. Oin entered the room and came and bowed to Tauriel and thanked her over and over for the medicines and plants her party was able to find. He asked what she was preparing, and when he found out it was the same plant she had used on Kili, he got really excited and wanted to take her out to the most serious cases, with it.

She covered the bowl with one of the cloths and wrapped the other underneath it and proceeded down the hallway following Oin. They went to Thorin III's room first. In it, was a wizened old dwarf, even more ancient looking than Oin or Balin, she thought. "Lady Tauriel, this is Uwen, from the Blue Mountains, and my mentor," Oin said. Tauriel gave the familiar elven bow and Uwen returned it. His eyes perked up when he saw what she had. "My deeear, that wouldn't be kingsfoile, is it now?" he croaked. Tauriel replied, "Yes, I was lucky enough to find some on our forage yesterday. It should be enough for all the patients here, plus some leftover to grow." He shuffled over and shifted his glasses to get a close look at it, then looked down at the resting figure in the bed. He lifted the sheet up and said, "We have already administered the Hellstone and Ipecac, that you were good enough to get for us and you see, his bleeding has already stopped. The aroma of kingsfoile, will also aid his recovery...so whatch'ah waitin for deery?" as he scooted out of the way to let her sit on the chair next to the patient.

Tauriel moved over and proceeded to chant in elvish and hold the athelas under the patient's nose; the sweet scent of the steamed plant wafting through the room immediately. Thorin III's seemed more comfortable after they had applied the medicinals to his bleeding belly wound, but now, after the administration of the athelas they all observed him taking a few slow deep breaths in and seemed more at peace now. Uwen told Tauriel there were a few other patients that could be helped with the athelas. Oin told Till to stay and monitor Thorin III and Uwen led the way to the next room.

Over the next few hours, Tauriel visited rooms of dwarves that had various injuries from broken bones, to still bleeding wounds to infections and gangrene. Oin, Uwen and all of the infirmary aides had worked to prepare and administer all of the plants and herbs they had brought back; but, once she had steeped the athelas in their rooms, all had noticed how more comfortable and able to rest all of the patients were.

Oin suggested they take a break, so they headed back to the main room and all sat down. Till had fetched everyone some water. Uwen stretched and laid the cane he used help him get around, next to his chair. "Ahh," he replied languidly, "Tis good to be of some help, fer o'change, for there wasn't anything going on at home, barely anyone was hurt or sick!" Tauriel wanted to learn more, "Please tell me more about the Blue Mountains, where Kili is from." Oin put down his ear trumpet momentarily and winked at Uwen, Uwen coughed and began, "How old are you my'dear?" Caught a little off guard, Tauriel thought for a moment then replied, "Certainly at least six hundred years, if not a few seasons more." Uwen smiled, "Why...you're just a babe, in elvish reckoning, of course," he smiled. "The Blue Mountain chain is one of the oldest on Middle Earth, for tis existed even before the downfall of the Numenoreans and when that land at the end of the Second Age was swallowed up by the sea. At that time, it was a less populated area and in the far Southeastern corner. At the beginning of the Third Age, after the island had sunk, most had retreated further in this direction and the Blue Mountains were one of the first stopping points. So it saw its share of fair folk, men and of course uncounted numbers of creatures and Orc filth that came through. It certainly has always been pleasant quarters, but nothing as lavish as here in the Mountain, which came later, like the immense Halls of Khazad-dum. So, over the ages, our old home had played host to many different tribes of dwarves and now, tis a far more peaceful land, being tucked far in the Northwest corner. That's why Nili and Dis felt it a safe place to rear their offspring, the royal heirs of Durin."

Tauriel sat there, enchanted, by hearing some of the tales of Kili's homeland. She had known of the downfall of Numenor of course, as all Elves are taught about the great people and events of the past, but wanted to find out more about Kili in his youth, so she continued to press for more. Oin and Uwen chuckled between themselves after she asked. Oin said..."Mm, that lad...has always had a talent for...getting into trouble, that's for sure!" Both elder dwarves were definitely having a good laugh remembering something from the past as Tauriel just sat there clueless. Oin decided to fill her in, "Oi...there was one time when Fili and Kili were just wee lads, and Dwalin was trying to teach them to sword fight; Fili was a natural...but Kili kept wanting to pick up a bow and arrow. Dwalin scolded him and when his back was turned, Kili picked up the bow and arrow anyway. I don't know how he did it, but managed to get an arrow strung and when he let it loose it must have picked up some brush that was burning from a fire nearby...the arrow landed in tree, right above Dwalin's head! But the smouldering brush fell into his hair and burned the top part clean off...and it hasn't grown back to this day!" Both older dwarves were in a fit of laughter and slapping their knees and even Tauriel had to cover her giggles with her hand.

Just then Kili came walking in. He was in a happy state, having just taken his friends on a tour and shown them to their new assignments and wondered what everyone was laughing about. Tauriel finally stopped laughing and said, "Now I know why Dwalin always wears his hair in that fashion." Kili turned pretty red and said in protest, "Well...all I was asking was for him to show me how to use a bow! And I didn't think the arrow would go that far...let alone, through the fire and put some on his head!" Oin got up and patted the flustered prince on the arm, "It's okay laddie...I think Dwalin prefers wearing it like that, anyway," both dwarves still enjoying a good chuckle. It took Uwen a few moments to collect himself and get out of his chair. When he finally managed it, he gave Kili a bow, but when he straightened up he clasped Kili's arm and said, "Aww, you know we're all so proud of you laddie, though, especially your Mother...all she could talk about on the way here. You and your brother, were there for Thorin, even up 'til the end, I've heard, and the others too," he bowed at Oin. "And of course, let us not forget the contributions of our new friends, Lady Tauriel, who I have also found out, was instrumental in the success of this quest," he gave her the deepest of bows, to which Tauriel returned, and with a hand on her breast. "Young Prince," he continued, "Please know she has been of an immense help here too. Of course, we brought a supply of items with our large traveling party, but there were some things that Lady Tauriel and young Till here were able to find...that I haven't seen in many a year. These plants will be very helpful to the patients here, and I daresay, everyone should make a full recovery, thanks to her tireless ministrations."

Tauriel was deeply touched by Uwen's words and bowed, elven fashion, to him. Kili was of course beaming and said, "Thank you for making the long journey Uwen. Long have you been a comfort for my mother, and I am glad to see you here and looking well and we are humbled to receive your services here in the Mountain. Yes...there was something special about this one," as he nodded his head in Tauriel's direction, "From the very first moment I saw her...even though she happened to be saving my arse, at the time." Uwen again started laughing and said, "Whoo...you must tell me that story one day, my'lady!" and continued chuckling. "Well, I must check on young Till and make sure those proportions he's mixing are correct," Uwen said as he bowed to the pair and shuffled away with his walking stick. Oin too, excused himself to go check on patients. Kili said, "I was going to check and see how Bilbo was coming along, would you like to join me, my lady?" Instead of replying, Tauriel bent slightly down and gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled and they headed off.

While they were walking, Tauriel brought up something that was on her mind. "Kili?" He answered, "Yes, amralime?" She smiled at the reference from the shore, not that long ago, but continued, "Uwen...seems very friendly, and so do many that I spent time with recently...it just...seems so different from when we first arrived here." Kili somewhat bowed his head when he spoke, "Yes...you must forgive us stubborn dwarves. Most have adhered to the old ways, longheld beliefs and such of being secretive and not trusting other races. These newcomers from my home in the Blue Mountains have had much dealings with halflings, elves and even the race of men; as our home is in the midst of where these races live. The dwarves from the Iron Hills would be the furthest dwarvish settlement, so they would have been the most untrusting of others as not having had much dealings with those of other races. Although, I have been very impressed with Twain. I sense a very brave and loyal warrior, within him. But most of these Iron Hills dwarves have slightly shifted their beliefs, I think, about you and Bilbo at least, after they heard the entire tale here in the Great Hall that day," he said as he smiled at her.

They were entering the Great Hall just then too, and Kili continued, "Till and Coron are pretty young and wide eyed, and therefore have been exposed to newer ideas of this day and age. I'm glad...but a little surprised, they survived the battle, as they, ahem...are not really trained for warring. Uwen now, has lived in many places of Middle Earth in his long life. I believe he was originally from a tribe in The Misty Mountain, near Khazad-dum, or Moria in the common tongue. He has had many dealings with other races; and has always valued the wisdom and healing arts of the elves, so you will find no prejudice in him." Tauriel replied, "Yes, I could sense that in him, as well. He is assuredly wizened, for he is the most ancient dwarf I've ever met. Do you, do you know how many years he has come to be on Middle Earth?" Kili thought briefly as they continued walking, "Well my mother might know, but he helped deliver her even too...if I had to guess, I would say close to three hundred years." Tauriel marveled and inquired further, "That is considered old then, among dwarves?" Kili said, "Yes...but not unheard of. Down the Durin line, most have lived two hundred years or more, had not most of them died in battle." Kili looked a little downcast, and so did Tauriel, thinking about what that portended for their future.

They finally arrived at the small door that led to the gardens though, and opening it, they found the sunshine and smells of nature there helped to brighten their spirits immediately. It took them a little bit to locate Bilbo as he was down towards the end where the waters run down the mountainside. When Bilbo spotted them he clapped his hands and said, "My friends...come see what I have done!" He showed them the rows and rows he outlined for all the plants they had gotten: many rows to grow the wheat to make bread; another line of rows for garlic and onions, which can be used for medicinals or cooking; a small area for other herbs, like dill, chives, rosemary and basil, that he had showed to Coron when he visited earlier; and a special area for all the roots, taters and vegetables he planned on growing. Then he escorted Tauriel and Kili across the small bridge where the few trees nourished by the waterfall, grew. The few Ravens, whose homes were in those trees, happily chirped and tittered at the trio below. Kili looked up and smiled and waved at Liac who he spotted on a nearby branch. Bilbo showed them where he cleared a large area on this side for all the trees he intended to grow. "Here will be the fruit trees," Bilbo said as he waved his arms, showing them the area he wanted them to grow in. Then he turned around the opposite direction and said, "And on this side..." he said as he lifted his arms up to the sky, "Will be the beautiful nut trees of pecan, walnut and fig!" Then he took them to the water's edge, and a little niche where the overhanging rock went a few feet deep that made a nice dark and moist spot. He bent down and directed them to look here and said, "Lastly...here will be all my tasty mushrooms and fungi in this little area under the rock and next to the waterline, will be the berry bushes!" Bilbo folded his arms and sighed; looking around and smiling very pleased with all of his work so far.

Kili was beyond impressed with everything Bilbo had accomplished in such a short amount of time and congratulated him on it. "Very impressive Bilbo! We will have you to thank for many ages here in the mountain for all these wonderful plants!" Tauriel also expressed her gratitude, "Yes, Master Hobbit, fruit and seed will bear more in an ever-continuing cycle. Those in the Mountain will be the recipients and when we partake in this bounty, we will always think about our Halfling gardener to which we will owe a debt of gratitude for," as she bowed elven fashion, leaving Bilbo with a tear in his eye. He stammered, "Gee..., um, I'm glad you like it," he blushed, "I just don't know if I'll be here that long to see everything to its full fruition," he added sadly. "Although I should like to get my hands on more of that fertile dirt, for we are in need of much more."

Tauriel patted his shoulder and said, "I can try some incantations that I know which may help start the growth quickly. There are others, from my homeland, blessed with the gift of Yavanna who would be better suited," she sighed. Kili looked up and said a little hesitatingly, "Perhaps...they will be in the contingent that will be arriving soon." Tauriel and Bilbo just stared at Kili, so he felt he should continue explaining, "We had received word earlier that King Thranduil and a party from Mirkwood will be arriving here in a few days' time for the coronation."

Tauriel was a little taken aback at the news. One of the last exchanges she had had with her King had not been pleasant; she had accused him of abandoning the battle and even drew arms against him. After, at the top of Ravenhill, he had acknowledged her feelings for Kili, but had not spoken or sent word to her since that day. Kili sensed Tauriel's feelings, "My love, I know it will be a tense meeting when the party arrives from Mirkwood...if...if you'd like me to be there, I will be happy to be at your side," he told her. Tauriel stiffened but had a dark look as her gaze drifted to far off into the valley and towards her foresthome. "Yes, I must speak with the King. It ended ill, between us, and being his ward, I really should have asked permission to stay here for so long." Bilbo added gently, "Weren't you banished though, Tauriel? May you not have gone as you pleased?" Tauriel smiled sadly, "That is true, Master Hobbit, however, the King feels a deep sadness and regret over his actions that caused my parents death; and though the King is brash and headstrong, I feel my abandonment of my duties, and my choices of late," she said as she reached for Kili's hand and took it in her own, "Has offended him for all that he has done for me in my long life. I do not know how his mind will sway...it has always been difficult to predict his thoughts, we shall just have to see," she said as she tried to smile.

As it was getting dark, Bilbo suggested they all get something to eat to which Kili and Tauriel agreed. Bilbo brushed himself off and decided to head there now and give the pair some time alone. Kili reached up and held Tauriel in his arms to which she nuzzled her head into his neck and smelled the musky scent of his skin and hair that she enjoyed so much and they hugged each other for awhile. Feeling a little better, they held hands as they turned to head to the dining halls. Kili mentioned, "And, um...yeah, my mum would like to meet you tomorrow, if that's okay?" You know what Tauriel did next~~


	31. Chapter 31

**_Hello everyone~~ busy last couple of days what with the holidays and all...I did get a few chances to write though. Okay... one more chapter (this one) before Tauriel and Dis meet, for all those who were wondering~~its coming soon :)_**

**_Thank you to all my lovely readers, especially: Margaritasc, Guest, Nenithiel-alone time soon (they have to consumate this bethrothal after all ;)), Susan-Thank you, you too :), TinuvielTurner- You're welcome..it is so wonderful that i get to make me and so many others happy with this story, Jackie9448-You're welcome :), Bienniel-Thank you :)._**

Chp 54

Tauriel gulped after Kili's latest revelation, and she really felt nervous but he squeezed her hand as they walked, "Do not worry, Amralime. For my mother is like Thorin in some ways, but not all ways. I know her to be very kind and loving and she does have an open mind, about things. For it was left to her and Thorin to groom myself and Fili for the mantle of power, as my father and their brother Frerin had been slain in battle, and we became the heirs of Durin. She is strong and stubborn, like any Durin but who do you think gave permission for me to travel and see as much of Middle Earth as I could? She wanted me to be familiar with other races and other lands; despite Thorin's protests, of course. Well, he would not permit Fili, being the next in line and all but he gave his permission for me. Personally, I think he wanted to get me out from underfoot, at times, as I did get into trouble on, um...more than one occasion," he smirked at her. She returned his smile, but still had much on her mind at the moment.

They arrived in Dining Hall and took their usual seats. Bilbo had already been served his meal and was eating heartily. A server dwarf gave the pair some water, then brought their meals a short time later. They received the same food, a pie baked with hearty meat and vegetables and a sweet custard like pudding for dessert. Tauriel declined the wine, remembering its effects from the last time and instead enjoyed some of the cider that was available. She noticed there wasn't a full dining hall and she asked Kili about it. While chewing, he said, "Well, now that our society is a little more settled, the dining halls are staffed all day for there are various shifts and comings and goings and one can get a meal at any time." Tauriel also chewed her meal and asked, "Does poor Bombur ever get any sleep then?" Kili laughed, "Well, of course he has much help in the kitchens, but to be truthful...I think he does like eating more than sleeping," they both laughed at that.

Tauriel still had other things on her mind and didn't join in on the happy conversations going on around her. She did notice that Twain had come into the Hall and came onto Kili's other side and bent low to discuss something with him quietly. After their discussions, he went to sit on the other side of the table and before he passed Tauriel and Bilbo, he bowed and said hi. Tauriel and Bilbo replied in kind and Bilbo, just finishing, belched and patted his belly. He excused himself to everyone because he wanted to get a good night's rest and get back to the gardens as early as possible the next morning. Tauriel told him she would try to visit him there to perform those incantations. Internally, she thought she had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow, or how long she would be occupied.

Just as Tauriel was having those thoughts, a large party of raucous dwarves came into the Hall, and this time, Tauriel saw something she had never seen before...female dwarves! Their dresses of wool and intricate beadwork were beautiful even from afar, and the bodice on all of the dresses barely contained the ample bosoms, therein. Tauriel sheepishly looked down at her own chest and frowned a little because she definitely felt she was lacking in comparison. And she was shocked to see that some of the ones that appeared to be older even had a bit of a beard, some long enough to have beads and jewels entwined within it. There were about twenty and each seemed to be escorted by a larger and older male dwarf. There was no mistaking where each and every female dwarf had their eyes turned towards, Tauriel noticed, and they all seemed to be giggling and staring at the charming dark-haired dwarf sitting next to her.

One particularly large bellied and long bearded dwarf reached Kili first. Kili felt obliged to get out of his chair and exchange words with them. Tauriel observed that the exchanges were pleasant and surmised these were dwarves he had known from his home in the Blue Mountains. It seemed like the male dwarves were formally introducing their female relations to the future King, and Tauriel surprisingly felt a few pings of jealousy. With each one that went by, Tauriel felt that she should try to smile at them but every single one gave repugnant and disgusted looks in return when they noticed the tall, pale, pointy eared female elf sitting so near the King. One by one the females filtered by and smiled, batting their eyelashes at Kili and then finding a place to sit on the opposite ends of the tables.

While all this was going on, Ori came into the Hall and took his usual seat next to Tauriel. He sighed and sat down. Tauriel smiled and greeted him while he plopped in his seat. "Master Ori," Tauriel said, "You sure seem tired. What has got you so busy lately?" He drank some water the server brought him and settled himself in his chair. "Me and the other lads have been very busy cataloging and, well, really...fixing, all of the tomes that we found in the library. Many needed to be repaired. And first even, we needed to straighten and tidy up the room itself- very dusty and disheveled it was. But we finally managed to do that; then we practically had to put every book back on the shelf, in its right place!" he said as he gladly tucked in to his plate of pie that was brought to him.

As Kili was still busy engaging with the line of dwarves, Tauriel turned asked Ori quietly, "May I ask you a question?" After his reply, "Sure," Tauriel continued, "Are there many females in dwarf society?" Ori just then had noticed the parade of them going by, so tired and hungry he was. "Oi!" he exclaimed, and almost spit his food out. After his shock was over and he chewed and swallowed his bite of food he continued, "Well...tis uncommon that is for sure. It is said that now, one out of every about 50 births, is a dwarrow. And it didn't used to be that way. I have read numerous books about that going back to the First and Second Ages, it used to be about even. No one knows why there has been less and less females in more recent times; so we guard and protect our females, since they are so rare. They used to be out there fighting alongside males, and just as strong and fierce, but it has been many, many generations since that was the case." Tauriel noticed he was generously looking over each of females that went by and sat down, although looked down sheepishly if he managed to catch one of their's attentions. "I see," Tauriel said, a little darkly.

Now that Ori had a chance to rest and eat something, he observed some of the same things Tauriel had picked up on and said, "Aye" and nodded his head up and down. "Yes, many of these have made the journey from the Blue Mountains to see if they can pair their sisters or daughters with the future King, tis the usual tradition; and if not, with the higher ranking members of our society, then on down." Ori said that last part very downcast, but remembering the other part he said and forgetting to whom he was speaking, and quickly tried to repair his mistake, "Well, obviously...we know to whom Kili has pledged himself to...for...you, you have nothing to worry about, Tauriel," he hastily said and smiled at her. "Yes, of course Ori, we both know how we feel about each other," she replied to him...but thinking to herself, she doubted females of ANY race acted any different when trying to win a suitor, and thought she would have to keep her guard up around these ones.

The parade of female dwarves and their relations finally ceased, so Kili was able to get back to his meal and had a slightly sheepish look when he sat back down and turned Tauriel's way. She gave him an eyebrow raise, but not unfriendly expression. From that, Kili took the opportunity to reach his hand out under the table and squeeze hers, "Amralime...always and forever...he said quietly." She smiled knowingly and squeezed his hand back. Tauriel was mostly finished with her meal so she tried to act pleasant and patiently wait for Kili to finish his. After chewing a bit of food, Kili asked, "May I ask that I escort you to your room after dinner, my'love?" Tauriel replied, "Of course," but wondered what Kili had up his sleeve as he had asked the last question with a distinct smirk on his face.

As Kili finished, Tauriel had a pleasant conversation with Ori, telling him all about being back in the forest, what they got on their forage and how much Bilbo had done in the garden areas. At the same time, she was trying to ignore all the stares, points and rude giggles the female dwarves were obviously directing her way. And it wasn't just the females, the male relations were also pretty stunned to see an elf in their midst...let alone right NEXT to the future King! SHE picked up on all of this and it had nothing to do with having the heightened senses of an elf; Kili, meanwhile was oblivious, as he sat enjoying the rest of his meal. Tauriel was hoping he would finish soon as she was anxious to be away from their gazes and whispered insults. Sensitive Ori picked up on the situation too and hurried to finish his meal so he could leave with them, so as not to make it seem like Kili was leaving with just Tauriel, by themselves, and he informed Tauriel of his plan and she gave him a quiet, "Thank you."

Other dwarves stopped to talk with Kili, prolonging him finishing his meal, so Tauriel continued to try to be patient. Taking the friendly approach didn't seem to be working with these females, so she decided she would just sit up straight in her chair and return each stare and point with a piercing gaze, if they happened to look her way. This seemed to get better results, as when an elf sits straight up they appear very tall in their seats, not to mention what it looks like when an elf, full of white light gazes directly into your eyes! Kili finally seemed to be finished and Tauriel anxiously asked if he was ready to leave. He took one last swig of wine and got up from his chair, and so did Tauriel and Ori. Kili just then had noticed him and said, "Oi...hi there Ori! How are things going in the library?" as the trio turned and made their way out the Hall and Ori filled him in on their progress. As they walked by, every dwarf bowed their heads and Kili shyly smiled in return, but the conversation started up in earnest as the three made their way out of the room.

After the three left the Dining Hall, a little ways on, before Ori turned down one corridor he bowed to the pair and said good night. They continued on their way until they reached Tauriel's room. Tauriel opened the door and stepped in the door and bade Kili to enter. Once in her room, he directed her to sit on the couch then he took her hand and said, "I'm sorry you had to be present for that earlier. It is a bit of a tradition, you see...since there are not many female dwarves, it is up to their older brother or father to introduce them to the..." Kili seemed to have a distaste in his mouth trying to get out his next words, "highest ranking dwarves, starting with the highest and then on down through society until they are claimed. Better the chance of a desired offspring in the preferred fields of warcraft, mining, metalwork and the like," he said a little embarrassed.

Tauriel looked at him and said, "Your traditions are nothing to apologize for, my love. For over this short period of time in the Mountain, I have been witness to previously long held prejudices recede to acceptance and friendship...however, my battle skills and prowess will, I doubt, impress and win over those that came into the Hall tonite. Females, of any race, are not that much different." Kili seemed to understand what Tauriel was trying to convey and smiled, "Well then...after today, there will be no more doubt and any cause to give one speculation." With that, he reached into his pocket and produced a few, beautifully wrought silver beads that sparkled with sapphire and plum colored gems. She gingerly touched them in his hand, "They are beautiful Kili," she said as she rolled them with her long fingertip in his palm. She noted something about the design that seemed familiar to her. "The scrollwork, on the beads...I have seen it before..." Kili smiled, "Yes...you may remember it from the lapel of my usual attire. You see, every direct descendant of Durin has a special pattern commissioned at their birth, that is put on everything that is ours- clothing, weaponry, jewelry, and the like. Tis an intricate pattern, I do not know what it symbolizes, but I'm sure my mother could tell us," he smiled. There were six of them and he placed them on a nearby table. He again took Tauriel's hands and got on one knee, "They are commitment tokens. For once weaved into your beloved's hair, you are pledged to them forever. With my beads in your hair, there will be no mistake who my heart has pledged itself to." She looked into his beautiful face with impish smile and his warm-colored eyes welled with happy tears and he asked, "May I? She felt happy tears come too, "Oh Kili...Yes...Yes," she said breathlessly happy.

Kili reached up and gave her an immense hug and they kissed passionately. Still crying but now both laughing too, Kili stood up and walked over to her nightstand. He took her elven brush and walked back. He stood behind her and removed the simple ponytail she had her hair in and began to brush her long hair. She found it was a luxurious feeling, having someone else brush her hair as he wove his thick fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp with the soft brush. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she enjoyed this amazing sensation. Kili was in awe, "I must say, I have wanted to do this for a very long time, Amralime, for your hair is the softest and finest strands I have ever felt in my life."

As he deftly began to braid strands of her hair along the front of her face, she asked, "Is hair weaving of...importance, in dwarven culture?" As Kili continued to braid he replied, " Oh yes, we learn to braid from the youngest age. Long hair and beards are certainly a mark of status and with all that hair, one simply must do something with it, so we've learned all sorts of ways to wear it and put it up. Me and Fee used to practice on one another all the time. He did mine but he never could get the hang of it, and I could never fix my own hair very well...plus...for some reason, my hair doesn't really grow as long as the other lads." Tauriel turned to look back at Kili, "Is that why you're hair is always, rather...messy?" He said, "Hey!" but laughingly, and they both had a good chuckle.

Kili finished and said, "There," and he stood in front to view his maiden and he was speechless and teary eyed. All he could manage to get out was, "You are so beautiful." Tauriel smiled and reached up to feel the braids and beads in her hair. She walked over to her small mirror and found Kili did an exquisite job, better than she had ever learned to do. He had taken her bangs and weaved them at her hairline and interspersed four of the beads throughout that part, and the other two were in small braided strands that hung down, one in front of each ear. He stood behind her with his arms around her waist and whispered, "You know...tis said...that the number of beads the suitor weaves in his beloved's hair will be the number of children they will have," and squeezed her middle gently. Tauriel smirked and put her arms on top of Kili's at her waist, "Oh really, my love? One day...soon, we must see if that will come to pass," she said demurely. She continued, "But for this night...we both should be well rested for tomorrow," and she turned around and they kissed passionately. After their kiss, she touched the braids, "Kili...are you not sure that we shouldn't have put them in after meeting your mother?" she said hesitatingly. Kili gave her a puppydog smile in return, "Who do you think I got them from?"


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hello :)_**

**_i wanted to post this chapter earlier today, darn got caught up with a few things...so I thought I would give everyone an early present...two chapters this weekend- there is this short little chapter before Tauriel meets Dis, so that one will be tomorrow...I can't torture you all anymore in wait ;) Enjoy!_**

Chp 55

Tauriel was surprised to hear that Kili's mother had given him the beads to put in her hair, perhaps she didn't have anything to worry about, for tomorrow, she thought. Kili gave her one last sweet kiss and he said he would be here to escort her to breakfast. Tauriel closed the door and for awhile was in daze about what had just happened and what Kili had said. Even though his mother had given her consent, by giving him the beads to use, that still didn't mean she wouldn't change her mind, once she saw for herself that her son, the soon-to-be King of all dwarves nonetheless, had fallen for an actual elf! And not even one of royal birth, she thought to herself, and went back to fretting again.

Not needing rest, especially on this night, she thought about tomorrow. She had an idea for something, but she could never accomplish it from her room, for there were certain items she needed. She decided to take a good bath now because she didn't want to leave her room until it was well into the night and be unobserved. She undressed and bathed as best she could. In her mirror, she thought her hair looked perfect so she didn't wash it. She put her normal attire back on and thought she would ask Kili to come by her room after breakfast tomorrow to get her dress on before they went to his mother's. No sense in being too fancy any earlier than need be, she chuckled to herself. She didnt think there would be any trouble, but put that small dagger in her pants pocket just in case.

It finally was sufficiently late she thought so she peeked out her door, and not seeing anyone, she began on her familiar pathway towards her errand. A few hours later she returned to her room with her needed supplies and she judged she would have three or four more hours to craft what she intended to make. She began weaving all the leaves and thin branches she had gotten from the garden area into something she had been taught by her kin that would be a nice repository for the something special she wanted to put in it. She worked and she weaved until she got everything just so. She noticed it was getting light out and Kili would be coming to get her soon. She went over to her chest, opened it and got her tunic dress out. She found a way to hang it from a notch in her wall to stretch it and get any of the wrinkles out now. She reached back in the chest and tucked in the very bottom, wrapped in some hosiery, was the small, very special item she wanted to place in what she had crafted. She took and placed it in there now and put the item on her small dresser, ready for when she returns. She looked in her mirror and she looked suitable for heading to the dining halls.

In not too long of a time there was a knock at her door, she opened and her handsome prince was standing there, looking very handsome indeed in his blue velvet tunic and circlet around his head. He smiled at seeing her and remembering the beads he wove in her hair last night. He leaned into the doorway for a quick kiss; afterwards she smiled and mentioned she would like to return to her her room to put her dress on and didn't feel that it would be the right attire for her for breakfast. Kili said that was fine and they began on their way. As they entered the halls that had more dwarves bustling about, there were a few that noticed the dwarvish beads woven into an elf's hair. If they were newly arrived from the Blue Mountains, their look was one of shock and surprise; or if they had been in the Mountain since the battle, their suspicions had finally been confirmed and they looked at couple with amazement as they passed.

When they reached the Dining Hall they walked around the tables to their usual seats. Tauriel observed it was a little less than half full. There were a lot of new faces and she surmised the dwarves from the Blue Mountains had rested enough from their journey and were now ready to see how they would fit into the society here in the Mountain. As they took their seats, Tauriel picked up on some barely audible gasps as surely they were noticing the beads now present in her hair. Kili sat down and surveyed everyone, a happy smile on his face, but inwardly a little nervous about the upcoming meeting; not noticing the few gasps and whispers from their fellow diners. Servers quickly came up to get the pair their breakfast and even they had trouble containing their surprise. One of them even spilling a mug of water in front of Kili. Apologizing profusely, he scrambled to wipe it up. Tauriel again was pretty sure Kili was unaware of the new attention she was receiving, and hoped that it wouldn't take long for the dwarves to accept her as their future Queen, as most had accepted her already as a resident of the Mountain and companion to the Prince.

She thought, "Oh well," and began to tuck in to her warm porridge and sausages. At this time, Dori and Ori walked in to the Hall and took the two seats to the left of Tauriel. They looked well rested and both cheerily said hi to Kili and Tauriel. She was happy to see Dori as she thought she could ask him to come back to her room with Kili and make sure she is presentable enough to meet Dis. Kili leaned over to talk with the two dwarves, "How goes the preparations lads?" Ori chimed in first, "Fine Kili, I believe I have located the correct volumes that detail the articles of coronation that we will need soon." Kili gulped slightly, "Good, good..." he replied. "And have all the guest rooms been prepared Dori?" Kili asked. "Yes, there are about two hundred rooms, of varying sizes that have been cleaned and we are preparing the linens for. That should be done sometime tomorrow. Although we have gotten word that King Thranduil would rather make his encampment outside the Mountain, in the valley," to which Kili and Tauriel both had distasteful expressions.

Just then Balin and Dwalin came in. Balin took his usual seat to the right of Kili, but Kili waved Dwalin over to him. He turned his seat to the right, and not that Tauriel was specifically trying to listen to the conversation between the two (although she could if she wanted to); she picked up on a few words like "ran into a bit o'trouble in that cave," "some injuries," and "yes, preparations have already begun, Bofur is heading there this morning." She picked up on Kili nodding and saying "splendid," then Dwalin took the seat to the right of his brother.

Balin and Dwalin started into their breakfast and Balin asked Kili, "I hear you two are headed to your mother's quarters on this fine morning, and I was wondering if I may come along?" Kili was finishing up his breakfast and replied, "Oh...of course, Balin," although he honestly didn't know why he wished to accompany them. Tauriel then turned to ask Dori, "Dori, if you have some time may you return with me to my chamber and...see that I look presentable enough?" Dori and Ori smiled at each other and Dori replied, "Of course, Lass...although you look beautiful enough already!" Tauriel blushed and demurely said "Thank you." Dori continued, "Ahh...I see our young Prince has made his commitment to you...finally" he smirked, as he admiringly looked at the six beads woven into Tauriel's hair. "Oh he did a beautiful job, he did...almost as fine a job as I could do," Dori said proudly as he went to finish his meal.

They all made small talk until everyone was finished. Any new diners that came in or out of the Hall made scoffing noises when they saw Tauriel and she just tried to ignore them as she could pick up on every gesture. The group got ready to leave and they said their goodbyes to Dwalin and Ori who were still enjoying their breakfast. Exiting the Hall, they made the trip to Tauriel's room in a not too long of a time. Tauriel entered her room and told Dori she would let him know when she got her dress on, the rest sat on the bench in the hallway to wait. Quickly she put her tunic dress on. Not as opulent as her elven attire for special occasions; and definitely not as soft of a fabric as elven wear usually is...still...once she pulled the dress down over her head, she looked at herself in her little mirror and was pleased with what she saw. Of some sort of cotton material that had a little give to it, the pretty shade of light leaf green enhanced her features and made her green eyes stand out. The v neck bodice made her bust squish together, which was a little uncomfortable she felt, but the length of the skirt was nice and long and had a bouncy flow to it. There were some soft soled flat shoes that went with the dress and she slipped those on and did the long laces up her even longer calf.

Suitably dressed, she peeked her head out of the door and told Dori she was ready for him to come in. He came in and remarked, "Lass-you look lovelier than crisp spring morning!" She nodded and said, "Aww, thank you Dori. This is a very pretty color of fabric, wherever did you get it?" He smiled, "After the battle, I sent a few lads into Dale to see what they could scrounge up. They came back with lots of bolts of fabric and a few clothes of the humans, as I figured you'd be staying with us for awhile and ya might be needin some things to wear." Tauriel blushed again, "Dori...was it...was it that apparent that me and Kili would be together? I mean...did you or the others not wonder at...our unusual pairing?" Dori chuckled as he had Tauriel turn around as he quickly started to hem the bottom of her long dress. Looking up at her he said, "Well Lass...we all could tell Kili was taken with you right from the start just by the way you too kept looking at each other on the way back to Thranduil's cells. Then when we had found out you went to their aid on the hill yonder. And of course how we saw you grieve for him as we brought their bodies back to the mountain, there was no question, to any of the Company. I think our hearts were hurt more see to you in your grief than actually losing our King and Princes. So not just Kili, but we all fell in love with you then, for caring so about our Prince," he said unabashedly as he continued his work. Continuing, "But, we are ever grateful to Mahal for returning one son of Durin to us," Dori said as he bowed his head, remembering their Creator's powerful words echoing through the Mountain, not so long ago.

Tauriel also blinked her eyes remembering the amazing feeling she felt with one of the Valar so near. Dori was finishing his hemming and pulled the bottom of the dress and let it fall to its natural shape, seeing if the length was enough. Satisfied, he stood back up and said, "I think that will do...very nice," he said admiringly. "I must take my leave of you Lady Tauriel, there is much to do with the Coronation only days away; however, I will have a larger selection of clothing sent to your room soon, as I'm sure you're getting tired of wearing the same things," he winked. Tauriel nodded, "Yes, of course...thank you very much Dori, I appreciate your care...and your words. They are of comfort to me, right now," she hesitatingly smiled. Dori bowed and exited. When the door opened, Kili and Balin stood up, when Kili saw Tauriel he gulped...she looked so beautiful to him...more like a queen, in the fancy dress, than in the battle gear or casual wear he normally saw her in. He couldn't help but reach for her hand, squeezed it and leaned up for quick, sweet kiss, making Balin blush too. Kili asked, "Are you ready, Amralime?" She took a deep breath and started to take a step out of the threshold...but remembered her gift, and ran back quickly and grabbed it. Kili intertwined his arm with hers and they started to make the long journey to the Royal chambers, Balin walking in front...and they were off.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Okay all~~ without further adieu..._**

Chp 56

Walking arm in arm, heedless of what others thought now that his tokens were weaved in his chosen's hair, the others' thoughts be damned, Kili was thinking to himself. And they did pass quite a few dwarves bustling about with their work and tasks and errands as the denizens of the Mountain were working in a fever pitch to get it ready for all the guests that would be arriving soon. Most gave surprised glances at the beads as they bowed to the trio passing by.

They approached the staircase to the Royal chambers and nodded at the guard stationed there. Tauriel hitched up her dress, as not being used to wearing fancy attire in many a long while, and they started ascending to the third floor. At the top floor, Tulin the guard saw Kili and Balin and bowed, when he raised, he saw the beads in Tauriel's hair and couldn't help but smile. They said hi and continued towards the second door. Upon arriving, Balin knocked and said, "Lady Dis...it is Balin, your son Kili and Lady Tauriel of the Mirkwood Realm; may we enter?" Tauriel heard a resonant, "You may," from inside, and she looked over at Kili who squeezed her hand and gave her one of his cutest puppydog like expressions, and that, more than anything gave her the courage to step over the threshold as Balin opened the door. Balin also gave her a reassuring wink as she followed inside behind Kili, leaving Balin to close the door and enter last.

Tauriel was not surprised by the opulent chambers, as she had already been in the King's a few doors down; trying masterfully not to blush, thinking about what she was doing in that chamber, not so long ago. Still holding hands, she followed Kili through the foyer to the living area and as they entered the Lady Dis got up off of her couch and looked right into Tauriel's eyes. Kili went over and kissed his mother on her cheek, which she received warmly. Turning her attention back to Tauriel she quickly looked her over and had kind of a smirk on her face. Tauriel, for her part, did not look away or demure, she rarely had a moment's cowardice in her long, hard life and she wasn't about to start now just because her beloved's mother was giving her the once-over. She felt her back stiffen and she took a deep breath in and squared her shoulders and returned the Princess's gaze with equal, yet friendly, intensity. Lady Dis smiled and Kili took this as his cue, "Mother...may I introduce Tauriel, Captain of the Guards and Maiden of the Mirkwood Realm." Tauriel put her hand on her chest, elven fashion, and gave the deepest of bows.

When she stood back up Dis was still appraising her with an interesting look on her face. As the two females looked each other in the eye, almost being level, Tauriel the slightly taller of the pair, Dis blinked, smiled and said, "Please, won't you all take a seat." Kili escorted Tauriel over to the couch and he sat in between Tauriel and his mother, Balin took the chair next to the couch. There was a bit of silence, but Kili felt this was his chance to explain to his mother about the choice of his beloved. "Mother..." he was having a bit of a hard time thinking how to start, but when he found his voice, it was clear and strong, "It is obvious who I have chosen for now that I have weaved my beads in her hair, we are betrothed. My choice may not be what you, or even uncle Thorin had in mind for me as a Prince of Durin, let alone King of all dwarves; but Mother..." He spoke a little more softly now, "For since the moment I saw Tauriel, the very ground beneath my feet made my limbs shake, my eyes came alive as I had never seen something so indescribably beautiful in front of my vision, and my heart awoke to the sounds of birdsong and twinkling streams; and for, at the time, I did not know what it meant, but every time I was close to her, I could not be satiated and need to be in her presence at all times. The moment I was returned and united with her, I knew that I would give every last breath and drop of my blood to protect her and make her happy and no one in all of Middle Earth will dissuade me from this course," he got out finally and took a deep breath and reached for Tauriel's hand. Tauriel, for her part, was completely dumbstruck at Kili's profound statement and looked into his eyes and deep love and understanding she conveyed back.

Dis sighed very deep, but was smiling. Balin, Kili and Tauriel sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for what possible wrath might be returned their way by this very stately dwarrowdam. Instead, as Dis began to speak, her words were warm and soft, "A mother's only wishes are for her child to be healthy and happy," she said slowly, looking the two of them in the eye. "For now that you have professed yourself and I know the full depth of your feelings my son; I must ask Tauriel if she feels the same?" Dis asked, looking right at Tauriel. Kili and Balin hesitated, not sure how Tauriel was going to respond. They were both surprised when Tauriel got up and took the intricately weaved basket she had brought and laid it at Dis's feet, she got down on one knee and put her arm across her chest and bowed deep. Still kneeling, but she raised her head and spoke, "For as I return this to you Lady Dis, know that I did not help deliver it, and Kili, back just for you, but also for myself and our future together, that awaits. Tho I have lived thrice the lifetime of anyone in the Mountain, I too only just felt alive the moment I saw him. I have fought, healed and grieved for him; and I pledge to you, his mother, I will do everything to what power I do have, to see that he comes to no further harm and will endeavor to please him and make him happy for the rest of his days," she said as she bowed her head again in front of the seated Dis.

A tear streaked down Dis's cheek and she reached down to pick up the basket. It was beautifully woven of living materials such as thin supple branches and interspersed with various colors of leaves and such few petals Tauriel was able to find. Dis examined it as she had never seen anything of such delicate, light beauty. She looked inside and was barely able to reach in the small interior enclosure and brought out a blue stone, smoothly polished except for the few lines carved in it. Dis ran her fingers over the runes carved therein and her tears flowed free. After a brief moment, she reached down and lifted Tauriel's chin gently with her strong fingers. Tauriel also had watery eyes but let her head be lifted up and squared her back and shoulders to let what decision may come. Dis began, "Thank you Tauriel. Not only for the return of this precious stone...but for aiding my son and my brother in this almost impossible task. Much was lost and much we still have to grieve for, but I could ask for nothing for my son but one who will love him and be at his side until his forebears call him to Halls of Aule." Then Dis bent over and touched her forehead to Tauriel's. Tauriel knew this was a sacred gesture between dwarves and she felt overwhelmed by all that had transpired. She stood up and again bowed elven fashion and stepped back to allow Kili to approach his mother, which he did and Dis also touched his forehead with hers but also hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Balin sniffed and dragged a sleeved arm across his eyes and nose and said in a happy tone, "Well, then...I think, we are in order of a fine banquet...to present the happy couple to everyone." Dis responded, "I quite agree Balin. It would be fitting and proper for me to say words and give my blessing for them, in front of everyone. Can it be arranged for tonight Balin? Balin sighed and tsk'ed, "Lady Dis, I will try my best to see it done. I will send word soon, if I can get it arranged," he bowed. "I should make haste with the preparations then, if you will excuse me. I trust everything here is in order?" he questioned the occupants of the living quarters. Dis smiled, "Yes Balin, i cannot thank you enough for your unwavering loyalty and service to the Royal House of Durin. Yes...we will be just fine," she looked over to Kili and Tauriel, now standing by the couch, hand in hand. Balin took his leave and hurried off on his errand.

She once again bade Kili and Tauriel to sit and poured them some water in the three mugs that were sitting on the table. Without looking up, she asked, "So...tell me all about your adventures. Balin has filled me on some of it, but I would like to hear both of your take's and in your own words." Kili and Tauriel both took a deep breath, looked at each and Kili started. It took a long while for Kili to detail all of the parts of the tale he could remember. Tauriel added in a few bits and parts here and there, but mostly Kili did the talking. Kili of course made certain to emphasize the times Tauriel had been there for him and the other dwarves of Thorin's company.

He also told his mother all the help she has been inside the Mountain since the end of the battle; and he said lastly, "Mother...we had mentioned I had been shot by a MorgulShaft and Tauriel and her friend arrived in Laketown. After dispatching the orcs, things looked bad, Oin and Fili feared I would not survive as the poison began to overcome my body. Bofur had found this plant and Tauriel used it to heal me...but in doing so, she...she gave up her immortality...to save me," he said as he sniffed and reached over and took Tauriel's hand. Dis too, had tears in her eyes and she rubbed the runestone in between her hands. She bade Tauriel to come sit next to her on the couch, and took her slender pale hands in her thicker strong ones and said, "My dear, most precious to me are my children...alas, blessed Mahal saw fit to return one of my sons, but not only through his interventions. I think, he also made it possible for you and Kili to come into each other's lives; and as many obstacles you two have had to bare, in addition to those that will come, I couldn't be more happy that he has found his one and you, yours, and they are one in the same." With this Dis took Tauriel's hand and placed it in Kili's and placed hers on top and her warmth radiated to the other two. After much cheerful tears and laughing by all, they sat back and made small talk and there was a much more relaxed manner than at the beginning.

Dis continued, "Tauriel, tell me...King Thranduil, he raised you from a babe? You were under his tutalege and he watched over you?" Tauriel thought for a moment and responded, "Yes, I was, I suppose. He felt responsible for what happened to my parents, you see...so, yes, he did take the role on, of raising me. He paired me with his own son, Prince Legolas, who was already hundreds of years old. We became good friends and spent much time together, him teaching me the ways of our kin: hunting and tracking skills, fighting and of course, archery; for the Prince and his father were known far and wide to be the mightiest and skilled warriors of our kind. So I trained under the King and his son, but there was little warmth and regard over the long years. I honed my craft, and I suppose, having the King's favor did help me attain Captain of the Guard status, but there would have been little of what others call 'love' in my upbringing. Kili felt the need to squeeze Tauriel's hand again, which he did, and smiled at her.

When he looked back at his mother, she had a bit of a troubled expression on her face. "Mother, what is it? Is there a problem?" he asked her. Dis was unaware she was making a face and snapped back to the present. She replied, "Ahh...nothing, my son. But...I was just thinking, if King Thranduil did assume the role of a father to Tauriel, to what seemly end it was, he still must be asked for his permission for your betrothal to come to fruition." Kili and Tauriel looked at each other darkly. Now it was Dis's turn to question the couple on their puzzling expressions. "Did the last meeting with the King go ill?" Tauriel sighed deep and told Dis of her initial departure from Mirkwood to go and help the party of Thorin Oakenshield, despite the King's proclamation of closing his kingdom off from the rest of Middle Earth. And then how she found out she was banished; and finally, how she barred Thranduil's exit and drew weapon on him for deserting with his forces before Kili and the others could be warned about the descending Orc army.

Kili noticed his mum give a slight twinged expression at the mention of this last part. Tauriel also seemed a little upset at the telling of the next part of the story, "And as I lay next to Kili's broken form, protecting his body from further harm, the King did come upon me and find me in that horrible state. I had never felt such unending pain and distress and i asked the King to take it away. His last words to me were somewhat of a comfort though. He rescinded his earlier statement about my love for Kili, and could perceive that my feelings were indeed, real. I think it was his way of apologizing. I went back to grieving and with a swish of the King's long coat, he was gone...and I have neither spoken to, nor seen him since. I do not know what his feelings, to me or our relationship," Tauriel said as she looked over to Kili and reached out her hand, and he gladly took it in his, "...will be. His mind has always been hidden to even his closest kin, so I could not even begin to guess what his judgement will be."

As Tauriel said these last words, the trio just sat there in long contemplation each in their own thoughts for a few moments. Abruptly, a knock came at the door and right after that, "Lady Dis...it is Balin. May I come in?" could be heard from the other side of the door. Dis replied yes and Balin appeared in front of them a moment later. "All the preparations are ready my lady. We will meet in the Gallery for you to introduce the couple and they we will all adjourn to the dining halls after." Dis replied, "Spendid, thank you Balin. Has there been word when the party from Mirkwood will arrive for the coronation?" Balin said, "Yes, we recently received word they will be arriving sometime tomorrow." Dis nodded her head, "Very well Balin, we will need you to arrange a private meeting between the King and those present here after their arrival tomorrow. I have given my blessing; however, it has come to my attention that Tauriel has been a ward of the King, therefore Kili must ask his permission for Tauriel's hand." Balin put his two fingers on his chin and nodded thoughtfully, "Aye...yes...I wasn't sure of your, erm...relationship to King Thranduil my dear...but yes, yes...tis the proper thing to do. However when it comes to dwarf and elven pairings, there is very little precedence to go on." Balin chuckled and Dis nodded in agreement.

Balin asked his permission to sit and when granted he did. He turned towards Tauriel and asked, "My dear, can you please enlighten us on elvish courtship customs...so...we may prepare for the meeting tomorrow." Everyone turned their attention to Tauriel, and she thought for a moment as she was not very learned in the matter. With everyone waiting for her answer, she swallowed hard and began by explaining this was something she knew little about. "I had very few female kin to share things with. My mind and most of my time was focused on learning weaponcraft and defending our home. So, little was shared with me when one went into a courtship," she said as they all looked at her kindly. "Typically," she continued, "if a pair had realized they were meant to be together, a long courtship would begin. Parents were introduced and both sides of each family got together often...to become more acquainted. This happened over a long period of time, as Elvish bonds are expected to last for all time. Once consent was given for matrimony, rings would be exchanged and a joyous wedding celebration was planned. This would last from one moon to the next with the tracing of lineage, feasting and much song and tributes to the couple."

Balin, Dis and Kili all had pretty astonished looks on their faces and left Tauriel wondering what she may have said. She blushed and said, "Tis it, much different...in dwarven culture, then?" The three looked at each other and Balin was the first to reply. He slowly said, "Well...yes...quite different my dear," smiling pleasantly at her. "In the context of our society...you and Kili...are already considered married." Tauriel's eyes got pretty large at this last revelation. He continued, "We only require that parental consent be given and then matrimonial beads are woven into each other's hair to seal the pact. Even though Aule blessed us with naturally long lives, tis said our purpose is to couple and procreate, as quickly as possible, so there isn't much in the way of long courtships I'm afraid. This thereby ensures the continuation of our kind through our usual labours, stone craft and other such pursuits that dwarves are known for...and yes...to ensure there is enough of us for a fine army."

Tauriel was definitely surprised by this. Not that she didn't want to be betrothed and spent the rest of her life with Kili...she just didn't realize she WAS already...and with such little pretense; very different from her own culture, she thought. AND...to what was expected of them to start doing, soon! But she smiled happily to let on she was alright with the situation. Balin started again, "As I said, I'm sure there is practically little ever noted down in our histories about the pairing of a dwarf and elf. I will have Ori double check right away though." He continued thoughtfully, "Perhaps we can ask King Thranduil tomorrow if he is aware of the protocol, for this...situation." Dis agreed, "Yes, we shall do that Balin. Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to prepare for dinner," everyone took that as their cue to stand up and prepare their leave. Kili excused himself from Tauriel's side for a moment and went over to talk with his mother quietly. After a brief few moments, he returned and suggested they go see what Bilbo was up to. Balin said he wanted to go check on the preparations for tomorrow so everyone said goodbye and went about their separate ways.

**_Wow...okay...I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...there was quite a bit of pressure to deliver something good ;) I'm sorry to those who may have been hoping for more conflict. I guess as a mother, this is just how I feel I would respond, just wanting my kids to be happy, no matter who they decided to choose to be with. That doesn't mean there might not be more conflict down the road ;) ;) but again, I just wanted Dis to be grateful for everything Tauriel has done so far for Kili and the rest of the dwarves :)_**

**_So again, I hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations and desires for the meeting of Tauriel and Kili's mum~~Please let me know what you think, good or bad, I always appreciate everyone's time and thoughts. Love you! {{Hugs}}_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Hello...Here's the next chapter, kind of continuation of the last, as Dis needed to introduce the happy couple to everyone ;) Thanks to everyone who read our last couple chapters-Aneita, Bienniel, Margaritasc, and those who left a review: Guest-well...we'll have to see how Thranduil will be~~traditionally...he's been pretty mean...but we will see if things are changed after the battle, Nenithiel-glad u enjoyed that...there's def. more dwarf culture coming up!, TinuvielTurner-Aww...you're so welcome :) It really brings me joy to know that others are enjoying my story (as much as I do :)!) I thought that was a natural part for Tauriel to return the stone as that was such a big part of the movie, Susan-I think I get more and more sappy the older I get ;) I literally cheered out loud when Sheldon kissed Amy on last week's Big Bang Theory (they're my next fave couple after Kiliel)...there should always be a happy ending~~real life is harsh enough:/, Jackie9448-aww your welcome! :) Yes...cute Kiliel babies are coming soon...I can't wait too! Kendiemoore-You're welcome :) I try to post a chapter a week and I will be off from work during the holidays so I should have more time for the story~~yay! Enjoy~~_**

Chp 57

As they left Dis's chamber, Kili stopped Tauriel in the hallway by reaching for her hand and pulling her close to his body, both of his strong hands at the curve of each of her hips and planted a big sweet kiss on her as he pushed her gently against the stone wall. She enjoyed his show of affection, despite the fact that Balin was a little ways ahead in the large hallway and Tulin the Guard was stationed at the end of it. Kili beamed up at her sparkling eyes, "You did wonderful Amralime...I knew my mother would take to you immediately. For she values loyalty, bravery and steadfastness; and of course you excel in all of those my Love. You showed courage to return her gaze head on. Many of our strongest warriors have never even managed that feat-that I've ever seen, come to think of it," he chuckled. She put her arms around his strong shoulders and tilted her head to return his kiss with her own deep one. They enjoyed each other but were smiling as they broke apart. "Much I have seen and done in my lifetime, my love...for in a few times of weakness I have quailed...but meeting and speaking to my beloved's mother and defending our love, I resolved would not be one of those times." He looked at her with complete love and adulation and they kissed sweetly again. Then they happily started on their long trek to the gardens.

Upon arriving in the sunny garden area, which today was a particularly warm Spring day, they noticed how different it seemed when the pair visited not that long ago. Though beautiful, it had an aire of neglect before; now, with Bilbo's tending, everything seemed to radiate light and growth. Sweet and pleasant scents wafted on the air as the pair descended the stairs and looked for Bilbo. They found him on the other side of the bridge by his tree saplings. His usual attire seemed more dirty than normal, but this was because of the actual dirt liberally sprinkled up and down his sleeves and ground into the knees of his pants. When Bilbo looked up to see who had come visiting, they noticed he had dirt all over his face too...but he seemed in absolute bliss. Kili and Tauriel smiled down at their friend and Bilbo gave a satisfied sigh and got up and proceeded to brush some of the aforementioned dirt off his clothes. Bilbo returned their smiles and started chuckling, to which Kili and Tauriel turned and gave each other puzzled expressions. Bilbo smirked and said, "I knew both of you would return unscathed and in one piece...after your...meeting; and if possible, even the happier for it, it seems!" Tauriel bent down and felt the need to give her Halfling friend an immense hug. She did and started, "Oh Bilbo! She has given her consent for Kili and I to be together!" He returned her hug with a happy expression and his usual sniff, but quickly whipped out his handkerchief to wipe his eyes. "That is wonderful my friends! I really knew there would be no doubt...even though I had never met your mum Kili. How could anyone not love the two of you being together?" Bilbo said as he reached over and shook Kili's hand, a somewhat new gesture for the dwarf, but one he managed ably and with a goofy toothy grin.

Tauriel watched her two friends embrace but couldn't ignore the reality they still needed her King's approval, so she reminded Bilbo about that too. His mood didn't completely turn sour but he did pull a face. "Tauriel," he asked, "Do you have an inkling as to what he might do or say, regarding this? I mean...you both are so happy- do you think he would forego giving his consent because of...of...what happened?" Bilbo said, knowing full well what indeed had happened between Tauriel and Thranduil. Tauriel said thoughtfully, "No Bilbo. I do not believe he would be capable of that. I'm sure he would want for me happiness, even after all that has come to pass recently. To the extent of his forgiveness, remains to be seen, or understood though I'm afraid. He may give his consent...only to be rid of my presence once and for all. We shall have to see." Kili had a perturbed look at Tauriel's statement but standing side by side with her he put his arm around her middle and gave her a good squeeze and leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. Kili said, "And we will find out soon, as Thranduil and his party will be arriving tomorrow." Bilbo blew air through the o in his mouth and a high sounding noise came out. They all nodded their heads and were lost in contemplation for a moment.

Tauriel was first to shake out of their thoughts and said, "Bilbo, I will be happy to walk around and give those blessings now," as she went by the first rows of saplings and they observed her bend down and put her hand on the dirt and close her eyes. Bilbo and Kili chatted in the meantime, Kili all the while gazing belovedly as Tauriel went about her tendings. Bilbo eventually asked, "Have you heard from Gandalf? Do you think he will be here for the coronation?" Kili thought for a moment, "No, we have not received word from him. Balin told me after the Battle he left very quickly to spread the news far and wide of what happened. Undoubtedly, word I'm sure must have reached him by now of my return. Yes, I hope our old friend will make it back in time," he told Bilbo. Again, they both seemed lost in their thoughts momentarily. Then Kili remembered to tell Bilbo about his mother's announcement in the Gallery before dinner. The sun was was starting to sink low so Bilbo began to dust himself off, "Well then...we should begin to head back and get ready," he said and smiled.

Kili went to collect Tauriel as the last rays of daylight reached the teeming flora that surrounded them. Bilbo noticed Tauriel had a little bit of dirt on her nice dress so he asked if he could brush it off and he helped her to get it all off. They proceeded on their way back to the living quarters. They walked Bilbo to his room first and waited a few minutes outside his door while he spruced himself up. Kili and Tauriel smirked when they noticed part of a clean handkerchief sticking out of his back pocket. Then they headed the short distance to Tauriel's chamber. She went in her room and brushed a few errant strands of hair, used her wash towel to freshen up herself and wipe a little dirt that she had on her face. She also patted a few areas on her dress that still had a bit of dirt and she watched it fly up in the air and dissipate away. She took a deep breath and felt she looked presentable enough. She hoped for the best as she stepped out of the threshold of her room and joined Kili and Bilbo in the hallway and started on their trek to the Gallery.

As they got closer they could hear quite a bit of noise coming from the Gallery as any and all dwarves that weren't engaged in preeminent tasks were asked to be present for this important announcement before dinner. Balin was there outside the closed immense doors and he directed Kili and Tauriel to have a seat and to wait for Kili's mother, and they were to wait for his cue to enter the hall; Bilbo meanwhile, entered to get himself a seat. Kili and Tauriel sat nervously on the bench and waited awhile. Finally, Lady Dis could be seen coming down the long hall, a young handmaiden in tow behind her. Tauriel could see even from afar what a stately bearing the Lady Dis had. It was just something...something intangible...but on the few times she was in Thorin's presence too, and he had it; and although her King was usually cold and aloof, he too also exhibited this regal stature. She knew she could never act that way; and when she looked at the handsome dwarf sitting next her, yes, she had felt, at times, Kili has that kingly bearing but not fully wrought yet...perhaps it is something that comes with age, she thought and she smiled at her Prince who smiled back.

As she got closer, Kili stood up and so then did Tauriel. Tauriel thought the Lady's attire was exquisite and added to her regal stature. Her dark hair had been finely braided and included many sparkling white and blue gems weaved throughout; these accented the indigo velvet blue dress she was wearing. A silver crown with sapphire jams was delicately interweaved with the hair on top of her head and she had a few hair tokens braided into her lush sideburns. The dress was overlaid with a brownish black leather tunic which criss-crossed over the bodice and included places for weapons, which Tauriel noted she did indeed have a small axe hanging off of one side and a wide, thick sword on the other. A little strange to dress this way for dinner, Tauriel thought, but perhaps this was the way with Dwarves. Tauriel and Kili bowed as Dis walked by. She smiled at them and nodded her head in passing. The handmaiden's pupils widened when she saw Kili and then was in absolute amazement as she noticed the beads in Tauriel's hair. She didn't say anything but continued to look back, even as she followed behind her Lady for a few steps.

The doors were opened and Lady Dis entered the large chamber to the sound of deep horns playing, the rest of the dwarves in the Hall quieted immediately as to gaze upon the Lady who had seemingly lost all; only to have one of her sons sent back by Mahal himself, to rule. The hushed crowd watched her solemnly enter and slowly walk to the front, the handmaiden behind her, with Balin also following. When she got to the front she turned around and directed everyone to take a seat on the benches that were quickly arranged there for this event. She also sat down in an opulent chair that had been placed at the front of this gathering, the handmaiden and Balin stood behind the chair on either side.

Lady Dis slowly began from her seat, but she neither needed bullhorn nor to shout as it became very quiet in the chamber, and hers, like Thorin's was a loud and deep voice, "My Kin...I thank all of you for joining us here in the Gallery of Kings, where we will gather soon to crown my son Kili, King of all Dwarves." Balin and Dis surveyed the five hundred or so present dwarves after she said these last words, and most had pleasant expressions, so she continued, "Before that happens in a few days time, I would like to recap the recent events for my kinsmen that traveled from the Blue Mountains." She stood up and bowed and said, "To my cousin, Lord Dain and to the kinsfolk that traveled from the Iron Hills, thank you for your loyalty and for answering my brother Thorin's second call to arms and to be here when he and his company's needs were most dire. Let us pause to remember the sacrifice of the fallen." She bowed again, this time holding it for a few moments. She stood back up and saw that the dwarves were also reverently lost in their own thoughts momentarily so she went and sat back in her seat. But continued, "As most of you well know, Thorin reached out to many kin far and wide, to undertake this impossible task of winning back Erebor from the accursed dragon." She stood back up to emphasize her point, "...and yet...only twelve answered his call! If you are here, please stand up," she said as she looked around. Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Ori and Dori, and Oin and Gloin and Bilbo all stood up from their seats near the front.

She continued, "And so, these lads embarked on this quest and encountered many perils along the way- trolls, spiders, all with that terrible pale orc and a pack of wargs on their tail. They finally reached Erebor, and after a long and horrible battle, we emerged as victorious. We suffered terrible losses that we will continue to give tribute to; my brother Thorin, my firstborn Fili and even my secondborn, Kili, the heirs of Durin through my father Thrain and my grandfather Thror's direct line of descent. Some of us were not present to witness what happened next... but let it be known to all...Mahal, our magnificent Creator came to the Mountain in gold and shining glory and said he would return one of these fallen, including Lord Dain who fell at the foot of the mountain; and the one returned would be the one most worthy to rule. From their funeral slabs," she said as her voice was rising to a crescendo, "the trembling of the Mountain receded as Mahal returned to his mansions... but the gold light that left in his wake enveloped one of these four on the slabs and his limbs began to move and his eyes began to flutter, and lo... it was Kili whom he had chose to return to rule all the dwarves!" After her fiery speech she looked around the hall again and many of the dwarves from the Blue Mountains who were just hearing this full account of their Creator had tears in their eyes; and even the Iron Hills dwarves who were present when it happened still had misty looks from remembering the incredible power that they felt at the time.

Dis returned to her chair and breathed deep, Balin gave her a smile and she started up again, more softly this time, "But...let us not forget the contributions of all manner of folk and creatures that aided my brother, my sons and the rest of the company along the way. I am told that Azog and his orc pack pursued the Company and nearly had them cornered on a high rocky ledge, but not for the wizard Gandalf and his friends the mighty Eagles, our kin were delivered to safety. Then, when traveling throughout the dark forest of Mirkwood, even though they had briefly been detained by the elven King Thranduil, with the help of our Halfling friend here, Bilbo, they again escaped. The warg pack and orcs were still on their tail and pursued them all the way to Laketown, my youngest son had been struck by a Morgul shaft even, but his peril was not known immediately. As Kili's conditioned worsened, he was left in Laketown, but thanks to generosity of a man of Laketown, Bard, who would go on to become The Dragonslayer; he was the only one to take my son in and try to give comfort to him. Those that were left behind to tend to him numbered: Bofur, Oin and Fili," she said steadfastedly. She continued, "And so, even with the mighty skill of one of our best healers, my youngest still seemed near the brink the death... and then, a pair of elves, one male and one female appeared at Bard's house right when the filthy orcs planned their attack. Not only did the elves help to all but destroy this party of orcs but the female elf, who you may know as Lady Tauriel, proceeded to do and elvish incantation and was able to cure Kili of his deadly wound. But...in doing so...she willingly surrendered her immortality to save him," as she said this last bit with a bit of gravity in her deep voice. She let this bit of information sink in to the hundreds of dwarves in the Hall, and even Bilbo and the members of the Company were taken aback by the news, and everyone seemed a bit sad.

She continued to pause to make sure this last bit had fully sunk in, then she continued, "And yet, the member's of the Company ultimate aim was still not fulfilled. After the dragon was destroyed by Bard, the orc filth still marched on the Mountain. That is when my loyal kin from the Iron Hills came and many died defending Erebor," she said as she hung her head. Lifting up, she continued, "But...even a large well trained army of dwarves could not hope to defeat thousands upon thousands of orcs alone. For this, we have the men and women of Laketown, the shapeshifter creature called Beorn and the mighty Eagles, our Wizard friends Radagast and Gandalf... and yes... even King Thranduil and his army from Mirkwood to thank for finally helping us to eradicate the orc hordes. But yes, my kin... it came with a price...for many of our kin, humans, creatures and yes...even elves died out there defending this Mountain!" She again sighed deep with her last statements and sat back in the chair.

Her words now, slow and carefully spoken, "And so...as has been mentioned, a friendship has been forged between our new elven and Halfling friends. So, as many of you have seen, or have heard whispers of, I am here to dispel any rumors and to confirm that my secondborn, soon to be King Under the Mountain, and King of all the Dwarves, has chosen his beloved, and she has accepted." The crowd started excited tittering, so Lady Dis nodded to Balin and he then waved to some guards at the back of the room by the large doors. The doors opened and in walked Kili and Tauriel who walked hand in hand. They both appeared apprehensive but with firm backs as they slowly made the long walk to the front. Most dwarves who already knew whom Kili had chosen had happy looks on their face; but for the dwarves whom this was new to first had shocked, then some had dismayed looks. Dis and Balin surveyed the crowd again and were not too pleased with the reactions by some, as they had hope her speech would sway everyone present.

Lady Dis sighed as she looked at Balin and he gave her a scrunched up mouth look and she waited for the pair to make it to the front of the gathering. Most faces looked at Kili and Tauriel as they walked to the front with genuine surprise and a little puzzlement; a few had happy looks and smiled as they went past; but equally a few had harsh and disgusted looks when the pair made their way past them. Kili and Tauriel finally made it to the front, Dis kissed her son and also kissed Tauriel on the cheek. She then arranged them so she was in between the pair, she took Tauriel's hand and then placed the blue runestone in it, and then took Kili's and placed it on top of Tauriel's and said to congregation, "For this stone I gave to my secondborn to Return To Me, and so he has- through poison, through water, through fire and yes...through even death! Aided in his return by many...but none more so than the one i know for certain that has captured his heart and has vowed to be at his side until the ending of this world. I know their union will usher in a new era of peace between our two races...Please join me in celebrating the betroval of Kili, soon to be King Under the Mountain and Lady Tauriel of the Mirkwood realm!" Many of the dwarves, although still slightly puzzled were caught up in the excitement of the moment, stood up and clapped their hands roughly or stamped their feet. Kili and Tauriel smiled out at the crowd but Balin and Dis surveyed the joyous celebration and made sure to note those who were not celebrating the happy union, and unfortunately there were a few.

Lady Dis continued though, "Please come up if you would like to offer your congratulations to my son and his bethrothed, and after, please head to the Dining Halls where a sumptuous feast has been prepared for you on this night to celebrate!" Again loud cheers and much noise was heard as the dwarves got up from their seats and began moving to their destinations. Balin judged at least half of the gathering formed a line to come up and speak with the Prince and his chosen, the rest gathered in groups for excited conversations, but some he noted left the chamber altogether.

Kili and Tauriel spent the next hour or so greeting and meeting and talking to the dwarves that stood in line waiting for them or to speak to the Lady Dis. Balin and Dwalin stood close by in case they were needed. All the conversations seemed genuinely cordial and most of the dwarves were interested in actually talking to this elf, their future Queen. Even one or two of the female dwarves came up and had interesting and friendly chats with the pair. The last dwarves in line were bowing to the royal Durin heirs and having their conversations with them, Bilbo too was there in line and was finishing his conversations with a few dwarves that had stopped to talk to him. The rest of the dwarves had made their way out of the Chamber and finally only Bilbo, Dis, Balin and Dwalin and Kili and Tauriel were left. Kili went over and kissed his mum on the cheek and said, "Thanks for all of that, mum" he said with a blush in his cheeks. "Of course my son," she said as she looked at both him and Tauriel and continued, "For I desire nothing more for the two of you: happiness, peace, fruitfulness and prosperity for both of you until the end of your days," and she hugged her son, then Tauriel, in turn. "Go, and enjoy this fine meal, in your honor," she said as she smiled at them. Kili gladly now took Tauriel's arm in his as they walked blissfully happily towards the Royal Dining Hall.

Balin and Dwalin hung back and stayed in the Chamber. Dwalin spoke first between the huddled trio, "i counted more than ten." Balin echoed his brother's statement, "Aye, my lady...I counted at least two dozen that left the Chamber pretty quickly after your announcement." Lady Dis deeply sighed and lowered her head, when she raised it she said troublingly, "And yet... we still do not know what her King's thoughts will be on this 'arrangement' but... it was best not mentioned to everyone else." She looked directly at Balin and Dwalin, in turn, "We will deal with those consequences, if they are ill, amongst ourselves." Balin and Dwalin nodded their agreement and the Lady Dis said lastly, "And so you know who to keep your eyes on now?" Balin said yes and looked at his brother, and Dwalin darkly said, "I will go inform Nori."


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hello All... I really hadn't had much chance to write in the last couple weeks, so I'm not much further ahead then these next chapters. I did want to post this short one for you today though. I'm hoping to have a chance to write more soon in these next few days...so you never know...maybe I can post a couple chapters during these next two weeks as my holiday gift to you :). Amazing reviews from this last chapter- thank you all who took the time to write or favorite the story._**

**_FYI, I think once Kili is coronated King I might splinter off into "another" book, like I did when Kili cannot be dead became Kili King under the mountain...oh...it will be the same story, a continuation if you will...it's just that this one is getting a bit massive and I don't want to put off anyone who might be interested in reading it and see 80K+ words- I know I would ;)_**

**_Until next time, very soon (I'm crossing my fingers)...{{Hugs}}_**

Chp 58

Kili and Tauriel were at their usual places in the dining hall and there was much racucous, celebratory conversation going on around them. Most seemed to be glad that there would crowned a new King soon and the possibility of heirs to the throne even, so they were happy to celebrate with the couple, if not inwardly have doubts about the unusual pairing. The feast consisted of stews and roasts, potato cakes and steamed roots, a hearty thick dark bread with a light colored gravy and pudding and sweet cakes for dessert. Everyone enjoyed their fill and again after the feast, many dwarves had walked up to talk to Kili, or Kili and Tauriel or Lady Dis, who now took the seat to the right of Kili. There had been even a band of musical instrument players that stood next to the couple and tooted on some flutes and horns to much applause. Afterwards, many were leaving the Halls and returning to their chambers for a good night's rest, as the Coronation was only a few days away, and there was still lots to prepare.

Dis leaned over and kissed her son and smiled at Tauriel, she told them, "it has been an eventful day and I should like to to retire to my chambers now. I will be excited tomorrow to oversee the preparations for your coronation in two days time my son. Please send that little lad...what was his name... oh yes... Ori, to my chamber in the morning so I may go over with him the processional." Kili nodded, "Yes mother." Dis continued, "And I will send word when we have received noticed of King's Thranduil's arrival. So please have yourself and Tauriel at the ready for this meeting," she said as she prepared to leave. Her handmaiden followed in tow, still giving the couple an amazed and wide berth.

Since Kili and Tauriel were one of the last in the Hall, they felt they could head to their chambers finally as well. Tauriel spoke as Kili reached out and intertwined Tauriel's forearm with his as they began to walk, "My love...it has been a momentous day. And I am content beyond measure that our announcement tonight has gone favorably. It was wonderful meeting many of your friends from the Blue Mountains and hope to come to know them better with the passing of time too..." Kili was sensing a but in here somewhere, so he stopped walking and looked at her inquiringly. Tauriel hesitated... but when he looked at her like that, with those eyes...she knew she could keep nothing from him. So she breathed deep and started, "As much as I want the rest of our lives to start as soon as possible, I cannot, with a clear conscience, give in to my wants and desires, until I receive the King's blessing. Well or ill...he took me in and raised and provided for me. That should not be forgotten, no matter what has passed recently and I should like the chance to speak with him before you and I go any further." Kili had a somewhat dejected look on his face, but realized this was important to Tauriel, so he reached up and put his hand on the side of her cheek, "I understand Amralime. I would like to be at your side, as I have a few words for King Thranduil myself." Tauriel raised an eyebrow at her Prince and he just smiled coyly back at her.

They finally reached her doorway. He leaned her back against the door, put one hand cupped at her waist and the other he deftly slid up the side between her neck and her flowing hair and gently pulled her head down to his inviting lips. They kissed passionately and she took her long fingers and brushed the hair out of his eyes and took one of his hands and placed it on top of her breast...soon...very soon, my love." They kissed again and Kili opened her door and Tauriel entered her chamber and they said goodnight with a sweet touch of fingertips.

Tauriel did feel the need of repose after the long, eventful day so she changed into her bedchamber clothes and laid on her bed in a peaceful state. A few hours later in the morning, she languidly stayed in bed longer than she normally would have, but felt the need for calm and serenity and to collect her thoughts before the meeting of that day. It had been little while after the sun arisen when there was knock at her door and a cheery Hello came from the other side. Tauriel quickly put her pants and shirt on and went over and opened the door, Dori stood there with two dwarves behind him, each laden with heavy boxes and Dori asked to come in. Tauriel nodded and the three dwarves came into her small chambers. The two dwarves carrying the boxes came in and set them on the floor. They seemed a little timid around the future Queen and stood somewhat behind Dori with embarrassed looks. Dori turned around and thanked and dismissed the dwarves.

After their departure, Tauriel approached the boxes curious as to their contents. Dori happily opened the lid on one of the boxes and showed her what was inside. She gasped a happy sound and said, "Dori...is that what I think...?" She reached in and brought out a few samples of what was in the box. There were pants, shirts, shoes, and stockings of fine materials and in complementary colors for her hair and skin color. Then he lifted the lid off the other box and in that box there appeared to many dresses of various materials and formalities and few delicate undergarments. Very gratefully, she bent down and gave Dori a sweet hug.

When she pulled away he was beaming. "You are very welcome, my dear! As we all knew you were going to be staying here in the Mountain, as promised, here are those extra attire for you. I hope you find they fit you well and will enjoy them. I think they should be of a snug fit, as I remembered your measurements from the last time I was in here and worked at making them the correct size," he said happily. He continued, "If you are ever in need of any other piece of clothing, or any alterations," he coughed knowingly, "please don't hesitate to call for me. This is my present to you for your bethrothal to our young, soon-to-be King... a Queen should be resplendent and well-fitted my Lady," he said as he bowed. Again she hugged him and bowed elven fashion, "Thank you so much Dori... I am ever grateful for this fine clothing and for all your hard work." He also explained that the boxes can be left outside her door with the dirty clothes she might have and to leave the lid up and someone would fetch them and generally will have them back clean the next day.

She asked Dori one more thing before he was to leave. She told him about the meeting with King Thranduil sometime today and she asked his opinion of what she should wear for this all-important meeting. He put his pudgy fingers under his chin and thought for a moment, then he bent down and looked through the chest with the dresses. He selected one that was more on the plain side...not for a formal occasion, but it still had enough ornamentation and was of a flattering color and form to her body. He held it up against her current clothes and asked her if she would feel comfortable, but confident wearing it. She felt the soft fabric, saw that it had a bit of give to it, but also was thick and would be form fitting. She replied that yes, she thought this would be suitable for this day. Dori bowed once again and said, "Again, my deepest congratulations to you and Kili. I must be off now though. We still have about o'hundred guest rooms to outfit...plus we are decorating the Gallery of Kings later today, and I mustn't be late for that!" he smiled. Tauriel thanked him again, and he was quickly off and down the hallway to his errands.

Tauriel sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the dress that was laid across it. She began taking off her shirt and pants, found some of the new undergarments and put those on. She put some of the clothes she had been wearing that needed a good washing and as Dori instructed, inside one of the boxes. Then she slipped the dress on, it was a warm tan with fine twisted gold stitched trim at the high waist and around the round neckline. There was ivory colored sheer light material hanging from the waistline and gathered behind her for a slight train. She swished a little to see how the fabric moved and it was a comfortable fit. She sighed a happy sigh; then she looked around for any other linens she needed to have washed, which she did find a few things and put them into the box. She opened her door and put the box with the lid open, right outside her door against the wall. She went back in and looked in her small mirror to which she freshened herself up a bit and brushed her hair.

Just as she was finishing, there was a knock at the door and that beautiful word uttered from the other side, "Amralime?" She smiled and went to open her door; they both had very pleased looks when they saw each other. Kili was the first to speak, "You look beautiful, my Lady. I see Dori has brought you the extra clothes. This one in particular looks very lovely on you," he beamed. "My love, you as well are looking very handsome today," she said as she looked him up and down. He indeed looked regal wearing slightly on the fitted side black pants and a deep blue long sleeve shirt, that had a quilted black vest over it. He was wearing his silver circlet on his head and actually it looked like he did brush his hair to which Tauriel mentioned to him. He chuckled and said, "Well I always do brush my hair...it just doesn't look like it stays that way for very long." She smirked at him and gave him a sweet kiss and they headed towards the Dining Hall for breakfast.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Hello Everyone~~ I hope you had a great Holiday! I was able to write a little, but not as much as I had thought. Hopefully more this week. Another informational chapter...hoping you're not getting bored with these ;) We're building up to big things :) Enjoy~~_**

Chp 59

As they walked they nodded their heads to any bows they got along the way. When they arrived, they noticed Lady Dis was almost finished with her meal; and Kili and Tauriel bowed to her before they took their seats. She said, "Good morning, my dears... you are both looking very nice this fine morning." Kili said, "Thank you mother. Yes, I found I was able to get some rest last night." And Tauriel also mentioned the same, "I too felt the need for rest and to contemplate the possible outcomes for today." Lady Dis seemed a little surprised that they did not share the same room last night, since they were now bethrothed. She thought it might have something to do with the meeting for later that day, so she said nothing about that. Since she had finished her meal she excused herself to her meeting with Ori and Balin in the Gallery to oversee the final preparations, but reminded them to be available at a moment's notice for when the word comes in that King Thranduil had arrived. Kili and Tauriel said they would, they then began to dig into their porridge with berries and sweet bread. It took them little time to finish as they found they were both hungry.

They discussed their plans for the day since they could not commit to anything fully since, as their mother said, they needed to be ready at any moment. Kili suggested they tour some of the rest of the Mountain she hadn't seen before and Tauriel was excited at that prospect. Again nodding and smiling to all they passed they took the long walk to the Gallery. Lady Dis was there, as were Balin and Ori, Dori and many others bustling around, polishing sculptures, hanging tapestries or bringing in chairs and benches. This was to be the largest gathering the Mountain had seen in a long while and at least one thousand visitors were expected, so every available chair and bench had to be brought... or made anew, for the occasion. Kili was a little overwhelmed at the sight of all of this pageantry, Tauriel sensing his anxiousness, squeezed his hand and he smiled back at her and they waved towards his mother's direction and they continued walking.

They passed by the Guard's chambers and the Infirmary and continued to the West side of the Mountain. Tauriel could hear loud noises coming from up ahead and knew they were heading for the forges. They walked over the open bridges and passed through the large metal gates that already had been reforged. Tauriel next saw an intricate but immense complex system of pullies, hanging chutes, large machinery and large vats of molten gold. It was an amazing sight, as Elves are capable of producing beautiful and incredible works of art and architecture, objects and design pieces; but nothing so based in mechanism and machinery, and Tauriel found it an amazing sight to behold. Kili smiled as he looked up at her as she was taking it all in. As elves cannot feel heat nor cold, the very warm temperatures here in the forges did not bother her; and dwarves have a high tolerance for heat and all the dwarves busily walking about were also not affected. Kili continued showing and explaining to Tauriel how water comes down from the large carved statues to cool the molten gold; and how the transport chutes carried gold and other finds to the new treasury room. Along the way, they stopped to talk to a few dwarves working in the area and they also explained enthusiastically to the future King and Queen what they were doing.

Kili took Tauriel past the forges to the a large room with lots of other machines and tools, a blacksmith's forge it would seem, as this was the noisiest room yet and Tauriel found it hard to hear what Kili was explaining to her. Many dwarves were wearing heavy aprons and working with hot, molten metals. To Tauriel it appeared that they were creating all manner of items: plates, cups, armor, weaponry and other long pieces of metal that she didn't recognize. Again, they stopped to talk to few dwarves who were happy to show the pair what they were working on.

Further on they walked and this next area seemed to have the most dwarves bustling in and out Tauriel had seen. She could tell from afar that there was an immense open area in the floor, to which a nice metal railing has been placed around the edge. On one side of this opening there seemed to be a platform suspended by another large system of pullies. About twenty dwarves wearing funny hats with candles on their heads were readying themselves and checking the gear they were wearing. Another set of dwarves were just setting down their gear on some wood shelves located against the wall and heading over to sit down at some tables; and yet another group of dwarves were busy loading some iron looking box cars onto a railing system and sending them off to a large hole in the wall and into the next room.

Tauriel indicated she wanted to go over and peer over the railing of the large opening she had seen so they walked over that way. Dwarves have no fear of heights, but elves are not thus equipped, although they have a mastery of their surroundings, Tauriel still felt the need to hold on to the railing as she got closer to huge opening here in the Mountain. She looked down and even though her elven eyes are used to seeing in the dark, even she could not see to the bottom. What she did see was many smaller platforms being constantly lowered or raised from the many pulleys and chains hanging above the opening. There were little lights flickering from the movements of the dwarves who wore them at least a fathom down, she guessed; it was indeed an incredible sight to see such precision and cooperation working in such a difficult environment she thought.

Kili began to escort Tauriel into the next room when they ran into Kili's friend from the Blue Mountains, Eiel. They clasped arms and Eiel began, "My lord...good is it to see you here this fine morning," he saw Tauriel and since this was the first time he had seen her since the Lady Dis had given her approval he bowed and said, "Queen Tauriel." This was the first time anyone had said it to them and Tauriel blushed a little, in addition to the self-deprecating expression she must have had on her face at the time. Kili chuckled slightly too, internally realizing that it was indeed true and beyond his hopes, everyone was starting to accept the fact that Tauriel was his and is here to stay. She returned Eiel's bow, elven fashion and Kili asked him what he was up to. Eiel replied, "I reported to Master Gloin, as you instructed. We talked at length and he said with my experience he thought i would be great as a Delver, so my first shift starts today." Kili smiled and gave him a rough pat on the back and said, "I know you're eager to get started, so we won't keep you anymore. I'm just taking Tauriel here on a tour of some places in the Mountain she had not visited yet." They smiled and bid each other on their way.

They proceeded into the next room where the rail system brought the iron cars through and passed two burly looking guards on either side of the doorway. As they entered, Tauriel could see there were numerous rooms that were linked to this one and the railing system. There were shelves upon shelves upon shelves and dwarves were busily carrying large boxes to and from the shelves to tables that were also in the room. Some dwarves were standing at these tables chipping dirt and stone out of large chunks of earth. Kili and Tauriel could see the glittering veins running through the chunks even from where they were standing.

Just then a dwarf approached them from the side and they saw it was indeed Gloin who had stepped away from in his desk in the corner to greet them. "Laddie, " he said to Kili, and bowed to Tauriel, "Lady. What brings you both to the Treasury rooms?" Kili said they were taking a tour of some of the areas that Tauriel hadn't visited yet. Gloin replied, "Ahh...I see. Well," he said as he made a sweeping look around, "Everything is running, fine...just fine. And we have received expert help from those recently arrived from the Blue Mountains. I have already assigned the fifty or so that wanted to work here or in the forges. And we are already beginning to find new veins of gold and gems from the first delves here." Kili replied, "Yes, we saw...that's wonderful Gloin!" and he patted the older dwarf on the back. Gloin replied, "Oi...while you're both here...cum'here, I want to show ya something." They followed him to a small locked door behind his desk. Gloin produced and immense key ring from his belt and put a large iron one into the lock. They walked into the small room that held a few shelves a table and chair. Gloin grabbed a large newer made box off of the shelf and put it on the table. Again, he twisted his key chain and found a shiny small key that he inserted into the lock on the box. He reached in and Kili and Tauriel both gasped at the beautiful object he produced from the box. It was glittering crown of mithril, fashioned like the one Thorin had worn in his brief time here in the Mountain, but this one shined with a cold light from the silvered color it was made from. It was inlaid with small diamonds, sapphires and purple gems in the creases of where the metal turned different angles; and all around the bottom was etched with Kili's repeating diamond shaped family inlay.

Kili and Tauriel were both in stunned silence and Gloin smiled, pleased with their expressions. It is a fine piece of work, it is... from the Master Jeweler. He just delivered it to me last night," he said proudly. "I'll keep it right here, safe...for the coronation," he said as he placed the crown back in the box and clicked the lock shut. Kili was able to find his voice and said to Gloin, "It is an amazing work of art, I must thank him." Gloin thought for a moment..."Master Trullo...hmm, he will most likely be in his shop at the Market at this time." Kili said, "Great, I shall like to go see him now." Tauriel said with excitement in her voice, "Market? I have never visited there yet." Kili replied, "Then let's head that way now my Lady, we can reach it from these stairs over here." They nodded to Gloin and he went back to his desk and his scales.

He escorted her down an immense flight of stairs that many dwarves were ascending and descending. It took awhile to get to the next level down but once they arrived, they saw it was a bustling place. Tauriel was astounded by the Market area as there was a high ceiling here but very light and airy from all the interconnected torches hanging high above; and most of the storefronts looked like they were two to three levels high, just like their open aire complements in a village of man. There were banners, flags and all manner of wooden signs signifying to the passerby what was contained therein. The only things Tauriel noticed that was different from one of the aforementioned villages, was the absence of glass in the shop windows and there were no street signs. There was however, a large open space in the middle and many of the buildings seemed to be in clusters around this central open area. Tauriel thought about why there was no glass in the openings of the stores. She knew that other species felt different ranges of temperatures, whereas as elves do not, and from what she knew about dwarves, knew they ran hot and could withstand cold temperatures. So she thought it had something to do with the consistent temperatures here inside the Mountain. She would remind herself to ask Bilbo how it felt here in the Mountain, as she could not perceive any difference.

As Tauriel was thinking about Bilbo, Kili found the shop they were looking for. It was in a cluster of buildings across the Market Square, so he escorted her through the Square where there was lots of activity. Groups of musicians were playing for passersby, a few older dwarves were genially arguing while sitting at little tables and chairs playing a game with a varied colored wooden board and gemstones, and yet others were juggling axes to the delight of the few younger dwarves that had recently arrived; and many others were busy peddling their wares to anyone who came within earshot. Tauriel delighted in all the sights and sounds of everything around her, so different than the serene quietness and order of her home. Those too, who recognized the future King and Queen in their midst, bowed with amazed and excited looks their way. The pair stopped to listen to the musicians and clapped gratefully after the tune was over. Kili excused them off to their errand and those that had gathered watched wistfully as they walked across the Square.

They made it over to a cluster of building carved out of the stone. The balconies here of the upper levels stuck out further than that on the first level. These buildings also seemed carved with more details and had a somewhat more prestigious aire about them. Tauriel read the signs and they all had something to do with gems, treasure, jewelry and coinage. They saw a newly carved sign with the words "Trullo-Master Jeweler" hanging above the doorway of a particularly opulent entranceway. Kili and Tauriel entered the shop and saw that a few displays had been set up, but mostly there were trunks scattered about as things had not been arranged and set up yet. No one was about, but Tauriel could hear some noise coming from the upper floors. Kili located a small bell on the counter and pulled the string which made a rough clanging sound. They heard some muttering from the upper floor and soon a clomping noise came from the staircase that was behind the nearest wall. "Alright'chee...I'ma comin, I'ma comin," a voice was heard to say as it descended floors. When the noise seemed nearest, the dwarf rounded the corner and saw who his patrons were and immediately began to quicken his pace. Tauriel and Kili looked upon an older dwarf, rotund...not as much as Bombur, but of the same build, with grizzled grey and white beard and very thick bushy eyebrows. They also discovered the source of the clomping noise...looking down, they saw he had a large, finely carved and decorated dark wood pegged leg. It was carved to look the large hoof of a ram, a favorite beast of the dwarves. "My Lord...and...ma'am" he struggled to think of what to say to Tauriel as he bowed deep. Raising up he continued, "To what do I owe this immense pleasure in your visit your Highnesses?" Kili smiled and said, "Hello Master Trullo. We just came from seeing Master Gloin in the treasury and he showed us your incredible work on the Crown. I wanted to come and personally thank you. It is magnificent and I will be very proud to wear it for the Coronation and other important matters." Trullo bowed and very genuinely gave his thanks to the future King for his efforts. Tauriel concurred that she had seen no finer work in all of Middle Earth and again he bowed and thanked Tauriel for her complement as well.

Kili continued, "Where do you hail from Master Trullo? I'm surprised our paths have never crossed before?" Trullo replied, "Lord Kili, me'self and a small party from my home near the Grey Mountains arrived here a few days ago. After we checked in with the large fellow named Dwalin, he told me and a few others to head to the treasury where I met with Master Gloin. He was familiar with my work so he thought I should set up shop here in the Mountain and he led me to this building," he said as he smiled at the pair. "That's wonderful Master Trullo," Kili said, "You think you will stay here in the Mountain then?" Trullo thought for a moment and said, "Yes My Lord, I believe I will. I was not able to see it in my younger days... that scourge an'all, and there is no finer Halls around, i believe. 'Course...it'll still take a bit o'work fixin up and all, but there seems to be many who have already started, and working hard at it," Trullo gratefully added. Kili said," Yes, we appreciate every one who has come to help, and even stay here in Erebor; and, I think we are well on our way to restoring to the former glory to even compare with my great-grandfather's time. But I intend for it to be community where all will be welcome and we can live and work in peace and prosperity." Tauriel smiled and squeezed his hand and they both looked happily pleased with his words. Trullo seemed a little surprised at them, but bowed and said obediently, "Yes, yes...my'Lord."

He continued, "Lord...if I may ask something?" Kili looked surprised, but genially said," Yes, of course Trullo." So Trullo cautiously proceeded, "Lord...is it, is it true... that the treasure hoard of Thror...of your great-grandfather is no more? Tis rumored that...all of that gold...and gems were just...given away?" Kili had a furrowed brow at his question, and even Tauriel hesitated a little waiting for Kili's response. He finally, slowly, said, "Yes, Master Trullo. For I am sure that above most, you understand and value the fine treasures of our world, because you create works of art with them. However, what I witnessed with my Uncle and what I know to have happened with Thror, I will not permit to ever be again within these Halls. A taint was on all of that gold and I did not want in my presence. Therefore, a third of the treasure was given to Bard, the new Lord of Dale, to honor the promise of my Uncle to help the people of Laketown for their generosity in aiding the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Another part of the treasure was given to our kin from the Iron Hills who responded when our need was most dire; and for them to send home to their families. The rest of the treasure has been used to buy materials or trade or barter for such things we will need here in the Mountain to restore it back to a vibrant and prosperous community." Kili had a firm, but not unfriendly expression after his statement. Tauriel finally found she could breathe out, but also smiled at Kili who returned it with a determined aire. Trullo bit his lip, "Aye... aye, sire...it would have been nice to lay eyes on it but one time," he said wistfully. Kili smiled and patted Trullo on the back, "It was. But do not despair...for we are already finding new treasures here in the Mountain, according to Gloin." Trullo nodded, "Yes, Sire, he told me so himself. So I expect to be seeing many of those customers come through those doors soon." Kili chuckled and patted him again, "Yes, I'm sure they will be Master Trullo. Again, welcome to Erebor, may you be very prosperous here...and with your talent, I'm sure you will be most popular once word of your wares spread. And I'm sure I will have need of your services very often in the future," Kili said and winked in Tauriel's direction to which she gave him a one eyebrow raise. Trullo smiled and bowed one last time, saying "Yes, yes my'Lord." Tauriel and Kili said their goodbyes and exited out of the shop.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Surprise! Here's another chapter~~ more information! ;) ;) I'll try to post the next before the weekend too. {{Hugs}}_**

Chp 60

Kili escorted Tauriel around other places in the Market. After they passed the current cluster of shops they kept walking in a clockwise circle and the next was a large, opulent building with large doors and gold columns at the entranceway. Many dwarves were going in and out of here already; it seemed to be the most bustling place in the entire Market. Tauriel also noticed two larger dwarves standing at the entranceway, heavy axes in their ready hands. As they passed, Tauriel asked Kili what that building was for. He replied matter-of-factly, "That is the repository for our coinage. A safe keeping place for your holdings, if you will." Tauriel nodded still a little puzzled. She said, "I am familiar with the concept of monetary based system; however, we elves do not use coinage in our society, except however when we are dealing with other cultures."

They continued walking arm in arm, looking at all the buildings, only a few which were occupied and had customers coming in and out. The rest were either dark and empty or a few in the process of being stocked up with some ware or sundry. Kili cocked one eyebrow and inquired further into Tauriel's statement, "Hmm," he said, "So, how...how do you know how much worth one has... I guess to say...how is status determined in elven culture?" Tauriel herself replied matter-of-factly, "Everyone in our society is considered equal, my Lord, as we all share in the fruits of everyone's labours, therefore we have no need for wealth, nor ways to measure it." Kili seemed dumbstruck by her words and was having a hard time processing what she said. She could see he was still puzzled, so she continued, "I suppose, certain lineages have precedence, of course. And in our society, the most talented in various fields such as the making of objects, the best at honoring the Valar with words and music, or the most skilled fighters are usually the most celebrated...if that's what you mean." Kili was seeming to understand but pressed further, "I guess in all my travels and dealings with Elves I guess I never questioned the fact that you did not use coinage in your society; as any I've ever met were always well prepared to barter with us for goods and items we were transporting. So yes...it does come as a bit of a surprise. So, let me ask you a question Tauriel...do you find us dwarves a bit silly and overly preoccupied with things of material worth?" She looked appreciatively down at her Prince and replied thoughtfully, "Yes, it is foreign for us to view such things as only having a value that can be measured materially. But we can still appreciate the hard work, effort and skill that took for the treasures to be wrought; and for that we can value them." Kili looked on his love with a new and deeper understanding of her culture and he gave her sweet smile and patted her arm with his other free hand, to which she returned.

They continued walking along, viewing the clusters of buildings. They passed buildings that seemingly had shops for selling clothing and textiles. The next cluster had all kinds of furniture and homely goods. And the next cluster seemed to be for specialty foods, treats and other ingredients for those that wished to prepare their own meals. The next ones they passed seemed different than the others. Only one story buildings they were, but had immense chimneys coming out of them and going up into the rock walls themselves. As they got closer, Tauriel picked up on the distinctive smells and sounds of blacksmith shops. At least two or three were already up and running as the clanking of metal on metal could be heard. Just then, the pair realized it must be well after lunch and they found themselves feeling rather hungry. They decided to head up to the Dining Hall for a bite to eat, as they might not get the chance later. The last cluster of buildings they passed by seemed to be for toys and other sorts of little machines that moved of their own accord. They stopped in front of one shop where Tauriel was amazed by the little dwarf figures seemingly made of metal who's moving parts were performing various tasks-chopping an Orc with an axe, digging for gold or hammering a tiny metal sword. After they lingered for a bit so Tauriel could see all the little toys, Kili then led Tauriel down a long hallway with many other passages leading off of it. It took them awhile but they finally began to ascend to the upper floors.

They eventually reached the Royal Dining Hall and took their seats. The servers told them dinner was to be served soon and did they prefer lunch faire or would they like to wait for dinner? Kili looked at Tauriel and asked what she preferred. She thought for a moment, and said it would be fine for them to wait for dinner. The servers hurriedly returned with some bread, butter and water. They quickly began to eat as they missed lunch and were pretty hungry by this time. They enjoyed pleasant conversation and with the few dwarves that stopped to talk to Kili and after a little bit, dinner was brought to them. It seemed like tonight's meal was roasted fowl in gravy with cubed, herbed bread and some bright purple roots to the side. They both enjoyed the meal. While they were eating a very tired looking Ori and Balin came in and took their seats along side the pair. Since Lady Dis had not come for her meal yet, Balin took the seat to the right of Kili. "How's goes it lads?" Kili asked. Balin replied, "Yes, all the preparations are almost ready...and just in time too. Oin has told me that fortuitous portents will only last another evening or two, so...we would like to hold the Coronation on the morrow, next. Word has been sent out far and wide, but many have arrived already or are almost here anyway." Kili asked, "Have invitations been sent to Lord Bard? I would very much like to have him here and thank him once again for his hospitality and care in front of everyone." Balin replied, "Yes, he has already sent his response and will be happy to be here in the Mountain to see you crowned King." Kili nodded, "Good...good." he happily replied and chewed.

The food was brought to Balin and Ori and they tucked in and Kili and Tauriel's dessert was brought to them to which they looked down at the six round hard cookies with nuts and fig bits on each of their plates with some surprise, but nibbled on them and found them to be very tasty. Tauriel leaned over to chat with Ori, so Kili took the opportunity to lean in Balin's direction. He talked quietly, but bits could be overheard if one were to pass by..."Are you sure Kili? Thorin would not permit it...but...if you feel that is best...I will summon Gloin to fetch them..." After not too long a page came rather quickly in the Hall and wasn't sure who to give his report to, Kili or Balin, so he faced both of them and said, "My lords...i have just come from the escarpments, a large party traveling very slowly out of the forests yonder has just been spotted...and...and, well even as night it just beginning to descend...they, well, seem to be glowing with such light as I had never seen." Balin replied, "Very well. Send word to Master Dwalin and Twain that I will be on my way shortly to greet them." The page bowed and quickly exited the way he had come. Balin finished his dessert, but said to Kili before he exited, "We shall see when the party will be ready to have a meeting as you instructed. They may need awhile to set up camp first. I will send word as soon as I am able." Kili nodded to Balin and the older dwarf hurried out of the chamber.

Kili and Tauriel exchanged knowing looks, but went back to finishing their dessert. As usual, a few dwarves came and wanted to talk with Kili, so Tauriel politely waited for him to finish, so they could decide what to do with the rest of their evening. She leaned over and asked Ori how the preparations were coming. He replied, "Well, yes, everything is just about ready. All of the benches brought in for Queen Dis' message are still in the Gallery of Kings, plus a number of other chairs...some regal looking ones fer sure, have been placed near the front. And the lads have done a great job of restoring the statues and tapestries in there so that everything looks all very spiffed." Tauriel then asked, "Will it be a long ceremony? I mean...I've never been to a Coronation before." Ori replied, "Neither have I, but I've been studying up on them. Thank goodness we found a few volumes in that wrecked library that detail precisely what should happen. No...it shouldn't be overly long. Kili has already picked out the members of his Council...ahem...um, those of us in the Company, so that's one less thing out of the way. But, as the transfer of power occurs almost always after the last King has died or been killed, his closest relative who wouldn't be King or a suitable representative, then takes the tokens of Kingship and ceremonially hands them over to the new King. The King then says some words about how he intends to rule and he executes a prisoner in front of the gathering..." Tauriel almost choked on the bit of water she had just sipped. "You can not be serious Ori? Do you expect Kili to do that?" Ori looked sheepishly down, "Well...it is only intended to be an orc that is sacrificed...but no...I can't see our Kili wanting that tradition to continue. Balin is supposed to ask him if he intends to include that bit in the ceremony or not." Tauriel made a face and couldn't imagine him doing something like that, tradition or no.

Ori continued, "Lastly is a blessing by our priests and then there is the giving of gifts." Tauriel was a little taken aback and then worried she would not have anything to give to Kili. Ori seemed to sense her anxiety and reassured her, "Well, no...my Lady...The Royal Couple will be the ones giving out the gifts- to show everyone's appreciation for their continued loyalty and fealty." Tauriel gulped hard..."You mean...I will need to be a part of the ceremony too?" Ori replied sheepishly, "Well, yes my'Lady... as Kili has already picked his bethrothed; as he is crowned King, you will also be crowned Queen, and you both will be honored."


	38. Chapter 38

**_Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the Holiday wishes! Back to reality tomorrow :( These last 2 weeks off of work have been great! But that means kids off of school too...so I didn't get as much writing in as I would have liked. Oh well, maybe a few snatches here and there between work, kids school, my daughter's therapy etc etc._**

**_Thanks to my lovely reviewers: jackie9448, Bienniel, Margaritasc, TinuvielTurner, Susan, Guest, Celebrisilweth, MiyonzMae, Nenithiel; and to all the readers who enjoy this story and are so patient as I post a chapter at a time :) {{Hugs}}_**

Chp 61

Tauriel could feel her breath quicken. She didn't realize she was to be part of this sacred dwarf ceremony as it was just dawning on her that she really was going to be with Kili for alltimes; and if he was King, then she really would be Royalty herself...the Queen of all Dwarves, nonetheless! She felt a little flushed and Ori, seeing the color in her cheeks, hurried to hand her a cold mug of water. She gulped it down and it helped to steady her briefly. Kili had finished his last conversation and was chewing his last bit of cookie when he noticed Ori hurriedly giving Tauriel the mug and quickly tried to see what was wrong. Ori sheepishly recounted the last few minutes, as though he had done something wrong by informing Tauriel about the ceremony. Kili smiled and gave her a puppydog face, "Yes Amralime. You will be crowned as my Queen and I will want you equally at my side, on such a momentous day," he said and took her hands and patted them. Ori felt bad for his words, but she smiled at him and said, "No, Master Ori, for I was the one inquiring and you just gave me the answer that I sook. Tis a bit of shock as it has not fully sunken in yet that I will be a Queen. But...it is the truth, and I thank you Ori for speaking plainly to me, for those words I did need to hear," she lightly chuckled, "...but I am still getting used to them." Kili and Ori looked at her kindly. Kili got up from his chair and helped Tauriel from hers, "Well, then my'Lady... I think a walk in the Gardens is in order. I'm sure the fresh air and night sky will do you good." Ori bowed to them and walking arm in arm, Kili escorted Tauriel the short way to the Gardens.

Bilbo, missing from the Dining Hall, was ever present in his gardens, when Kili and Tauriel arrived. He was tending some of fungus underneath the waterfall and as night was descended, he saw the happy couple cross over the bridge to speak with him. He wiped his brow with his handkerchief and stood up. "Hail, Friends," he called, and walked over to them. They met at the summit of the bridge and chatted about the day's events. Kili added, "So...it looks like our meeting with Thranduil will be tomorrow some time, then; and then the Coronation will be on the morrow, next." Bilbo nodded and slowly asked, "Are you ready to be crowned King, Kili?" Kili looked up to the night sky for more than a moment's hesitation. He only found his voice when the stars twinkled at him and he looked at Tauriel who gave him a warm and loving smile in return. He began, "Long have I thought of this of late. For so many years, I went about experiencing life...having fun," he said with a puppydog glint in his eye, "Without really knowing what the mantle of Kingship meant. Thorin was always there, and so was Fili," he said, choking up a little. He steadied himself, "However, I have grown much in this short period of time...and, yes...yes. I am ready to be King." He chuckled as he lastly said, "Although I'm sure I will not be as good a King as Thorin or Fili would have been." Bilbo smiled kindly at him but Tauriel took his hand and patted it. She said, "We do not know what the future holds, my Love. But I know you to be a brave warrior, a loyal kinsman and have a just and true heart for all those around you; and I know everyone sees this in you as well. From the little I know and have heard of them, I know Thorin and Fili would agree that you would be the one best suited to be King. Kili sniffed and hugged Tauriel and Bilbo again whipped out his handkerchief.

Bilbo realized the pair needed some alone time, so he coughed a little cough and, putting his handkerchief back in his pocket, said, "I think I will head to the Dining Halls for a spot of supper then retire for the evening. The next few days will be exciting to be sure," he bowed and was off. After that, Tauriel and Kili spent the next few hours holding hands and talking about the future. As they reclined near the waters' edge, Kili's head in Tauriel's lap as they looked up at the stars. She brushed her long fingers slowly through his tangle of dark curls as she taught him some of the Elvish names for her favorite stars and the histories behind them. Kili listened with rapt attention as he loved to her speak and find out more about her culture; looking more at the way the moonlight shone on the graceful curves of her lips and cheekbones than at the stars at the moment. He reached up and pulled her down for a silky kiss, his mouth hot and wet.

She enjoyed their intimacy, but pulled her head back and smiled down at him. He gave her a knowing smile in return and sat up, now sitting cross legged next to her. Kili yawned, the gesture not lost on Tauriel, and she helped him stand up. She said, "These next two days will be an incredibly momentous occasion my Love, and it would not do for the King to be ill-rested. Come, let us return you to your chambers." Kili smiled at her and said, "For what do you intend to do Amralime?" She cast her eyes downward for a moment, and Kili, sensing something was on her mind, inquired further. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, my Love...I find myself needing to rest more often now, here in the Mountain, than ever I have in my long life. Most likely the many life changing events we have encountered recently, plus being further away from my elven home and influence; but I will not need that repose on every night. So..." she hesitated, "I would like to be able to walk of my own accord and choosing, on these evenings where I am in no need of sleep." Kili actually had a little bit of pinched mouth expression at her request. He looked up at her and before speaking, gave her a sweet kiss. "Amralime, as I once told you, you are not my ward and you do not have to ask my permission. Although, I will worry about you, always. And no, I don't expect for you to stay confined in your chambers, especially the miniscule ones you occupy now...I just..." She knew of his concern and smiled at him. He nodded his head and spoke the words aloud she was thinking, "Yes my Love, I know you CAN take care of yourself...but you are not even carrying any arms...should anything happen. It is not uncommon for dwarf males or females to routinely carry axes or daggers, and I should feel better if you are going to walk around alone...I would ask that you wait until you are crowned Queen. For one, the King and Queen may carry arms at all times, and secondly, once crowned, the King...or Queen, every dwarf knows that any attack or attempt against a Royal will mean a swift and immediate execution. So...I would feel better, if just for these next two days, that I have one of the Royal Guard accompany you." She smiled at him and knew these protective measures were only out of his great love for her, and she graciously accepted.

They walked the long walk back to his Royal Chambers. Once there, they kissed for a long while at his door. Before he said goodnight and entered his chambers he called Tulin, the guard over. He was the Guard stationed at the Royal Chambers for the night watch and Kili knew him to be honest and trustworthy and said, "Tulin, please watch over Tauriel tonight. Elves do not always need repose, as we do, and until she is crowned Queen, I would rather her not wander the Mountain alone." Tulin bowed to the pair as his form of acknowledgment. "Where do you intend on going my Love?" Kili asked. Tauriel thought for a moment, "Most likely, I will return to the Garden area, as the fresh air and seeing the stars, smelling the growing things will give me the most peace on this night." Kili mentioned he would come to her chambers in the morning. He winked at her, smiled and he touched her fingertips as they slowly parted from each other.

After arranging a replacement guard, Kili headed back to his room. Once in his chambers, he yawned a fierce yawn again and walked over to the balcony. Liac was there in her usual spot and he fed her some bread crumbs from his pocket. He told her fairly early he wanted to be arisen, and after she finished her grain meal, she squawked and heading off into the forest in search of her favorite protein snack. Kili, then headed to his bedchamber and had taken his clothes off, slipped under his covers and easily fell into an untroubled and restful slumber.

**_Did'ja catch that part about Aidan? (Dark tangle of curls ;))_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_One more quick, short chapter before the meeting with Thranduil. Thanks for being patient :) _**

**_TinuvielTurner: Thank you ;) lol...yep, more action coming soon_**

**_Aenita &amp; Susan: Thank you :)_**

**_Celebrisilweth: That's a good thought...I'm sure he will be testing Dis &amp; Balin's patience for sure...and we'll see what other events are thrown his way after the Coronation :)_**

**_Jackie9448: you're welcome :) and yes, Royal chambers where they can get busy soon ;)_**

**_MiyonzMae, Bienniel, Margaritasc, Lisa Kathyrn: thank you! I'm excited for the future for the two of them too 3_**

**_Enjoy {{hugs}}_**

Chp 62

Tauriel and Tulin in the mean time, chatted briefly on their long walk back to the Gardens. They saw that the horned moon was fully arisen and bright as they opened the small door that led outside to the Gardens and the landing. Tulin said, "Most dwarves in the Mountain are unaware of this Garden area, unless they are from the kitchens, and most of them have not visited this area since it has not produced anything in many a long age. Also there is no access point from below, so you should be very safe here Lady Tauriel. I will be here by the door if you need anything." Tauriel bowed and said, "Thank you Tulin."

She proceeded to descend the stairs. Unsure of her destination, she let her feet carry her and she eventually ended up at the middle of the bridge. She stayed there for many a long while. She enjoyed watching the water flow from it's headwaters at the top of the Mountain, down below her feet under the bridge and on to it's destination- another waterfall at the edge of the Garden area. As there was more a roar of water where it landed in the pool by Bilbo's mushrooms, here in the middle, was a soft, tinkling as the rush and flow of the water carried it on. She found the sound very soothing and also breathed deep the many pleasant smells to be found here. Eventually she made her way back over the bridge and walked along Bilbo's rows of plants. Here again she could sense the new growth and all the interesting smells of new life and it gave her an immense sense of calm and purpose. Whatever Thranduil's judgement, she would not leave her new home and her husband, smiling to herself as she thought that last part; she just hoped Thranduil would give his consent, so that her choice to remain in the Mountain would not go against his wishes. She sighed, and went back to walking about and observing the flora and fauna that surrounded her.

After walking here and there for awhile, she could see the first lights of the morning arising. She stretched, smiled and headed for the door. Tulin was there, looking rather sleepy. She approached him and said, "My good dwarf, I am ready to return to my Chamber, and it looks like you are in need of some rest." He smiled and said, "Yes my'lady, I believe I am." They walked back to her chambers and Tulin made sure she was safely inside and he proceeded back to the Guard's Room to end his shift.

Once inside, Tauriel figured she would still have a little bit of time before Kili arrived. She set about going through all those new clothes Dori had brought for her. She very much admired them, not as delicate as Elven attire, but still well-made and of richly dyed colors. Then, there came a knock at her door, She thought it might be Kili, but was still a little early. She opened the door and a smaller dwarf with a dainty blonde beard had just placed one of her clothes boxes in the hallway and was in the process of turning around but was a little surprised someone was awake this early. She apprised the situation and smiled and said, "Thank you." The dwarf being a bit taken aback that this bundle of laundry was for the future Queen, he managed to squeak out, "Ma'am...yes, ma'am," he said as he was backing away down the Hall. She brought the box inside and found all of the bedding and clothes she had put in there had been freshly cleaned. They were neatly folded in there, so she decided to leave them as she thought she might not remain in this Chamber for too much longer. She did find some fresh undergarments, which she changed into after a quick spongebath. As she was brushing her hair that wasn't in braids, a knock and "Amralime" came from the other side of the door. She smiled, put her brush down and let Kili into her chamber. He also had the same attire on from yesterday, but today had a shiny silver and jewel encrusted dagger on the belt at his side.

They kissed sweetly. "Did you have a nice evening, my Love?" Kili asked, as he brushed the back of his thick hands gently across her cheek. She replied she did and they proceeded to head towards the Dining Hall for breakfast. Before they got too far, Kili decided he should tell her the news, "So...Balin sent word to my room first thing this morning that King Thranduil and another party of elves had arrived yesterday evening and were setting up Camp outside the Mountain. Thranduil had been informed of our request for a meeting and he consented. Our reply was that a small room off of the Gallery of Kings will be set up and ready after breakfast for us to meet. Tauriel gulped and Kili felt her squeeze his hand as they walked. They stopped and Kili looked at her, "I will be right there by your side Amralime, there is nothing to fear, and now that we are betrothed, NO one will keep us apart," he said determinedly. She smiled in return and said, "I agree, my love. Still, my conscience will be much assuaged, if he gives his blessing." Kili sighed and nodded smiling outwardly but inwardly having doubts, from what he knew about the King of Mirkwood. He woud not lose her now, no matter what some tall, lanky silver-haired elf thought. Still...it seemed important to Tauriel to have his approval. He just hoped he wouldn't have to box his pointy ears to get their feelings across. He smiled and couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his last internal thought, and Tauriel turned and gave him an interesting, inquiring look. He just smiled a puppydog smile and they kept walking.

They arrived at the Hall, and after taking their seats, Tauriel told the server she wanted to eat light today and just wanted some bread and fruit. After a few minutes, some bread, butter and jellied fruit was brought to her, with some berries off to the side. Lady Dis entered the Chamber, and everyone stood and bowed, including Kili and Tauriel. She looked very stately in a fine, dark purple dwarven gown, a silver sword at her side and circlet on top of her mass of braids and curls and jewels. After she was seated and the server set her up with her breakfast faire, she turned to Kili and Tauriel on her left and said, "You both look well rested." She could sense both of their's apprehension and replied, "Do not fear my dears. The bonds of marriage are not easily wrested away, no matter what culture. And it is very plain to see you are much in love...I would think the King doesn't have a heart completely of stone and will want happiness for both of you." Kili and Tauriel both smiled, nodding and thanking Dis for her encouraging words. Both of them internally kept their doubts silent, as they knew Thranduil had little of that tolerance she was referring to. Therefore, they finished their breakfast in silence.

After most of their meal was finished, Lady Dis again spoke to the couple, "So, my son...do you know what you will say in front of King Thranduil?" Kili squinted his eyes at her and said, "Mum?" She spoke, a little more sternly this time, "From what Tauriel said, it appears you will need to ask the King for his permission to marry Tauriel. What speech have you prepared?" He furrowed his brow and looked around, then sucked in air quickly but said jauntily, "Oh...I'll think of something, mum," and went back to smiling and grabbed for his mug of water. Dis gave her son a look, such as she hadn't given him in many a year; so much so, that it made Kili stiffen in his chair and sit upright. Dis sighed, remembering this son did not prepare ahead of time, for much. Looking a little more kindly at him this time, she said, "Son...remember, you will be showing the King that you now will be taking care of and providing for Tauriel as her husband, her provider and her protector... you will want to prepare something convincing." Kili gulped and looked down at the floor and Tauriel took his hand for a squeeze and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked over at his mother and said calmly, but firmly, "I will have the appropriate thing to say at the ready Mother." She sighed and smiled and patted his other hand. "Very well, I will see if everything is ready and send for you both, when it is," she replied and exited the Hall.

Tauriel let Kili sit in silence to think, as she finished the last bits of her meal and water. She was grateful for the heaviness of the bread as it seemed to help calm the waviness in her stomach, which was a new sensation for her. After not that much time, a page came quickly into the Hall and went straight towards Kili. He said, "Sire...I was to sent to notify you that the preparations are ready, and you and Lady Tauriel are to come to the Proclamations Room, off the Gallery, immediately." Kili gave his thanks and looked at Tauriel. They shared knowing looks and got up and walked arm in arm to the small appointed room a short ways away.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Hello, hugs on this very cold day (where I'm at...negative 20F wind chills...at least it's sunny though!) Here is our little chapter where we see if Thranduil gives his approval for Kili and Tauriel to be together~~ As always, would luv to hear what you think 3 B._**

Chp 63

They walked arm in arm out of the Royal Dining Hall and each felt steadied in each other's arms. The Gallery of Kings was nearby, but the room they needed to get to was near the entrance to the Mountain so they walked slowly and tried to breathe deep with each step. Kili seeing all the pageantry set up in the Gallery for the Coronation tomorrow didn't help his nerves any, but Tauriel's sweet smile and firm hold in the crook of his elbow gave him the courage to continue on.

They reached the end of the Gallery and could see the finely carved double doors they were in search of a little ways away. Twain was on one side of the closed doors and he gave the couple a smile and bow as they approached. There was a tall, brown-haired elf in his silver fighting attire standing on the opposite side of the door. Tauriel recognized him as Lairin, a member of the King's Guard she had known for many a year. Lairin had a very shocked expression as he saw his old friend Tauriel and humble servant of the King, arm in arm with this dwarf Prince! Tauriel appraised his reaction and stiffened her back, Kili just looked at him squinty eyed. So she nodded her head and said, "Lairin, It is nice to see you again and you are looking very well." He was still in too much shock to give a reply and at that moment. Just then, Balin had opened the double doors from the inside of the room and bid them enter, so they left the Elf to his post.

Upon entering, Tauriel noticed it was a small room, but opulently decorated with busts and tapestries. On one side were four heavily carved chairs, that looked very dwarvish in origin. Lady Dis was already sitting in one of them, Balin returned to the seat on her right. He indicated Kili and Tauriel take the other two, which they did. Across the room from these chairs were others of such delicately carved airy beauty which could hardly be mistaken for dwarvish work, Kili noted. He sneered to himself and thought they had to bring in their own chairs and couldn't even sit on ones of ours. King Thranduil himself was sitting in the largest one. Carved out of very light wood, with many twists and shapes, almost like a buck's horns it seemed, Thranduil had the same crown he had on the day the dwarves were captured and imprisoned in his own Halls. He languidly rested back and his long silvery robes flowed to the ground. A table was next to him, a delicate pitcher and glass filled with some dark red liquid at the ready for him.

In the absence of the Prince, which Tauriel was disappointed to not see Legolas present at this meeting, the King's next in command, Feren, was sitting in another elf chair to the right of the King. Another elven guard Tauriel recognized was stationed between the two parties against the wall. A short few feet away, Dwalin was giving this trio of elves a scowling, and had his arms folded and his two favorite axes ever present at his back.

There was silence in the room as Kili and Tauriel settled themselves in. Once settled there was no mistaking where Kili's narrowed eyes were aimed at. He was not privy to the meeting between Kings back at Mirkwood, so this was the first time he had lain eyes on the King Thranduil. He appraised the long, lanky, but very imposing figure before him. Similar in appearance to his son, whom he had seen briefly at Bard's house, and of course on the Lakeshore the day he asked Tauriel to come with him; but appeared more stately in bearing, almost ethereal, he thought. He knew what the page meant about the elves glowing from within. He couldn't place it, but there just seemed an aura of white light surrounding the King. He wondered why his Tauriel didn't have that. He guessed maybe elves gain that as they age, but even Kili was unaware that Thranduil was a High Elf, who existence predated this Third Age, and whose age was in the uncounted thousands.

Tauriel meanwhile, held her head high, but was not exactly looking directly at the King. Thranduil for his part, had his usual outward haughty expression, but was returning Kili's gaze with an interesting twinkle in his eye. Lady Dis was trying her best to be diplomatic, but playing over in her mind the recent events involving her son and her brother and this particular pointy eared elf was just getting her dwarvish ire up, so she kept taking in deep breaths. Balin thought he should probably start the proceedings off, since no one else was talking. He walked in between the two parties and started out with introductions, and bowed to the two seated elves, "Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, let me make introductions. I am Balin, son of Fundin, cousin of Thorin Oakenshield and counsel to the Royal House of Durin. Here is the Lady Dis, Son of Thrain, Granddaughter of Thror the Great and Sister to the last King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield." Dis remained seated but inclined her head with a steely gaze the elves way. Balin continued, "And now, let me present, Prince Kili, youngest son of Lady Dis, soon to be crowned King Under the Mountain, and Rightful Heir of Durin as returned by our Lord and Creator Mahal." Only with this, these last words, did Thranduil finally stir.

He leaned forward in his elvish chair and even he was a good distance away from the dwarves on the other side of the room, he looked directly into Kili's eyes and Kili almost felt like he could read his thoughts which was a bit unnerving to him. Thranduil began in his lilting drawl, "Yesss, Prince Kili...please...do tell me what it was like to be in the presence of the mighty Valar," he said as he sat very tall in his chair, which already was taller than any other chair in the small chamber. Completely thrown off by this line of questioning, Kili had a different speech prepared for right now. It took him a moment to think back to that time. "Well...err...yes...I mean...I do not remember much. Sometimes, when I dream, I see an immense Hall and hear a booming voice...but I can't make out what it is saying. I think Fili and Thorin are there, but i can't see them clearly, and then I get a sharp pain in my back or chest and I wake up."

Again, Thranduil was studying Kili very curiously and replied, "Ahhh...I see...my young Prince." Lady Dis narrowed her eyes at the King, wondering if he was trying to catch her in son in some type of lie. Balin, sensing the Lady's displeasure, countered, "My good King Thranduil, all that were here in the Mountain, including myself, were witness to what happened. We knew that the entire line of Durin direct descendants HAD been slain. As we mourned them on their slabs, a wondrous light appeared and then we all heard our Creator's voice, telling us the one most fit to rule would be returned. And there was this intense golden light that blinded everyone. As it receded, the golden light centered on one of the bodies on the slab, it enveloped him, and when it finally left, Kili woke up," Balin finished saying, as if this cleared any doubt in the matter. Thranduil slowly replied, "My dear dwarf...I was not doubting your account. For I can see that golden light even now, still present in your eyes, young Prince. I was merely interested to know the full tale of being in one's so mighty a presence. For as we returned to our own lands, not that far a distance away, did we feel the Earth shake and knew some tumult, was occurring, for only the Valar have that power." Balin looked up and down the row of chair's and it's occupants on his side of the room and replied, "Oh...well...a'rightee then, well...shan't we get down to the business at hand?" Thranduil replied cooly, "Yes. Let us."

Balin looked over to Lady Dis, who realized it was her turn to get up and address the King. Bow, she did not, but looked him directly in the eyes and began, "King Thranduil. As you well know, one under your charge, Lady Tauriel has been in the Company of my son the Prince, since they entered the boundaries of your realm, and were wrongfully imprisoned," adding in that last bit quite forcefully. Balin looked at the King for any reaction to these words and could pick up on nary a flinch, other than his eyes flashing for a brief moment. Dis continued, "My kin escaped with the help of Bilbo, the Halfling from the Shire realm. As they continued on their quest, Lady Tauriel and your son, Prince Legolas, pursued an orc band into Laketown, where my son, who had been almost mortally wounded by a black arrow, had taken refuge in a home there." Thranduil again sat up at this part in the tale and asked, "Young Prince...do you happen to use bow and arrow as your weapon of choice?" Kili looked a little surprised at the question, "Well...yes...I do." The King made a barely audible "hmmm," sound as he stroked the edge of his long silken robes, caught up in thought.

No one was speaking for a little while so Lady Dis continued again, "So, our Master Healer Oin, stayed to help my son, and of course, Fili would not be parted from his brother, so he also stayed in Laketown to help. It was looking very dire, until Lady Tauriel and your son showed up. After dispatching the orcs, I'm told Tauriel performed an ancient elvish chant that helped heal Kili, but also transferred some of her...life force, to save his." The elf sitting next to Thranduil sat bolt upright and made a scoffed gasp. Even Thranduil's demeanor changed slightly, but a sly smile was dawning on his face. Lady Dis continued to recount what had happened inside the Mountain after the Battle, and made sure to emphasize all the help that Tauriel had been. She concluded with, "And lastly, I have listened to my son's reasonings, and know his words...and his heart to be true in this matter. And in my presence, Tauriel has also confirmed her feelings for Kili, and I believe them to be genuine. I have given my consent for the couple to be bethrothed. But, in talking with Tauriel she has explained that you had taken her in and raised her, so we asked you here today to consider Kili and Tauriel's betrothal."

Kili also stood up at this time, wanting to convey his feelings to the King also. He slowly stood up and all eyes went to him. He seemed nervous, but the voice that came out of his mouth was clear and strong, "King Thranduil, much have I traveled and seen in Middle Earth in my relatively short life. And when my uncle, who was to me like a father, put out the call to join him on this important endeavor. The quest to regain our homeland, and I had no qualms or fear and knew that we would be successful, no matter the cost. But looking back, such a cost it was. Little did I know that Thorin would perish by the quest's end; and so too, my older, beloved and much wiser brother. Little could imagine that I would be the one left standing, the one expected to rule, and that is an incredible burden...one I'm sure you're all too familiar with. But in undertaking this quest, the course of my life changed, in many respects. Most surprising and unexpected to me was that my heart, that had known the love of family and beat strongly for the joy of battle and in helping to defend my kin, only finally came alive the moment I laid eyes on Tauriel. I know we had only spent a short amount of time together amidst all the turmoil going on; but she has become more precious to me than any gold or jewels that would ever hold sway over me. I have pledged my heart to hers, and she, to mine. I vow to you, King Thranduil, to one who had taken her in and provided for her for many long years, that I am ready and prepared to relieve you of this. I am a strong and brave warrior and can protect her from harm...even though she may think she does not need it," he said as he looked over to Tauriel and gave her a smirk. He continued, "And...I will, on the morrow, be crowned the King of all Dwarves, so I can provide for Tauriel, so that she will never be in want or need of anything the rest of her days. Therefore I ask you, Thranduil, one that has been a father to her from the beginning, for her hand in marriage." Kili finished with a grateful exhale of air and went back to sit in his chair. Dis gave him a warm smile and the tear in her eye told him that he had come up with the right words.

Again there were no words for moments while a heavy tenseness hung in the air. Everyone looked nervously around at each other...except for Thranduil, who had his usual cool, disconnected expression, but sat for awhile in his chair unmoving, knowing all eyes went to him. He paused for effect, then began, slowly, from his chair, "Tauriel, former Captain of the Guard," he started and Tauriel flinched at her admonition, "I caught you as you breathed your first air of Middle Earth. I have spent every day of your life looking after you, providing for you and training you to become the sufficient warrior that you are today."

He got up from his chair and very tall indeed he was, as he swished his long, sparkly robes purposefully behind him. He walked over to the dwarf's side of the room and stood pointedly in front of Tauriel, folding his arms and began again, "For many, many a year, I grieved for the loss of my beloved wife. Murdered by orc filth...and that rage and betrayal by the Valar had preyed upon my thoughts, becoming all encompassing for me," he said as he paced short distances back and forth in front of the assembled seated dwarves. Continuing, without looking at anyone in particular, "So much that, I neglected everyone and everything around me. Shutting in my realm and becoming distant to all others in Middle Earth. But much I have witnessed lately, that make me remember more lighthearted and carefree times...and it makes me sad for these things that cannot be once more. But...thinking back to the battle, on Ravenhill, as I searched for my son, and I came upon a grievously injured elf, reposed next to the body of a bleeding and broken dwarf. When that elf asked me to take all of her pain away, it did not remind me of when she betrayed my orders and went after said Company of Dwarves; nor even whe she drew arms against ME and accused me of having no love..." At these words, Tauriel hung her head in shame, with high color in her cheeks; and even Dis, Balin and Kili seemed moved by the King's words.

He continued as he returned to his chair, "No...all I kept thinking about was that sweet babe, with a swirl of red hair, fists curled up into tiny balls and who cried in my arms, and yes...I did want to take her pain away. I was ready to escort you to the Grey Havens myself Tauriel...because I knew your love for this...Prince, was indeed real; and since he was called home by his forbears; it would be a pain so deep, you wouldn't have been able to recover from. For I know...I have been there, and I should have sailed to Valinor after my wife was murdered; but I had a young son to teach and train, and would not abandon my realm, nor my people. The burdens of rule outweigh any personal needs or slights, my young dwarf Prince," he paused for effect to let his last words sink in. Quietly, but with purposeful slow speech, the King continued, "And then word came that indeed, one Durin had been returned by the grace of the Valar. And when, I heard it was you, Prince Kili...know that, I did rejoice, for I knew Tauriel's suffering was at it's end." Everyone in the Hall looked at King Thranduil with stunned silence. His stony expression seemed softened momentarily and everyone waited in anticipation for his next words.

The King held his head high and again waited until his audience was at their most rapt attention before he spoke, "Therefore, I come to this meeting today to give my blessings to you Tauriel and Kili." Everyone in the room finally let out their collective breath, and Tauriel quickly sucked in another gulp of after that, hope beyond hope that all her wishes and dreams have almost come true -then Thranduil spoke again, "However...I have two conditions that all present must hear..."


	41. Chapter 41

**_(Hiding behind my hands over here)... So sorry I hadn't done the next chapter sooner! I've just got a lot going on (kids, work, etc) and haven't really had time to be mentally "in" the story. Because, as I've mentioned, I like to be a little ways ahead before I post the next chapter...and I'm not, so hopefully you'll forgive me :) And especially with all the big events coming soon, I want to make sure I get it exactly the way I want it ;)_**

**_Thank you always to my readers for being patient and following along {{Hugs}} Special thanks to my lovely reviewers of the last chapter: TinuvielTurner, Celebrisilweth, Margaritasc, Bienniel, Susan, and Rowena!_**

Chp 64

Again, everyone was in complete silence waiting for King Thranduil to list his conditions for Kili and Tauriel's bethrothal. He was in control of his emotions again, and therefore spoke slowly, "Firstly...Tauriel...you must appear before your own people, as I proclaim my judgement on you for your recent transgressions. And lastly...when Tauriel returns to her homeland, I invite you Kili, soon to be King Under the Mountain, to come with Tauriel, where we may converse as Leaders of our respective subjects and Rulers of strategic lands; for these are tumultuous times, and allies must know where their allegiances lie." Kili looked at Tauriel and Tauriel returned his gaze. They did knew not what this meeting in Mirkwood would hold...but were happy that they had seemed to be offered the King's blessing for the moment. They looked at each other knowingly, smiled and turned to face the King where they both agreed to his terms. Thranduil stood up then and walked over to where the Dwarves sat, he placed his hand elven fashion on his chest and slightly inclined his head to the seated dwarves and Feren did the same. Balin asked them if they were going to stay for the Coronation and Thranduil indicated they will return to the Mountain tomorrow. With that, the three elves swept soundlessly from the room and exited the Mountain, heading back to their encampment outdoors.

Kili took Tauriel's hand and kissed it and Tauriel, for her part, got up and gave him an immense hug. Dis also came over and hugged and kissed both of them. Balin added his feelings, "That went well, better than I thought, actually..." Dis directed her words to the happy couple, "Why don't you two go and enjoy some lunch in celebration. We have much to plan for, for tomorrow, my dears." They nodded and walked off, arm in arm, blissfully happy.

Once again, the trio of dwarves joined in the middle of the room for a private conversation. "What do you think will become of this 'punishment' Balin?" The Lady Dis asked. He replied, "I do not know my Lady...he seemed very contrite and honestly happy for the pair. I wouldn't think it'd be too harsh..." Dwalin interjected, "Ahhnn, I don't think I'd trust that sparkly pointy ear, an'more than I can toss him!" Dis added, "Well...we will just have to see. Certainly either you or I will have to accompany Kili in his meeting with Thranduil. Kili may well be King, but has not been learnt in matters of politics yet, and I don't want that elf lord trying anything with my son." Balin nodded his head in agreement. As there was still a few hours before the Coronation, they all knew they had many pressing duties to get to and they parted from each other.

Meanwhile, Kili and Tauriel were enjoying a hearty bowl of soup for lunch. A heavy weight mostly lifted off their shoulders, so they laughed and enjoyed everyone's company they came in contact with in the Dining Hall. Towards the end of their meal, a page came into the room and made a quick beeline for Kili. Kili waited for the dwarf to deliver his message, "My Lord," the page said, "The guards at the Gate need your permission for a tall feller with a pointy hat and grey robes to enter the Mountain. He is also asking to see you personally." Kili practically jumped up when he heard the news, "Of course! Yes...he may enter...and for goodness sakes tell the guards not to make him mad or they may find themselves turned into frogs or some other lowly creature!" He chuckled as the startled page with enormous eyes zoomed out of the Hall, heading back to the Gate.

Kili clapped his hands, "That is wonderful! I am so glad our old friend has returned, and just in time for the Coronation." Tauriel added, "This is Mithrandir...the wizard? I only saw him briefly in the middle of the Battle. It will be most interesting to converse with a Maiar." Kili had a puzzled expression on his slightly tilted face. Tauriel just rolled her eyes and said with a smiling face, "Come my Love, much have I to teach you." So as they walked to the room they had just left before their meal, Tauriel explained how the Maiar are akin to the Valar, lesser gods as it were, and have existed since Illuvatar created Arda itself. They were rumored to have been sent by Illuvatar at the beginning of the Third Age of Middle Earth, and each have their own special abilities. Kili exclaimed, "Wow! I had no idea Gandalf was such a thing! He always seemed a bit befuddled by things...but we did see a few of his special powers on occasion. He is very good at lighting fires out of thin air, for example."

Tauriel was impressed that Kili had witnessed a bit of true magic, during his time with the wizard. As they were nearing the room, Kili noticed a page walking the Halls. Even though he didn't know this dwarf's name, he recognized the lad's job by the tan clothes he wore and the fact that he was a younger dwarf, with nary a bit of facial hair, not even really stubble. The page saw who had called him and came over meekly. Kili said, "Hello. I need you to do something for me." The young dwarf bowed, "Yes my'Lord..." Kili continued, "Please go to the Garden area and look for my Halfling friend, Bilbo is his name." As the page was unaware where the Gardens were located, Kili had to explain to him. He also gave the page an idea where Bilbo's room was, in case he wasn't in the Gardens. Lastly he said if he couldn't find Bilbo to let Dwalin, Master of the Royal Guard know and he should be able to find him and send him to the Proclamations Room. The page walked away very fast in the opposite direction, as Kili and Tauriel entered the room of their destination.

They entered the Proclamations room, and it wasn't an overly large room, but it looked quite a bit bigger without the benefit of the large elven chairs that were in here earlier for their meeting with Thranduil. They both sat in the same chairs they sat in earlier. They didn't know how long it would take for their friends to make it to the room, so they relaxed and talked over the day's amazing event. "I suppose soon after the Coronation, we should head back to your home, Amralime. Although, this judgement he feels he needs to speak in front of your kin worries me. What do you think he intends?" Tauriel felt so proud that Kili felt comfortable with sharing his deepest thoughts and worries so easily with her. She smiled, but replied back with a sigh, "I do not know my Love. For I what I did was grievous lawbreaking...not just not following my King's orders, but pulling arms on him..." She trailed off as she shuddered at the thought of what she actually did. Kili cooed as he stroked her hand, "Thranduil seemed contrite at our meeting. I should think it would not be anything too serious. At any rate...I will be right there, with you. And I should like to see your homeland...at least I'll be able to go through the front entrance not bound and shackled this time," he said as he gave her his best Puppydog eyes. That seemed to make her smile and they leaned in for a passionate kiss.

As Tauriel was putting her hand up and running it slowly upwards the side of Kili's face where the stubble and beard there tickled her hand and always gave her a tingly sensation inside, they were aware of someone coughing in the room. They looked over to see Bilbo and the page had just arrived and both seemed to be doing a bit of huffing and puffing as they must have hurried back. Kili told the page to wait outside the room in case he needed his services again. Bilbo whipped out his handkerchief and wiped his brow, "So...the lad told me I was needed immediately in this room. What is going on?" Kili smiled a big smile, "Well... We just heard that Gandalf has returned and I have sent for him and I thought you would like to see him again." Bilbo let out a surprised gasp, but clapped his hands in joy and sure enough, got that handkie out again.

They filled Bilbo in on their meeting with Thranduil and Bilbo gave his happy congratulations again. After chatting for awhile, the doors opened and there was Gandalf. Tall grey hat perched on his head and ever present staff in his right hand, he came in to the room and smiled immensely when he saw Bilbo. Bilbo ran up to him and Gandalf bent down to hug his Hobbit friend. He then saw Kili and Tauriel and he bowed to Kili and for Tauriel he put his hand to his chest and bowed, uttering some elvish to her. She gratefully acknowledged his words, enjoying hearing a bit of her own tongue, and marveled at the sight of him. Kili arranged the four chairs in a circle so they could all be seated.

Kili began, "We are very glad to receive you here in the Mountain, Gandalf. And you made it just in time too...tomorrow is the Coronation!" Bilbo chuckled, and Gandalf looked over at him with one raised eyebrow, "Didn't you once tell me that a wizard is never late and arrives precisely when he means to?" said Bilbo. Gandalf himself chuckled and told him, "he may have mentioned that once or twice during their adventure." So they talked for awhile about all the amazing things that have happened since the battle ended: Kili being sent back, his mother arriving, all the work going on in the Mountain, Tauriel helping out the patients and Bilbo and his beautiful gardens.

And Gandalf went on to explain what he had been up to after he left the Mountain and of how he had heard the wonderful news of Kili being returned. He told them how he needed to get word to Lord Elrond of Rivendell and the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien the events of the battle. He had said he was a little puzzled with his Lord Saruman's reaction to the news, but could not stay long to converse with him, as he had heard the news about Kili by then, and wanted to hurry back to the Mountain. He also had sent word of the battle to the Kingdoms of Rohan and Gondor, since riding to both lands would have taken many days time.

Gandalf then said, "And so I was making my way back to Erebor, when I received word a large party wanted to make the journey to the Mountain with me and to meet the soon to be King Under the Mountain." Everyone was surprised to hear this news and waited with anticipation of who came with him. Gandalf smiled and said, "My companions have set up camp outside the Mountain but they request an audience with you tomorrow after the Coronation." Again, they waited for him to explain. He began, "My Lord Kili with have seen a gathering here tomorrow that has scarce happened anywhere in Middle Earth in a long while...Lord Cirdan from the Grey Havens, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien; and of course Lord Thranduil is already present." Tauriel was most shocked at the news, being an elf, she knew there were none mightier in all of Middle Earth, and felt very humble they were so near. She inquired about the Lady Galadriel, to which Gandalf squirmed a little and replied that she had had an enormous drain on her power recently, and could not make the journey but needed to stay in Lothlorien to heal; but didn't elaborate much more than that.

The four chatted on for a little longer, then Gandalf made an exclamation, "Oye! I almost forget." As he searched through his robes, which took a moment because he must have many pockets in it. Then he finally pulled out a small glass phial, no bigger than his finger, that shone with an almost blinding light inside of it. Tauriel then gasped and Kili and Bilbo just looked dumbstruck. "Mithrandir...is that...could that be what I think it is?" He smiled and said, "Oh yes my dear. You are learned in the tale of the Silmarils then?" Tauriel replied, "Every elf is taught the stories of the wondrous past history of Middle Earth. It has been many a year since I thought about such things, but I remember them well from my youth."

Kili and Bilbo still looked at the vial with confused faces. Gandalf elaborated for them as he held the small vial up where it caught a ray of sunshine and pulsed ever brighter. "My good lads. These are a few drops from the Lady Galadriel's fountain, which therein contains drops from Earendil's Star, or the light of the famed Two Trees, Telperion and Laurelin; created by the Valar themselves." Tauriel's breathed hitched as a tear ran her down face. Gandalf continued, "I had told the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien during my brief respite there on way back to the Mountain how, when I had visited here many many years ago, I knew of the Garden and how it supplied water and food for everyone in the Mountain. Well, with the dragon and all, we knew what life remained there would be scant, at best. Before I left, she retrieved this small amount of water from her fountain with instructions to pour a few drops into the Rivers here in the Mountain, and to give the rest to the newly crowned King as her gift to you." Kili was finally understanding and asked, "Will it make things more fertile and grow, then, do you think Gandalf?" Bilbo then too, was coming to the realization and also began softly crying tears of happiness, "Oh...I can't wait to see all my hard work come to fruition." Gandalf knew that tending the Mountain's Garden area would have been what was occupying Bilbo's time here in the Mountain since the battle's end, so he said smiling, "Well...why don't we go try now and see."

Gandalf got up and walked over to Kili and bowed, then handed him the small vial. Kili seemed a little taken aback, but took the small vial in his thick fingers and held it up. He looked in wonder at the seemingly intense rainbow of colors and bright gold and silver light that glowed from within. He had a small pocket in his shirt that he placed the vial and cleared his throat and said, "Um...thank you, Gandalf the Grey for the delivery of this magnificent gift." They all smiled and got ready to head to the Gardens, Kili dismissed the page after giving him instructions to find his mother and let her know where they were headed and they would be having a late dinner tonight, as it was already well into the late afternoon.

Kili and Tauriel lead the way, walking arm in arm on the long walk to the Gardens, and Bilbo and Gandalf followed, chatting about many events along the way. They finally arrived at the small door, of which Gandalf even had to duck through. They came out onto the landing and saw that it indeed was late afternoon and the sun had started its' descent in the horizon. Bilbo took the lead this time and gave Gandalf the tour of all the plants he had put in and all the hard work he had done here. Kili and Tauriel followed along, cooing at one another, holding hands. After being shown all around, Gandalf said, "What an amazing job you have done here Bilbo! I can imagine there was not much life here when you started, but I am very impressed at the amount of plants you have been able to cultivate so far." Bilbo smiled and explained how because of Tauriel and the expedition they went on, is how he got a lot of them. Kili added, "And with all of our traders having gone to other realms, I should think they will be returning soon, with more and varied items that can be planted here."

Gandalf then said, "Well...shall we try the Lady's gift?" They all agreed, especially Bilbo who was giddy with anticipation. Gandalf suggested they head over to the Bridge. They stood at the apex of the bridge and all looked at Kili. He retrieved the small vial from his pocket and thought for a moment, then handed the vial to Bilbo, "Why don't you do it, my friend." Bilbo was honored so he gingerly took the vial and unscrewed the intricate gold stopper. As he paused with the vial tilted slightly sideways, he asked, "Umm, well, how many drops...should I, put in?" Gandalf smiled and thought for a moment, "I should think 4 or 5 drops will be sufficient my Halfling friend."

Bilbo slowly tilted the small glass vial until, carefully, five small drops fell out and made the long descent to the waters below. He handed the vial back to Kili and they all looked down and the affect was immediate. The water normally appeared as a slight muddied color, from all the minerals it picked up on its' way down the mountain, but the few drops that landed in it began to turn it bright white as a crystal. They watched as this crystal color quickly spread throughout all the water. The color seemingly even went UP the water raging down the waterfall, and after the change, intermingled with the golden sunlight at day's end. The mist from the waterfall also turned golden and all four watched as the spray, blown by the slight breeze, was carried to the trees and saplings nearby. If their eyes weren't deceiving them, the saplings seem to grow and sprout anew right there and then. By now, too, the waters had seeped into the dirt all around them and again, the small plants Bilbo had tended all seemed to grow and whatever color they were; whether it be green, yellow or brown, their color intensified in hue.

Bilbo whipped out his handkerchief, Tauriel bent down and ran her fingers gently along the leaves of the particularly bright green tops of a carrot plant and she rejoiced at the feeling of the new growth. The birds were happily tittering too, enjoying the effects of Galadriel's drops on the plants and trees of their home. They continued watching the dramatic change in the Gardens for a little while longer, until the moon was close to showing his appearance. Bilbo was loathe to leave, but with coaxing from Gandalf about the promise of a hearty supper and sleep for tomorrow's big day, did he agree to head to the Dining Halls, and so they did.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Hello_**

**_Thank you all for being patient...I know, the usual refrain...I've just been really busy with work, kids, plus to top it off I was really sick this past week, so I didn't feel good enough to concentrate on writing._**

**_This chapter finishes up the night before the Coronation, which likely might be a few chapters...and then...finally...we'll be onto the next (set) of "books" - "The Reign of King Kili and Queen Tauriel" (a working title) :)_**

Chp 65

As they arrived in the Dining Halls, they noticed it wasn't as full as it normally was. For one, it was past the usual dinner rush; plus, many dwarves had either retired for the night to get enough rest for tomorrow, or more likely, they were still busy with their appointed tasks for the Coronation. Lady Dis was in her seat, talking to Balin next to her and upon seeing the four enter, she gave a tired smile to them. After introducing Gandalf to his mother, Kili took his usual seat and Gandalf took the seat to the left of Tauriel, Bilbo to his left. The server quickly brought them their meal. Tonight's seemed to be chunks of meat on small metal skewers, interspersed with carrots and there were smashed potatoes and toasted bread on the side. Dessert tonight was a creamy pudding with berries in it.

Lady Dis and Balin had long finished theirs, so they waited for Kili and his friends to finish their meal. They had said that they would need to take Kili after dinner and rehearse for the Coronation. Kili did not want to be away from his friends, nor Tauriel, but understood the need to practice so everything ran smoothly for tomorrow. Lady Dis also told Tauriel a gown had been sent to her room for her to wear at the Coronation and Tauriel gave the Lady her thanks. They said they would send for her later, to practice her part of the Coronation. After they finished eating, Bilbo indicated he would be ready to retire for the evening, so Tauriel suggested she and Gandalf walk him back to his room and would give Gandalf a tour until she was needed in the Gallery.

Kili kissed Tauriel's hand as he departed with his mother and Balin. In turn, Bilbo said his good nights to the departing dwarves and turned to go with Tauriel and Gandalf. On the way back to his room, Bilbo was excitedly detailing all his preparations for tomorrow. "I had Dori get me some polishing wax for my shoes and the buttons on my coat; and I requested my formal wear has been freshly laundered...well, he said it would be ready by this evening...oh, I hope so, I do want to look respectable tomorrow..." Bilbo was saying, almost to himself, not really looking at Tauriel or Gandalf. The elf and the Wizard just smiled at each other as they walked, and Bilbo continued on with his recitations. They finally arrived at Bilbo's quarters and he rushed inside eager to see if everything had been returned to him. Happily, his things were all waiting for him and he gave a grateful smile and said, "Oh I must thank Dori tomorrow for getting those things for me. I think he would make a proper Hobbit, don't you Gandalf?" Gandalf smiled and said, "Yes Bilbo, I couldn't agree more." Bilbo then explained he wanted to get everything polished and ready tonight, as he wanted to take a good grooming in the morning. Tauriel and Gandalf then bade him a good night's rest, and Bilbo closed his door and got to work on his tasks.

Now fully alone with the wizard for the first time, Tauriel was a little intimidated by him and wasn't sure what to say. Gandalf, sensing her apprehension, took the initiative and started, "So, my dear...tell me again, how you and Kili first met?" Speaking freely about a beloved topic, helped to ease her anxiousness, so she began the long tale of that day in the forest with all the spiders. They decided to stay close to the entrance of the Mountain, for when Tauriel was needed, so they walked around the Inner Chamber and by the Kitchen and Dining Halls. Continuing her tale all the way up until Kili's return, Gandalf too inquired like Thranduil. "Yes please my dear, I am very interested to hear how Kili was returned." Tauriel told him of the voice that spoke, what it had said and how the golden light surrounded him and how he finally awoke from his death slumber and everyone present was overjoyed with wonder and amazement at how this event had come to be. Gandalf chuckled, "Yes, Aule is very protective of his children. He loves to create...that one; and with the seeming end of his direct Durin descendants, well...I hear he petitioned Mandos himself to let one return; and of the four, Kili was chosen by the other three, and approved by Aule," Tauriel was in awe of the wizard's insight into such lofty matters.

As they walked, Tauriel felt a little more comfortable in asking her next inquiry, "And so, is it really true that the mighty elven Lords are indeed just outside the Mountain? I never thought in all my days would I ever be privy to such a gathering." Gandalf stopped, which made Tauriel hesitate thinking maybe she had said something wrong, "My lady Tauriel, are you not going to be crowned Queen on the morrow? If you had not thought of such things before, then you should prepare yourself quickly for those are the duties of a Royal," he said, but looked at her kindly. Tauriel sighed, and was a few moments before she replied, "Yes Mithrandir, I do know that to be true. I guess in my wildest imagination, I never thought, that myself, only a Sylvan elf, an orphaned one at that, would be dealing with such important people and affairs; but you're right...I will need to face that reality, tomorrow," she gulped. Again looking at Tauriel with kind eyes, "And do you not think Kili is not scared too? For he was the younger brother, never intended to rule and not trained as such...and yet, he has proven himself brave and compassionate and wise...from what I have heard about the events after the battle. And you two will grow and draw strength from each other in your new roles and rule wise and steadfast for I wish, many a long year." Tauriel bowed, elven fashion to the wizard for his kind words, which did put her mind and heart somewhat at ease.

Gandalf continued, "Oh, and in speaking with the Lords I traveled with, they are eager to meet you. They want to see the elf that has so captivated the young dwarven Prince; and now having spent most of the day with you, I can easily see how Kili has found his true one. You are also a charming and brave warrior, and yet I can see the love and compassion in you...for, yes, I know of your deeds against your King," Gandalf said as Tauriel hung her head. He continued when she was able to look up into his eyes, "It takes a mighty amount of courage to stand up for what you believe to be right, especially against one who had taken you in, raised you and provided you with everything you had ever known. So, in this, I think you both make a perfect couple," he said as he smiled at her.

They continued walking through the hallways and even though it was late evening, many dwarves were bustling about. Some were carrying provisions and foodstuffs, others were carrying linens to and from, and others still were laden down with chairs or decorations for the Gallery. Gandalf furthered inquired of Tauriel, "My dear...may I ask you a question?" Tauriel looked quizzically at the wizard, but responded she would. Gandalf asked, "So, if it is not too sensitive of a subject, I would ask...how the other, besides those in the Company, have taken to your's and Kili's pairing?" Tauriel thought for a moment, and replied, "No, I do not judge your question to be too personal, for I know that you are very fond of Kili and are just looking out for his best interests. There were a few incidents at first..." Tauriel went on to detail what had happened with Nott, Wott and Grule all the way to the treatment she had received from the female dwarves when they had arrived. She ended with, "...so things seem a little better now, at least I am not getting scowled at whenever I walk down the corridors."

Gandalf chuckled, "Yes my dear...the stubbornness and refusal to accept change or something new is legendary with this race. I am actually surprised that many had accepted your pairing this quickly." Sensing Tauriel's wide eyed expression, Gandalf hastily added, "Forgive me, my Lady, it's just have known many a dwarf, and it takes long years and many deeds and shows of loyalty to win over a dwarf...so I think it just goes to show how lovely you are, that they have already been smitten with you." Her tension relieved slightly, but Gandalf added, "However...I would caution you and Kili to always prepare for the fact that there might still be those few who could never accept your pairing; and might be willing to act on that prejudice. It is an unfortunate reality my'Lady, and I don't always mean to seem I'm the bearer of ill tiding...but it's best to be prepared for the worst, I've found that that usually results in the most favorable outcomes," he said as he smiled at her, reassuringly.

Tauriel didn't have much time to reflect on Gandalf's portents, as a page had just run up to them and said Tauriel's presence is requested in the Gallery. Gandalf and Tauriel chatted a little more on their way there. When they arrived, Gandalf excused himself for the evening, to return to converse with the elf lords outside the mountain, and said he would return in the morning. Tauriel noticed just about everything was set for tomorrow's Coronation here in the Gallery. Numerous large statues set at regular intervals against the walls had been polished and set on plinths; however, Tauriel noticed a few plinths had nothing on it. Half of them seemed to be empty, and she stooped down to read the nearest one's plaque, "Nain I, 1832-1981 T.A." Tauriel figured they had not made, or had fixed up all the statues of the previous Dwarf Kings in time for the ceremony. She continued walking along the row of statues, as she got to the end, the last two plinths did display amazingly carved likenesses of Thorin and Kili. Tauriel, blushed, but smiled at seeing her love's image carved in stone, making the impending Coronation seem all the more real for her.

Kili, seeing Tauriel looking at his statue, came over and she noticed he was a bit pink in his cheeks and was chewing on a bit of his lip. "Hard to believe that's me up there, huh?" He blushingly asked her. She replied, "I think that it is an amazing likeness my Love; and you will do your forebears proud and will have more than justified your place of being up there, at the time of our life's end my King." She bowed her head humbly. "And if there were to be a reason for that, Amralime...it would be because of you, and therefore there should be a statue of you there, as well," he said as she smiled at him and he leaned up for a sweet kiss.

Balin and Lady Dis were walking up, Balin said, "Okay my dear. Kili has run through his part, now we just wanted to have you familiar with what will be happening tomorrow and what part you will need to play. For the next hour or so, they practiced again their parts of the Coronation. Balin and Dis, well satisfied with the progress, both yawned and said their good nights. Lady Dis had a tear in her eye, but smiled and gave her song a strong hug. "Sleep well, my son, for tomorrow will be a most amazing...but tiring day for you. Your father, your uncle and your brother would be proud to witness this day. I will be here humbly in their stead and will also be here for you as long as you need me." Kili got down on one knee and bowed. When he rose, he gave his mom a hug and kiss on the cheek, "I know mum...thank you," he said. He watched as she walked away, handmaiden in tow.

He looked over at Tauriel, who was beaming at him and he took her arm in the crook of his. Yawning, he said, "Where to on this fine night, my Lady?" She smiled and said, "I do not feel a tiredness at this moment; however, I think it prudent for both of us to try and get some fashion of rest for tomorrow, so I think I will return to my chamber for the night." Kili smiled, "That is good. I know elves do not need to sleep every night, as we dwarves do, but I should like to wash and braid your hair for the morrow, if that suites you, my Love?" She batted her eyelashes, but smiled coyly and Kili knew that was her mark of consent, so they walked arm in arm to Tauriel's room.

When she entered, she saw the beautiful dress she was to wear tomorrow was hanging from a hook on the wall. She gasped, it was truly stunning and almost more beautiful than the prettiest elven gown she had ever seen. She walked over and felt the fabric, it was lusciously soft to the touch and of an incredibly deep midnight blue color. It looked like the gown was robed over another, more sheer bodice material, but they had been sewn together and there was gold thread cross laced over the white silky and iridescent material of the bodice. Around the edges of the outer robe were a finely weaved in silver thread pattern that signified it was Kili, the King's symbol. She noticed the sleeves were long and delicate and there was black leather strap hanging with the dress. She carefully examined it and determined it was a shoulder harness and also a belt. It appeared to be a warrior's garment; with places for sword or axe, provisions bag and a holder in the back for quiver and a bow. Tauriel looked at Kili puzzlingly and Kili just gave her a sweet smile and indicated she was to wear that with her dress tomorrow.

Kili was ready to wash Tauriel's hair, so he placed her chair in the middle of the quarter's and lovingly removed each of the six silver beads and set them on the dresser. Then he had her dunk her long hair in her wash basin. He stood beside and poured the contents of a small bottle in with the water. He apologized as he massaged her scalp with his thick strong fingers, "This water is cold, and for that I must apologize; but when you are moved into the Royal chambers, we have access to hot water, if you remember when we took a look around in there. I must say it is amazingly refreshing...to bathe in warm water. Tis a great feeling and soothes down to the bones, if you will." He continued as he washed her hair, "Do...do elves bath in warm or cold water? He asked curiously. Tauriel replied from her bent over position, "In our bathing area inside our cavern home, the water is warmer there, not hot; but as a warrior, you are trained to cleanse in the wild, if need be. We do not feel much difference between hot or cold, though, my love." He indicated she could lift her head and he proceeded to wrap the towel around all that hair. He had her sit in the chair and he removed the towel, but helped to dry her hair with it.

When sufficiently dry, he reached for her brush and began to brush her long, silky hair. Tauriel could feel him deftly pin her hair up and began doing some intricate braids. After awhile of working her hair, he reached for the beads and weaved a few in the front, the rest in the back. Just then, there was a knock at her door and Kili said, "I will answer it Amralime." He opened the door and a young page nodded at the Prince and handed him a basket. Kili thanked the page and shut the door. "Ahh...the items I requested have arrived." He showed Tauriel what was in the basket and in there were long silver ribbons and delicate early Spring flowers of prettiest purples and pinks. She reached her long fingers in the basket and brushed them against the soft petals. "These are lovely Kili...should I be wearing them with my outfit?" she asked. He smiled, "In a manner. I am going to weave them in your hair tomorrow. I thought you would appreciate having some tokens from your home on the momentous day tomorrow when I am crowned King, and you...my Queen. I will be here in the morning to fetch you and can add them then. He embraced her from behind, putting his strong arms around hers and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will take my leave of you tonight my love, so you may rest." He leaned up and they kissed passionately. He added, "And let this be the last night that we sleep apart from each other," he said as the passion burned fiercely in his eyes and they kissed again. Tauriel bade him rest too, and he secured her door on his way out. Little did Tauriel know that Kili had many errands to run at this late hour, before he could retire to his chambers for the evening. First he found Dwalin in the Armory and discussed the pressing matter for tomorrow. Next, he found Bofur and Twain and a number of dwarves just riding up on horses near the entrance to the Mountain. He asked of them, "Ahh, my good kin...is everything ready and set up for tomorrow night?" Twain replied first, "Yes m'lord. We encountered no one on our ride out there, or back." Bofur added, "It has all been set up to your specifications, and fully stocked and ready," he winked at the young Prince. Kili's cheeks got a little red and he replied, "Umm, well...very good. Thank you so much to both of you, and all our kin who helped create this special place. I know we will both have many moments to cherish there." Twain and Bofur both smiled knowingly at each other and bowed and took their leave of the young, tired Prince.

Kili could finally head to his Prince's chambers, as he knew this would be the last night he would be sleeping in them. He yawned as he ascended the long staircase, for it was way after the moon was at its' highest point in the sky. Before he could access his chamber, he knew he had to check on just one more thing. He knocked on his mother's chamber door, announced himself and waited until a tired handmaiden opened the door. He was let in and found his mother in her bedchamber. She was reading a tattered looking red leather tome and when the handmaiden let her son into the chamber she also yawned. Kili bowed and apologized for coming so late. His mother smiled, "I was almost asleep a number of times, but I know your schedule is much more busy than mine and more people and events to tend to. Still...I am very concerned you will not have enough rest for tomorrow. I wanted to let you sleep in a little, as the Coronation is not due to begin until midday, now I fear you will need to sleep in until then." Kili smiled, "Do not fret mum. Many times, during my adventures we would be lucky if we got a few hours of wink. I am headed to bed right now and I will be fine. I will have Liac let me sleep in a little." She gave her son a knowing smile and said, "Alright my son. Rest well. I will see you in the morning at breakfast." Kili remembered as he was about to leave, "Oh...I almost forgot, you have made arrangements for the gifts?" She smiled at her son once more, "Yes, everything is ready." He replied, "Thanks mum," and bowed and made his exit.

He finally made it to his chambers and looked around wistfully as this would be his last night in them. After telling an impatient Liac to let him sleep in a little in the morning, he watched her fly away towards the forest. He then wearily shed his clothes, all but his underdrawers, and pulled his bearskein over his body, feeling a bit chilled on this night. He shivered, not sure if it was the chill of the night or the impending weight of tomorrow's events making his blood cold. He sighed deeply and stared up at the carven stone ceiling of his bedchamber. Before exhaustion took over his body, his mind swam of thoughts of Thorin, Fili and his father, and the long line of Durin Kings that had come before him; and if he could really make a mighty and just ruler as they had been. His eyes already closed, but a smile appeared on his face as he perceived Fili being nearby giving him a smile and wink.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Hello Everyone!_**

**_Thank you again for being patient with me. As I mentioned last time, I'm still having trouble shaking this sinus infection, so I'm trying to get rest when I can. Hopefully as our temps will finally be above freezing these next couple weeks, warmer temperatures always seem to help :)_**

**_Here is the start of Coronation day, which will encompass a few chapters. I have been writing a little bit, so I anticipate being able to post the next chapter soon! Enjoy, and thanks for hanging in there with me :) {{Hugs}}_**

Chp 66

Many fretful dreams he had through the night: Fili's body falling in front of him and as he looked at his handsome face and once impressive form now twisted and crumpled in a heap at his feet; the body of his Uncle Thorin as it laid on his funeral slab, unexpectedly sitting up and looking straight at him pointing and saying, "How dare you take an elf as your Queen! I will never forgive you, you reckless dwarfling!; but most disturbing was the one about his mother diving in front of him, taking a long, metal...dwarven, arrow to her breast and landing at his feet. He woke up thrashing about his covers and reaching for a weapon that was not nearby. His eyes struggled to focus on her, but all he could see was his bedchamber and the covers strewn all around him. He blinked a few times and struggled to make his breathing more regular.

Now, in the brightness of early morning, those terrible images slowly faded away from him and he took a couple last deep breaths to steady himself. He needed a bit of fresh air so he walked over to his balcony. He could see it would be a beautiful day. The sun had already arisen somewhat in the horizon, giving the sky a magnificent pinkish purple tint. He breathed deep and looked down. There was a massive encampment below in the valley. Light and airy the tents were, much different than dwarven kind, so he chuckled and thought that if the mightiest Elf lords had traveled all this way, certainly there was a large army along with them to protect them.

Kili rubbed his face and yawned one more time, and that was about the time Liac had fluttered up onto her perch and looked at Kili quizzically. Kili smiled, "Yes, I am already awake my friend. But, as you know...I am to be crowned King today! So my things will be moving down to yonder balcony...the largest one, so look for me there." The bird looked up at him with her pretty black eyes and tittered back, even letting Kili gently stroke the feathers on her head. She chirped one last time and flew away to her home in the trees to get some rest after a night's hunting. Kili surveyed one last look outside, the City of Dale just across the valley already starting to return to its' former splendor, the large elf encampment in the valley where the grass was already starting to turn a vibrant green. Then he looked past the river in the distance where the special place he had his kin create and smiled at the thought of him and Tauriel being alone there tonight, and he held the last, a scowling look for Ravenhill, which all the snow had melted up there and the hills were turning a somber brown.

He took a deep breath, turned and began getting ready for the big day. After bathing, he brushed his hair and added his beads carefully, a few in the back and two in the front, on each side of his slightly growing facial hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought, "I'll never be a proper Longbeard! What is the matter with me? There are lads half my age that can grow a beard!" After he stood there for awhile he sighed, leaving his unanswered plea tabled for now...he had other things to prepare for.

His outfit for the coronation was very royal looking indeed. Midnight blue undershirt and pants, with a beautiful silver mithril breastplate that Dwalin had had brought up to his room yesterday. On Kili's belt, as Tauriel's had, there were places for weaponry, none of which he had received yet. Again, looking in the mirror, he felt he looked pretty regal, but just wished he felt a little more that way, on this day. As he began his long trek to Tauriel's room, he reflected on many of the adventures he's had in short life. Thinking back, he had done some pretty reckless things, but one would never be able to say he wasn't loyal or brave; as he had always been there for his kin, no matter the amount or type of enemy, and had always fared pretty well. And he thought he had handled the situation with the treasure distribution the best way possible, so... maybe he would make good ruler for all the dwarves after all, he thought. And he tried not to permit himself to realize that out of four Durin descendants, he was the one chosen by Aule, Aule himself!, to rule. He shook his head as walked, but now with a slightly brighter smile and bounce in his step.

He finally reached Tauriel's door and knocked jauntily. When she opened it, a small gasp escaped his lips...she looked so beautiful in her coronation attire; the dress he saw last night, matching in perfect hues to his clothes. He couldn't help but hasten into the room and sweep her into a deep kiss. After a few breathless moments, as she was just as enamored with the way Kili looked in his clothes too, they broke apart. The both started to say something, but at that the same time, they both giggled, and Kili indicated Tauriel to go ahead and speak first. She said, "My love, you look every bit worthy of the King of Dwarves, that you will be crowned today, especially with that magnificent silver crown on your head too!" He smiled and held her long arms in the air, at as far distance as he could with his shorter ones and had her turn around in a circle so he could observe her at all angles, "Amralime...I am the luckiest creature in Middle Earth, that I am being crowned King pales to the fact that, today...you will be recognized, in front of all, as my Queen," and he got down on one knee in front of her and kissed her hand. Tauriel had a quick tear, but bade him to rise and they kissed passionately once again.

After they broke apart he had Tauriel sit in the same chair as last night and began brushing her hair, around where he had put the beads in last night. As he brushed, he asked, "So, Amralime...were you able to get some rest last night?" She loved the feeling of Kili brushing her hair, so it took her a moment to realize he was asking her a question. "Oh...yes...yes, my love, I did get enough repose last night. And how about yourself? I fear it was very late after you left my chamber..." Kili smiled from behind her in the chair. He didn't want to detail the awful dreams he had had to Tauriel and worry her; but just chuckled and said he was used to getting much less sleep, and told her yes, he was able to rest.

He reached for those pretty pink and purple flowers and ribbon that were delivered last night. Tauriel sat in the chair for a good long while, while Kili busily whirred and weaved in his task. He finally let her look in the mirror and thought he did an amazing job. The beads still in place, but the rest of her hair was gathered in a high ponytail at the back of her head, letting it cascade down in beautiful curls, to this he weaved the ribbon and flowers in. She reached up an touched the flowers and did feel some comfort for having a part of nature so close to her on this day. They took final looks at each other and asked, "are you ready?" to which they both giggled again. Tauriel put her arm through the crook of Kili's elbow and they headed off.

As they walked, they noticed everyone in the Mountain were dressed up in their best finery, and, in turn everyone admired how handsome Kili looked, and for an elf, they did admit to themselves that Tauriel was one of the prettiest ones they had ever seen-for being tall, not much meat on 'er bones and no facial hair...but most would just smile and say...ahh well...if that's what our King desires...plus she is a fine warrior, they'd chuckle.

The pair arrived at the Royal Dining Hall and as they entered they saw most dwarves of the Company were there, finishing their meals. All present looked at the couple admiringly and rose and bowed, to which Kili and Tauriel (sheepishly for her part), returned, and everyone sat back down and the conversations generally got started up again. They took their usual spots and Balin, Dis, Dori, Ori and Bilbo all commented to them how handsome Kili was and pretty Tauriel looked on this fine day. The couple thanked everyone for their words as breakfast was quickly supplied to them. Breakfast today consisted of layers of sweetbread with a custard filling, sausage links and honeyed berries off to the side. Neither seemed nervous and began to dig into their portions quickly. Most of the other dwarves had almost finished theirs and were excusing themselves from the table to finish their last minute tasks before the Coronation in just a few hours' time. Bilbo, Dis and Balin stayed though and chit chatted with the couple as they ate.

Dis was detailing the seating arrangements, "So, my son...the King's throne will be at the middle, the head of the gathering, on a raised dais. I will be in the seat to your right, and Tauriel will be at the seat to your left, ours will also be on the dais. Tauriel will enter just after me, and we will be in our places, when you enter with Balin in front of you, and Dwalin behind." Bilbo was eager to find out where he was seated, so Dis turned to him and said, "As yes, my good Master Hobbit...when you enter the Gallery of Kings you will see up towards the front are a few rows of finely carved chairs at angle, between the raised dais and great number of rows of benches that the dwarves will be sitting on. To the left of the King's throne, these angled rows will be the assembled host of great elf lords that have made the trip to Erebor to witness the Coronation. You will be seated with them and the wizard Gandalf will be there, next to you." Dis continued, "And to the right, in the angled rows will be Lord Bard of Dale and his family; and other dignitaries and emissaries front the world of men. The dwarves of the Company, not participating in the ceremony, will be in the first row of benches, on the left."

Balin interjected, "Lady Dis, I wanted to inform you that I received word that Lord Auier of the Firebeard clan and Lord Bune of the Broadbeam clan have made the journey for the Coronation and are prepared to swear fealty to Kili, as King of dwarves." Dis had a pleased look on her face with this news, "Ahh...that is very well Balin. It is good news to hear of our close allies' loyalty. And what of the other clans? Have their representatives made the journey?" Balin replied, "Well, yes... King Xen'ab of the Blacklock clan has come for the Coronation and wishes an audience with King Kili after the Coronation." "Hmm...I see," Lady Dis replied. Balin added, "As expected, we have not received word from the Ironfists or Stiffbeard clans," to which, Lady Dis tsk'ed. She replied, "That is a shame, that in this new era of peace, they would not come to offer their congratulations to my son. Not unexpected...but, in time, they will see that my son will be a just and strong ruler for all dwarves, and they may eventually come around."

Kili and Tauriel just looked at themselves and shrugged, and put aside these thoughts of lofty political matters for now, and tried to enjoy the excitement and fun of this day. Balin then handed Kili a piece of paper, "Here is your speech, after you receive the Crown and mantles of Kingship, as everyone will be expecting to hear how you intend to rule. I know you like to speak from your heart, but you should look over these points and try to touch on some of them. In fact, after breakfast, we should adjourn to a private room, where I would like to hear you practice." Kili look a bit taken aback, but replied sure.

Dis then turned to Tauriel, "My Dear...after Kili's speech is when you will be crowned as Queen. After you receive your tokens to rule, it will be your task to distribute the gifts to the main dignitaries and dwarf members that are present." Tauriel looked a tad bit horrified at the prospect of having all eyes in the Gallery on her, and while she was doing something she had not in the slightest prepared for. Dis smiled at her in a motherly way, "I will be right there to help you my Dear. In fact, while Kili is practicing his speech with Balin, why don't you come with me and I will go over the items you will be handing out." Tauriel exhaled a little bit but noticed Bilbo looked a little forlorn. Dis piped up and said, "I am sorry Master Hobbit, but we do not seem to have a task for you, during the ceremony." Bilbo smiled, and said, "That's okay. Being the center of attention isn't one of my favorite things anyway. Seeing as you all will be busy, I think I should like to go find Gandalf and would like to say hi to Lord Elrond and Thranduil, and meet the others that have traveled to the Mountain in the little time we have left before the ceremony starts." Balin replied, "Yes, everything will start in just a few hours time and the guests will start filing in soon, so that should be fine."


	44. Chapter 44

**_Hello Everyone,_**

**_Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter! I was able to write a little bit this week, so here is the next one! On the shorter side, but with some sweet moments and portents of the future (if you've seen/read LOTR) :) We're getting close to end of this "book" and I should be ready to seamlessly move on to the next part (after Kili is coronated...it will just be called something different). A few more chapters tho~~ enjoy! {{Hugs}}_**

Chp 67

Tauriel and Kili finished their breakfasts and shared a sweet kiss before being whisked away for their respective tasks. They said their goodbyes to Bilbo. So with Dwalin away for awhile on some task, Bombur ever present in the kitchens, Dori overseeing the last minute decorations, Ori getting his quills and Books of Law ready to consult from away and in the Gallery of Kings where the Coronation will take place, and the rest of the dwarves of the Company working on tasks, or otherwise preparing to attend the ceremony, Bilbo found himself alone, save for the many dwarves running about getting things prepared.

He took a deep breath and hoped he could make it out to the Elven encampment and meet them before they headed inside. He quickened his pace, but he found it difficult to navigate through the large Gallery, which, by now, had had every bit of treasure removed, but was filled with bustling dwarves moving about to and fro, for their appointed tasks. It was hard to believe this immense room was filled with an innumerable amount of gold coins, jewels and other treasure...not to mention an evil, cunning and humongous fire breathing dragon, not that long ago. Today it appeared as an immense Hall, nicely tidied up, but somewhat sparsely decorated. Bilbo looked up at the columns and the ceilings and thought to himself, at least the damage caused by Smaug flailing about seems to have been repaired, and he shuddered to think about the huge cave in that would have happened, had they not done that, and thought in wonderment at the skills of dwarven builders.

He was just reaching the Galley now, and just as Lady Dis said, the King's chair and two others were sat upon a richly carved dais at the front of this large Hall. He saw the rows of angled chairs, and the ones on the left did seem finer and with cushions of more soft and delicate materials than the chairs of the angled ones on the right. Bilbo was passing the rows of benches now. There were two columns of them and he walked down the middle. He tried counting as he walked, but gave up after he had counted over forty rows.

He was finally nearing the entrance to the Mountain and could see the sun was shining and he guessed it to be mid morning and he smiled, because he realized he would reach there in plenty of time. There were quite a few Dwarven guards stationed at the entrance, and even more placed at a series of tables just inside of the entrance. He recognized Dwalin, Nori and Twain each stationed at different tables and guessed they were there to check everyone's credentials before they were allowed to enter the Mountain. He waved to Dwalin and Dwalin gave his usual grumpy nod as he figured he knew Bilbo was headed out to speak with the wizard and the elves at their encampment.

Bilbo was outside now and breathed deep the warm Spring air and enjoyed the feel of the sunshine on his face. Smiling broadly, he was forced to walk the length of the bridge that went over the moapractically up against the edge, as the throng of men and dwarves that were waiting to the enter the Mountain was huge and he seemed to be the only one who was exiting, rather than entering. He passed Lord Bard and his family and entourage and gave a cheery wave. He hoped they would be given favorable treatment and could enter the Mountain and find the way to their seats swiftly. The rest he did not recognize, but most seemed to be humans or dwarves, dressed in their respective finery, or dress battle gear, all caught up in their own thoughts or conversations.

He finally made it to the end of the bridge and there was little mistaking the large elf encampment off in the distance. Just like their homes, of which Bilbo had visited two now in his lifetime; the elves tents were airy and let light shone through from the various openings in the silky, delicate and light colored fabrics they were made of. As he approached, he sought out the ones that had seemed to be the most heavily guarded. As usual with elves, as he walked about they towered above him and were dressed in silvery battle gear, or rich robes of the finest materials and they paid him little mind.

He saw a few larger tents with guards stationed at each corner and headed for those. As he got closer he could see a tall figure wearing a pointed hat and recognized Gandalf quickly from the staff he held in one hand and the pipe he held in the other. Gandalf too saw Bilbo as he came closer and raised his pipe in friendship, "My dear Master Hobbit...you look very respectable on this fine day!" he said as he hailed the Halfling. Bilbo looked at Gandalf and thought of something nice to reply with, "Hello Gandalf," ...err... "Your robes look freshly pressed on this nice and sunny Spring morning." Gandalf looked down and slightly sputtered on his pipe smoke, "Ahh well...yes, yes...thank you for saying! The elves took them last night and were able to clean them, after their fashion, and provided me with a bathing tent, where I was able to freshen up. It seems like I rarely get a chance to do that much lately." He broke off for a moment, as in thought, but quickly regained where he left off..."So...yes, yes...I do feel much better."

Gandalf continued, "So, dearest friend...I'm assuming you were able to rest last night and and have a fine meal already today?" Bilbo chuckled, "Yes of course! That is one thing I would say that Dwarves could rival Hobbits with, and that is food!" He patted his stomach and said to Gandalf, "Yes, I daresay...with all this fine fare I have been enjoying this past month or so, the Dwarves have finally paid back their hospitality of one night's stay, in my home!" Bilbo and Gandalf both had an immense laugh after that statement. After a few moments of slapping each other on the back, Gandalf was finally able to get out, "And so...how goes the preparations inside the Mountain on this day?" As they walked among the encampment, Bilbo explained how beautiful the royal couple looked in their finery, all the dwarves scampering about in their duties and the long line of denizens waiting to the enter."

He also felt a bit sheepish but finally worked up the courage to ask Gandalf if he could meet Lord Celeborn from Lothlorien and Lord Cirdan from the Grey Havens. Gandalf smiled and told him that after they had all enjoyed their morning fare, the Lords returned to their respective tents to dress and prepare to enter Erebor for the Coronation. Bilbo looked a little downcast, but perked up when Gandalf told him they would all be walking to the Mountain together, along with about one hundred of the finest elven guard for escort. So instead, Gandalf walked Bilbo back to the modest tent they had given him and they both enjoyed the rest of the morning chatting and enjoying some fine pipeweed.

As it was getting closer to mid afternoon, a guard came up to the seated pair and spoke a bit of elvish. Gandalf indicated they were ready to join the party heading to the Mountain, so they both rose from their chairs and started to make their way to the Mountain. They didn't get far before they came upon a solemn procession of a line of elves. It appeared the elven guard were at the front of the line, and many in the back. As Bilbo and Gandalf joined the procession they saw the elven lords in the middle walking along slowly with their kin. Bilbo was in awe. They seemed so majestic and ethereal here in the noonday sun where they seemed to have an inner glow, even away from their homeland and just walking out in the open. Now Bilbo finally realized why they truly were the children of Illuvatar, as they seemed gods walking amongst mortal men and other creatures of Middle Earth.

As they got closer to the group of elves, Lord Elrond saw the wizard and his little Halfing friend to which he hailed, "Mellonins," putting his hand to his breast. "It is good to see you again Master Halfling. I am glad to see you well and unscathed after the horrible events of late. It looks like your stay with the dwarves here has suited you, for you have a rosy glow on your cheek and certainly are more stout of body, since I last saw you." Bilbo for his part did his best curtesy to the Lord, and then hurried to catch up as the procession continued their walk. "Why thank you for saying, Lord Elrond. It is good to see you again, and your kin. I wanted to thank you again for your impeccable hospitality while I was in Rivendell, I much think, I would love to see it again some day!" Bilbo said brightly. Lord Elrond replied, "Of course Master Halfling, may you and your kin always find a home there." Bilbo sniffled and got out his handkie, which was freshly pressed and laundered, and blew his nose. Elrond and Gandalf smiled at each other.

Bilbo looked up at Gandalf as they walked and kind of twitched his head the elves way. Gandalf stuttered, "Oh...Lord Elrond, might you introduce our Halfling friend to your kin that had traveled such a long way?" Elrond looked down at the Hobbit and said, "Of course Mellonin." He looked backward and saw Thranduil and his entourage about twenty elves back, but had heard about the Halfling's dealings in Mirkwood. He smirked and looked ahead and saw Lord Cirdan a little ways ahead and Lord Celeborn towards the front of the line. He indicated to pick up their pace a little so as to catch up with them. When they neared Lord Cirdan, Elrond spoke a bit of elvish and he turned his head slowly and then looked down at the Halfling. He slowed his pace a little and put his hand on his breast and inclined his head. As Bilbo looked up he saw a beautiful face of a more slightly carven features, than their kin. His skin too, seemed different from the elves he had seen before, more color in it, but still seemed to radiate that same glow and power that Bilbo had felt when he had met the more ancient elves, such as Lord Elrond. He curtsied and continued walking as he talked, "I am very pleased to meet you, Lord of the Grey Havens." Cirdan looked down at Bilbo and had a pleasing smile on his lips, "And you, as well, Master Halfling. I've had the pleasure of meeting your great ancestor, Bullroarer Took, and he was brave and fearless leader, very much like an elf. Of course, due to our proximity to your Shire realm, my kin and I have had dealings with Halflings on many an occasion and I am finally glad to meet you. Mithrandir has told me a great deal about your travels, we must chat more." And so they did, but as they got closer to the Mountain. Gandalf indicated he wanted to introduce Bilbo to Lord Celeborn and they took their leave.

They quickened their pace, and when they made it to practically the front of the line of elves, Gandalf again spoke some elvish and Lord Celeborn looked down at the Halfling. This time, the aura of light coming from the ancient elven Lord was practically blinding for Bilbo. He shielded his eyes and when he looked up into the cherubic face, it was hard to imagine that this was one of the oldest creatures in Middle Earth. Bilbo had long learned the history of elves, through his own readings, and the prodding of Gandalf during their adventure, on cold nights sitting by the fire. As Lord Celeborn looked at Bilbo and placed his hand on his breast, Bilbo could almost feel like the Lord could read into his thoughts, just as well as he had said them aloud. It was a slightly disquieting feeling, but the Lord looked down with a smile on his face, and began to speak in a melodic, lilting tone, "Master Halfling. It is good to finally meet you. Mithrandir here has informed me of your bravery and fortitude on such a difficult quest. You should be very proud of your accomplishments. Meeting a dragon and coming through unscathed is something not many creatures in Middle Earth can say." Bilbo was a little overwhelmed to think that was what he really had done, especially, when hearing those words from someone like Lord Celeborn, so he whipped out his handkerchief again. "Thank you...thank you, very much for saying so, my'Lord," he said as he blew his nose. Lord Celeborn continued, "I would very much be interested in hearing the full tale of your adventures someday." Bilbo was a little in awe, "Why...yes, yes of course, my'Lord. I wonder when one day we will have the chance to?" Lord Celeborn smiled and said slowly, "Oh...I do not believe this will be our last meeting, Master Halfling." Gandalf smiled because he knew the ancient elves possessed the gift of foresight and was overjoyed that he knew his friend would live to see that day.

They were finally approaching the entrance to the Mountain and as many of the men and dwarves had already been let in, the line of elves were able to continue their slow march. Nori and Twain were still at the entrance, overseeing ones that were entering. Gandalf was first in line, then Bilbo, then Lord Celeborn's entourage, and on. Gandalf nodded and said Hello to Nori and Bilbo introduced the wizard to Twain. Obviously, there was no need for checking the elves credentials, and even if they should have, Twain and Nori were too in awe to do much, looking at the slow procession of these tall, finely dressed creatures who seemed to radiate a power and a glow from within. Bilbo volunteered to show them to their seats.

The elves were one of the last ones to enter the Gallery and a hush came over the crowd of men, women and dwarves who were already in their seats as they watched this ethereal group slowly enter. Bilbo pointed out the seats on the left by the dais and the elven Lords all took their seats in the front row, and there were places for Gandalf and Bilbo too. The emissaries of each elven realm took their seats behind their Lords, but most elves, the ones who were dressed in battle gear, took their places standing in rank, by the wall. After a few moments, baritone horns began to sound, right at high noon and everyone stood and knew this was the start of the Coronation.


	45. Chapter 45

Without further ado :) ~~

Chp 68

Those on the benches, at the sound of the horns, turned around and looked toward the entrance. The elves on the left and men and women on the right also stood with the sound of the music. It took a few moments after the horns stopped, but Lady Dis was the first to appear at the end of the Gallery and there was naught but a weighty silence now. She looked magnificent in her gown. It was a dark blue, almost black color, and was accentuated with many decorations of silver and gold and her hair was arrayed with many fine jewels and a thin silver tiara was present and weaved through her thick, styled hair. On a dark blue silken pillow she carried in her outstretched arms was a jewel the likes had never been seen in Middle Earth before. Oval shaped and of a creamy color, but if you were lucky enough to see it up close, there were flashes of silver and gold and every color of the rainbow swirling around within it. Dis walked slowly with the jewel and everyone marveled at the sight of it.

Many paces behind her, entered Tauriel. Dressed in her stunning blue gown and with pink and purple flowers in her hair, she stood out in beauty almost as much as the Arkenstone had. She carried nothing but had her weaponry belt at her waist and the strap that went over her shoulders. She surveyed everyone in the large Hall and resolved to keep her back and head straight and a solemn expression on her face, despite all eyes being on her. She followed in Dis's path and kept her eyes on the dais and her chair ahead.

Moments later, Balin, dressed in royal finery and white beard freshly pouffed and rolled at the bottom, entered. He surveyed the crowd with a smile. Shortly after him, Kili walked into the Gallery, a resolute, but not unhappy expression on his face. He scarce could believe all the work that had been done in such a short period of time, as he had remembered first entering these halls, not so long ago right after the dragon was defeated. All of the green carven columns had been repaired and there was no taint of melted gold present. He looked up at the lofty ceiling, many feet overhead and saw that a few of the more huge tapestries and banners had been rehung with some almost draping down to the floor. As he walked down the rows and rows of benches with all eyes on him, he glanced at the plinths that bore statues of his forebears and the weight of kingship finally settled in. He stopped walking for a moment, and Dwalin, only a few paces behind, almost ran right into him. He saw Kili's hesitation and put his hands on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Come on laddie. Thorin would have been proud to see this moment. He knew, just as we all do, yee will make great King and ruler for all dwarves. Your mum is here, Balin and I, and of course Tauriel are all here to help." Kili looked back at Dwalin and knew the gruff warrior's simple, but heartfelt, words to be true. He breathed deep and started to put one foot in front of the other again until he made it to the dais. Dis and Tauriel were waiting by their chairs on the dais and only when Kili took his seat did everyone else in the Gallery sit down.

Dwalin took his place, standing slightly behind and between Kili and Tauriel's chairs. Balin positioned himself at the foot of the dais where a podium had been set up. Ori was seated next to him, behind a small desk with quill and paper positioned at the ready. Ori's aides were standing next to him on the left, ready to supply him with more ink or paper as necessary. Balin cleared his throat, as he knew he would have to speak loud to reach everyone in the Gallery, and began, "Thorin Oakenshield, the last King of Erebor is dead. Although he was not formally coronated, Thorin dedicated his life to providing for his kin and undertook this most dangerous of tasks, to reclaim Erebor. This he did, as we of the Company of Thorin Oakshield can bear witness to. Thorin himself, being the direct heir, eldest grandson to the last Coronated King, King Thror, claimed the Kingship as his right and did rule, for the briefest of time. However, the ensuing Battle of the Five Armies claimed his life, as well as the next in line of direct descent, Prince Fili, son of Lady Dis, and nephew of Thorin. In a strange twist of fate, the next two kin in direct descent to the throne, Prince Kili, also son of Dis and nephew of Thorin; and King Dane of the Iron Hills and distant heir of Thror were also killed. For those not present...after the Battle, a wondrous and incredible happening occurred here at the Mountain, such has rarely been witnessed before in Middle Earth...our creator, Aule the Valar spoke to us and said he would not allow the line of Durin to end, such as it had, because of the battle. Therefore he decreed, the one most worthy to rule, would be returned to us. And of the four, on their funeral slabs, there shone a golden light brighter than the sun...and Prince Kili breathed again!"

Those that were in the Gallery, upon hearing this news for the first time, made shocked and startled noises...looking at the Prince now anew. Balin continued, "And now to prove the right to rule...the awarding of the King's jewel, the Arkenstone." Lady Dis who had the jewel on the pillow in her lap as she waited, now rose up with it and went to stand next to her son, who was also now standing in front of his throne. She began, "I present the Arkenstone...the King's jewel. Possession of this stone gives the bearer the right to rule over Durin's Folk, or the Longbeard clan. It came from the reign of King Thror, my grandfather, and it sat here in the Mountain until Erebor was again claimed as a home by our kin. After the grievous battle where so many of my kin and comrades alike did perish, the stone was laid to rest with my brother. And so, I ventured to the Royal burial chambers, accompanied by our priests who keep watch over the dead, to retrieve the Arkenstone. I have brought it thusly to present to my son Kili, the next King. As King, it is yours to do what thou wilt." Dis bowed her head and thrust the pillow, with the Arkenstone on it, in Kili's direction.

Kili looked at it fascinatingly and gingerly reached out for it. For he, and only the members of the Company, knew what the stone had meant and the terrible cost for its' return. As a few tears rolled down his cheeks unheeded, he similarly came close to falling under it's spell. A throat clearing by Balin roused him from his momentary stupor and the first thing his eyes came to focus on, was Tauriel. He smiled and breathed deep. He knew what he needed to do. He held the stone up for all to see and everyone marveled at the sight of the milky jewel, then he began, "My Uncle Thorin valued this stone above all, and my...it does have a charm of it's own, standing here watching all of it's colors unfold in front of me. As I am to be crowned King, and it is mine to do what I see fit with it. I have decided that, as this jewel came from the Mountain, so shall it stay. But I will not take it as a symbol of my rule. I decree that it will be returned to my uncle Thorin's burial slab and rest with him until his body returns to the stone from whence we came; and therefore, again, will be a part of the Mountain until the end of days." He sighed and there were some surprised quiet exclamations at his proclamation, but they were quickly hushed as Kili said lastly, "Mother...I'm afraid I must ask you to return to the burial chambers of which only our priests usually visit; and return the Arkenstone to Thorin's breast. He sacrificed all, for it...and it should rest with him forever after." Dis smiled at Kili and bowed her head and said, "Thy will be done, my son."

Dis went back with the pillow in her hands and sat down. Balin then continued. And now, Prince Kili no longer...you will be presented with your Royal armaments, as will Tauriel, who you have taken as your consort, and you now will be crowned King and Queen." Balin indicated they both stand. Gloin and younger looking dwarf, but with a very similar look stood from their seats on the first bench, and approached the dais. Both were carrying finely carved wooden boxes with intricate locks, one box being a little larger than the other. Gloin produced a large key ring and after moment, unlocked the larger one. From inside he pulled out the gleaming silver crown and again everyone marveled at the design and brilliance of it. Gloin handed it to Balin, who in turn had handed it to Dis, who had risen from her seat, and walked over to the trio, but not before giving Dwalin the pillow with the Arkenstone on it to watch. Dis took the crown and placed it on her son's head. He took a deep breath and accepted the beautiful ornament with a smile at his mum.

Then, the smaller dwarf next to Gloin held his box up. Gloin also located a key from the key ring and unlocked this chest too. He reached inside and held up a similar looking silver crown also with blue and purple jewels, but of smaller and more delicate shape. Gloin bowed as he presented it to Kili, "from the Master Jeweler, My Lord." Kili took it from him happily and looked up at Tauriel who was standing next to him with tears in her eyes. Kili started, "As we have been bethrothed, let me now declare my undying devotion, love and respect to my fairest maiden, the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth, and more precious to me than ANY jewel would ever be...my love...Amralime, and now...my Queen, as well as Queen of Durin's Folk." Kili was beaming with love and devotion as he had to stand up on his highest tiptoes to place the crown on Tauriel's head. He patted her hands and he turned themselves to face the crowd and he had her crook her arm through his. He continued, "I present...Queen Tauriel." To which there was polite applause from the humans present, the elves bowed their heads and for the dwarves custom of stamping their feet, there was a light measure of it to be felt from the crowd. Thus crowned, the couple remained at the front of the dais until their tributes had died down. Balin cleared his throat and spoke loudly, "Long live the King and Queen!" The baritone horns sounded loudly, and again, each group gave their respective gestures to the couple. And so, Kili and Tauriel were coronated as King and Queen of Erebor.

**_Can't believe we actually made it here! When I started this story around the holidays of 2015 (after I had seen BOFA) and even though I had never written anything in my life (other than little stories/papers for school), I decided I must create a world that Kili would not die at the end; and of course, with the inclusion of Tauriel (in PJ adaptation) I knew the two of them HAD to be together and have a happy ending! Little did I know...it would take over 100,000 words+ for them to get there ;) But...I have immensely enjoyed writing this story, and cannot believe the outpouring of devotion and acceptance I've had from my loyal readers all over the world. The story has helped me through some difficult times in my life and I hope you all as well. _**

**_As I mentioned, I don't intend on ending this story here...not at all! :) There's still so many things to get to! So, please look for the next part to continue the story, "Book 3: The Reign of King Kili."_**

**_I want to thank all my readers for their incredible patience, time and willingness to keep returning here as I posted a chapter at a time. Thank you especially to my reviewers: TinuvielTurner, Susan, Lisa, Bienniel, Margaritasc, Aneita and wow...Helena1414 christened this as the best Kiliel story...I am so touched! You all are wonderful! I hope you will continue on our journey with Kili &amp; Tauriel here. Thank you to Peter Jackson &amp; crew also for the inspiration and added details and characters. And of course a big nod and bow of appreciation to Professor Tolkien for creating this world with its immense history and backstory, without which my story wouldn't have been possible._**

**_{{Hugs}}_**


End file.
